


Не дай мне сгореть

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 67,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лостдейз!Джейсон троллит офицера!Дика. Дик контр-троллит силой любви (это очень эффективно!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take the Heat Out of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/339179) by [quipquipquip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quipquipquip/pseuds/quipquipquip). 



> * revamped, re-edited, all new / глобально отредактировано, вычищено, заново.  
> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1914859).

  
  
[ **плейлист** ](https://vk.com/wall-106563019_281)  


Если бы Хэйвен и Готэм были девицами в баре, Блюдхэйвен был бы уродливой подружкой, более потасканной, сплошная грязь кругом и никакого лоска. Поздним летом в городе смердело солёной водой, пóтом и мусором — плотной искусственной отравой, которой можно было подавиться насмерть. Зато закаты, по мнению Джейсона, были в Блюдхэйвене что надо. Загрязнённый воздух жёг вечера бронзой и розами — когда было достаточно ясно и получалось выбраться туда, где нависающие здания не загораживали солнце, конечно.

Сегодня не то что заката не было, даже солнце не показывалось. Почти весь день небо хмурилось, обещая грозу, и сквозь покрывало туч пробивался жидкий дневной свет. Джейсон вышел рано, решив, что для его дел уже вполне стемнело. Иногда тьма была образом мышления, а не временем суток. Готэмские шпили отбрасывали длинные тени, и Хэйвен припадал к земле в самой густой из них.

Джейсон нечасто наведывался в Хэйвен. Город был чем угодно, только не горячей туристической точкой, а у Джейсона нашлись бы дела поважнее, чем бродить по окраинам Готэма. За прошлый год «обучения» ему довелось помотаться по куда более интересным и суетным краям.

Но у международных террористов приключилось затишье, так что Джейсон сам не заметил, как оказался в окрестностях Готэма. Он не мог вернуться в сам город — только не туда, не сейчас, когда он ещё не готов — но Блюдхэйвен был рядом. В оправдание отпуска в этой заднице мира Джейсон держал ухо востро, ожидая рыбу покрупнее. Такие периодически прочёсывали прогнившие, закалённые города вроде Блюдхэйвена в поисках недолговечного пушечного мяса. Даже самым искушённым игрокам требовались наёмные чернорабочие, и многие уравновешивали своих самолично отобранных приспешников нищими, необразованными, отчаявшимися лакеями. Этих отрезали и выбрасывали по мере необходимости, когда нужно было прятать концы в воду.

Джейсон подумывал прикинуться одним из этих жалких неудачников на неделю-другую, деланно-неуклюжим и тупым, пока не выпадет шанс показать, что иногда даже у самых мелких сошек бывают острые зубы. Он не очень понимал, почему идея казалась такой привлекательной — может, дело было в отвращении к круговороту нищеты, толкавшего этих несчастных на преступления, а может, он просто пытался хоть в крохотной мере расквитаться с людьми, убившими его отца. 

Настоящего отца. Этот никудышный даже по меркам мелких уголовников тип до сих пор будил в нём каплю жалости, но жалость, впрочем, быстро выжигало гневом и давними обидами.

Джейсон никуда не торопился, потому что ни жёсткого расписания, ни целей у него не было. Сегодня был его день рождения, и он решил, что имеет право на маленький праздник. Он был почти (хоть и не до конца) уверен, что ему исполнялось восемнадцать. Дико было не знать такой важной вещи о себе, но Джейсон уже привык обнаруживать дыры и провалы в голове. Покойникам дней рождений вообще не полагалось, так что можно было порадоваться и имеющемуся. Джейсон купил себе чили-дог с разными соусами, поделился слегка зачерствевшей булочкой с больными на вид голубями, а после впервые в жизни легально приобрёл себе пачку сигарет. Сами документы были поддельными, но Джейсон рассудил, что большее законопослушание ему и не светит.

Курение было для него мелким повседневным актом неповиновения. Он курил, потому что ему хотелось курить. Он курил, потому что никто не мог ему запретить. Он курил, потому что у него ещё была свобода действий, здравый рассудок и память, позволившие привычке укорениться. Каждая сигарета была доказательством контроля, сознательным решением распоряжаться своей жизнью, как ему хотелось — пусть даже и сокращать её.

Джейсон сидел на ржавой пожарной лестнице, свесив ноги, и курил. Внизу копошилось человечество. Там проходила сделка с наркоторговцами, и все участники, видимо, считали себя хитрыми изворотливыми лисами. Джейсон почти умилился. В Блюдхэйвене без особых усилий даже убийство с рук сойти могло — буквально и в переносном смысле — потому что власти были не чище самих преступников. Звать их стражами правопорядка было бы смешно, потому что коррупция угнездилась в самом сердце ведомства. Это можно было считать неоспоримым доказательством, что купить можно почти всякого, а при нынешней бедственной экономике цена вопроса и вовсе упала ниже некуда.

Когда подъехала полицейская машина, Джейсон фыркнул, выстучал из пачки ещё одну сигарету, зажёг её и приготовился наблюдать.

Но по шальному случаю — не хорошему и не плохому, просто чертовски безумному, — прибывшие на вызов офицеры были далеки от коррупции, насколько это вообще представлялось возможным.

Джейсон забыл, как дышать, даже лёгкие сдавило от дыма. Хорошо рассмотреть копов не получалось, но Джейсон узнал того, который был постройнее. Он бы узнал его в любом виде, в любой одежде, за любым занятием. Джейсон три полных года провёл, запоминая каждое его движение и каждый выверт, чтобы потом повторить всё в меру своих способностей. Он бы не сумел забыть их, даже если бы захотел, а он пытался много раз. Видит бог, он пытался. У него примеров для подражания как навоза было, но всё равно он до сих пор то и дело сбивался на лёгкую поступь и акробатику первого Робина.

Который сменил броские цвета на застиранную униформу, но остался, без сомнений, Диком Грейсоном.

Интересно, какого чёрта он делал в Блюдхэйвене, и что за игру затеял, напялив личину гражданского героя. У него деньги из ушей лезли, его тренировали лучше, чем могли в самых-самых полицейских академиях мира, у него была маска ложной анонимности, за которой можно было спрятаться — так почему он бросил это всё и сплавился в город куда хуже на должность куда ниже?

Джейсон мог бы на деньги поспорить, что его сюда Брюс засунул. Заслал в Блюдхэйвен на дело или довёл своим безграничным мудизмом. 

Дельцы бросились врассыпную, и Дик с напарником рванули за ними. Джейсона словно током ударило — волосы на руках поднялись, и по спине пробежали мурашки, когда он увидел лучшего из лучших в деле.

Дик себя сдерживал, но не слишком. Джейсон и не думал, что ему, оказывается, не хватало этого зрелища, но в груди странно заболело. Что с этой болью делать, он не знал.

Джейсон глянул на машину. Подумал. Прикинул в уме цифры.

Времени должно было хватить. Даже если офицер Грейсон и его напарник уже догнали отморозков, им понадобится время, чтобы их обработать.

Это не входило в его планы. Это и близко к его планам не стояло. Но пошло всё к чёрту. Сегодня был его день рождения, и он собирался учинить переполох.

***

— Невозможно! — взорвался напарник Дика. Его было слышно даже там, где затаился Джейсон. — Ты поверить можешь, а?!  
— Я вполне способен поверить в невероятное, — ответил Дик. От его кривой улыбки у Джейсона желудок в узел свернулся. — Я готэмец, забыл?  
— Да, да, ты из Готэма, а значит, всё повидал. Даже испаряющиеся с патрульных машин колёса.

Джейсон мастерски умел выводить из строя любой транспорт, так что «разуть» машину ему ничего не стоило, а чтобы вышло ещё оскорбительнее, он воспользовался их собственной монтировкой. Потому что кому, как не Джейсону Тодду, ценить тонкую иронию.

— Этого я не говорил, — отозвался Дик с удивительной для полицейского, у которого колёса увели, лёгкостью. Он даже засмеялся. — Меня просто больше уже ничего не удивляет. Ну а мы имеем дело с очень храбрым воришкой. Довольно шустрым. И наш злодей или очень хорош, или очень удачлив.

Его напарник только вздохнул.

— Всё равно поверить не могу.

От асфальта поднималась тёплая влажная духота. Джейсон склонился поближе, держась одной рукой за перила, и свистнул — сначала пронзительно и высоко, затем дважды потише и гортаннее.

_Фьють-чик-чик!_

Он давно не пользовался птичьим кличем. Большинство террористов не особо увлекались орнитологией, поэтому некоторые его умения из редких заржавели без дела.

Не слишком сильно, впрочем. Дик замер, вскинув голову в его направлении. Он прислушивался.

Джейсон облизнул нижнюю губу и засвистел снова.

 _Фьють-чик-чик. ФЬЮ-Ю-ЮТЬ-чик-чик!_

Нормальный человек его бы не услышал, а если бы и услышал, то не обратил бы внимания. Природа была восхитительной загадкой, на которую большинство предпочитало любоваться издали. Если бы кто-то услышал клич, он бы разве что вздохнул, завидуя выносливой дикой живности, которой хватало упорства существовать даже в протухшем и безнадёжном Хэйвене.

Но Дик не был нормальным. Дик бегло говорил по-птичьи и знал, что трель не естественного происхождения. Это был клич дневной птицы, которая вдобавок ещё в начале месяца мигрировала на юг. Он знал, что клич означал тревожное предупреждение — дружеский сигнал маленьким приятелям, что поблизости, возможно, затаился хищник.

Дик знал, потому что он знал всё о малиновках. Дик знал, потому что это он обучил Джейсона. Судьба отвела им всего пару хороших месяцев перед тем, как всё закончилось, но то время было классным. Они сдружились за чили-догами и уроками птичьего, мрачностью Брюса и сэндвичами Альфреда.

А потом Дик отправился в космос за приключениями, а Джейсон умер.

— Доложи пока, — сказал он и двинулся в сторону насеста Джейсона. — А я осмотрюсь.  
— А что мне диспетчеру сказать? — спросил его напарник с лёгкой ноткой истерики в голосе. — Не могу же я сказать, что кто-то спёр наши шины. Не могу ведь?  
— Честность — лучшая политика, — посоветовал Дик. Грёбаный бойскаут. Он остановился у входа в переулок, хмурясь и вглядываясь в неясные тени.

Джейсон повторил клич в третий раз и стал ждать.

Любопытство, похоже, взяло верх, поэтому Дик пошёл на зов малиновки. Нормальный человек — нормальный коп — дождался бы подкрепления, как их учили, и вооружился хотя бы фонариком. Но пташка Дикки привык порхать сквозь тьму в одиночестве, и сейчас был слишком сбит с толку, чтобы прикидываться нормальным хорошим копом. Джейсон задумался, как тот вообще кого-либо обманывать ухитрялся.

Шины были сложены стопкой у самого входа в переулок вместе с бережно уложенной поверх монтировкой. Монтировка, конечно, не была ломом, но раз Джейсон не планировал затевать бодрящую игру психологических пыток, то пришлось импровизировать с тем, что есть.

Дик держал сердце нараспашку и мысли на лице. Когда он не следил за тем, что говорит его тело, и не строил ухмылку, чтобы скрыть то, что накопилось внутри, он _транслировал_.

Увидев шины, он оторопел и остался стоять совершенно неподвижно. Джейсон мог бы поклясться, что и дышать перестал.

Отлично. Хорошо, что кто-то ещё помнил детали трагического сказа о Джейсоне Тодде. Если бы он просто увёл шины, то параллель едва ли затронула бы что-то в памяти Дика, болтаясь где-то на самом краю сознания, где её легко заглушить. Но шины сняли и бросили.

А никто не стал бы этого делать. Никто не стал бы тратить время и рисковать без выгоды. Не выгода была целью Джейсона. Его платой стало мученическое выражение на лице Дика.

Дик потёр ладонями глаза. Его плечи поднялись и опустились, когда он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Джейсон почти, чёрт возьми, слышал, как тот прикрикнул сам на себя.

В отдалении заворчал гром, и с неба закапало. Летний дождь принёс облегчение, став мокрым апофеозом гадкого душного дня. Джейсон порадовался, что догадался надеть тонкую худи с капюшоном, несмотря на тепло. Он натянул капюшон, когда редкие капли перешли в изморось.

Дик долгую минуту благоговейно пялился на чёртовы шины, пока на него лило. Джейсон бы растрогался, сумей он побороть свой врождённый цинизм. Может, Дик и подумал о выпавшем из гнезда Робине, но куда вероятнее он прикидывал, как им снять полицейское авто с бетонных подпорок.

Громыхнуло уже намного ближе. Дик обернулся, собираясь вернуться к своему напарнику. Джейсон сложил губы и свистнул ещё раз, прежде чем успел подумать, что вообще делает и что будет дальше.

Он просто… он ещё не закончил. Ему было мало печальных гримас Дика, которые тот строил снятым колёсам. Ему было мало злорадства, мало доказательств, что его не забыли.

Дик зацепился за него взглядом с точностью, какой мог похвалиться только один из них.

Джейсон дал себя разглядеть, насколько вообще позволяли густые тени. В смутных сумерках и в капюшоне его нельзя было рассмотреть как следует, чтобы уверенно сказать, кто это. Оставалось надеяться, что Дик увидел достаточно, чтобы его пробрал озноб и он лишился пары часов сна. 

Джейсон вскинул ноги, как маленький, ухмыляясь из недр капюшона.

— Проблемы, офицер?

Ладно, может, это было плохим началом, но он не успел себя остановить. Такая возможность выпадала нечасто — точнее, не выпадала вообще.

— Ты что-то об этом знаешь? — спросил Дик, старательно держась тона Важного Стража Правопорядка. Джейсону все силы понадобились на то, чтобы не заржать.

Так что он только безразлично пожал плечами.

— Вынужден попросить тебя спуститься, — сказал Дик всё тем же авторитетным тоном.  
— Разумеется, — как шёлковый отозвался Джейсон, перемахнул через перила и звучно приземлился. — Всё, что пожелаете, офицер.

Когда он выпрямился, до него дошло прекрасное. Это и стоило риска, и само по себе стало отличным подарком на день рождения. Он оказался выше Дика. На четыре дюйма как минимум. Офицеру Грейсону пришлось задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Будто само мироздание решило сделать ему праздничный сюрприз.

Дик вечно шутил, что Джейсон был нескладным. Он был тощим и мелким для своих пятнадцати, с упрямо вьющимися волосами, крепкими ногами и громадными ступнями — даже больше, чем у Дика, который дразнился и говорил, что для него нужно заказывать исполинские пикси-сапожки. Джейсон свято верил, что это залог того, что он вырастет рано или поздно, и оказался прав.

Он перерос своего предшественника, и эта простая радость согрела его изломанное, иссушенное сердце.

Дик, хмурясь, окинул его взглядом. Его интуиция, наверное, орала и билась в истерике, потому что Джейсон даже не дал повода сомневаться в своей причастности к проделке с шинами. Так что Дик помрачнел ещё больше и сказал:  
— Развернись и сложи руки за головой.

Вряд ли нормальный офицер стал бы обращаться так, но Джейсон решил спустить это на тормозах.

Он решил, что теперь уж точно отыграется. Сполна. Он послушно развернулся, сцепив руки на затылке. Дик встал за спиной, поставив одну ногу между его собственных.

— Отличный вечер, чтобы кого-то обыскать, правда? — спросил Джейсон, пока Дик прижимал его сцепленные руки и охлопывал бок свободной рукой. Капли падали Джейсону на запрокинутое лицо. — А знаете, офицер, у вас самые красивые глаза на свете. Серьёзно. Держите меня крепче, красавчик, я сейчас сомлею.

Дик открыл было рот, чтобы огрызнуться или отшутиться, или снова завести пластинку Большого Серьёзного Копа, но его пальцы наткнулись на спрятанную под курткой кобуру. Дик прищурился.

— Я знаю, что вы собираетесь сказать. Но, офицер Грейсон, как можно упрекать меня, когда вы сами с пушкой ходите? — Джейсон сделал вдох. Дал ему осознать, что да, Джейсон знает, как его зовут. И добавил, чтобы наверняка: — Ай-ай-ай, босс вряд ли одобрит.

Если бы только вокруг было посветлее. Джейсон бы многое дал за то, чтобы увидеть в деталях, как осознание отпечаталось на лице Дика.

— Эй, офицер Грейсон, вы будто привидение увидели. — Джейсон ядовито улыбнулся. — А я-то думал, вас больше уже ничего не удивляет.  
— Ты… — Дик оборвал себя на полуслове. Сглотнул. — Как ты…

Джейсон заухмылялся шире.

— Это всё весело, конечно, — протянул он, — но я всё-таки окажу сопротивление при аресте. Можешь не зачитывать мне права.

И, пока Дик не успел взять себя в руки и среагировать, Джейсон вырвался из его захвата, залихватски отдал честь и сорвался на бег. Дик в его уставных ботинках на скользкой подошве не угнался бы за ним. Не когда Джейсон перемахнул на пожарную лестницу и взял курс на крышу.

Это не входило в его планы, но немного потрепать Дику нервы оказалось приятно. Если повезёт, то Дик и после будет сомневаться, а не померещилось ли ему это всё. Все знали, что Джейсон Тодд умер, и все были уверены, что его смерть ещё в силе. Он, чёрт возьми, сам не знал, как вернулся, так что пусть себе барахтаются в догадках. Некоторые вещи в этом мире даже величайший в мире детектив не мог разбить на кусочки удобоваримой логики. Никаких доказательств у Дика не было, если не считать с ума сводящие смутные намёки, которые Джейсон ему скормил. Неужели этот громадный мужик и правда был Джейсоном Тоддом, которого Дик водил в «У Брента» каждый вторник, в костюме и без костюма? Кто знает. И никто не узнает. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Джейсон не будет готов.

Ему не нужно было нестись сломя голову, но он нёсся всё равно. Нужно было как-то привести в порядок расшалившиеся нервы, потому что кровь взыграла, как могла взыграть только от адреналинового прихода. Забавно, что одна тихая встреча встряхнула сильнее, чем всё пережитое у наставников за прошедшие шесть месяцев. Вот так для Джейсона выглядели игры с огнём.

Джейсон перемахнул через провал между домами, прокатился по крыше и вскочил на ноги, не замедляясь.

За его спиной кто-то повторил то же самое. Джейсон рискнул оглянуться через плечо.

Дик Грейсон неумолимо сокращал дистанцию, догоняя его босиком.

Ну да. Ну конечно. Акробат хренов.

Дик всегда был быстрее него. Сила притяжения всегда была Дику что гусю вода, а сегодня на его стороне выступала ещё и сила инерции.

Дик поймал его в прыжке, вцепился в руку, больно стиснув пальцы. Одним ловким движением вторая рука перехватила горло, и они вдвоём не слишком изящно повалились на крышу. Джейсон зуб мог дать, что этот отчаянный приём стоил Дику не меньшей боли. Своё дело, впрочем, захват сделал. Они покатились по крыше, толкаясь локтями и лодыжками.

Дерьмо. Дерьмо, дерьмо, _дерьмо._

Джейсон сопротивлялся, но Дик больно заломил ему руку за спину. Все инстинкты Джейсона орали в унисон и требовали скинуть его, не останавливаться, убираться оттуда к хренам, потому что ещё слишком рано, всё неправильно, и подготовка длиной в пару месяцев теперь псу под хвост, потому что Дик расскажет Брюсу, а он не готов к Брюсу, просто не готов, и всё должно быть _правильно_ — потому что он должен, должен, это была идиотская затея, и…

— Джейсон! — позвал Дик между хриплыми неглубокими вдохами. — Прекрати. Пожалуйста!

В общем, всё скатилось в кучу первоклассного дерьма. Джейсон знал, что придумает что-нибудь, но на новые планы понадобится время. Ему придётся изменить подход, но это было исполнимо. Джейсон как никто умел работать, подстраиваясь на лету.

— Чёрт возьми, Джей! Посмотри на меня!

И Джейсон посмотрел. Тяжело дыша, он обернулся. Дик над ним широко улыбался.

Он… радовался. Улыбался с облегчением.

Он был рад видеть его?

Да. Рад. Искренне и от всей души.

И Джейсон сдался.

Дик не знал, где Джейсон был и что делал. Не чуял кровь на его руках. Когда Джейсон перешёл на другую сторону, на нём не осталось видимых следов. Дик ни о чём не знал, и поэтому был рад его видеть. На пару этих мгновений, по крайней мере.

— Это правда ты, да? Ты жив. Как ты — где ты — Брюс же — господи, Джей, — пробормотал Дик почти на грани истерики. Он не мог договорить до конца ни одну мысль, обрывая их короткими восклицаниями. — Что с тобой случилось?  
— Ну, понимаешь. Я умер, — буркнул Джейсон в мокрую шершавую крышу. — Хорошо выгляжу как для зомби, а.

Дик рассмеялся.

Джейсон — нет.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда смена Дика подошла к концу, с неба уже лило как из ведра. Дождь накатывал тяжёлыми волнами, промочив волосы Джейсона даже сквозь капюшон. Он ждал на крыше Паркторн-авеню, 1013, полных два часа, пытаясь решить, что же делать теперь, когда покойного кота выпустили из мешка. Он стряс с Дика обещание, что тот не станет звонить Брюсу с «хорошими» новостями, и был почти уверен, что пташка Дикки сдержит слово. Честность была одной из его отличительных черт — наверное, так он справлялся с необходимостью кувыркаться между четырёх разных жизней. Дик Грейсон, цирковой мальчик; Ричард Грейсон, наследник Уэйнов; офицер Грейсон, исполнительный новобранец; и Найтвинг, защитник Блюдхэйвена по очереди делили его тело, и даже ему непросто давалось жонглировать всеми одновременно. 

У Джейсона таких проблем не было. Уличный мальчишка, он всегда был скорее никем. Смерть стала буквальным гвоздём в крышке гроба — официально его больше не существовало. Джейсон Питер Тодд был мёртв, и кто-то другой донашивал униформу Робина. Джейсон стал просто _Джейсоном,_ а Джейсона было не так уж и много. Брюсу бы этого хватило, но забегать наперёд не хотелось. 

Сначала нужно было разобраться с насущными бедами. Исчезнуть до того, как Дик сдаст смену, было хорошей идеей в теории, но он знал, что случится после. Дик побежит домой рассказать папочке о случившемся в тот же день, и Брюс не успокоится, пока каждый треклятый камень на планете не перевернёт. Нужно было думать головой, если Джейсон хотел удержать контроль над положением. 

Он мысленно вычеркнул план номер один: «Свинтить к чертям поскорее» жирной красной чертой. 

«Избавиться от свидетеля» значилось планом номер два, мрачно напомнил себе он, глядя, как мокрая человеческая масса колышется на улицах внизу. Джейсон задумался, но стоило лишь прицениться к плану в голове, как пришлось его бросать.

Не выход. Конечно, Дик был единственным не спрятанным в воду концом, но подрежь его — и Брюс примчится на чёрных крыльях возмездия тут же. Можно было по пальцам пересчитать, кто сумел бы прибить Дика Грейсона, и ещё меньше было тех, кто смог бы провернуть это на его территории. Брюс изучит квартиру дюйм за дюймом. Он узнает. Он узнает, что Дик впустил его, поймёт, что Дика убил тот, кому он доверял, и список подозреваемых станет невозможно коротким. Джейсон мимолётно прикидывал, не покончить ли со всем прямо там, на крыше, но напарник Дика услышал бы выстрел и нашёл бы тело. Мёртвые копы-новички, которые по чистому совпадению ещё и сыновья миллионеров, становятся большими новостями. Хотя бы из-за этого Джейсон признал, что проблема не решится одной точно всаженной пулей. 

Потому что новостями он становиться не хотел. Пока не хотел.

И если совсем начистоту, Джейсону не нравилась идея его убить. Дик был хорошим — лучше него, лучше, чем он мог бы стать, — а Джейсон наотрез отказывался лишать жизни тех, кто не заслужил свой прокомпостированный билет. Талия и её семья? Они убивали людей. Джейсон? Он изводил заразу. Он отличался от них. Ему не нравилось то, что он делал, но он хорошо понимал, что кто-то же должен. 

Здесь лежала грань, за которую он не ступал. Он никогда не стрелял, не подумав. Косвенные жертвы иногда случались, он мирился с этим, но делал всё, чтобы свести их к минимуму. И никогда не позволял этому парализовать его. У Брюса была удушливая сеть ограничений, у Джейсона — общие указания.

Значит, заставить Дика молчать отпадало. План номер три: «Избить Дикки до синих птичек» тоже отправился в дальний ящик — Джейсон был почти уверен, что одолеет его в потасовке один на один, но делать ему больно просто ради того, чтобы показать, каким плохим он стал, было сродни брачному союзу худших частей плана один и плана два. Если кто-то доведёт Дика до реанимации, Брюс найдёт того, кто это сделал. Потому что Дик — это Дик. Не Джейсон. 

Он всё ещё перебирал ниточки, из которых можно было бы сплести план номер четыре, когда Дик подошёл к нему сзади. Ступал он легко, как и раньше, но Джейсон провёл последние пару лет с людьми, которые бы с радостью всадили ему нож между лопаток. Он научился хорошо стеречь свою спину. Пришлось. 

— Я, конечно, не давал тебе ключи от входной двери, — сказал Дик, криво улыбаясь. Он всё ещё был в униформе, но переобулся в кроссовки. В целом, он выглядел как идиот. — Но я думал, что достаточно сказать тебе, где я живу, и это сойдёт за приглашение войти и погреться. Не стоило сидеть под дождём. 

Джейсон пожал плечами. Дождь даже не был холодным, просто очень, очень мокрым. 

— Взлом и проникновение? Боже упаси. Это просто некрасиво, Чудо-мальчик.

Если честно, он просто не хотел шататься один по квартире Дика целых два часа. Не хотел тешить любопытство и не хотел видеть своеобразные, такие личные детали чужой повседневной жизни. 

Дик вздохнул и потёр ладонью затылок. 

— В общем. Извини, что не мог всё бросить и уйти. Давай я сделаю нам по чашке кофе, и ты расскажешь мне, как вообще жив оказался и как попал в мой город? 

Блюдхэйвен был _его_ городом? Как мило. Джейсон опять пожал плечами, потому что план номер четыре ещё дооформлялся. 

— Если у тебя пара часов найдётся, то конечно. Всё сложно.  
— Я представляю.  
— Сложно по _нашим_ меркам, — уточнил Джейсон. 

Если Дик и напрягся после этого, виду он не подал. Он просто открыл выход с крыши, который вёл почти напрямую в квартиру 3А. Любви к пещерам и убежищам было у них не отнять. Квартира, может, и выглядела обычной, но Джейсон готов был на деньги поспорить, что она оборудована тайниками и всеми благами, которые облегчают жизнь человеку-маске.

— Я думал, офицеры оставляют форму на работе, — сказал Джейсон, пока Дик копался в карманах в поисках ключа от входной двери. Наверное, ей он пользовался реже, чем окном.  
— Недавно прокатилась волна сокращений штата и средств. Одежду нам временно не стирают до дальнейшего оповещения. Я пытался подлизаться к Альфреду, чтобы приехал и занялся глажкой, но пока безуспешно. — Дик театрально вздохнул. — Гладить сложно. 

Сокращения? Джейсон вдруг понял, что Дик делал в ведомстве. Он сам их бельё перетряхивал. Ни один продажный коп не смог бы продержаться долго под его пристальным наблюдением. 

Очень похоже было на задание, которое Брюс придумал, чтобы Дик ему не докучал. А Дик, скорее всего, ухватился за шанс доказать, какой он хороший, преданный мальчик. 

От одной мысли у Джейсона неприятно скрутило желудок. Нужно было поскорее додумывать план номер четыре. 

— Чего ты не зашёл, в самом деле, — сказал Дик, открыв наконец дверь и подталкивая его в квартиру. — Ты до нитки промок. Погоди минутку, я тебе полотенце принесу и во что-нибудь переодеться. 

Квартира была маленькой, а само здание медленно, но верно готовилось развалиться. Он не удивился, что бывший Чудо-мальчик выбрал окружение из бедных — ему нужно было быть полезным и желанным, и нужен был простой человеческий контакт. Брюс лучше всего функционировал в тишине и одиночестве, но его напарник был полной противоположностью. Он никогда не вписывался среди простых людей, впрочем — слишком исключительный и слишком хозяин положения, Дик оставался занятным, невероятно милосердным чудаком. Ему нужны были зрители, и лучшей его аудиторией были те, кто нуждался в нём не меньше. 

— Я… не уверен, подойдёт ли тебе по размеру, но лучше так, чем ничего, — сказал Дик и подал ему полотенце, мешковатые домашние штаны и футболку. — Ванная дальше по коридору. Брось мокрое в сушилку.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Джейсон, потому что… а что ещё можно было сказать? Дик или искренне принял новости о его возвращении без лишнего волнения, или был слишком шокирован, чтобы переварить размах события. Он только улыбался и кивал, и в принципе делал вид, будто Джейсон не кормил благополучно червей по последним вестям.

Ванная оказалась крохотной, краны — древними. Было не грязно, но захламлено, как во всей квартире — плавки Дика сохли на перекладине вместе с полотенцами и паста лежала без крышечки. Джейсон подумал, не окунуть ли его зубную щётку в унитаз, но это говорило его глупое чувство противоречия. Какая-то тёмная, безымянная часть него почти негодовала от поведения Дика. Тот не мог в самом деле так радоваться, так легко принять и с такой готовность верить, что это правда _он_. 

Джейсон стащил мокрую одежду и небрежно вытер полотенцем волосы. Он сдёрнул с перекладины плавки и натянул их вместе со всем остальным, что ему выдали. Куртку он перекинул через руку — с ней он точно расставаться не собирался, там по карманам весь его арсенал рассован, — и на пробу подвигался. 

Одежда была мала. Штаны, наверное, свободно висели на Дике, но, даже сдвинутые ниже талии, они всё равно не доставали Джейсону до лодыжек, сидели в облипку на бёдрах и заднице. Плавки ощутимо жали. Он правда перерос Дика. Сильно перерос. 

На бачке унитаза валялись пушистые розовые наручники — Дикки совершенно не умел следить за своими игрушками, супергероическими и не очень, в отсутствие всё за ним прибирающего Альфреда. Джейсон поразмыслил, затем подобрал наручники и сунул их в один из глубоких карманов куртки. 

На всякий случай. Никогда не знаешь, где тебе могут понадобиться наручники. 

Сушилка стояла в конце коридора. Он сунул в неё вещи и включил, чувствуя тёплое гудение под ладонями. Всё шло мучительно _нормально,_ а он ждал драки — ждал противостояния. Он несколько лет это планировал. Жизнь не могла просто взять и вернуться в нормальное русло, словно и не было большого бума. Не вариант. Он слишком много пережил, чтобы это не оставило на нём отпечаток. 

Ямы излечили его разум, но тело не забыло шрамы. Волосы справа отрастали белыми. Он ходил в следах от ожогов и длинных гладких рубцах швов. Джокер на нём места живого, чёрт возьми, не оставил. У него не вышло забыть, значит, и остальным забыть не светило. 

— Ой, — сказал Дик, когда Джейсон вышел к нему в гостиную. Голос у него был сдавленный и странный. — Ты, э-э. Вырос больше, чем я думал. Ты дышать в этой футболке можешь?  
— Вроде. — Джейсон пожал плечами и сел на диван. Футболка, казалось, правда разойдётся по швам, если он поднимет руки или напряжёт спину. Мысль смущала куда меньше, чем должна была бы. 

Мальчик-акробат почти не изменился, подумал Джейсон, глядя, как Дик хлопочет на грязной кухоньке. Он сказал, что сделает кофе, но насколько Джейсон мог судить, он просто открывал и закрывал шкафы и прыгал от стойки к стойке. Он напоминал ребёнка, перебравшего сахара, дрожал от энергии, которую не знал, куда девать. Он непрестанно улыбался и всё время выглядывал в гостиную, чтобы убедиться, что Джейсон никуда не исчез. Его тревогу можно было понять. Если бы Джейсон придумал план номер четыре, он бы уже свалил.

— Слушай, — сказал Дик, глупо, широко улыбаясь. — Я только что понял кое-что. У тебя же день рождения сегодня? 

Конечно, он вспомнил. Конечно, он понял. 

— Ага. Ещё пару часов. Забавно вышло, да? 

Дик только рассмеялся. 

— Это здорово. Слушай, правда здорово. — Он исчез на кухне снова и крикнул оттуда: — Ты как любишь? Чёрный или мокаччино? Ты ещё любишь сладкое? 

Конечно, он помнил. 

Бойскаут хренов. 

— Мокаччино. — Он вздохнул, стукнулся затылком о спинку дивана и бездумно уставился в потолок, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Как-то же можно было из этого выбраться с минимальными потерями. Только выхода он не видел. В одном из многочисленных карманов куртки лежали, конечно, нокаутирующие капсулы, но Джейсон сомневался, что побочный эффект потери памяти справится с воспоминаниями Дика. У него было припрятано было штук пять ядов, но слишком смертоносных, чтобы пустить в ход. 

Трепать Дику нервы было плохой идеей. С чего он взял, что увод колёс у человека из бэт-семьи закончится по-другому, в отличие от прошлого раза? В первый раз его втянуло в жизнь плащей и масок. Неудивительно, что во второй раз тот же номер вёл к тому же. 

Дик вернулся, неся в руках по чашке. Ту, которую он протянул Джейсону, венчали взбитые сливки и кондитерская посыпка. 

— С днём рождения, — объявил он. Когда Джейсон только недоверчиво покосился на чашку, Дик засмеялся снова. — Только не говори мне, что слишком стар. Не бывает слишком старых для праздничной радужной посыпки. 

Всё казалось нереальным. Джейсон часто в подробностях представлял себе, как случится его явление Брюсу, Альфреду, Дику и его сменщику с острыми коленями, но ни один из этих воображаемых сценариев не проходил так. 

Слишком просто. Слишком буднично. Дик вёл себя с ним, будто он вернулся из длительного незапланированного отпуска. 

Джейсон сделал глоток и слизнул каплю сливок из уголка рта. 

Дик барабанил пальцами по колену и ждал, пока Джейсон заговорит. Джейсон не спешил — он просто пил свой мокаччино и лениво прикидывал, в какое окно будет проще всего сигануть. 

— Значит, — неловко сказал Дик. Ах, значит, сейчас начинался _серьёзный разговор._ — Ты жив.  
— Похоже на то, да, — ровно согласился Джейсон и сделал ещё глоток.  
— Как мы могли этого не заметить? — спросил Дик — недоуменно, почти просяще. — Как это случилось? Где ты был всё это время?  
— Не знаю, плевать хотел и, наверное — всюду? Всюду понемножку. Тут и там и ещё где-нибудь, — сказал он и широко махнул рукой. В одолженной футболке звучно лопнули несколько швов. — Расширял горизонты.  
— Серьёзно, Джейсон. Тебя вскрыли. — Дик помолчал, кусая нижнюю губу. — Ты был _мёртв._

На последнем слове его голос дрогнул. Как трогательно.

— А потом мне стало лучше, — беспечно сказал Джейсон, допивая кофе и вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Пожалуйста. Мне нужно знать.  
— Что тебе нужно? Знать, правда ли я умер? Забавно, ты меня в дом пригласил до того, как озаботился проверить, тот ли я, за кого себя выдаю.  
— Я знаю что ты — это ты, — сказал Дик, и прозвучало это невозможно печально. — Я в этом не сомневаюсь ни капли. 

Он чуть не спросил, как Дик может быть уверен — а вдруг он Глиноликий? Вдруг он какая тёмная колдовская срань, которая на Брюса вызверилась? — но выяснять, что же такое подтверждающее его подлинность Дик углядел, не хотелось. Он не хотел знать, какие черты Джейсона Тодда, пятнадцати и трёх четвертей лет от роду, Джокер из него не выбил.

— Хорошо. Это были инопланетяне. Нет, стой — это был ангел. Да, точно. Это был ангел. Ангел сказал мне что-то насчёт не моего времени, я велел свету в конце тоннеля пойти нахер, и вот он я.  
— _Джейсон._  
— Ладно, ладно, ты меня раскусил. — Джейсон примирительно вскинул руки. Он откашлялся. — Вот тебе самая честная правда: однажды я просто очнулся в своём гробу и выкарабкался из могилы.  
— Не смешно, — сказал Дик, и Джейсон расхохотался. Джейсон смеялся, потому что правда была удивительнее любой выдумки. Джейсон смеялся, потому что его воскрешение стало отличным завершением для шутки. Он мог заорать, разрыдаться или засмеяться. Он выбрал последнее.  
— Я серьёзно, — сказал он, опёрся локтями о колени и бросил на Дика взгляд из-под полуопущенных век. — Выкапываться из-под шести футов земли голыми руками — это тебе не шутки. 

Дик только молча уставился на него, затем вцепился пальцами в волосы. 

— Мне нужно… — Он раздражённо умолк и попытался выбрать слова получше, затем уставился на дно своей чашки вместо того, чтобы глянуть Джейсону в глаза. — Я хочу знать, почему ты не пришёл домой, когда тебе «стало лучше».  
— Думал об этом, — пробормотал Джейсон — и он правда думал. Когда Талия впервые отпустила его на все четыре, когда он был болен, растерян и дезориентирован, первым же его порывом было рвануть в Готэм и потребовать от Брюса объяснений. — Но кто-то уже пригрел мои шмотки. Быстро он новую птичку нашёл, да? Чёрт, он как избалованный малолетка, которому нового щенка купили после того, как первого бродяжку машина сбила. И как, ему легче стало? 

Дик напрягся и вскинул голову. Он глянул на Джейсона и стиснул зубы. 

— Ты серьёзно сейчас? — резко ответил он. — Ты знаешь, как «новый щенок» место получил? Потому что не покупали его. Он сам за Бэтменом до дома дошёл. 

Этого Джейсон не ожидал. Талия показывала ему снимки — толстенный конверт, кадр за кадром с улыбающимся мальчишкой у Бэтмена под боком, — но на этом её объяснения исчерпались. Его заменили. Всё сводилось к этому. Брюс заменил его, потому что умел бросать балласт и двигаться дальше. 

— Что?

Дик устало потёр лоб.

— Он вычислил, что Брюс Уэйн — Бэтмен, а я — Найтвинг. Сам. Четырнадцать лет, комок сплошных нервов, но упорный. Брюс так и не пережил, потеряв тебя. Было… очень плохо. Этот малый заметил, что Бэтмен понемногу с ума сходит, и потребовал стать его Робином. Он не только личность его выведал, он просто… просто его _понял_. Бэтмену нужен Робин. 

И на этом терпение и самоконтроль Джейсона испарились. 

— Был у него Робин. Только его он не уберёг, поэтому нового не заслуживает.  
— Послушай…  
— Нет, — прорычал Джейсон. — Ты послушай. Он не годится. Он сдерживается, а Готэму от этого толку не будет. Его идеалы хороши на бумаге, но в жизни? Бесполезно. Преступники выходят на свободу, и люди гибнут дальше.  
— Джейсон, — Дик растерянно нахмурился, — о чём ты?  
— О том, что с меня хватит, — сказал он, бросая каждый слог, как тяжёлый камень. — Я вернулся с того света не затем, чтобы делать вид, что всё в порядке. Никто не почесался за меня отомстить, поэтому я притащился обратно и сделаю всё сам. И я к этому стремлюсь, Дикки. Я своё возмездие получу, и помешать мне ты не сможешь. 

У Дика всегда были хорошие инстинкты. Он полагался на них даже чаще, чем на мозг. Наверное, это в нём говорил гимнаст. Он должен был чувствовать, когда двигаться, и никогда, никогда, никогда не медлить. Поэтому он был готов, хотя Джейсон не транслировал нападение. Дик уже заслонялся, когда Джейсон только вскинулся, чтобы ударить; Дик принял удар, погасил его силу и ответил подсечкой. Дик был мельче теперь, но оставался быстрее. 

Их тела отражали, какой путь они выбрали после того, как повесили в шкаф чешуйчатые шортики и пикси-сапожки. Дик был акробатом, человеком, который привык работать с другими, он был жилистым, компактным и вёртким. Джейсон был до самого нутра прочным, крупнее и сильнее, и вполне способен был упереться в землю и проложить себе дорогу, как чёртов танк. Дик привык работать с мощью, конечно, как быстроногий отвлекающий манёвр в пылу боя. У Джейсона не на кого было положиться, поэтому ему приходилось не только раздавать, но и принимать удары. 

А держать удар он умел преотлично. 

Поэтому Дик сумел ударить, но Джейсон не стал отклоняться. В этой потасовке со своим предшественником все козыри оказались у него в руках — бить снизу вверх было куда сложнее, чем сверху вниз, Джейсон превосходил его ростом, весом, силой, выносливостью и досягаемостью. Позволить Дику ударить первым было сродни жесту вежливости, потому что других преимуществ тому не светило. Джейсон загородился, сжался и выстоял. Дик рано или поздно должен был сбиться, должен был открыться, так что Джейсон выжидал. 

И дождался. Дик оставил верх незащищённым на долю секунды, и Джейсон набросился на него, вцепился в горло и навалился всем весом. Футболка восхитительно приятно треснула по швам. Они вдвоём упали на кофейный столик, который выстоял ровно миг и с хрустом рухнул. «Икея» не производила столики, способные выдержать суммарный вес двух взрослых тел. 

Джейсон победно ухмыльнулся. Он выудил из кармана наручники и застегнул один браслет на ножке дивана, второй — на запястье прижатого его весом Дика. 

Пушистые наручники закрылись с металлическим щелчком. Глаза Дика распахнулись шире, и он дёрнул рукой, проверяя прочность. Конечно, наручники не поддались. Дику правда не стоило бросать игрушки где попало. 

Он дышал с трудом, и когда смог наконец выплюнуть слова, он спросил:

— Это ещё что?  
— Мой план побега, — сказал Джейсон, бросил ему улыбку на самом краешке губ и поднялся. 

Дик мрачно глянул на него с обломков столика. 

— Эти меня долго не удержат. 

Джейсон знал. С обычными наручниками они справлялись играючи. Дело было в принципе, на самом деле. 

— Мне хватит, чтобы исчезнуть. Было весело, Дикки — и я сейчас от чистого сердца, — сказал Джейсон, приложив раскрытую ладонь к груди. Брюс наверняка сможет взять волосы и образцы эпителия с одежды в сушке, но какая разница. Может, это судьба. — По правде сказать, меня упокоили на кладбище домашних животных. Неудивительно, что я вернулся не в себе.  
— Да неужели? — Отчаяние в голосе Дика больно резануло по лёгким и сердцу. — Что, так и бросишь меня? После стольких лет это и станет твоим последним поклоном? 

Дик закидывал наживку. Пытался поддеть его и завладеть вниманием, а это сожгло бы то крохотное время, что он себе выиграл, пока Дик высвобождался. Джейсону нужно было сказать: «Да», схватить куртку и сбежать, но он просто не смог. Просто не смог так всё оставить. 

Он импровизировал с того момента, как решил снять с полицейского авто колёса. 

— Тебя не первый раз плохиш повязал, боже. Тебя так часто скручивали, что я уже думал, будто тебе нравится.  
— Может и нравится, — ровно ответил Дик, не отводя взгляд. 

Джейсон не смог сглотнуть. Во рту неожиданно пересохло. Как он на это вообще ответить должен был? Нужно было уходить. Убираться вон и подальше, пока в голове не прояснится. 

— Так что, — продолжил Дик всё тем же ровным спокойным тоном, — ты меня правда так бросишь?  
— Ага, — сказал Джейсон, но вышло не так уверенно, как хотелось бы.  
— Но ведь можно не сейчас? — Дик помолчал, вздохнул и добавил: — Я столько лет мечтал, чтобы мне достался ещё хоть один шанс с тобой побыть — потому что меня не было всё время. Я же понимаю. Меня не было, когда тебе нужна была помощь, но теперь я здесь. Я не знаю, во что ты вляпался, но ты…  
— Я тебя не виню, — сказал Джейсон. Прощение как-то само сорвалось с языка. — Ты это хотел услышать?

Дик раздражённо выдохнул. 

— Джей, мы не учиняем возмездие. Мы не имеем права. Я знаю, что ты знаешь. Ты появился здесь, потому что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя остановил. Потому что ты — это до сих пор ты, а ты всегда поступал правильно. 

Джейсон коротко, лающе рассмеялся. 

— Правильно? Я не пришёл за твоим вмешательством, старина. Ты даже не знаешь, как далеко я зашёл. И я не жалею ни о чём.  
— Херня, — с чувством сказал Дик.  
— Ты хочешь знать? Ты правда хочешь знать? — прорычал Джейсон и снова схватил его. Дик правда думал, что это было криком о помощи? Что он пришёл за спасением? Бойскаут хренов. — Я восполнял знания, Дикки. Я побывал в запретной секции библиотеки, и это было сногсшибательно. 

Столешница скрипнула под его весом. Джейсон наклонился, держа одну руку у Дика на груди, второй сжимая его горло. Недостаточно сильно, чтобы придушить, но достаточно ощутимо, чтобы заставить бороться за каждый вдох. 

— Сказка на ночь, Дикки. Давным-давно, много лет тому назад, Брюс Уэйн решил, что он сделает мир лучше. Он объехал всю планету и потратил годы, учась у великих наставников. Я сделал то же самое — то же грёбаное самое. Я ездил туда, где меня учили тому, чего Брюс нам не преподал. — Он навалился всем телом на живот Дика; рёбра того дрожали от попыток вдохнуть, но вес Джейсона не давал. — Смертельные приёмы. Подрывы. Яды. Огнестрел. Снайперство. Я покупал время у крупнейших кусков дерьма из всех кусков дерьма на всём белом свете. А когда я брал у них всё, чему они могли меня научить, я за собой прибирался. 

Такой хороший эвфемизм. Очень меткий. 

Джейсон навис над ним и продолжил буднично говорить, не повышая голос. Ноздри Дика раздувались от каждой безуспешной попытки вдохнуть. 

— Два дня назад я учился у одного немецкого типа, Эгона. Тот ещё кадр, Эгон этот. Я немного полазил по его логову, и ни за что не догадаешься, что я там нашёл. Детей. Сорок два ребёнка, все младше десяти. Накачанных наркотиками и готовых на продажу педофилам с бездонными карманами. Ты знаешь же, что сделал бы Бэтмен, да? Знаешь ведь. Обезвредил козлов, а бардак расхлёбывать оставил бы международной полиции. Но я? Я сделал то, что нужно было сделать. Отравил Эгона. Убил его людей. Оставил детей в британском посольстве. И сжёг всё на базе дотла. Никто даже не знает, что я был там, но день был спасён, справедливость восторжествовала, и хотя бы в тот раз ни одна мразь не просочилась в лазейки системы. — Короткие ногти впились ему в предплечья, но Джейсон не отвёл взгляд. — Так что, дальше будешь убеждать, что я ещё не зашёл слишком далеко?  
— Нет, — с усилием просипел Дик. — Не зашёл.  
— Я его убью, — прошипел сквозь зубы Джейсон, наваливаясь всем весом Дику на грудь. Сердце Дика билось, как безумное, и он поперхнулся, когда воздух окончательно перекрыли. — Его и долбаного паяца. И я позабочусь, чтобы он знал, кто это сделал и почему. 

Дик не мог вдохнуть, но вопрос читался у него во взгляде. 

— Потому что он пережиток прошлого. Несовершенный. — Стук собственного сердца отдавался у Джейсона в висках. — Он говорит, что мстит за невинных. И что? Во мне невинности не хватило, чтобы за меня отомстили? Потому что будь на моём месте Брюс — будь на моём месте ты — я бы ни перед чем не остановился, чтобы отомстить за вас. Потому что — потому что у меня в голове живёт такое забавное понятие о преданности. — Дыхание перехватило. Горло сдавило и жгло, будто это его душили. Джейсон никогда не говорил об этом вслух, потому что Талия бы не поняла, а больше ни перед кем он не отчитывался. Он собирался сказать Брюсу, но Дик сгодился для репетиции. — Я должен был стать последним. Последним, чью жизнь Джокер забрал. Я должен был быть достаточно весомой причиной! 

Чёрт его знает, когда Дик успел вскрыть наручники, но высвободиться из них он решил именно сейчас. 

Он вцепился в Джейсона и неровно, глубоко втянул воздух. Джейсон ударил наугад, но он не мыслил ясно. Дик легко закрылся, отвёл занесённый кулак и прильнул к нему, обхватив обеими руками — наполовину захват, наполовину отчаянные объятия. Он держался крепко, стиснув в пригоршнях ткань футболки на спине Джейсона, и это выбило из него дух. 

— Джей. Мне так жаль, Джей.  
— Не смей, — прохрипел Джейсон, пытаясь отстраниться. Вышло почти жалобно. _Не поступай со мной так. Не трогай меня. Не жалей меня. Не смей, чёрт тебя побери._  
— Послушай меня, — сказал Дик, хотя ему не нужно было. Нравилось Джейсону или нет, но он всегда слушал, когда Дик говорил. Дик захватывал внимание людей вокруг, как звезда всякого шоу. — Ты не знаешь, что с Брюсом творилось после того, как тебя не стало. Ты не представляешь, как быстро он оказался на грани.  
— Он должен был сделать это, — прорычал Джейсон, хотя его лицо неудобно вжималось в грудь Дика. — Джокер жить не заслужил.  
— Если бы он убил Джокера, Бэтмену бы настал конец. Полиция работает с нами, потому что мы не учиняем самосуд. Если Бэтмен убьёт, полиция будет преследовать его по закону, как любого одержимого маньяка. Джейсон, ты этого правда хотел? Ты готов убить его просто за то, что он не успел вовремя? 

Дик не понимал. Дик правда думал, что он собирался убить Брюса ради какого-то безумного возмещения ущерба. Дик думал, что он настолько мелочен. 

— Не об этом речь, — отрезал Джейсон. — Я простил его за это. Давно простил. И сколько я могу судить, я вернулся ради вот этого. Я стану Бэтменом, которым он быть не может. Я просто хочу, чтобы он увидел, во что меня превратил, прежде чем я заменю его. Я хочу, чтобы он меня помнил. 

Джейсон думал, что он будет помнить. Он обязан был помнить.

— Помнил тебя? — Голос Дика подскочил в конце фразы и сорвался. — Твой костюм висит в мемориальном кейсе, на самом видном месте, где он вынужден смотреть на него каждый день. Он ни на секунду не забыл и продолжает себя истязать, потому что ты его сын. Он любит тебя, Джей — мы все любим. Что нужно сделать, чтобы ты в это поверил? 

Какое очаровательное заблуждение. Как жаль, что всего лишь заблуждение. 

— Нахуй иди, — устало выругался Джейсон и грубо его отпихнул. Чудо-мальчик мог сколько влезет надеяться и притворяться, но Джейсону было виднее. Он знал, как далеко зашёл, потому что делал каждый свой шаг осознанно. Пути назад не осталось. Брюс не принял бы его. Он бы не простил его за то, что он взялся за ручки с Талией и шагнул на тёмную сторону.  
— Конечно, — сказал Дик и принялся расстёгивать рубашку.  
— Ты издеваешься? 

Он наверняка шутил, понял Джейсон — по крайней мере частично. Когда Дику казалось, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля, он всегда так делал: сбивал настроение клоунадой. Скорее всего, он просто воспользовался случайно обронённой завязкой для шутки, но деланная ухмылка Джейсона быстро испарилась. 

И Джейсон хотел, чтобы вышло агрессивно, оскорблённо, но его удивление вывернуло всё наизнанку. Утверждение прозвучало уязвимо, потрясённо, рассерженно, обиженно. Он не хотел давать этому волю, но встреча с Диком смягчила его. Он оказался не готов к столкновению со своей прежней жизнью. Не ожидал, что у воспоминаний окажется сколько зазубренных краёв. Не был готов к Дику и не готов к Брюсу тоже. Его броня зияла прорехами. Его всё ещё можно было ранить. 

Дик, наверное, расслышал всё это в его голосе, и замер; пальцы застыли на расстёгнутой не до конца пуговице. 

— Джей, — тихо сказал он. В искреннем взгляде голубых глаз читалось сочувствие. 

Его жалость только подлила масла в огонь. 

Джейсону это было не нужно. Не важно. Невыносимо. 

— Не смей, — прохрипел он и подался назад. 

Дик не мог сопереживать, потому что он физически не мог понять, через что Джейсон прошёл. Он видел только верхушку покачивающегося айсберга, а не искромсанную, опасную часть под водой. 

Дик среагировал тут же. Он вскочил на ноги, как положено чёртову прирождённому акробату, и налетел на Джейсона, сложив свой вес и силу броска. Джейсон ударился сгибом колен о край дивана и, потеряв равновесие, завалился назад. Дик сгрёб в кулак его волосы и прижался губами к его губам — он поцеловал его. 

Джейсона никто раньше не целовал всерьёз. Его мать — не биологическая, та, которая сделала побольше, чем бросить его на складе, — целовала его в щёку, в лоб и в кончик носа, когда укладывала спать, но воспоминания были настолько блёклыми, что Джейсон даже не знал, взаправду это было или он их сам себе придумал, а они обрели отчаянную правдоподобность за долгие годы. Поцелуй оказался чем-то личным, покалыванием прижатых губ, краями зубов и линиями челюсти, влажным скольжением. Джейсон несильно прикусил нижнюю губу Дика и сжал зубами, просто чтобы послушать, как Дик отзовётся, если потянуть. Стон Дика вышел низким и удовлетворённым, отдался в самом горле. 

Так Джейсон узнал, что ему нравится целоваться. Это не должно было стать озарением, но так вышло. 

Дик помог ему снять разорванную футболку, бережно целуя все шрамы и рубцы, какие замечал. Джейсон дёрнул вниз безнадёжно тесные штаны. Вставший член превратил одолженную одежду из неудобства в пытку. Дик отстранился и нахмурился. 

— Это что, мои плавки?  
— Сувенир, — объяснил Джейсон и дёрнул полы рубашки Дика в стороны, обрывая оставшиеся пуговицы. Офицеру Грейсону предстояло здорово развлечься, пришивая их на место без помощи Альфреда. — Не мог же я уйти без него. 

Дик рассмеялся, стягивая штаны, и у Джейсона под ложечкой свело от возбуждения и растерянности. Он правда собрался это сделать? Он ради этого сюда приехал? 

Чёрт его знает, что это было — секс на день рождения, секс из жалости, или просто секс в честь того, что он, оказывается, не умер. Может, всё вместе. Так что Джейсон просто уставился на собственный стояк, пытаясь понять, как так вышло, что вместо наебать Грейсона он теперь просто собирался его выебать. 

Может, дело было в том, что Дик был первым, кто потянулся к нему за несколько невозможно долгих лет. Да и до большого бума, сказать честно, мысли об этом его посещали. Сложно быть пятнадцатилетним и хотеть внимания, но не замечать при этом Дика. Джейсон как одержимый следил за своим предшественником задолго до того, как с ним поздоровались пробудившиеся гормоны и деловито уточнили, обратил ли он внимание на задницу Дика. 

Он хотел его ненавидеть. Он убедил себя раз-другой, что ненавидит его. Но ненавидеть Дика было чертовски сложно. 

Не раз их совместные выходы на улицы заканчивались тем, что Джейсон, прихрамывая, скрывался в относительном уединении своей комнаты. Дурацкие шорты ничего толком не скрывали, а паховая защита становилась неудобной. 

Так что ладно, с его стороны можно было понять, что к чему. Но что пытался доказать Дик? Что Джейсон всё равно оставался достаточно привлекательным, чтобы его завалить? Что Дик доверял ему достаточно, чтобы предложить это? 

Джейсон был зол, растерян и возбуждён, и не очень понимал, хочет он переспать с Диком потому, что не раз и не два представлял себе это в юные годы, или просто назло. Может, план номер четыре заключался в том, чтобы трахнуть Дика и всё равно приступить к выполнению основного плана. Потому что когда он снова объявится, Дику придётся объяснять Брюсу, почему он решил, что Джейсона можно отпустить. Ему придётся посмотреть в глаза Бэтмену и рассказать, как он дал большому плохому Джейсону Тодду себя нагнуть. 

Идея прокатилась жаром по спине. 

Да. Да, план номер четыре заключался в: «Устроить Дику мозготрах через трах». 

Он выудил из кармана куртки пакетик с одной порцией смазки — носить так было удобнее, чем таскать с собой целую банку WD-40, но с не меньшей пользой, — и больно надавил на бёдра Дика, пытаясь его развернуть. 

— Нет, — прорычал Дик и снова схватил Джейсона за волосы. — Смотри на меня. Смотри на меня, Джей. Чёрт побери, _смотри на меня._

Дик вывернулся, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу, и боролся, пока Джейсон не ослабил хватку. Дик обнял его за талию стройными бёдрами, выгнулся и потёрся об него, так, что их члены оказались зажаты между тел. Сцепив ноги, он перекатился вместе с ним — вдавил Джейсона в диван и встал над ним на коленях. 

Дик провёл ладонями по его шее и плечам, ухмыляясь, как чересчур довольный собой мальчишка. 

— Ты не возражаешь, если я сяду, старина? Хочу, чтобы ты мне в глаза смотрел, когда мы занимаемся любовью. 

И это надломило что-то внутри Джейсона — что-то, что давно кромсало его зазубринами. Он засмеялся. Засмеялся, потому что теперь был уверен, что Дик, конечно, шутит, но и всерьёз тоже. Засмеялся, потому что ему оставалось только выкричать агрессию, выплакать напряжение или посмеяться над тем, что Дик мог сказать «заниматься любовью» на полном серьёзе. 

Джейсон Тодд (пятнадцати и трёх четвертей лет от роду, всё ещё живой где-то там, под всеми этими рубцами) ссутулился и расслабился, когда его хренов бойскаут-герой ободряюще ему улыбнулся и надорвал зубами пакетик. Одним быстрым движением он смазал член Джейсона и разработал себя скользкими пальцами. 

Джейсон застонал, когда Дик двинул бёдрами ему навстречу. Дик вёл его, держал контроль, оседлав и опираясь руками о спинку дивана, насаживался и вёл бёдрами до исступления медленно. Они делали это на его условиях, неспешно и ритмично вместо агрессивного перепиха, в котором Джейсон бы чувствовал себя куда привычнее. 

— Господи, Джей, — вздохнул Дик, и кожа шлёпнула о кожу, когда он резко опустился. — Ты такой — такой упрямый. Не зашёл ты слишком далеко. Посмотри на меня. 

Джейсон вжался в подушки со вздохом, который вышел стоном. Он глянул на него, как сгибается и выгибается его спина. 

— Ты бы не искал меня, если бы тебе не нужен был кто-то, кто скажет тебе остановиться, — продолжил Дик; слова скатывались, быстрые, на выдохе. Он улыбнулся, тяжело дыша. — Я тебя знаю. 

Джейсон не мог вдохнуть. Что-то застряло плотным комом в горле, и сглотнуть не получалось. 

— Я знаю почему — почему те дети…  
— Заглохни, — хрипло перебил его Джейсон, потому что не хотел слушать, не мог вынести даже самой мысли, не собирался выкапывать из шкафа скелеты сейчас, когда было так хорошо. 

Дик положил руку ему на затылок и поцеловал опять, заглушив жалобный полупротест. 

Руки Джейсона расслабились и прошлись по всему телу, выискивая чувствительные места и изгибы Дика. Тот направлял исследования одобрительными вздохами, охнул и рассмеялся, когда Джейсон пощекотал его под рёбрами. Пальцы Джейсона спустились ниже, задели полоску жёстких волос, ведущую от пупка; когда Джейсон сжал его член у основания, Дик выгнулся, и его смех превратился в стон на выдохе. 

Джейсону понравился этот стон. Может, даже больше, чем тот, который он услышал, когда укусил его. Джейсон поцеловал его шею, на пробу кусая, прихватывая губами и зализывая красные следы, остающиеся на солоноватой тёплой коже. 

— Ты как девчонка стонешь, — сказал он, и дыхание Дика забавно сбилось. Может, ему нравилось, когда ему об этом говорили. Джейсон же не сказал, что это плохо. Девичьи стоны ему нравились. — И ты себя обманываешь. И задница.  
— А ты твердолобый осёл. Просто _вернись к нам уже,_ птичка, — взмолился Дик, и эта старая кличка, глупое выражение привязанности, о котором Джейсон почти забыл, стала последней каплей, и оргазм накатил, как удар по затылку. Он спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Дика, пока его бёдра беспорядочно дёргались. Его рука оказалась зажата между ними, но пальцы остались лежать, где нужно. После пары резких движений Дик кончил, пробормотав ещё раз: «Птичка…» и заляпав грудь и живот Джейсона тёплым и липким. 

Воздух в квартире стал затхлым и кислым от запаха тел, пóта и спермы. Дик не спешил отстраняться. Джейсон провёл двумя пальцами по своей груди, затем на пробу облизал их дочиста. Им двигало любопытство, но брови Дика уползли вверх, под самые волосы. 

Дик поцеловал его ещё раз, грубо и яростно. Будто доказывал что-то. Будто Джейсон бы точно понял, если в ход пошли зубы. 

— Попробуешь уйти, и я тебя найду, — прорычал Дик, когда поцелуй прервался, сердито глядя невозможно голубыми глазами. — Потому что не верю я, Джей. Просто не верю. Ты _жив._ Ты просто… Почему ты не можешь поверить, что это может быть вторым шансом? 

Потому что не могло всё быть так легко. Дик не понимал, но всё не могло быть так просто. Он смотрел на него, ожидая ответа, по-детски верящий в то, что смог достучаться, а Джейсон не знал, что сказать, и как ответить на этот вопрос хотя бы себе самому. 

— Ямы, — выдавил Джейсон, спрятав лицо за предплечьем. Он не мог смотреть на Дика. Не мог смотреть ему в глаза, когда рассказывал, когда _сломался._ Лицо горело и кололо, а ядовито-зелёный свет Ям снова разгорелся под закрытыми веками. И недели без кошмара не проходило. Иногда ему снилось, как он снова выбирается из могилы, давясь землёй и червями в горле. Иногда ему снилось, как он тонет в Ямах, глотая жуткую жижу, пока она не заполняла лёгкие и желудок. Во всех кошмарах он не мог дышать. — Это Ямы.  
— Что?  
— Я правда просто очнулся однажды, — и всё ещё звал Брюса. И всё ещё ждал спасения. — Очнулся живой. Заживо похороненный. 

Дик оттащил его руку от лица. Джейсон рефлекторно дёрнулся. Вместо того, чтобы дать ему немного личного пространства, Дик заставлял смотреть на него. Джейсон, дрожа, сжался сильнее. Теперь, когда первые слова были сказаны, признание выливалось страшным ровным потоком. 

Дик молчал. Он давал ему выговориться, и прижался ближе, согревая собой шею и щёку. 

— Но Джокер проломил мне череп слишком много раз — свет включили, но никого дома не было, — пробормотал Джейсон, без остановки выпаливая правды. — Мало что помню. Пошатался немного… даже не знаю сколько. Талия нашла меня и попробовала починить, но меня не было, чувак. Мозг сварился. И она спихнула меня в Ямы.  
— Лазаревы ямы? — переспросил Дик, и его пальцы сжались на руке Джейсона.  
— Да. Меня собрало криво, но. Но не мог же я вернуться просто так. — Джейсон опустил голову. Он не знал, объясняет или умоляет, или и то, и другое. — Должна быть причина. 

Дик прижался к нему. Вместо удушливой тяжести — как Джейсон; господи, он же чуть его не придушил — это была успокаивающая тяжесть очень тёплого, вполне живого тела, которое прижималось к нему. Дышалось легче, не труднее. 

— Мы со всем разберётся обязательно, птичка.

***

— Можно в них пива добавить, между прочим, — сказал Джейсон, помешивая тесто на блинчики.  
— Зачем пиво в блинчиках? — спросил Дик с набитым ртом. Они готовили, но Дик что-то клевал ещё с того момента, как они проснулись. После вчерашнего марафона и пропущенного ужина он изголодался. Нетерпеливый, как всегда, ждать блинчиков он не стал. Джейсон не стал опускаться до шуточек, пока Дик истреблял бананы и довольно мычал. Никто не ценил еду, как он.  
— Потому что пиво в блинчиках — это хорошо, — сказал он, изо всех сил не отвлекаясь на постанывания, издаваемые Диком, когда тот отхватывал сразу большие куски. Они уже успели сыграть неспешный второй раунд рано утром в кровати — и третий раунд в душе, — но Джейсон был не прочь узнать, какие ещё довольные звуки он не слышал.  
— Гадость какая, — сказал Дик, приканчивая второй банан и выбрасывая шкурку. — С чего ты взял, что у меня вообще пиво есть?  
— А с чего ему у тебя не быть?  
— Потому что не хватало мне ещё алкоголиком стать, — пояснил Дик, чистя третий банан.  
— Ты намекаешь, что я алкоголик? — подозрительно спросил Джейсон. Он быстро усвоил, что иметь дело с русскими братками значило уметь не пьянеть от водки, поэтому невосприимчивость к алкоголю могла стать решающей разницей между проваленным делом или произведённым впечатлением. Благословенны будут его ирландские гены за то, что подсобили.  
— Ты хочешь пиво в блинчики налить, Джей, — сказал Дик, покачав головой. — Что я должен думать?  
— Живи на полную хоть изредка, Грейсон. Иногда нужно пробовать штуки вроде блинчиков на пиве.  
— Думаешь, Брюс будет блинчики на пиве?  
— Не знаю. — Джейсон пожал плечами. — Но разве не весело будет узнать?

Дик с сомнением разглядывал его пару секунд, растирая фиолетовые следы на шее. 

— Ты точно хочешь так это сделать? — Он нахмурился. 

Простым ответом было, конечно, нет. Нет, это и близко не стояло к тому, как он хотел сыграть всё. Его планы рухнули. Защита, которую он строил весь прошлый год, практически сошла на нет. Он ещё не знал, какие грехи ему простят, и не представлял, что делать дальше. 

— Ты же ему всё равно позвонишь, — сказал Джейсон, соскребая со стен миски тесто. — Мои варианты? Быть здесь, когда ты ему позвонишь, или быть не здесь. Я лучше буду, чтобы ты точно ему хвалебный отчёт составил. — Он откашлялся и заговорил живо, один в один Дик. Он ещё не разучился отлично пародировать Робина: — Эй, Брюс, угадай что? Джейсон жив! У него экзистенциальный кризис был, но ты не волнуйся, я его вроде вытрахал.

Дик фыркнул и закашлялся, подавившись бананом. Он скатал полотенце для посуды в ком и швырнул им в Джейсона. 

— Давай не будем им про это говорить, — сказал он. Подумал и добавил: — Не сейчас, во всяком случае. 

«Не сейчас» означало, что им ещё предстоял серьёзный разговор рано или поздно, а это значило, что пока то, что они делали, не грозило прекратиться. В груди потеплело, и тугой узел будто развязался. 

— По одной новости за раз, — не слишком уверенно согласился он. Джейсон пока не очень представлял, где его место в мире в целом. Более-менее постоянные планы, казалось, были обречены. 

Дик доел остатки банана, взял беспроводной телефон и выбрал быстрый набор. 

— Привет! Доброе утро и тебе, Альфи. Слушай, ты с хозяином дома никак не вырвешься в Блюдхэйвен на семейный ланч? 

Дик прислонился бедром к стойке, кивая тому, что Альфред говорил в трубке. 

— Да… да, понимаю, отзывать совещание будет проблематично, но вам с Брюсом очень надо сюда приехать. Я завтрак готовлю даже. Что? Нет, не хлопья. Ха-ха-ха, ты меня убиваешь остротой своего юмора. Нет, это не имеет отношения к — что? Бэбс? О господи, нет. Она не — и я не — никто не беременный! Прекрати. — Он переступил с ноги на ногу и театрально вздохнул. — Просто… дай Брюсу трубку, пожалуйста 

Пульс Джейсона отбивал, как кролик лапами. Он не мог расслышать слов, но басовистый рокот голоса Бэтмена он бы узнал в любое время, в любом месте. 

— Привет, Брюс. Прости, что звоню так рано, но я хотел поймать тебя, пока ты не ушёл с головой в дела. Я бы хотел… Мне нужно, чтобы ты приехал в Хэйвен. Я завтрак готовлю — нет, не хлопья. Да, я знаю. Я… — Дик прочесал волосы пальцами и стал расхаживать туда-сюда. — Я знаю, Брюс. Послушай. У меня гость. Поэтому вы с Альфредом должны приехать. Нет. Нет, не могу сказать кто, потому что вы все скоростные ограничения нарушите, добираясь сюда. Брюс, я… 

Не говоря ни слова, Джейсон протянул руку. Дик подал ему трубку.

— Привет, старик, — сказал он, зажав трубку плечом. Он продолжил помешивать тесто, потому что нужно было как-то сдержать дрожь в руках. — Неужели не можешь дела отложить ради блинчиков со своими детьми? 

Молчание на том конце было почти осязаемым. Оно осело в лёгких Джейсона, и стало трудно дышать. 

— Дик меня оставил стол накрывать, и мне нужно знать, сколько тарелок ставить, — продолжил он, потому что ему нужен был ответ. Хороший, плохой, любой. Хоть что-то.  
— _Джейсон?_ — спросил Брюс едва слышным хриплым шёпотом.  
— Он самый, — ответил он и часто заморгал. — Так что, ты с Альфи приезжаешь на завтрак или как? 

На том конце снова повисла тишина — ни дыхания, ни гудков, просто тишина. Затем в отдалении зазвучал голос Брюса, невнятный и высокий: 

— Возьми. Скажи, что тоже его слышишь.  
— Мастер Ричард? — спросил Альфред, явно сбитый с толку. — Что происходит?  
— Привет, — сказал Джейсон. На сердце сразу стало легче от одного звука его голоса. О старом дворецком у него остались только хорошие воспоминания. Как он валял дурака, чтобы посмешить его, потому что смех Альфреда сам по себе казался маленькой победой. Джейсон потёр ладонью ни с того ни с сего зачесавшийся глаз. — Это не Дик, это я. Дайте мне ответ прямо, вы едете к нам или нет?  
— Да. Да, мы скоро у вас будем. Мастер Брюс уже в машине и, боюсь, он уедет без меня, если я не завершу наш разговор вскорости. — Альфред умолк. Его голос чуть дрогнул: — Я… очень рад вас слышать снова, юный сэр.  
— Взаимно, Альфред, дружище. До скорого. 

Он не отсоединился, пока не услышал гудки. Джейсон отдал Дику телефон и получил взамен как по волшебству появившуюся банку пива. 

Он выпил большую часть парой громадных глотков, а остальное вылил в тесто. 

— Только ты объясняешь, почему кофейный столик в щепки, — сказал Джейсон и ухмыльнулся.


	3. Chapter 3

Волнение никогда не действовало на Дика так, как на большинство людей. Для него оно всегда смешивалось с ажиотажем. Он мыслил как артист: умел обращать страх в полезную энергию. Он безумно волновался, пытаясь прибраться в квартире, пока они с Джейсоном ждали Брюса и Альфреда. Он волновался не за себя, но радовался и боялся грядущего воссоединения своих опекунов и своего брата, самого настоящего блудного сына.

Будь Брюс обычным человеком, Дик знал бы, чего ожидать. Любой отец был бы в полном восторге, узнав, что сын, который считался мёртвым целых три года, вполне себе жив и здоров. Но с Брюсом никогда не было так просто. Даже его радость всегда подрезал безжалостный подспудный страх, так что реакция их ждала очень смешанная.

Вопрос в том, что должно было в ней смешаться. У Бэтмена существовало только одно чёткое определение, и касалось оно справедливости. Его отношения с миром были сложным клубком полу-определений, которые он подменял в зависимости от ситуации.

Дик, к примеру, был его сыном. Он был его подопечным — до сих пор им считался иногда, когда Брюсу нужно было отдалиться от всего, а «сын» казалось слишком личным, — и его Робином, и его другом, и всегда оставался его солдатом, но эти определения противоречили друг другу. Дети, принёсшие ему клятву, принимали, что придётся положить немало сил на то, чтобы соответствовать постоянно меняющимся определениям и нуждам Бэтмена; со временем они учились принимать, что проживут всю жизнь, гадая, кем же они должны быть, потому что этого Бэтмен не говорил. Он говорил только, когда они его подводили.

Проблема Джейсона заключалась в том, что он умер. Смерть высекла в камне его определение: «Хороший солдат». Воспоминаниями о Джейсоне «хорошем солдате» Тодде Брюс терзал себя долгие годы. Он любил его, и Дик догадывался, что Брюс безгранично ненавидел себя за определение, которое эта смерть высекла в том же камне для него самого — «неудавшийся отец».

Умершие не менялись. Они были константой. Менялись разве что призраки, которые заселяли память тех, кто остался жить. И это было крупной проблемой, потому что Джейсон больше не был мёртв, и он очень изменился. Почти до неузнаваемости.

Джейсон вырос на полтора фута, набрал с сотню фунтов и обзавёлся неисчислимым количеством шрамов. Сторонний наблюдатель мог бы засомневаться, что это тот же мальчишка, которого они похоронили, но у Дика были все основания верить. Если голоса интуиции, кричавшей, что Джейсон умер и вернулся к ним, было недостаточно, то длинный шрам, идущий от плеч до середины груди и вниз до лобка, оставался отрезвляющим доказательством. Идеальный Y-шрам остался от вскрытия. Дик заметил его ещё в дýше и теперь никак не мог выбросить из головы.

Джейсон не должен был быть жив, но был. Вопреки всякой логике.

К сожалению, логика была лучшим другом Бэтмена. Он жил логикой и строил свои действия на её основе, поэтому всё, что не поддавалось рационализации, тревожило Брюса до глубины души. Дик не представлял, как он отреагирует на Джейсона, или как Джейсон отреагирует на его реакцию. Он собирал щепки от столика, разломанные наручники, оставшуюся без рукавов футболку, одолженную Джейсону (и вконец изуродованную), пустой пакетик из-под смазки, остальные изобличающие улики, и мысленно проворачивал все «возможно» и «а если», пока не разболелась голова.

Он просто хотел, чтобы всё было в порядке. Он хотел, чтобы Брюс и Джейсон были счастливы, потому что им обоим это было очень нужно. Неужели Дик так много просил?

Джейсон вышел из ванной во второй раз после звонка Брюсу. Положив трубку, Джейсон совершенно спокойно и молча прошёл в ванну, где его безудержно вырвало. Вернулся он бледным и с испариной на лбу. Дик затолкал под диван обломки стола, пообещал себе обязательно их вынести попозже, обязательно, затем отряхнул руки и поднялся.

— По-моему, тебя не помешает обнять. — Дик адресовал ему бледную улыбку. Джейсон не ответил взаимностью.  
— Только попробуй, пташка, и твоим яйцам конец.  
— Ага, не помешает, — понятливо кивнул Дик и обвил его руками. Джейсон было засопротивлялся — все сопротивлялись поначалу — но после привалился к Дику. Он прижался влажным лбом к его шее, позволил рукам безжизненно обвиснуть и просто дал себя подержать. — Тебе лучше?  
— Нахуй иди, — пробормотал Джейсон. Дик погладил его по спине.  
— Сейчас нет времени, приятель. Они скоро будут здесь, так что я пойду жарить блинчики. Хочешь помочь?

Джейсон ответил ещё одним безучастным «иди нахуй», так что Дик приобнял его за талию одной рукой и утащил обратно в кухню. Там он надавил ему на плечо и заставил сеть. Джейсон не столько сел, сколько развалился, ссутулившись и протянув длинные ноги.

Выглядел он мрачно, совсем как человек, готовящийся к собственной казни. Дик включил плиту и поставил сковородку разогреваться.

— Всё хорошо будет, — сказал он, успокаивая не только своего встревоженного брата, но и себя. — Что бы ни случилось, всё будет хорошо.  
— Конечно, — ответил Джейсон и опёрся локтями о стол. — Что он сделает-то? Убьёт меня?

Дик покосился на него через плечо, наливая первые блинчики. Тесто было густым и плотным, и, нехотя признал Дик, на огне запахло изумительно.

— Не начинай. Не знаю, на что ты там себя накручиваешь, но сбавь обороты. Если что-то пойдёт плохо, помни, что у тебя есть посредники. Я и Альфи.

Джейсон заметно нервно поскрёб белую прядь в волосах.

— Плохо. Конечно, — передразнил он. — Это иносказание такое для «вдруг ты захочешь его убить, а старина Бэтс решит превратить завтрак в побоище»?

Дик вдруг очень отчётливо вспомнил, каким же засранцем Джейсон иногда бывал. Когда ему казалось, что его загнали в угол, он занимал оборону — огрызался и грубил, и мог даже сказануть что-нибудь по-настоящему злое. Это испытывало пределы терпения Дика даже когда Джейсону было пятнадцать и он донашивал чужие пикси-сапожки, но такое поведение особенно раздражало сейчас, когда Джейсон вырос (во всех смыслах). Конечно, он официально оставался подростком, но Дик рассчитывал на чуть более зрелое отношение ко всей ситуации. 

— Если всё сведётся к этому? _Да_. Я не дам ни тебе, ни ему…

Дика перебил громкий стук в дверь. Джейсон заметно напрягся; его рука, лежащая на столе, сжалась в кулак, костяшки побелели. Дик отложил лопатку и ободряюще стиснул его плечо, проходя мимо. Он не стал спрашивать, хочет ли Джейсон открыть сам. Для него столкновение сразу лицом к лицу было бы слишком. Независимо от того, хотел Джейсон это признавать или нет, Дик был нужен ему, чтобы смягчить удар. 

Дик отключил охранную систему, отпер замки, широко распахнул дверь и заставил себя улыбнуться. 

Этот навык он тоже приобрёл благодаря своему уникальном воспитанию. Он всегда, всегда умел играть на публику, и выходило у него убедительно. Брюсу не пришлось его учить, потому что он уже умел быть в центре внимания. Жонглируя плейбоем и Бэтменом, его наставник сам весьма недурно справлялся с актёрством.

Но сейчас? Сейчас Брюс выглядел ужасно. Его губы плотно сжались в обескровленную бледную линию, лицо избороздили морщины настолько глубокие, что казались высеченными навечно. Глаза у него были совершенно сухие, но раскрасневшиеся. 

— Господи. Вы как быстро ехали? Сколько прошло, минут пятнадцать? — сказал Дик. От одного взгляда Брюса спешно налепленная лёгкость зашипела и испарилась. 

Брюс осунулся и казался таким бесконечно старым. Он не должен был так выглядеть. Просто не должен. 

— Если полиция Блюдхэйвена посчитала нужным броситься в погоню, то, боюсь, они попросту за нами не поспели, — сказал Альфред, положив ладонь Брюсу на спину. Он завёл его внутрь, но застыл сам, едва закрыв за собой дверь. 

Джейсон вышел вместе с ним из кухни, сообразил Дик, проследив потрясённый взгляд Альфреда. Джейсон подошёл тихо, затолкав руки в карманы худи, и опасливо держался чуть поодаль. 

— Джейсон? — Голос Брюса прозвучал хрипло от нехарактерной подозрительности. Он попытался выдать это за низкий рык, но Дик слишком хорошо его знал. 

Глаза Джейсона блестели. Опасно блестели. Дик с трудом поборол острое желание подойти ближе и коснуться, потому что физический контакт, кажется, успокаивал Джейсона. Но не хватало ещё, чтобы Брюс заметил и, возможно (или даже скорее всего), сделал выводы о том, как изменились их отношения. 

— Да, — сказал наконец Джейсон, не мигая глядя на своего старого напарника. — Сюрприз. 

И в этот миг взвыла пожарная сигнализация. С кухни донёсся запах горелых блинчиков, и Дик метнулся отключать сирену и спасать завтрак. Сковородка едко дымила, и Дик мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник за то, что совершенно забыл про включённую плиту. 

Может, и правда стоило ограничиться хлопьями. 

Дик подпрыгнул, упираясь руками и ногами в дверной проход. Можно было, конечно, притащить стул с кухни, чтобы достать до сигнализации, но кому оно надо, в самом деле. 

— Простите! — быстро извинился он, откручивая крышечку и вытаскивая из сигнализации батарейку. Он мягко спрыгнул вниз, и нервный смех, который он едва сдерживал, сдавил горло. Никто не двигался, никто ни к кому не прикасался и никто ничего не говорил. Дик воспринимал межличностную коммуникацию только тремя перечисленными способами, так что эта продолжительная игра в гляделки порядком сводила его с ума. 

Неужели нельзя было просто обняться и сказать, как сильно скучали? Хотя бы один раз? Дик знал, что Брюс любит Джейсона, и смутно подозревал, что Джейсон тоже любит Брюса до сих пор, вопреки его истовой тираде о противоположном. Если они решили помериться силой воли в духе мачизма, Дик был готов кого-то побить. 

Что угодно, лишь бы разбавить молчание. 

— Блинчики, — пролепетал он. Прозвучало это неестественно тонко даже для него самого. — Забыл про блинчики! Ничего. Просто отмою сковородку, выброшу и начну заново. Всё будет в порядке, мне нужно всего пару минут, так что если вы хотите, то можете, не знаю, сесть за стол. — Он сделал глубокий вдох. — И поговорить.  
— Прошу, позвольте мне, — сказал Альфред и улыбнулся, поджав губы. — Думаю, вы достаточно наворотили для одного завтрака, мастер Ричард. 

Дик бросил на него умоляющий взгляд, широко распахнув глаза. Не мог же Альфред его оставить с ними наедине. Это жестоко. Но старый дворецкий лишь кивнул и исчез на кухне, бросив его на произвол. 

Брюс сел за расшатанный стол, не произнеся, конечно же, ни единого слова. Потому что Брюс разбирался с чувствами, а иметь с ними дело он не умел, и заговорил бы о них разве что под дулом пистолета. 

Или даже тогда бы не стал. Пули Брюса Уэйна не страшили. 

Дик отшвырнул разобранную сигнализацию и занял место наискосок от Брюса. У Джейсона осталось два варианта: сесть рядом или сесть напротив. Он решил сидеть напротив Бэтмена. Возможно, просто потому, что это значило сесть рядом с Диком. 

Этому Дик обрадовался. Это значило, что Джейсона можно было легко перехватить, а его руки под столом оставались на виду — достаточно было откинуться на спинку стула совсем немного. 

С одной стороны, Дику было невыразимо стыдно за свою паранойю, но с другой здравый смысл громогласно напоминал ему о прошлой ночи, когда Джейсон очень даже жаждал учинить расправу как можно кровавее. Дик и рад был бы не сомневаться в нём, но не верилось, что упёртый тип вроде Джейсона радикально изменит мнение за каких-то пару часов. Не верилось даже Дику, который в целом имел почти неисчерпаемые запасы доверия. 

— Ты вырос, — сказал Брюс. Дик не смог определить, наблюдение это или обвинение. Мёртвые мальчишки не росли. Они оставались мёртвыми мальчишками навеки.  
— Пубертат, — согласился Джейсон. — Крепко мне под зад наподдал. 

Ладно. Они заговорили. Хорошо.

Беседа застряла на этом, увязнув в неловкости. Дик побарабанил пальцами по столу, изо всех сил стараясь не ёрзать. 

— Я, ну, — сказал он, проводя рукой по волосам. Он знал, что Брюс засомневается в его словах, если тревожность станет достаточно заметной и отвлечёт внимание от Джейсона. — Нашёл его. Или он меня. Спёр колёса с патрульной машины. 

Челюсть Брюса дрогнула, и он стиснул зубы. Дик тут же пожалел о сказанном, но как ещё можно было обсуждать Джейсона, когда тема столько времени была под запретом? 

К счастью, Альфред внёс завтрак. Он вздёрнул бровь, глядя на Дика.

— Опасаюсь спросить, не пиво ли это было в тесте.  
— Он придумал, — сказал Дик и ткнул пальцем в Джейсона. 

Раньше Джейсон бы ухмыльнулся и принял полную ответственность, или превратил всё в спор, или возмутился, что Дик его сдал просто потому, что мама с папой приехали, но сейчас он не сказал ничего вовсе. 

Дик попытался избавиться от гнетущего напряжения, заполняя желудок и тишину; он ел и он — единственный за столом — говорил.

— С ума сойти, как время совпало, если подумать, — сказал он с набитым ртом. — Нашёл его здесь, в моём городе. Сам бы не поверил. Удивительно, да? 

Ему никто не ответил. Он сунул в рот ещё кусочек, надеясь, что желудок успокоится. Это не помогло. 

Дику казалось, что ему снова двенадцать и он снова учится вести беседы за двоих. Переезд из цирка в особняк дался тяжело. Молчание Брюса воспринималось как наказание. Правила цирка гласили, что ты оставался в тишине и одиночестве, когда натворил что-то — когда от тебя отворачивались всей толпой. Ему бы привыкнуть уже к каменной непрошибаемости Брюса, но цирковую кровь было не перебить. 

— Твой восемнадцатый день рождения, — помолчав, сказал Брюс. Он отвечал Дику, но смотрел на Джейсона. Он словно не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд. Дик понимал. Ему тоже казалось, что Джейсон испарится, если хоть моргнуть слишком медленно. — Вчера был. Я… я посетил твою могилу.  
— Очень мило, но я оттуда съехал давно, — без выражения сказал Джейсон, размазывая блинчик вилкой по тарелке. Внешне он не подавал никаких знаков. От безмолвия Дику хотелось рвать на себе волосы. Если бы он не любил и своего наставника, и своего брата, он бы их возненавидел за то, что они с ним делали сейчас.

Каких-то восемь часов назад Джейсон сказал, что хочет убить Брюса — сообщил об этом, прижав Дика к останкам разваленного кофейного столика и крепко держа за горло. 

С этим они разобрались. После разборок побаливало всё, но главное ведь, что всё уладилось. Разве нет? Джейсон бы не остался на ночь, если бы Дик до него не достучался. Мысли Дика носились с головокружительной скоростью, и даже уплетание блинчиков не помогало бороться с дурнотой. Он первый — и единственный — смёл всё со своей тарелки. 

— Помочь вам с посудой? — спросил Альфред. По его интонации можно было догадаться, что он предлагал. Что бы Брюс и Джейсон не собирались сказать друг другу, говорить при наблюдателях они не собирались. Тревога Дика взвилась с новой силой от одной только мысли бросить их наедине, потому что он не представлял, кто с большей вероятностью сорвётся, и не знал, кого больше рвался защитить. 

Но он должен был доверять Джейсону. Он сам сказал, что доверяет ему, и теперь обязан был сдержать слово. Так что он собрал тарелки и заставил себя улыбнуться. 

— Конечно. Работы немного, но я буду рад, если ты поможешь. 

И они ушли в кухню. Двери, отделяющей кухню от остальной квартиры-студии, не было, так что совсем наедине их оставить не получилось. Дик выкрутил кран на полную мощность, впрочем, и шум воды заглушил разговор, который, как он надеялся, всё же происходил в соседней комнате. 

Дик не заметил, как сильно у него дрожат руки, пока одна из тарелок не выскользнула из пальцев. Он бы смог её подхватить, наверное, но не стал даже пытаться. Он дал ей упасть, потому что звон осколков о плиточный пол помог избавиться от напряжения в груди. Хоть немного. Но помог. 

— Я в порядке! — крикнул он, хотя никто его не спрашивал. — Всё в порядке! 

Альфред погладил его по спине, как делал ещё в те времена, когда Дик был жилистым и маленьким, потому что он-то всё понимал. 

— Это он. Это правда он. Если Брюс его не примет, я не знаю, что сделаю, — устало пробормотал Дик. — Не представляю даже.  
— Вы же знаете, как мастер Брюс привык всё делать. В подобном положении он будет осторожен. Он поверит, но лишь исключив все остальные возможности.  
— Знаю, — сказал Дик и опустился на колено, чтобы собрать с пола самые крупные осколки. — Знаю.  
— О, — вполголоса сказал Альфред — почти вздохнул. — Так-то лучше. 

Дик наклонился и выглянул в проход, едва балансируя на цыпочках. Они стояли, и Брюс обхватил Джейсона руками. Назвать это объятиями было сложно, потому что вышло отчаянно и агрессивно, больше похоже на удушающий захват. Дик хотел бы видеть сейчас лицо Джейсона, но тот прижался к плечу Брюса. Ему пришлось сгорбиться для этого — он стал с Брюса ростом, понял вдруг Дик, и что-то странно кольнуло. Может, даже выше. Он не выглядел таким уж здоровенным, впрочем. Особенно сейчас, когда его била заметная дрожь. 

Дик оглянулся на Альфреда. Дворецкий незаметно вытер глаза большим и указательным пальцами. 

— Он не в порядке, Альфи, — признал Дик. — Но это он. Он наш Джей.  
— И только вы способны помочь ему порядок навести, я полагаю? 

Дик ничего не говорил насчёт того, чтобы оставить Джейсона с ним, но, наверное, его мнение было предельно ясно. Ну или Альфред просто хорошо его знал. 

— Я бы так не сказал. Я просто не думаю, что Готэм пойдёт ему на пользу сейчас. Как и он Готэму. 

Альфред рассеянно кивнул, всё ещё глядя на Брюса и Джейсона. Брюс, казалось, просто не давал ему упасть — одна рука вцепилась в красную худи, вторая вжималась в спину.

— И я бы так не сказал. Простите мне моё замечание, но вас знатно потрепали, Ричард. — Говорил он сухо, но его весёлый взгляд потеплел. — Целесообразнее будет переодеться во что-нибудь менее открытое, как мне кажется.

Дик залился краской. Он был так занят, пряча изломанную мебель, что совсем позабыл о самых заметных следах: засосах, которые Джейсон оставил у него на шее. Мысли величайшего детектива на свете были, конечно, заняты другим, но ничего не ускользнуло от величайшего на свете дворецкого. Дик внезапно со стыдом вспомнил, что Джейсон едва совершеннолетний, и осознал, как Альфред для себя истолковал положение.

О Господи. 

— Я — мы — это не то, о чём ты подумал.  
— Я совершенно ни о чём не подумал, — мягко сказал Альфред и легко похлопал его по плечу. Это нельзя было назвать мнением, да и одобрением тоже, но он признавал всё как есть и не осуждал. Дик был рад и этому, потому что чёрта с два Брюс был бы так же тактичен. — Но поспешите переодеться, сэр. Они не смогут обниматься вечно, как бы они не старались. 

В миллионный, наверное, раз в своей жизни Дик поблагодарил небо за Альфреда Пенниуорта. 

— Когда я тебе в последний раз говорил, что ты лучший?  
— Сегодня ещё нет. Вы можете расписать в красках, впрочем, как только переоденетесь.  
— Не волнуйся. У меня воротничок на форменной рубашке… — и у Дика засосало под ложечкой, когда он осознал, что его смена началась минут пятнадцать назад. — У меня работа. Я должен быть на работе. Я использовал все отгулы, когда в Европу мотался. Мне нужно идти. 

Он должен был идти. Идти и отработать тяжкую повинность своей дневной профессии. Он должен был идти,а значит, бросить Джейсона наедине с Брюсом до пяти или даже дольше. 

— Долг зовёт, — согласился Альфред. — Я позабочусь, чтобы они вели себя как подобает до вашего возвращения. 

Дик с трудом кивнул. Восемь часов. Всего лишь восемь часов.

***

Итак, он слажал. Крупно слажал. Джейсон осознал это ещё прошлой ночью, когда Дик повалил его на крышу. Часы между той первой ошибкой и завтраком стали одним долгим напоминанием о том, как грандиозно всё полетело к чёрту. Шуточка с Диком вышла ему боком, и теперь вылезти из этого можно было, только запасшись терпением. Вариант встретиться лицом к лицу с Брюсом так, как он того хотел, больше не годился. Путаться с Грейсоном оказалось всё равно что вытаскивать карту из основания карточного домика — одно неверное движение, и все тщательно построенные планы рухнули.

Встреча с Брюсом не прошла на его условиях. Не было разговоров о мести, ножей и пуль. Он собирался спросить — собирался потребовать объяснений лично от него — и почти спросил даже. 

Но когда Альфред и Дик ушли на кухню, Брюс глянул ему в глаза и сказал: 

— С возвращением, сын. 

И что он должен был делать с этим? Что должен был сказать, чёрт возьми? Он сломался. Он сорвался. Слова ничего не меняли — Брюс всё равно был неправ и оставался реликтом, Джейсон всё равно злился, — но одна эта фраза скользнула под рёбра и вскрыла его нараспашку. 

Долбаный Брюс. Вечно слишком поздно. 

Они не задержались надолго после того, как Дик убежал играть в полицейского. Брюс взял у него образцы — кровь, волосы, ткани, — и Джейсон не стал возражать, хотя это и раздуло угли поугасшего было раздражения. Брюс сказал, что свяжется с ним через несколько дней, что Джейсон перевёл как: «Я ещё вернусь с допросом, когда найду в твоих россказнях дыру, через которую до тебя можно достать». 

Брюс должен был раскопать его тёмные делишки. Джейсон это знал. Количество нарытой грязи зависело только от того, какими показаниями с ним мог поделиться Дик. 

А мог и не поделиться. Джейсон не знал, будет ли Дик держать пасть на замке, чтобы «защитить» его, или выболтает папочке всё, чтобы защитить _его_. Джейсон не любил пребывать в неведении. От этого зудело под кожей. 

Джейсон рыскал по квартире. Если он останется, то каждый день целых восемь часов будет предоставлен сам себе, и он не знал, что по этому поводу чувствовать. Если он решит что-то сделать — а какая-то крохотная часть разума ещё орала на него, чтобы бежал прочь от всего, прятался и приводил мысли в порядок, — то за эти восемь часов можно будет провернуть всё, что Дик видеть бы не захотел. Или, по крайней мере, то, что он сам бы Дику показывать не стал. Он постарался выбросить из головы семантику. 

Казалось, что в квартире не было ни одного безопасного угла. Со всех сторон в глаза лез Дик Грейсон; он был в бардаке, и в одежде, и в памятниках его невыносимой нежности. На стене висел постер с Летающими Грейсонами (Джейсону очень не понравилось, что он разглядел у Дика скулы, как у отца, и улыбку, как у матери) и фотографии людей повсюду. 

Кому в голову бы пришло держать столько фото? Они что, помогали Дику чувствовать себя не так одиноко в ссылке в этом дерьмовом городе? Джейсону фото казались призраками — толпой мёртвых друзей с примёрзшими к лицам улыбками. Он рассматривал снимки с нездоровым любопытством, отмечал про себя, скольких он смог вспомнить, и сколько из них уже погибли. Он нахмурился, наткнувшись на подозрительно знакомое фото с совсем ещё юным Диком Грейсоном, который закинул руку на плечи слишком широко улыбающегося паренька. 

Ему понадобилось полных полминуты на то, чтобы осознать: паренёк на снимке был _им_. Дик хранил их совместное фото, которым хотел увековечить в памяти хороший день. Джейсон панически перетряхнул свои воспоминания, потому что не помнил.

Он не помнил этого. Он помнил этот тёплый жилет, и помнил, что считал тогдашнюю причёску Дика идиотской, но совершенно не помнил, как ездил на заснеженную гору, которая высилась на фоне снимка. 

Дерьмо. 

Иногда Джейсон обнаруживал дыры в голове. Людей, места и события, которые он должен был помнить, но не помнил. Он мог нащупать края этих дыр, но так никогда и не узнавал, что же там было раньше. Джокер опустил монтировку и выбил из него этот день, проведённый с Диком в снежных горах. У Дика было фотодоказательство, у Джейсона не было _ничего_. 

Джейсон мог бы спросить Дика. Он мог бы объяснить, что травмы головы бесследно не проходят, и Дик бы ударился в красочный пересказ утерянного воспоминания. Он бы рассказал, куда они ездили, что делали и кто снял фото. Брюс, может? Может, они ездили втроём? Может, поэтому Дику было так важно запечатлеть это на плёнке? 

Вместо этого Джейсон содрал полароидный снимок по стены, пошёл в ванную, открыл окно и выудил из кармана джинсов зажигалку. Он поводил огнём под фото, пока бумага не загорелась, скручиваясь, дымя и пожирая фигуры. Он держался за самый уголок двумя пальцами, пока пузыри и дыры не стёрли всё, и спустил тлеющие останки в унитаз.

Раз не его, то и ничьё. 

После двух выкуренных сигарет, дым от которых он выгонял в окно, чтобы Дик не ныл про запах, ему стало чуточку лучше. Он продолжил свои исследования, но осторожно. Не нужны ему были такие сюрпризы. 

Любопытство привело его к шкафу. Он знал, что Дик сменил костюм, но ещё не видел его вблизи. Костюмы висели в шкафу рядом с обычной одеждой. Очень в духе Дика, если подумать — для Дика разграничения между дневной и ночной одеждой не существовало. Когда он надевал синие полоски, он не становился кем-то другим. Он оставался Диком Грейсоном насквозь. Такими же, как был, птичьими мозгами. 

Джейсон провёл кончиками пальцев по ткани, прослеживая размах синего от груди до плеча. Материал оказался на удивление тонким — он тянулся, наверняка облегал тело и не мешал Дику кувыркаться, как только душа пожелает. Но он не был и особо прочным. Он наверняка легко рвался и не отразил бы даже малокалиберное оружие. Джейсон стянул костюм с вешалки, смял в руках и обнюхал воротник. Он закрыл глаза и вдохнул — мускусный пот; крепкий, как в спортивной раздевалке, запах тела; и какой-то сандаловый одеколон, который вряд ли купил сам Дик — запах был пряным, из тех, которые приобрела бы скорее женщина, чтобы услышать аромат на нём. Костюм пах бéгом, драками и Диком, заношенная вторая кожа, которую он скидывал на рассвете. 

В общем, костюм смердел. Похоже, пташка Дикки порхал с места на место, не приземляясь, так что времени на мелочи вроде готовки, уборки, сна и нормальной стирки у него не оставалось. Альфред избаловал его неимоверно, а отнести костюм в химчистку вряд ли бы получилось. Все вещи Дика были несколько с душком и сильно помялись, ношенные слишком долго и брошенные в спешке после. Он не шутил, когда сказал, что глажка ему не даётся. 

А, пропади оно всё. Это было лучше, чем сидеть без дела. Лучше, чем сводить себя с ума, гадая, какие выводы Брюс сделает или как выбраться из тупика, в который он сам себя загнал. Джейсон принялся сдирать вещи с вешалок, разбирая их на кучи. В одну полетело всё пёстрое (боже, у Дика слишком много такого было, его чувство стиля намертво застряло в восемьдесят седьмом году); в другую отправилось белое (сколько у одного человека может быть носков?); в следующую — чёрное, в последнюю — геройское добро. 

У Дика было дохрена одежды. Наверное, он просто покупал новое вместо того, чтобы стирать уже имеющееся, потому что денег у него водилось больше, чем времени. Каков дурак. Джейсон жил налегке, счастливым обладателем ровно одной смены одежды. Всё могло уместиться в один рюкзак, и он менял предметы гардероба только когда они изнашивались совсем, когда на них оказывалось слишком много крови или когда нельзя было светиться в одном и том же дважды. Большую часть вещей Джейсон покупал уже ношеными, потому что одежда с иголочки привлекала внимание зорко смотрящих. 

Джейсон любил комиссионные. Ему нравилось носить одежду, которая принадлежала кому-то, была нежно любимой какое-то время, а затем выбрасывалась. Он занашивал эти вещи до дыр. Он знал, что это глупо, но это приносило пусть совсем крохотное, но облегчение. 

Собрав бесконечные носки, Джейсон решил включить телевизор, пока машинка гоняет циклы. Ему вдруг разонравился гомон собственных мыслей, а ничто ещё не излечивало так надёжно от способности связно думать, как дневные передачи.

***

Эта смена была, без сомнения, _самой долгой_. Дик то и дело ловил себя на том, что растирает шею, массажируя большим пальцем следы потемнее. Джейсон не просто пару засосов оставил. Нет, некоторые отметины были самыми настоящими следами от зубов и напоминали о своём существовании лёгкими болезненными уколами, когда Дик поворачивал голову или потягивался. Дик, впрочем, не возражал. Эти маленькие осязаемые напоминания о Джее ему неприлично нравились. Обычно рубашка давила, но сегодня Дик радовался высокому воротничку, который, к счастью, скрывал большую часть синяков. И хорошо, а то можно было подумать, что его пытались задушить. Пусть его и правда слегка придушили вчера. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Дик не знал, что это говорило о нём. Вся ситуация с Джейсоном случилась на ровном месте. Чёрт, да сам Джейсон с ним случился на ровном месте. Он особо не раздумывал над происходящим, потому что желание удержать Джейсона при себе, желание удержать его рядом вытеснили здравый смысл. Дик всегда действовал скорее по наитию, поэтому, завидев, как его мёртвый брат рухнул подбитой птицей, Дик сделал всё, чтобы его спасти. Над последствиями своих действий он не задумывался, как и о эмоциях, которые эти действия побуждали. 

Но теперь, когда до встречи с Джейсоном оставалось восемь часов возни с бумагами и бездумного дежурства, у него вдруг оказалось слишком много времени, чтобы обдумать последствия сделанного — обдумать, что он предложил и что косвенно обещал предложить в дальнейшем. Мэллой пошутил про непривычную угрюмость, но Дик даже не знал, как объяснить свой сеанс молчаливого самокопания. Он отделался слабой улыбкой и заверением, что трагически неизбежные периоды хандры — это семейное. Напарник посмеялся и оставил его в покое наедине с мыслями до конца дня. 

Оставаться наедине со своими мыслями ему не нравилось. Как и наедине с собой, в сущности. Но он прекрасно понимал, что если не возьмёт себя в руки до ухода домой, то справиться с положением дел в лице Джейсона и подавно не сможет. 

Он не знал, правильно ли поступил как в отношении себя, так и в отношении Джейсона. Он своими глазами видел, насколько Джейсон потерян и подавлен, и как вредит сам себе. Дик знал, что если бы поддался тогда — дал ему то, чего Джейсон хотел, позволил бы ему драку, позволил убедиться, что он способен сделать больно тем, кого любил в прошлой жизни — то рисковал бы не только собой, но и Брюсом. Видеть Джейсона в таком состоянии было невыносимо. Дик не взвешивал за и против. Он просто хотел его остановить, как угодно. 

И преуспел в этом. Джейсон его услышал, и Джейсон сдался. Насколько можно было судить, гадкий план свергнуть Брюса любой ценой откладывался. Но надолго ли? И что заставило его передумать — то, что он так и не решился на убийство, или же он бросил затею лишь потому, что Дик предложил…

Он потёр жарко покалывающие следы на горле. 

Дик предложил ему себя. И судя по осторожному интересу, который Джейсон высказал незадолго до приезда Брюса, он не прочь был получить ещё. Может, даже рассчитывал на большее.

А Дика эта мысль прельщала куда сильнее, чем должна была.

За восемь часов размышлений он так и не придумал, что же делать. Дик сдался и решил просто плыть по течению, разбираясь что к чему по ходу дела. Оставалось надеяться, что ничего не рванёт. Насчёт последнего у него уже имелся печальный опыт.

Брюс оставил невероятно короткое голосовое сообщение. Он возвращался в Готэм, но обещал выйти на связь. Дик обрадовался, в частности потому, что собирался пообщаться с Джейсоном на темы, в обсуждении которых Брюсу не было места. 

Как обычно, он стал избавляться от униформы, едва шагнув в фойе своего квартирного комплекса. По дороге на свой этаж он расстегнул рубашку до середины, и теперь мог дышать снова. 

Джейсон ждал его, когда Дик открыл дверь, хотя в какой-то момент Дик встревожился, что может его и не застать. 

— Привет. 

Дик оттянул узел галстука, стащил неудобные уставные ботинки. Джейсон пару мгновений потоптался у входа, поджав губы. 

Он сильно удивил Дика, когда наклонился и поцеловал его. Поцелуй вышел так себе, с плотно сжатыми зубами, но Джейсон вызвался сам. А это? Это уже было что-то. Когда Джейсон выпрямился, выглядел он так, словно не знал, стоило ли вообще это делать.

— Ну что? — Джейсон, отступив на полшага, рассеянно пощёлкал костяшками пальцев. — Встряхнул плохишей налогоплательщикам на радость, офицер?  
— Ещё как. — Дик снял галстук и расстегнул форменную рубашку до конца. — Хочешь что-нибудь заказать? Я пас готовить, но надо что-то бросить в желудок перед тем, как надевать мои верные полосочки.  
— Китайское, — без промедления ответил Джейсон. Он щёлкнул ещё парой костяшек, не глядя на него. — Мы сегодня патрулируем? 

Замечательно. Дик рассчитывал приступить к этому разговору за едой, а не после восьми часов агонии в личине офицера Грейсона. Надежда в голосе Джейсона ранила. Он почти слышал невысказанное: «Совсем как раньше», повисшее в конце вопроса. 

— _Я_ сегодня патрулирую, — уточнил Дик, высматривая реакцию. 

Джейсон не дал в ответ ничего. Ноль. Пшик. Он умел делать непроницаемое лицо, когда хотел. 

— Значит, я под домашним арестом? — негромко и ровно спросил он. — Слишком опасен, чтобы сдать копам, слишком опасен, чтобы отпустить на волю, а Брюс всё ещё помешан на том, чтобы от проблем _не_ избавляться, кто бы мог подумать. 

Лучше бы Джейсон выпрямился в полный рост и рявкнул на него. Дик умел гасить явную, взрывную агрессию. Джейсон же оставался спокойным внешне, но его глаза потемнели до пугающего серого, как металл пистолета. Такая злоба — такая _ярость_ — разъедала. Эта злоба копилась внутри так долго, что уплотнялась и заострялась. Убийственная, она применялась строго по расчёту. 

Дика она до дрожи пугала, если совсем откровенно.

— Нет, — вырвалось у него. Он прикусил язык и тут же исправился: — Ну, ладно, да. Частично. Но это временно. Брюс попросил понаблюдать за тобой, чтобы убедиться, что Ямы не… — Формулировка получалась всё равно неудачной. Дик запнулся, подбирая слова. — Что они не… Ты понимаешь…  
— С ума меня не свели, — закончил Джейсон так невыразительно, что у Дика мигом желудок от рези скрутило.  
— Я не думаю, что свели, — сказал он, вложив всю искренность, какая у него нашлась. 

Джейсон упрямо сжал челюсть, но в остальном расслабился

— Ладно. Понимаю. Ямы — зло, поэтому ни один дурак, кроме тебя, не готов принять меня обратно с распростёртыми объятиями.  
— Это всего на пару недель. Пока Брюс не успокоится немного. Он плохо с сюрпризами справляется, а мы ему крупный вывалили.  
— Угу. Знаю. Я же сказал, что понимаю. Но я всё равно хочу китайской жратвы, — почти что угрюмо сказал Джейсон. 

Дик просиял с ощутимым облегчением. Отлично. Просто здорово. Это доказывало, что он всё понял правильно — что Джейсон был надломленным, разъярённым и потерянным, но не хотел больше никого убивать. Может, убедил себя, что хочет, но когда он согласился остаться под наблюдением и потерпеть, Дик увидел проблеск Джейсона Тодда из прошлого. Джейсон из прошлого тоже был надломленным и разъярённым, но любви в нём всегда было больше, чем ненависти. И сейчас он зашёл не настолько далеко, чтобы не выравняться снова. Дик искренне, истово верил в это. 

Может, он сам с ума сошёл, раз верил. Но в этом был весь Дик Грейсон. 

— Меню в верхнем ящике, слева от плиты. Ты звони, а я пока переоденусь, хорошо?  
— Конечно, — коротко ответил Джейсон, возвращаясь на кухню. Казалось, что ему так же, как Дику, стало легче, когда напряжённый разговор остался позади; оба не стали заострять внимание на этом. — Что будешь?  
— Если заказываешь из «Wok This Way», то почти что угодно из их меню, — крикнул через плечо Дик, стаскивая рубашку, и бросил её на кровать. — Поверь, я у них всё перепробовал. Так что бери что угодно. Только много чего угодно. Умираю с голоду.  
— Живёшь опасно, я смотрю.  
— Я тебе доверяю, — сказал он и открыл шкаф. Вместо привычной волны сомнительного аромата грязных шмоток он унюхал… ничего не унюхал. Дик в недоумении наклонился, изучая вещи. Костюм Найтвинга тонко пах мылом, а не пóтом, въевшимся за семь дней непрестанной носки. Сменная полицейская форма тоже была чистой — и _выглаженной_. — Джей!  
— Что? — спросил Джейсон, появляясь на пороге с толстой пачкой пёстрых буклетов. — Чувак, нам надо обсудить, сколько у тебя этих меню. Если Альфи узнает, что ты так часто заказываешь на дом, он тебя за дурь выпорет. И я на это обязан буду посмотреть.  
— Это ты сделал? — вопросил Дик, держа свои брюки. Даже складка была аккуратно отглажена.  
— Там воняло, — сказал Джейсон, дёрнув — даже не пожав — широкими плечами в направлении ушей. — Поэтому я прибрался.  
— Ты постирал мои вещи. — Дик заулыбался. Джейсон, скованный и неподатливый, занялся перелистыванием буклетов.  
— Просто телевизор меня не развлёк. Я посмотрел «Их разыскивает Америка» немного, но, кажется, операторы горячей линии забеспокоились после моих звонков с наводками. Без шуток, я три дела расколол, пока вещи достирывались. Так что если ты попал в список слежки за то, что знаешь как-то слишком много о борьбе с преступностью... — Джейсон снова передёрнул плечами, и уголок его рта пополз вверх. — Неловко получилось. Мне было скучно.  
— Прекрасная дама, которая следит за ФБР, может заглушить все тревожные звоночки, если они вдруг прозвучат, — сказал Дик, расстёгивая ремень и снимая брюки. Он сменил рабочую форму на домашние штаны и футболку — поесть он собирался в чём-нибудь удобном. Надеть свою другую униформу ему предстояло только после того, как он поглотит столько китайской лапши, что будет сыт ещё час после. — Спасибо. Правда спасибо. Я тебе очень благодарен. Ты не обязан был. Ты же знаешь, что ничего мне не должен?  
— Да, да, — сказал Джейсон, открывая меню — Без разницы. Ты не рассчитывай, что это войдёт в привычку, потому что нет. Я не буду твоим Альфредом, пока Брюс решает, шизанутый зомби я или как. 

Дик вынужден был прикусить изнутри щёку, чтобы не расхохотаться. Смеяться было никак нельзя, но Джейсон выглядел таким угрюмым подростком, что Дик едва сдерживался. 

Он разгладил футболку — затасканную и любимую, в ней даже пара дырок была, но выбросить духу не хватало, — и присоединился к Джейсону на кухне. Он приподнялся на цыпочках, положил ладонь на затылок Джейсона и притянул к себе. Этот поцелуй был основательнее того, которым Джейсон одарил его на пороге — неспешным и мягким, и уверенным, не быстрым и неловким настолько, что они зубами стукнулись. Джейсон приподнял его над полом (без усилий, так легко, что у Дика дух захватило от накатившего вдруг тепла), и усадил на барную стойку. Он пристроился у Дика между разведённых коленей, отшвырнув радужные меню. Буклеты разлетелись по полу, и о них мигом забыли. 

И пусть Дик выйдет на улицы чуть позже обычного. Он заслужил час или два в своё распоряжение, правда? Все его донимали, что он слишком мало отдыхает между своей дневной и ночной работами. Он, можно сказать, просто внял советам. 

Вот это ему точно было на пользу. По крайней мере в этом сам Дик не сомневался.

***

Даже посреди ночи горизонт Хэйвена украшали туманные пятна искусственного света. Здесь никогда не темнело по-настоящему, как, впрочем, и в большинстве городов. Готэм лежал севернее, и его свет был виден даже с такого расстояния. Отсюда город выглядел по-своему красивым, когда казался сотканным лишь из распылённого золота и поблёскивающих неоновых точек — не знай Дик правду, он бы решил, что это земля обетованная. Наверняка большинству сломанных и отчаявшихся хэйвенцев Готэм казался предпочтительнее их нынешнего жалкого положения. Сточная канава всегда выглядела чище у соседа.

Может, Джейсон именно за этим приехал в Хэйвен. Может, ему хотелось увидеть Готэм с безопасного расстояния и представить, что город прекрасен. Найтвинг взобрался на край крыши над Хребтом, держа ухо востро на тот неотвратимый случай, когда на земле кто-то что-то нарушит. Хребтом называлась широкая магистраль, наискось пересекающая город, по совместительству главная улица и очевидное средоточие преступности. Если Дику нужна была драка, на Хребте гарантировано нашлось бы дело. Со всем творящимся там сбытом, проституцией и изобретательным дебоширством долго скучать не приходилось. 

— Ты опоздал. 

За спиной Найтвинга тени сместились и сложились ниспадающими складками тяжёлого плаща. Он был так занят мыслями о проблемах внизу (и о проблеме, запертой дома, в квартире 3А на Паркторн-авеню, 1013), что не прислушивался к шороху теней, с которыми Бэтмен так любил сливаться. Он привык быть главной шишкой в городе. Слишком привык. И Бэтмен только что ему об этом напомнил. 

— Не знал, что у меня фиксированное время выхода на одиночный патруль по моему собственному городу, но ладно, опоздал, — ответил Найтвинг, почти не сдерживая дерзость. Сложно было не испытывать колючую неприязнь, когда Бэтмен скупо раздавал эти свои грубоватые замечания. — Я братика спать укладывал. Не знал, что ты останешься на ночную смену, Бэтс.

Бэтмен выпрямился. Его лицо ничего не выражало. Найтвинг мог бы поклясться, что эмоции у него отключились с концами после событий дня. Бэтмен всегда отгораживался от чувств и мыслей, когда не мог легко разложить творящееся в голове и сердце по полочкам. Дик знал об этом — и знал Бэтмена — потому что был его напарником дольше, чем все остальные птички, занявшие место после того, как он вылетел из гнезда. 

— Нам нужно поговорить. 

Он бы пошутил насчёт того, что этих трёх слов от него никак не ожидал, но так и не смог заставить себя добиться правильной нотки лёгкости. В ушах слабо звенело. Конечно, им бы пришлось рано или поздно обсудить положение дел в лице Джейсона, но он надеялся, что это обсудят Брюс и Дик, не Бэтмен и Найтвинг. 

Мечтать, конечно, было не вредно. 

— Я всегда готов слушать, — сказал Найтвинг, потому что когда Бэтмен говорил: «Нам нужно поговорить», обычно это значило: «Я буду говорить». 

Бэтмен склонил голову в сторону подсвеченных неоном трущоб внизу. Не шевелясь, он смотрел в одну точку. 

Похоже, он правда исчерпал все свои резервы. Дик не раз видел Бэтмена таким: часами глядящим перед собой без выражения, когда ему надо было как следует обдумать что-то. Он отрешался от всего мира и ретировался в относительную безопасность разума Величайшего Детектива. В детстве Дик задумывался, каково там внутри, и похож ли пейзаж его внутреннего мира на ещё одну скрупулёзно организованную пещеру, полную летучих мышей. 

— Оракул выдала личную оценку, — сказал Бэтмен, понизив голос до властного гула. Найтвинг с трудом заставил себя не выпрямляться инстинктивно. Привычка, сопровождающая инструктаж от Бэтмена, въелась крепко. 

Бедная Бэбс. Он связался с ней, едва выйдя из дома, и получил в награду жгучее недовольство от своей бывшей. Найтвинг попросил её проследить, чтобы никто и ничто не покидало периметр квартиры до конца патруля. Он был готов объяснить положение дел, но Бэбс уже прознала о возвращении Джейсона, а заодно и на чьём диване тот ночует в обозримом будущем. 

Это его не особенно удивило. У Оракула был талант выведывать информацию, поэтому он просто перестал расспрашивать, откуда она всё знала. Похоже, Брюс обращался к ней снова и снова в течение дня, в типичной для Брюса манере немногословно и не слишком приветливо прося раскопать подробности о десятке дел, касающихся Джейсона. Когда он потребовал подробный отчёт о первом совместном задании с Джейсоном, Бэбс взорвалась. Само дело было мелочью пятилетней давности. Тогда она ещё была Бэтгёрл; ничто не исчерпывало её терпение быстрее, чем вынужденная необходимость рыться в воспоминаниях о жизни, которую Джокер разбил на осколки одной пулей. 

— И? — подсказал Найтвинг, когда Бэтмен не добавил ничего.  
— Она считает, что он тот, за кого себя выдаёт. 

Вот из-за подобного дерьма Найтвингу периодически хотелось врезать своему наставнику. И даже не периодически. Регулярно, скорее. 

— Я тебе то же самое сказал. Ты его сам видел. Ты знаешь, что это он, — резко сказал он.  
— Наши враги располагают такими средствами, что ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным, — ответил Бэтмен — почти сухо укорил. — Но образцы тканей, крови и волос подтверждают его рассказ. Он сам сдал образцы и отпечатки тоже.  
— Ну конечно, — сказал Дик. Жар прилил к лицу так внезапно, что голова закружилась. Неожиданно накатил ослепляющий гнев на самого себя. Он предпочёл уйти на свою дневную работу, а должен был остаться — должен был присутствовать, смягчить взаимодействие Джейсона с безумной, всепоглощающей бэт-паранойей. Неверие Брюса наверняка его ранило. Очень больно ранило. Господи, а потом Дик вернулся домой и сказал про домашний арест. Неудивительно, что Джейсон взбесился. — Он хочет, чтобы ты ему поверил. Он бы тебе разрешил хоть по кусочку целый день от себя отрывать, если бы это помогло тебя убедить!

Бэтмен не ответил, но молчание само по себе было красноречивей любых возражений. Дик терпеть не мог, что Бэтмен мог его заткнуть, просто ничего не говоря. 

— Он жив. По его словам, объяснений внезапному воскрешению нет. 

На бэт-языке это означало вопрос, который переводился как: «А что ты об этом знаешь?»

— Я верю, что он в это верит. Я не знаю, правда ли это, но он в это верит. 

Найтвинг умолк. Он соврал Джейсону до этого. Он сказал, что этот разговор уже случился, и что Брюс решил оставить его с Диком. 

Но это, конечно, были лишь светлые надежды. Он не представлял, какое решение примет Бэтмен, но собирался пламенно защищать свою позицию, если тот не согласится с его предварительным распоряжением. Джейсон будет в порядке с ним рядом. В этом Дик не сомневался. 

— Что мы знаем наверняка, — сказал наконец Найтвинг. — Через пару месяцев после смерти он «очнулся» и выкопался из могилы.  
— Да, — перебил Бэтмен. — Сигнализация на гробе должна была сработать, если кто-то попытался бы вскрыть его извне, не изнутри. Сторожа опасались потерять работу, поэтому порядок они навели тайком.  
— У него была травма мозга, поэтому он смутно помнит, что произошло после. Он сказал, что какое-то время жил на улице, и…  
— Уже прошёлся по моим контактам. Мальчик, подходящий под описание внешности, какое-то время жил в небольшой группе бездомных детей. Его запомнили, потому что он был в почти бессознательном состоянии, но мог постоять за себя в драке способами, которых обычный ребёнок знать не может. Он не разговаривал, не общался с остальными и обеспечивал только свои самые примитивные нужды, — Бэтмен умолк на миг. Его голос стал тише, мягче: — Он делился едой, которую получалось украсть. Остальные его обожали. 

Сердце Дика больно упёрлось в рёбра. 

— На него похоже, да.  
— Продолжай. 

Найтвинг откашлялся. 

— Его подготовка и способности к бою не остались незамеченными. Информация просочилась, и… и его нашла Талия, и забрала к себе. 

Он физически ощутил, как Бэтмен напрягся чуть сильнее. 

— _Талия?_  
— Угу. — Дик взмахнул сине-чёрными пальцами, желая как можно быстрее миновать эту часть истории. Брюс не знал про Талию. Мрачная нотка злости, смешанная с неверием в его бэт-рыке, красноречиво обрисовывала это широкими мазками. — Она его узнала и забрала с улицы. Вылечила, одела и попробовала подлатать крышу немного. Думаю, она знала, что он значил для тебя, поэтому пыталась привести его в порядок, чтобы вернуть тебе. Ты плохо перенёс потерю. Все, кто тебя знал, это видели. 

Бэтмен, опять же, промолчал. Найтвингу было всё равно, насколько щедро он приукрашивал намерения Талии. Пусть лучше Брюс думает, что она хотела как лучше, чем наоборот. Если он решит, что Талия пыталась настроить Джейсона против него, то доверять ему не сможет никогда. 

— В итоге наука и медицина оказались бессильны. Поэтому она кратковременно — _кратковременно_ — окунула его в Ямы. 

Он мог бы поклясться, что температура воздуха резко упала на пару градусов. 

— …на пару секунд всего, я думаю. Ты его сам видел — весь в шрамах. Я не эксперт в магической ямологии, но я думаю, они сначала исцеляют то, что повреждено сильнее всего, то есть — его голову. С этим теперь порядок. — В целом. Почти без сомнений. Наверное. — Но ты знаешь Ра'cа. Он не любит, когда в его личной ванне вечной молодости плещутся посторонние, так что Талии пришлось увезти Джейсона втихую. Он с год пометался между тренерами, и вот — вот он здесь. С нами. И это всё, что мы знаем. 

Ложь недомолвками всё равно оставалась ложью. Кому, как не Дику, знать. Но ради Джейсона — и ради Брюса — он должен был солгать. 

Если Брюс посчитает, что Джейсон хочет искать мести, он никогда не примет его обратно. А если Джейсон подумает, что Брюс никогда ему больше не сможет доверять, у него будут все причины перегрызть поводок. 

Выходило слишком мрачно как для лжи во спасение, но единственное, чего Дик хотел сейчас — защитить их. Шаткое положение можно было исправить, но только если ни один из них не скатится обратно на непробиваемые защитные позиции. 

Бэтмен медленно и почти незаметно кивнул. 

— Твоё мнение? 

Найтвинг неровно вдохнул. 

— Ему пришлось несладко. Я бы не стал доверять ему безоглядно, — ещё одна ложь. Он доверял Джейсону, но Бэтмен этого услышать не захотел бы, — но только потому, что все знают, какие от Ям побочные эффекты на психику. Я предлагаю какое-то время подержать его под наблюдением в спокойной обстановке. Если ему покажется, что его держат взаперти, он откликнется скверно. Поэтому… Поэтому я думаю, что лучше всего ему будет со мной. Оракул может приглядывать за моей квартирой Он не знает Хэйвен так же хорошо, как знает Готэм. Если он вздумает уйти, у него будет намного меньше доступных ресурсов. 

Бэтмен выпрямился, скрестив на широкой груди руки. Это сигнализировало конец разговора. 

— Я проверю историю с Талией, — сказал он. — Сообщу тебе, что узнаю. 

Пульс стучал у Дика в ушах. _Получилось_.

— Значит, он остаётся со мной?  
— Пока что. 

Дика это устраивало. С этим можно было работать. Джейсону нужно было время, много заботы и любви. Это он дать мог. 

— Но. Даже под присмотром Оракула, он не должен оставаться в одиночестве денно и нощно. — Бэтмен глянул на него. Выражение из-за линз в маске прочесть не выходило. — Отмена патрулей не обсуждается. 

Ах, ну конечно. Всегда был подвох, и Бэтмен преподнёс ему очень крупный. Он заставил его выбирать между Джейсоном и полицией, и пусть он понимал его логику, отчаяние всё равно вскипело в груди. 

— Если я уйду до того, как закончатся расследования, много нечестных копов останутся незамеченными, — очень осторожно сказал Найтвинг. — И вся работа, которую я проделал, пойдёт прахом. Дай мне пару недель. Я уплотню охрану в доме, а когда буду уверен, что мы вычистили наши ряды, я сдам значок. Даю слово. 

Люди нечасто ставили Бэтмену требования. Обычно требования ставил он, и он же решал, как и что будет делаться. Он олицетворял принцип «или по-моему, или никак», и оставалось только подчиняться или бездействовать. На миг показалось, что сейчас он передумает и, по сути, поставит на всём крест. 

Но Бэтмен кивнул — едва заметно качнулись острые уши. 

— Две недели. 

Найтвинг не сдержал облегчённого вздоха. Дали ему всего ничего, но всё же немного времени он выиграл. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он, пока Бэтмен откидывал плащ и готовился метнуть трос. Он всё сказал, а значит, разговор считался оконченным. Никогда лишних слов не тратит, этот Бэтмен. Прежде чем он успел спрыгнуть, впрочем, Найтвинг добавил: — Скажи мне. Честно. Ты же в глубине души знаешь, что Джейсон действительно вернулся, правда? 

Бэтмен замер, склонив голову. 

— Да. Этого я и опасаюсь. 

Затем Бэтмен выстрелил тросом и исчез. 

Что с его словами делать, Дик не знал.


	4. Chapter 4

Дик не ожидал кошмаров. Должен был, но не ожидал. Если бы он хоть две секунды подумал, то понял бы, что травма Джейсона перенесётся в ночные страхи. То, что Джейсон ему рассказал, ужасало; Дик подозревал, что тот не рассказал и половины из того, через что прошёл с тех пор, как Джокер надломил его где-то в самой глубине его сущности. Дик знал, что в Джейсоне многое было серьёзно — и хорошо, если вообще излечимо, — сломано. Несмотря на все свои недостатки, Ямы смогли сделать его вменяемым, но до полного исцеления ему было ещё далеко. Дик это понимал. Звук, с которым его родители упали в самом центре арены, точно так же сломал что-то и в нём тоже.

Джейсон сносно держался днём, ухмылялся и ругался, но Дик прекрасно понимал, что такое стойкость. Стойкий не значило здоровый. Он это знал. Более того, он знал, что мир пытался сожрать Джейсона Тодда заживо задолго до безобразного антракта в его жизни.

Так что он должен был предвидеть кошмары. Но не предвидел, пока его не выдернуло из крепкого сна ударом в бок настолько сильным, что Дик проснулся, задыхаясь. Следующий удар пришёлся на челюсть — лязгнули зубы, лопнула губа. Первый вдох, который он сумел наконец втянуть, отдавал кровью.

Он загородился от следующего удара, но скорее инстинктивно; Брюс вдалбливал ему рукопашный бой, пока оборона не стала подсознательной привычкой. Он не думал, он просто защищался. За счёт этого ему выпала короткая передышка, которой хватило на то, чтобы проснуться немного, сосредоточиться, несмотря на ужасный звон в ушах, и попытаться понять, кто же, чёрт подери, забрался в его комнату. Кто бы это ни был, они явно собирались размазать его ровным слоем, а Дик вообще-то не одобрял, чтобы его так валяли.

Ему потребовалась пара секунд на то, чтобы мысли поспели за телом. Они поспели. А когда поспели, до него дошло, что это Джейсон.

Джейсон боролся с ним. Нет — не с ним. Джейсон так и не проснулся, его лицо исказилось, словно от боли, и он бил наотмашь, как пьяный. Джейсон сражался с чем-то в своей голове. Оно было сильнее его. Оно побеждало.

По Джейсону было видно, как он напуган.

Хуже всего было то, что Джейсон, даже отчаянно отбиваясь, не издавал ни звука. Не кричал и не плакал — только едва вдыхал, короткими всхлипами, сухими, будто воздуха не хватало. Дик накрыл его всем телом, втянув голову в плечи и пригнув подбородок. Оседлал его, пытаясь прижать коленями его руки. Джейсон выворачивался и метался так, что у Дика не было ни шанса. Джейсон был крупнее, сильнее, и бил так, будто сражался за свою жизнь.

Скорее всего, где-то во мрачной неразберихе его сознания так и было. Дик стиснул коленями бока под собой, вцепился одной рукой в его волосы и держался что есть сил. Он прильнул к Джейсону, склонился к уху и заговорил, как говорил обычно с самоубийцами на краю крыши и умирающими друзьями. Начни он трясти Джейсона или орать на него, тот бы только стал агрессивнее бросаться. Нужно было разбудить его осторожно, успокоить. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Джейсон проснулся, думая, что на него и дальше нападают.

— Джейсон. Всё в порядке. Всё в порядке. Это я. Я с тобой. Ну же, птичка. Ты в безопасности.

Джейсон обмяк. Дик погладил его шею костяшками пальцев, продолжая бормотать что-то невнятное и успокаивающее вполголоса. Слез с него, решив, что Джейсону такая тяжесть не понравится. Джейсон остался лежать неподвижно. Он продолжал прерывисто дышать, открыл глаза и глянул на Дика, но не пошевелился.

— Кошмар приснился? — Джейсон и на это ничего не сказал. Неподвижный и молчаливый, он ухитрялся излучать стыд такой мощный, что можно было руками потрогать. Дик вздохнул. — Ага. У меня тоже бывает.

Наконец Джейсон коснулся своей голой груди, затем внимательно рассмотрел пальцы. Дик с запозданием понял, что с разбитой губы капала кровь, пока они возились. Красные пятна пестрели на простынях, на подушках, на втором Робине.

— У тебя кровь идёт, — сказал Джейсон почти недоумённо. Он развернулся и сел, взяв в ладони лицо Дика. Челюсть уже тянуло жгучей болью, обещая позже опухнуть и стать синяком. Если Гэннон спросит, он скажет, что его ограбили. Или что-то такое. Придумает что-нибудь убедительное. — Чёрт, а хорошо я тебя отделал.

Дик вытер рот предплечьем, размазав красную полосу там, где обычно ложилась та синяя, что на костюме.

— Всё хорошо. Я в порядке. А ты?

Джейсон выскользнул из кровати молча и пошлёпал прочь из комнаты. Дик выругался вполголоса, прижав большим пальцем уже опухающую нижнюю губу. Да, он должен был предвидеть, что у Джейсона начнутся кошмары, и что в обычной своей «меня воспитывал Брюс Уэйн» манере он не захочет о них говорить. Дик о своих кошмарах тоже не распространялся, но его сны обычно завершались головокружительным вихрем и криками «Нет!», пока он голос не срывал. В кошмарах родители падали снова и снова, а Джокер жонглировал ломом и пистолетом, спрашивая, что пустить в ход первым. Дик покрывался испариной и ругался, но никогда не дрался.

У Джейсона же несчастливый брак заключили скверные сны и стыд за то, что он случайно отходил Дика по лицу. И что бы теперь Дик не сказал, сколько бы раз не заверил, что ничего страшного, это была случайность — Джейсон всё равно продолжит вариться в стыде.

Удивительно, но через пару минут Джейсон вернулся. Он принёс четыре таблетки ибупрофена, холодный компресс, завёрнутый в полотенце для посуды, и два стакана, один пустой, во втором — воды наполовину.

— Сполосни и сплюнь, — коротко сказал Джейсон, подавая оба стакана. — Если только тебе не нравится вкус собственной крови.

Дик погонял во рту отпитую воду, выплюнул в пустой стакан. Проглотил болеутоляющее и запил остатками из первого стакана. Джейсон подал ему компресс, затем наклонился, подбирая с пола свои плавки.

Дик осторожно прижал компресс к лицу, стараясь не слишком заметно морщиться от обжигающего холода.

— Ты что делаешь?

Джейсон натянул плавки, деловито щёлкнув резинкой. Жидкий утренний свет осветил изгиб его спины. Джейсон дёрнул плечами, самую малость.

— Я на второй кровати лягу. Не смогу отправить тебя на работу, если ты будешь выглядеть, будто двенадцать раундов против гориллы выстоял, офицер.  
— Что? Нет. Джей, нет. — Прижимая компресс к лицу одной рукой, Дик неловко высвободился из запутанных простыней и потянулся к Джейсону. Несильно ухватился за его запястье. — Та кровать просто для вида. Она неудобная.

В отведённой Дику Грейсону части квартиры на виду стояла маленькая, спартанского вида кровать. Но квартира была студией, а Дик чувствовал себя уютнее там, где его вплотную окружали стены. Кровать, в которой он спал на самом деле, пряталась в крохотной потайной спальне, отсечённой от квартиры 3Б. Стены здесь украшали фотографии, которые нельзя было держать на виду. Единственным предметом мебели, в который он вложил значительные средства, была кровать. Замечательная кровать. Огромная кровать. И если начистоту, он был не прочь, чтобы у него появился кто-то, с кем можно её делить.

— Не волнуйся. Я, скорее всего, её хорошенько выбью.

Дику даже захотелось, чтобы Джейсон себя сейчас со стороны услышал. Знал он об этом или нет, но его глухое бормотание сейчас разительно походило на Брюса. Джейсон попытался отстраниться, но Дик вцепился крепче и покачал головой.

— Залезай обратно. Я тебя только один раз по-хорошему попрошу.

Джейсон вздохнул.

— Есть мазохизм, а есть просто глупость. Мне плевать, если ты готов получить парочку тумаков ради того, чтобы побыть «большой ложкой», но я не буду — я не могу…

Он не хотел делать ему больно. Джейсон не мог найти нужные слова, но Дик понял. Он криво улыбнулся, хотя пол-лица от этого заныло.

— Тебе просто выпала пара удачных ударов, но теперь я буду начеку, если ты снова полезешь драться. Одиночество не поможет тебе пережить кошмары. Поверь мне. Я всегда сплю крепче, когда меня кто-то согревает. — Дик отпустил его и приподнял край одеяла. — Так что залезай, птичка. Дай мне побыть «большой ложкой». Зуб даю, это поможет.

Выражение лица Джейсона плыло в слабом свете, но Дик не упустил, как его кадык дёрнулся вверх-вниз, когда Джейсон сглотнул. Он ещё раз вздохнул, затем послушно заполз обратно под покрывала. Дик уложил компресс на подушку под головой, чтобы прижать Джейсона освободившимися руками к груди. Он закинул на него и руку, и ногу, прижался лицом к затылку. Джейсон съёжился, сворачиваясь в клубок, чтобы «маленькую ложку» было удобнее обнимать.

— Ты как долбаная коала, — обвиняющие бросил он.  
— Отлично, — твёрдо сказал Дик, сжав его крепче. — Потому что мы теперь проведём совместного времени в _коаличестве,_ Джей.  
— Начинаю думать, что ты не _коалифицирован_ быть моей нянечкой, пташка.  
— Никто ещё меня шутками спать не укладывал. — Дик ухмыльнулся ему в ямку между шеей и плечом. — Вот поэтому я хотел, чтобы ты остался.  
— Да? Значит, у тебя есть десять секунд на то, чтобы заткнуться и заснуть. Или я пойду вразнос. А ты уже знаешь, чем это заканчивается.  
— Всё, что ты устроишь, я выдержу, — сказал он. И не врал.

Но Джейсон на это не ответил. А если и ответил, Дик всё равно не услышал. Его вдруг одолела безграничная сонливость, и тело расслабилось — приятно, но явно неестественно. Джейсон, дошло до него вдруг, подмешал в воду миорелаксант, чтобы даже свежие синяки не помешали Дику поспать перед работой ещё пару часов. Из-за крови во рту он ничего не почувствовал.

Когда его поднял будильник, Дик был в кровати один. Джейсон обнаружился с тарелкой хлопьев на диване; от его рук и волос несло сигаретным дымом. Джейсон старательно отводил взгляд, чтобы не смотреть на него, и Дик понял, почему, когда заглянул в зеркало в ванной. Его лицо превратилось в пёстрое месиво.

Все они постоянно винили себя за то, на что никак повлиять не могли.

***

Идти на работу, зная, что остались считанные дни до того, как нужно будет сдать значок, было тяжело. Объявить об уходе наперёд Дик не мог, потому что тогда бы это выглядело подозрительно. Когда он придёт увольняться, это должно будет стать неожиданностью. Он сочинит что-нибудь, чтобы уход из рядов стражей правопорядка казался печальной, но неизбежной необходимостью.

Это его грызло. Дик не мог об этом говорить, но он обожал свою работу. Конечно, он не мог развернуться на полную, ограниченный ролью рьяного новобранца, но здесь и близко не было отчаяния и одиночества его ночной работы. Дневная смена стала чуть ли не жизненно важной, потому что ночью Блюдхейвен не проявлял ни малейшей любви к тому, кто решил его защищать. Если бы полиция состояла из одних Гэннонов и Эми, Дик бы намного меньше терзался виной, уходя. Чёрт, да если бы все полицейские были такими самоотверженными и искренне хорошими, может, существование героев в масках перестало бы быть необходимостью.

Но Бэтмен дал ему выбор, который, насколько Дик понял, вообще не был выбором. Он мог оставить себе или офицера Грейсона, или Джейсона Тодда. Даже сам Дик признавал, что не сможет дальше крутить все тарелки, одновременно жонглируя потенциальной бомбой. От понимания легче не становилось, но, по крайней мере, так было не совсем несправедливо.

Джейсон этого стоил. Дика всегда тянуло туда, где кто-то нуждался, и сейчас Джейсон Тодд требовал всего, что только можно вообразить. Каждый новый день с ним приносил сюрпризы — иногда хорошие, иногда душераздирающие. Дик утешался пониманием, что даже без полицейской службы, съедающей добрую половину дня, скучать ему не придётся.

Возвращаясь из участка на пятый день из четырнадцати оставшихся, Дик столкнулся с бывшим наркокурьером и бывшим злодеем. Вернее, с поджидавшими его комендантом дома и соседом.

Аарон Хелзингер, когда-то известный как неистовый и неутомимый Амигдала, был семифутовым верзилой с сотней фунтов мускулов, которыми управлял напичканный успокоительным мозг славного простака. Под должной дозой лекарств Аарон был как огромный (с ударением на «огромный») плюшевый мишка. Он возвышался над Дэйвом Туссеном, которого Дик назначил на должность коменданта лично после того, как Клэнси уехала в колледж.

Дик снял фуражку и улыбнулся им.

— Добрый вечер, господа. Как дела?  
— Дик, тебя привидение побило? — встревоженно спросил Аарон. Фонарь от Джейсона Дик не смог скрыть даже тщательно наложенным гримом. На шее остались следы пальцев и засосы, нижняя губа опухла, на челюсти переливался сизым и чёрным синяк. О том, как Дик выглядел бы, если бы Джейсон его терпеть не мог, думать не хотелось. Его младший братец был тяжёлым человеком.  
— То есть?  
— У тебя в квартире привидение, — гулким шёпотом поделился Аарон. — Мистер Туссен говорит, что это не привидение. Но я слышал привидение. Это точно привидение. Точно-точно.  
— А я ему сказал, что это не привидение, потому что призраки не бывают настолько невоспитанными, чтобы так шуметь, — сказал Дэйв, сухо улыбаясь. — Мы остались каждый при своём мнении. Хочешь рассудить нас, приятель?  
— О боже, прости, пожалуйста, — сказал Дик, и его улыбка стала искренне виноватой. А ведь он обычно очень тихо и скромно себя вёл. Дай Джейсону волю, и он будет раскачивать лодку, пока не перевернётся. — Мой давний друг заглянул в гости на неделе. У него выдалась пара непростых лет, так что я разрешил ему остаться, пока дела не пойдут на лад. Ты не против, Дэйв? Я поговорю с ним насчёт шума. Он больше не будет никого тревожить.  
— Ты же знаешь, что тебе отказать невозможно, — рассмеялся Дэйв. — Вообще, мне тоже когда-то пришлось несладко. Скажи ему, чтоб закатывал караоке только днём, и всё будет как по маслу.  
— Спасибо, — с облегчением сказал Дик.

Технически, конечно, он был начальником Дэйва. Дом принадлежал ему, но Дэйв об этом не знал. И Дик ему не врал. В целом, по крайней мере. Джейсон был его давним другом, и сказать, что пара последних лет были для него непростыми, значило сильно приуменьшить — всё равно что назвать давешнее готэмское землетрясение лёгкой встряской. По опыту, самой крепкой ложью оказывалась та, что росла из правды. Главное — начать с фактов, а потом приукрасить настолько, чтобы в налитой воде успешно затонули все подозрения. Сколько бы Дик ни ненавидел ложь, врать ему приходилось много.

Говорить Аарону, что он прав, впрочем, Дик не собирался. Ему не хотелось думать о призраке в своей квартире.

Музыку он услышал уже из коридора, на полпути. Странно, что Джейсон так показно давал знать о своём присутствии. Дик крайне сомневался, что это случайность, потому что никто с их уровнем тренировки не мог «забыть», сколько шума производит.

«Queen». Он слушал «Queen», дошло вдруг до него.

— _Я — бедный парень, не жду сочувствия, ведь я как прилечу, так улечу…_

И подпевал. Вот что Дэйв имел в виду, прося потише с караоке.

Дик открыл дверь бесшумно: щелчки замка замаскировал грохот стерео. Квартира выглядела пустой, но он слышал, как знакомый бас Джейсона с чувством вторит Фредди Меркьюри. Голос вообще был первым, на что Дик обратил внимание — он стал значительно ниже с последней их встречи, напоминая о Джейсоне Тодде, пятнадцати и трёх четвертей от роду, лишь далёкими отзвуками.

— _Мама-а-а, убийца я. Ствол уткнул ему в висок и убил, спустив курок. Мама, только жить начав, я должен это бросить всё теперь…_

Стянув по пути галстук, ботинки и тщательно выглаженную рубашку, Дик пошёл на звук голоса из прилегающей комнаты. Он снимал и квартиру ЗА, и квартиру 3Б, но за 3Б он платил почтовыми переводами как некий доктор Фледермаус — «летучая мышь» по-немецки, разумеется. Никто не наведывался к загадочному выдуманному доктору Фледермаусу, так что Дик спокойно хранил у него геройские причиндалы, включая тренировочное оборудование. Благодаря звукоизоляции казалось, что музыка звучит из квартиры 3А. И слава богу. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Дэйв решил, что доктор Фледермаус полуглухой, большой почитатель глэм-рока и вдобавок вернулся из-за морей.

— _Мама, пожалуйста, не плачь. И если не вернусь я завтра к ночи — продолжай, продолжай… жить, будто всё как прежде._

Джейсон тренировался. Судя по всему, довольно давно. Он разделся до мешковатых шорт и футболки. Футболка липла к его груди и спине, промокшая пóтом — август в Хэйвене душил жарой и вонью, а кондиционирование в доме стабильно ломалось. Замотав руки, Джейсон избивал подвесную грушу и подпевал в процессе, акцентируя слова приглушёнными ударами кулаков.

Ну он и вымахал. Осознание каждый раз заставало Дика врасплох. Когда же он перестанет удивляться — когда начнёт наконец думать о Джейсоне Тодде, представляя этого мужчину, а не младшего брата-гоблина, который едва доставал ему до середины груди? Наверное, не раньше, чем оставленная всем пережитым белая прядь в волосах Джейсона перестанет его тревожить.

— _Поздно, настал мой час… Ужасно больно мне…_ — Цепь, на которой висел мешок, ритмично лязгала в такт каждому удару. Джейсон стоял к Дику спиной, и мускулы перекатывались под промокшей от пота футболкой. — _И мурашки по спине. Что же, все прощайте, пора идти. Мне придётся правде посмотреть в лицо…_

Дик обожал «Queen». Он прослушал «Богемную рапсодию» примерно десять тысяч раз и знал текст наизусть. Но в исполнении Джейсона каждый куплет бил, будто он слышал текст впервые. Слова делали больно.

Чёрт возьми, Джейсон.

— _Мама, смерти я боюсь, уж лучше бы мне вовсе не рождаться!_ — взвыл Джейсон, взвыла гитара, а когда соло завершилось, Дик начал подпевать и сам.  
— _Я вижу мелкий человечий силуэт,_ — перебил он, и Джейсон крутанулся на месте. — _Скарамуш, Скарамуш, потанцуй нам фанданго?_

И ему понравилось, как Джейсон просиял. Обычно Дик уходил с работы и тащился домой, в вечно пустующую квартиру. С тех пор, как Джейсон появился в его жизни заново, Дик приходил к разговорам, движению и прикосновениям. Давно зависимый от них, он уже начал ждать окончания смены с радостью. Когда он входил в дом, его всегда встречало отличное приветствие.

Фредди Меркьюри с друзьями продолжили петь сами по себе, Дик же призывно согнул руки, и Джейсон ударил. Дик легко заслонился, но мощь за ударом чувствовалась. Даже когда они дрались развлечения ради и Джейсон сдерживался, врезать он мог, как целый грузовик. Дик об этом знал на личном опыте. У него ещё синяки не сошли.

— _Но я — бедный парень, нелюбим всеми,_ — рассмеялся-пропел Джейсон, пригибаясь, когда после блока Дик попытался сбить его с ног. Смеясь, он отвлёкся, и повалить его оказалось несложно. Джейсон, может, и выигрывал размерами и силой, зато Дик выигрывал гибкостью. В рукопашной они были примерно равны, особенно если боролись не всерьёз. Каким бы сильным Джейсон ни был, если он не мог удержать Дика, то победа ему не светила. А Дик был почти что человеком-змеёй.  
— _Он — бедный парень, он из бедной семьи, жизнь от уродства его огради,_ — ответил Дик, придавив оба его запястья. Джейсон поддавался. Или устал, боксируя, или хотел перейти скорее к главному.  
— _Как приду, так уйду — можно мне уйти?  
— Нет! Мы не дадим уйти,_ — сказал Дик, ухмыльнулся и закрепил утверждение поцелуем. Джейсон, с отброшенными со лба мокрыми волосами, излучал жар. Дик стиснул его плечи, почувствовал, как под кожей напряглись тёплые мышцы, и восхитился, какой же он всё-таки живой. Потный, липкий, запыхавшийся и такой невозможно, невозможно живой.

Впрочем, целоваться, одновременно борясь с улыбкой, было не слишком удобно. И разбитая губа мешала. Джейсон закинул на него ногу и перекатился, зажав Дика в свою очередь.

— _Ты считаешь, что можешь в глаза мне плевать? Что, любя, можешь бросить меня умирать?_ — Дик не хотел думать, сколько смысла тот вкладывал сейчас в эти слова. Джейсон прижался теснее, двинул бёдрами, и Дик не сдержал протяжного стона, который у него вырвался. — _О-о, детка, не терзай меня, детка… Просто уйти, просто скорее уйти!_  
— Если у нас не сложится с карьерой в масках, сможем колесить по стране и выступать с этим номером. — Дик рассмеялся, тяжело дыша. Он уже взмок — августовская духота добралась и до него. — Но пока мы не уехали, комендант попросил тебя делать музыку потише.  
— Я хотел замерить уровень терпимости твоих соседей, — сказал Джейсон, подтвердив, что да, его караоке преследовало какую-то цель. — Чтобы знать на будущее.

Он основательно, но не вызывая подозрений, проверял, насколько хороша звукоизоляция в квартире, а заодно — сколько шума готовы вынести обитатели этажа. Джейсон обладал способностью даже самые расчётливые свои планы выставлять как поведение обычного подростка, которому на всё положить.

И несведущим прикидывался даже слишком хорошо. Во всех смыслах.

Вместо того, чтобы думать об этом, Дик выгнулся и поцеловал его снова. Джейсон уже ощутимо поднаторел в деле, но ему ещё требовалась практика. Как и со всем, во что он нырял с головой с разбегу, Джейсон осваивал новый навык быстро. Забавно было замечать, как он покусывает и водит языком один в один, как делал Дик. Джейсон запомнил всё, даже когда его до отключки накрыло удовольствием. Он так и не перестал повторять за Диком. Совсем нет. Но даже в прошлом Джейсон у него только учился, чтобы потом превратить разученное в собственный стиль.

Они носили те же чешуйчатые шортики и пикси-сапожки, но Джейсон никогда не был ничьей копией. Последние ноты «Богемной рапсодии» оборвались, и в тренировочной каморке стало непривычно тихо.

— Тебе нужен душ, — сообщил ему Дик, похлопывая по крепким мускулам на плече. — Или все два. Ты сколько тренировался?  
— Пару часов. Время убивал. — Джейсон сел, подёргал эластичные бинты, затем размотал их и размял пальцы. — И я не переживу, если утрачу мою девичью фигуру.

Дик фыркнул. На то, чтобы растерять свою немаленькую мышечную массу, Джейсону потребовалось бы куда больше пары дней, но Дик понимал стремление хоть куда-то деть энергию.

— Ты вроде собирался навести порядок в файлах по Рискованным Близняшкам.  
— Я навёл. На это ушло полтора часа. Вы решили подержать меня под бдительным присмотром, пока не определитесь, рехнулся ли я? Давай я прямо сейчас дам ответ. — Джейсон скатился с него, растянулся на спине и преувеличенно трагично вздохнул. Он не стал отодвигаться далеко, всё так же прижимаясь голенью к ноге Дика. Ещё вопрос, кто из них больше истосковался по телесной близости. — Да. Я рехнулся. От того, что торчу взаперти сутки напролёт.  
— Прошло всего пять дней, — сказал Дик, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
— Я начинаю забывать, как выглядит внешний мир. — Джейсон вздохнул, разбросав длинные конечности, и поник, излучая показное уныние. Выглядел он как очень несчастная морская звезда.  
— Королева драмы.  
— Тюремный надзиратель.

Дика кольнула совесть. В подобном положении он сам бы уже на стены лез. Джейсон в целом терпел своё заключение достойно. Его жалобы были больше нытьём, чем всерьёз. Если верить Бэбс, он даже не попытался ни разу бросить охранной системе вызов.

Джейсон старался терпеть и вести себя хорошо. Не потребуй Брюс минимум месяц под наблюдением, Дик бы уже выписал ему справку о полном психическом здоровье — настолько Джейсон старался. Будь Дику восемнадцать и нуждайся он настолько же во внимании, все попытки доказать свою вменяемость и уравновешенность аукнулись бы ему кошмарно. Он бы ни за что не простил и затаил бы зло, если бы буквально выкопался из могилы, давясь землёй, а его встретили так холодно. Брюс не звонил и не приезжал с того первого утра. Скорее всего, и не собирался до тех пор, пока не смирится с тем, что Джейсон больше не вычищенное до блеска воспоминание о мёртвом мальчике.

Дику нравилось думать, что он помогает Джейсону держаться на плаву и сохранять спокойствие. Что Джейсону стало лучше, когда он понял — ему рады. Он отзывался хорошо и… однозначно.

Дик покосился на заметно натянутые в паху шорты Джейсона. Где только его восемнадцать лет. Джейсон никогда не начинал первым, хотя приступить был готов всё время, заводясь чуть ли не с пол-оборота. Во всём остальном Джейсон подобной сдержанности не проявлял, и это выглядело тревожным знаком. Вопросом.

Размышлять над которым Дик не был готов. Позже — обязательно, но только когда наконец перестанет казаться, что от одного неверного слова или действия Джейсон отвернётся от него навсегда.

— Иди сюда, — сказал он, проведя пальцами по выступающей подвздошной кости сквозь тонкую влажную ткань футболки. Джейсон посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.

И эта улыбка, широкая и искренняя, стоила чего угодно — стоила _всего_. Что бы Дик ни давал ему, Джейсону оно было нужно. Такая связь затягивала, как наркотик, и думать об этом сейчас не хотелось. Дик изо всех сил старался не обозначать словами, что у них за связь, потому что они точно не были братьями или «просто» друзьями, а «любовник» всегда казалось таким переменчивым понятием. Он старался не думать ни о синяках, ни о том, что ему приходится спать вполглаза, ни о том, как сильно ему будет не хватать работы в полиции.

Потому что когда он не думал, то мог дать себе волю и насладиться тем, что у них было, как бы оно ни называлось. Не только Джейсон чувствовал себя опустошённым и отчуждённым.

Так что Дик не думал. Не говорил. Он просто делал.

***

Через неделю после завтрака с Альфредом и Брюсом к Джейсону наведался ещё один гость. Нежданный и крайне нежеланный.

Ему запретили покидать квартиру, пока Дик на работе, но что делать, если кто-то постучится, они не оговаривали. До сегодняшнего дня никто не стучался. Все жильцы знали, что днём офицер Грейсон работает, и не ломились в гости. Услышав негромкий стук, Джейсон отчаянно понадеялся, что это девочки-скауты. За скаутское печенье он был готов учинить слабой тяжести теракт.

Но, когда он открыл двери, на пороге его ждала совсем не девочка, несущая сласти.

— Привет, — сказал малый, который преследовал Джейсона ещё со стопки выданных Талией снимков. — Я Тим Дрейк, и я…  
— Иди нахуй, — без выражения перебил его Джейсон и захлопнул двери с такой силой, что на стене несколько рамок с фото перекосились.

Джейсон никогда не сможет забыть, как впервые увидел Тима Дрейка. Талия подала ему пачку глянцевых фото пять на семь, и добрых десять секунд он не мог вспомнить, как дышать. Он не подал виду — не хотел, чтобы Талия знала, что ухмыляющийся костлявый мальчишка в маске всё равно что нож ему в живот всадил; не хотел вскрывать свернувшийся комок предательской боли до самой ночи, пока не остался один в своём номере отеля.

Он приколол фотографии к стене, вгоняя канцелярские кнопки в обои, сел на край кровати и уставился на них. Съёжился, будто на него навалилась тяжесть, уронил сцепленные руки между колен. Потрогал костяшки пальцев, поглаживая рубцы и шрамы. Некоторые были ещё с _тех_ пор, но большая часть узловатой кожи появилась после того, как ему пришлось рыть себе выход на свободу.

Джейсон встал и навалился на стену. Обвёл завязки на красном жилете. Положил ладонь на прославленную «R». Провёл пальцем по изгибам зелёной маски, и мог бы поклясться, что унюхал спиртной запах театрального клея.

И тогда — заплакал. Судорожно, больно, сдавленно.

На его месте должен был быть Джейсон. У него никогда не должны были отнять Робина. Неужели только он так считал?

Так что нет. Он вовсе не горел желанием видеть Тимоти Джексона Дрейка во плоти. Не хотел даже близко к нему находиться, потому что всегда был маленький соблазнительный шанс сорваться и натворить дел, о которых он пожалеет после. Шёлковый внутренний голос заверял, что его действия будут оправданы. Что у него есть все причины злиться. Что можно будет свалить всё на очередной всплеск безумия от Ям. Доводы были заманчивыми.

К соблазнительному голосу он постарался не прислушиваться.

— Э-э… Слушай, — неуверенно начал заменыш по ту сторону двери, — извини, что не позвонил наперёд, но Дик сказал, что я могу приехать когда угодно. Нужно было позвонить! Извини! Может, я приеду как-нибудь… в другой раз?  
— Нет, — ровно сказал Джейсон.  
— Послушай, мне жаль…  
— Хватит извиняться!  
— Но я же… — попробовал малый, но Джейсон оборвал его, врезав кулаком в дверь.  
— Не жаль тебе! Заглохни!

Не самая зрелая реакция, конечно, но Джейсону не слишком хотелось быть взрослым сейчас. Он съехал на пол, упираясь спиной в двери на случай, если маленький говнюк попытается взломать замок, и закурил. Жадно затянулся и потёр лоб другой рукой.

После долгой тишины — такой долгой, что Джейсон подумал уже, что малый понял намёк и свалил, — Тим подал голос ещё раз:  
— Прости, но…  
— Я, по-моему, велел тебе заглох…  
— Нет! — выкрикнул Тим, и его голос окреп. — Сам заткнись! Ты Джейсон Тодд, и я с девяти лет хотел с тобой познакомиться! Я не уйду, пока не поговорю с тобой!

Значит, малый был не совсем тряпкой. Джейсон, конечно, меньшего не ждал, потому что напарнику Брюса без хоть капли твёрдости было не выжить. Он не передумал. Но слова сбили его с толку. С чего бы малому с самого детства хотеть с Джейсоном встречи?

Он не был.. выдающимся. Раньше точно, сейчас и подавно. Оставался, конечно, восхитительный яркий миг, пока он был Чудо-Мальчиком, но это уже давно кануло в прошлое.

— Тогда устраивайся поудобнее, парень, — сказал Джейсон, затягиваясь ещё раз. Грудь поднялась, лёгкие сдавило. Задержанный вместе с выдохом дым пьянил и душил. Он медленно выдохнул, и дым потянулся из ноздрей. Было что-то терапевтическое в ритуале — вдохнуть, задержать, выдохнуть. — Потому что дверь я не открою.  
— Как хочешь!

В задницу этого малого. Свернуть трубочкой и поглубже. Эти дни должны были стать его отдыхом. Эта квартира должна была стать его безопасной гаванью. Брюс не должен был дотянуться до него здесь. В том, что Брюс заслал своего нового птенца разведать обстановку, Джейсон даже не сомневался.

Если у заменыша есть хоть капля мозгов, то он не останется. Джейсон не шутил. Дверь открывать он ни за что не собирался.

***

— Шесть часов, Джейсон, — прорычал Дик, рубанув обеими руками по воздуху. Он всерьёз рассердился, сощурив изумительные синие глаза и напряжённо поджав губы. Бойскаут по натуре, собой вертеть он не позволял. У него был характер. Дик не любил его показывать, но он был. Иногда Джейсон тыкал его во все больные места сразу, просто чтобы посмотреть, как быстро улыбка сменится оскалом. Накручивать Дика было весело. — Шесть. Часов. Ты его заставил стоять в коридоре шесть часов!

Джейсон пожал плечами.

— Я его не заставлял. Я сказал, чтобы он валил, и не моя вина, если он решил дальше тут слоняться, офицер. И для справки? Всего пять с половиной часов.

Он с нездоровым любопытством засёк время, поджидая Дика с работы. Хотел проверить, станет ли упрямый говнюк торчать под дверью так долго, и хотел узнать, кем тот приходится Дику. Старший братец старательно избегал Робина номер три в разговорах, но Джейсон так и не смог убедить себя, что Дику просто нет дела до нового птенца. Интуиция не подвела — Дик считал Тима семьёй. И тянулся к нему.

Дик прикасался к людям. Он так отмечался — отмечался всегда, всегда напоминал, что он здесь, рядом. Так он восполнял нелюбовь Брюса к прикосновениям. Дик виновато погладил Тима по спине, и сердитые складки на его лице разгладились, оставив после себя лишь тонкие морщины беспокойства.

Джейсону все силы понадобились, чтобы сдержаться и не ударить Дика по руке, не встать между первым и третьим Робинами. Туда, где, чёрт подери, ему быть положено.

Он глупил. И знал об этом. Даже Эгон легко вычленил эту черту его характера. «Ты слишком легко гневаешься и делаешь глупости», — сказал он с сильным немецким акцентом тогда, ухмыляясь во все красные от вишнёвой газировки дёсны. Пока Джейсон оставался спокоен, он был опасен. Когда он злился, он всё равно был опасен, только скорее как больной на голову придурок, уничтожающий всё вокруг, и себя в том числе.

Но злость была приятной. Злиться ему нравилось. Джейсону казалось, что он праведник, защищённый взрывной волной собственного гнева. Со злостью приходил химический коктейль из адреналина и гормонов — освежающий, отупляющий и бодрящий одновременно.

Так что Джейсон смотрел, как Дик кладёт руку на затылок Тима и покровительственно к нему придвигается, и держался за свою ярость. Так было проще, потому что так получалось заглушить всё остальное.

Обычно он пользовался гневом как преимуществом. Сейчас от гнева толку не было. Конечно же, от этого он бесился ещё сильнее.

— Тим, прости, пожалуйста.  
— Нет, всё в порядке, — сказал малый, слабо улыбаясь. — Я понимаю. Вряд ли было… приятно видеть меня в костюме.  
— Ничего не в порядке, — сказал Дик, качая головой. — Это было жестоко. Джейсон не должен на тебе зло вымещать. Ты не виноват, что плащ передали дальше. Я же пережил, когда мой плащ ушёл к нему.

Тим невозможно проницательно глянул Джейсону прямо в глаза. В нём самом смотреть было не на что — невысокий и худощавый, хорошо если весит вполовину столько же, сколько Джейсон. Но по голубым глазам было видно, с какой скоростью он что-то там себе просчитывает. Это нервировало. Его взгляд расчленял с точностью, как по лазерному наведению.

— Но у тебя его не забирали, — сказал Тим, не моргая. Его брови сошлись на переносице, и он вдруг заметно погрустнел. Он не сочувствовал. Он печалился, будто то, что он рассмотрел в Джейсоне, больно ранило. — Не насильно.

Джейсон не рассчитывал, что заменыш поймёт.

Он не хотел, чтобы заменыш понял.

И что теперь с малым делать, он не представлял. Его всё так же хотелось ненавидеть — и Джейсон ненавидел его по-прежнему. Он по-прежнему хотел встать между тощим малым и Диком, потому что он видел в голубых глазах интеллект Брюса, а если видел он, то видел и Дик. Но эта отповедь ощутимо пригасила его злобу. Он сомневался, что сможет снова взвинтиться до такой же степени, даже если захочет.

Потому что заменыш понимал.

— Если бы ты это с самого начала сказал, то, может, я бы тебя и впустил, — сказал Джейсон. Ничего ближе к извинениям от него бы никто не добился.

Тим улыбнулся ему широко, будто в челюсть двинул — неожиданно, резко. Джейсон ему едва кивнул, а малый уже чуть от восторга не спотыкался.

Где только Брюс его подобрал? Он жаждал внимания больше, чем два предыдущих Робина, вместе взятых. Если он так Джейсону сиял, то Брюса он, наверное, вообще боготворил.

И несвоевременный гнев замкнул круг. Вернулся к Брюсу. Как всегда.

— Ты же сказал, что хочешь проветриться, Джей, — сказал Дик. Его пальцы дёрнулись, сжимая плечо Тима. — Тим вызвался приехать и походить с тобой. А ты его шесть часов в коридоре стоять заставил. Молодец.  
— Я думал, может, в музей заглянем, — сказал Тим. Его бледное лицо подёрнулось розовым, и он отвёл взгляд. — Брюс говорил, что тебе нравились музеи. Но все музеи уже закрыты, наверное…

Джейсон раздражённо вздохнул и вскинул руки.

— Ладно! Ваша правда! Я мудак!  
— Ну, ты сам сказал, не мы, — ухмыльнулся Дик.  
— Давайте, набрасывайтесь толпой на покойника, — ядовито отозвался Джейсон. — Я не для того с того света вернулся, чтобы быть нежеланным средним ребёнком.

Дик сгрёб со стойки ключи и покрутил их на указательном пальце.

— Собирайтесь, парни. Мы едем к Бренту.

«У Брента» подавали без преувеличения лучшие хот-доги на восточном побережье. Если Дик думал, что скверное настроение Джейсона пойдёт на поправку после парочки чили-догов, то он был абсолютно прав. Джейсон не заглядывал к Бренту целых три года, и от одной только мысли у него слюнки потекли.

— Даже не думай занимать переднее сиденье, — прорычал Джейсон вполголоса. Тим сник и стал ещё меньше, хотя куда меньше-то. Но победа Джейсона была недолговечной, потому что Дик отвесил ему подзатыльник и очень красноречиво на него посмотрел.  
— Веди себя прилично, — предупредил он. По голосу было ясно, что он не шутит. — Или поедешь в багажнике.

***

Когда Дик сказал, что к Джейсону можно приехать когда угодно, он не рассчитывал, что Тим явится на следующий же день. Этого стоило ожидать, конечно же, потому как Тим непрестанно следил за Джейсоном в его бытность Робином. Дик просто забыл предупредить Джейсона, поэтому в неудавшемся дне Тима виноват был только он сам. Ясно было, что Джейсон чувствует, будто Тим заменил его, вытолкал из гнезда, где теперь ему не осталось места. И он не слишком ошибался. Бэтмену нужен был только один Робин, а Джейсон и физически, и морально перерос эту роль. Неудивительно, что он отреагировал скверно, но Дик верил: он сможет исправить положение. Джейсон не ненавидел Тима. Джейсон просто его не знал.

Это Дик твёрдо намеревался (и обязан был) исправить. Он любил и Джейсона, и Тима, и знал их обоих достаточно хорошо, чтобы не сомневаться: Джейсон поладит с Тимом, если только перестанет ершиться. 

Поездка в Готэм вышла в лучшем случае напряжённой. Тим сидел на заднем сидении и изо всех сил старался поддерживать разговор с Джейсоном, в то время как Джейсон изо всех сил старался быть как можно невыносимее. 

А Джейсон умел быть невыносимым. Кому, как не Дику, это знать.

Они купили чили-доги, и Дик решил утащить братьев туда, где бы они точно чувствовали себя как дома: на крышу одного из самых высоких зданий в районе. На такой высоте летний смог был реже и прохладнее. Стояла тишина, и остальной мир распростёрся внизу, напоминая о себе лишь отдалённым гулом и мерцающими огоньками размером с булавочную головку. 

Они сели на краю крыши, свесив ноги. Дик занял место посередине, потому что Джейсон, даже пригасив чили-догами свою раздражительность, не захотел бы сидеть рядом с Тимом. Да и Тим вряд ли оказался бы рад сидеть к Джейсону достаточно близко, чтобы оказаться спихнутым вниз. 

Ели они относительно мирно. Пока Тим не задал вопрос, который Дик давно хотел задать сам, но никак не выпадало случая.

— Так что ты будешь делать? — Тим закусил нижнюю губу, рассеяно хмурясь. — То есть, после того, как твой испытательный срок закончится. Ты об этом уже думал? 

По лицу Джейсона рябью прокатилась непонятная паника. Всего на миг, но Дик успел заметить. 

— Не знаю, — сказал Джейсон и откусил сразу большой кусок, чтобы не отвечать на дальнейшие расспросы. 

Дик пихнул его в голень носком ботинка. 

— Займёшься, чем захочешь, — сказал он, ободряюще улыбаясь. — Если решишь вернуться к плащам и маскам, то придумаем тебе что-то. Захочешь вернуться в Готэм — мы обязательно подыщем тебе квартиру. Захочешь остаться в Блюдхэйвене со мной, тогда…  
— Я остаюсь здесь, — перебил его Джейсон, не дожевав. Он откусил ещё кусок, готовый скорее удавиться насмерть чили-догом, чем объяснить, что имел в виду. 

Тим помалкивал в ходе этого обмена репликами, поглядывая то на Дика, то на Джейсона, и нервно раздирал булочку на куски. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Дик. — Значит, начнём обустраивать тебя на постоянное проживание. Но если ты остаёшься со мной, то тебе придётся поладить с Тимом. Он мой брат. Надеюсь, ты это уважаешь, и будет уважать его.  
— Ты не… — начал Тим, заметно краснея, но Дик отмахнулся:  
— Нет, я серьёзно. Я не дам вам бодаться друг с другом. Если придётся, я вас запру вдвоём в комнате, пока вы не научитесь дружить.  
— Или пока один из нас не выйдет, окровавленный и победоносный, — сказал Джейсон, наконец сглотнув. — Не все мы готовы решать проблемы обнимашками, пташечка.  
— Ты даже не шути, птиченька, — сказал Дик, передразнивая его. Тиму, кажется, стало неловко ещё сильнее. — Ой, прости. У нас же нет для тебя птички-клички?  
— Не-а, — сказал Джейсон, шумно обсасывая с пальцев остатки чили. — Но мы можем его цыпой звать. Цыпы тоже птицы.  
— Джейсон…

Тим его перебил. Он расправил плечи, развернулся и очень серьёзно посмотрел на Джейсона. Боже, он выглядел таким крохотным по сравнению. Пугающе крохотным. 

— Послушай, — сказал Тим, — если ты хочешь, чтобы я отдал тебе Робина, я отдам. Я изначально не собирался этим всю жизнь заниматься. Я взял костюм только потому, что тебя не было, и я не смог уговорить Дика вернуться. А Бэтмену _нужен_ Робин. — Он сделал глубокий вдох и отложил почти нетронутый чили-дог. — А ты был Робином. Потрясающим. 

Его слова ударили сильно. Дик понял, потому что лицо Джейсона вдруг стало нарочито невыразительным. Джейсон был огромным комком неудержимых реакций, поэтому когда он не транслировал эмоции — и не делал этого громко, — значит, он испытывал что-то, чем делиться не мог. Он сглотнул. 

— Забей. Я всё равно в чешуйчатые шортики не влезу больше, — грубовато сказал Джейсон. — Не то чтобы ты продолжил традицию. 

Тим несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, как всегда делал, когда успокаивался от волнения или потрясения. 

— Я, ну, — сказал он, судорожно кивнув. — Не знаю, как вы двое справлялись. Разве вы не мёрзли?  
— Конечно, мёрзли. Не счесть, сколько раз я думал, что отморозил себе все птичьи причиндалы. И брить ноги всё время задолбало. Но в моё время настоящие сайдкики шли и не на такие жертвы, — сказал Джейсон и ухмыльнулся — неспешно, непринуждённо. В его улыбке остался лишь самый намёк на ехидство, но Дика лишь намёк вполне устраивал. 

На то, чтобы не сгрести братьев в объятия, Дику потребовалась вся его выдержка. Он спешно затолкал в рот чили-дог, потому что, жуя, он не мог широко улыбаться. 

Ревность Джейсона была невозможно трогательной. И останется трогательной, пока он не будет причинять вреда Тиму. Пока он будет брюзжать, рычать и распускать руки, если ему покажется, что его игнорируют, «братское» напряжение будет терпимым. 

Так Дик надеялся, по крайней мере.

***

Доверие Дика делало его беспечным, а Джейсон всегда был рад сунуть нос куда не следует. Ему нравилось думать о себе как о человеке дела, так что когда он видел, где нужно навести в порядок, он принимал решение взяться за гуж. Все они были такими, в конце концов — все люди в масках занимались своим делом потому, что видели, где нужно принять меры. Все они были либо сумасшедшими, либо обладали таким громадным самомнением, что надеялись исправить самолично все несправедливости в мире.

А в городе вроде Блюдхэйвена список того, что кое-как приведено в порядок, был существенно короче списка того, что сделать ещё предстояло. По сравнению с Блюдхэйвеном Готэм выглядела послушной девочкой. Город изобиловал загрязнением и преступностью, и славился рубежом бедности настолько сокрушительно низким, что убивал мечты большинства. Коррупция Хэйвена тянула шипастые щупальца от трущоб до кабинета мэра. Полиция прогнила насквозь — судя по тому, что Дик ему рассказал, большинство злодеев в костюмах и те были ближе к званию образцовых граждан, чем некоторые парни в синем. Это снедало Дика, который хотел верить, что все, кому доверили значок, получили его не просто так. Джейсона положение дел, впрочем, не удивляло. Он слишком долго провёл на улице, чтобы уважать большинство копов.

Но Дик сумел просочиться в департамент полиции и разворошил их гнёздышко за каких-то шесть месяцев. Шестьдесят два процента полицейских турнули, а оставшиеся работали на износ, пытаясь делать хорошую мину при плохой игре.

Но шваль в низах Блюдхэйвена чуяла слабость. И они выпалывали их по одному, зная, что у полиции не хватает людей, чтобы защититься.

Дик попросил Джейсона навести порядок в его файлах. Это было сродни одному из подвигов Геракла, потому что система организации Дика не обладала ни системой, ни организацией. Он предпочитал рукописные файлы цифровым, но в том, как он их объединял, не прослеживалось никакой объяснимой логики. Он тщательно конспектировал всё о своих ночных похождениях, но писал отчёты перед тем, как свалиться в кровать, на том, что попадалось под руку. Бóльшая часть была в блокнотах, но далеко не всё. Записки на стикерах, неподшитые листы бумаги и ещё бог знает что. Самая последняя запись о близнецах Триггер, например, была сделала на обороте меню на вынос. Брюс больше не стоял у него над душой, но у Дика не хватало времени. Он должен был как-то срезать углы, и отчёты стали очередным делом, выполненным спустя рукава.

Дик, наверное, отдал ему файлы, потому что знал, какой там бардак, и знал, что Джейсону понадобится не одна неделя, чтобы рассортировать записи и оцифровать их. Знал, сколько ему предстоит раскладывать, тщательно сканировать и перепечатывать. Это было отличным способом отвлечь его.

Но вместе с архивом Джейсон получил доступ ко всему, что Дик знал о тех, кто делал его жизнь адом. Всё грязное бельишко крупнейших блюхэйвенских мразей оказалось у него в руках.

Блюдхэйвен напоминал Джейсону его самого. Никому не хотелось жить здесь, и большинство считало, что город уже не спасти. Люди проезжали, прибавив скорости и наглухо заперев двери машин, и старательно отводили глаза.

Только идиот бы не заметил, где бьётся чёрное сердце коррупции города. Все кривые дорожки в Хэйвене вели к Роланду Десмонду.

Откинувшись на диване и уложив ноги на недавно приобретённый и не очень хорошо собранный кофейный столик, Джейсон листал толстую папку, посвящённую Блокбастеру. У этого типа было огромное влияние и впечатляющие бакенбарды. Лицо у него было из тех, что может любить только мать, и то неохотно. К папке скрепкой прикрепили спешно нацарапанную записку:

«Увеличенное сердце. Супермен сказал, что ему ~1 год остался».

Вот оно что. Тикалка большого босса сдавала. Было в этом что-то от поэтического возмездия, подумал Джейсон, выстукивая из слегка примятой пачки сигарету. Несмотря на недовольство Дика и ворчание про мерзкую привычку, он начал курить куда больше с момента домашнего ареста. Виновата была смесь тревоги и скуки, а подрывающее чувство вины не давало Дику запретить курение в целом.

Джейсон потакал малым порокам, чтобы не соблазниться большими. Обработав той ночью Дика, он почти перестал спать. Он не рисковал, потому что именно из-за таких выходок Брюс мог осознать, что он опасен. Этого допустить было нельзя, поэтому Джейсон отказался от сна в целом. Он бодрствовал у Дика под боком по ночам и дремал по паре часов днём, пока Дик был на работе. Засыпать днём было сложно, особенно сейчас, когда он не выматывался физически.

Дик, впрочем, тоже спал скверно. Он ждал новых кошмаров, которые Джейсон запретил себе видеть, так что сон не приносил ему отдыха. В отличие от Джейсона, его каждый день ждала смена и в синей униформе полиции, и в синих полосках второго костюма, так что отказ от сна был для Дика непозволительной роскошью.

Джейсон волновался: Дик категорически не умел прикрывать собственный тыл. С волнением он справлялся так себе, поэтому утешался, балуя себя желанным никотином.

У него было слишком много времени на размышления. Это становилось проблемой, решил он, закуривая и глубоко затягиваясь.

— Я смутно помню, что обещала скормить тебе пачку по одному бычку за раз, если снова поймаю тебя за курением, — сказал слегка отдающий металлом женский голос. Джейсон подскочил и зашёлся кашлем. — Тебе повезло, что я издали эту угрозу исполнить не могу, Чудо-мальчик.

Когда получилось наконец сделать вдох, Джейсон глянул на выстроенные в ряд компьютеры Дика. Конечно же, все они были включены, и все показывали одно и то же знакомое лицо.

— Неужто это всевидящий и всезнающий Оракул, — сказал он с давно отточенной улыбкой. — Тебе не кажется, что я уже вырос и повзрослел достаточно, чтобы оставить наконец титул Чудо-мальчика в прошлом? По-моему, я теперь скорее «Чудо, каким этот мальчик стал дьявольски красивым».  
— И тебе привет, Джейсон. Не отстаёшь по алгебре больше?  
— Шутишь, что ли? — Джейсон фыркнул, закрывая папку, которую листал, и отложил её в сторону. — Я её бросил как горячий уголь, как только потерял моего весёлого рыжего репетитора.

Уголок рта Барбары едва заметно дёрнулся вверх.

— Ты совсем не изменился.  
— Эй, несправедливо, между прочим. Я теперь совсем большой, Бэбси.  
— Заметно, — сказала Барбара, и её голос стал абсолютно ледяным. Он не знал, что сказал не так, но что-то, видимо, сморозил. — Я тебе позвонила, чтобы заблаговременно сообщить. У тебя на неделе будет посетитель. Не знаю, когда это случится, но не хочу, чтобы ты нервничал, если к тебе нагрянут без предупреждения.  
— Нагрянут? — повторил Джейсон, пошевелив пальцами. — Как загадочно. Расскажешь, кто ко мне собрался, или это будет сюрпризом? Потому что если речь про заменыша, то он уже пытался наладить отношения.  
— Я слышала. Ты его заставил сидеть в коридоре шесть часов.  
— Всего пять с половиной, — сказал Джейсон, закатив глаза. — Дик бы факты сначала уточнил, прежде чем на меня ябедничать.  
— Ты, главное, брось в ближайшую неделю подход «сначала заколоть, потом задавать вопросы». Никто в квартиру не зайдёт и из неё не выйдет без моего ведома, так что можешь отставить полную боеготовность на время. Лучше насладись выдавшимися каникулами и догони алгебру. — Её голос наконец потеплел: — Могу задать тебе домашнее задание, если хочешь.  
— Не-а, — сказал Джейсон, покосившись на стопку файлов снова. — Я и так по горло занят.


	5. Chapter 5

Второй гость наведался к нему посреди ночи, когда Джейсон крайне целеустремлённо перекапывал файлы Дика. Пока руки занимались упорядочиванием, легче было глушить ту почти физическую боль, в которую постепенно перерастало безделье. Джейсон не умел сидеть без дела. Прошедший год своей жизни он провёл очень-очень занятой пчёлкой, и переход на полное ничегонеделание раздражал. За полторы недели у Дика под боком он видел, как тот выматывается день за днём. Он исчерпал все силы ещё до того, как нашёл Джейсона, и сейчас таял на глазах.

Джейсон терзался, потому что знал, что виноват в этом именно он. Что ему делать прикажете, если глупый идиот со своими добрыми намерениями убьётся где-нибудь? Джейсон предложил выйти в патруль вместе ― просто чтобы прикрыть ему спину; Дик ведь должен был понимать, что Джейсон ему ни в чём не уступает, ― но Дик только вздохнул и покачал головой. 

Если упрямство Брюса доведёт Найтвинга до беды, то план мести не заставит себя ждать.

Джейсон просто искал повод и сам это понимал. Но какой классный повод мог бы получиться.

И что с того, что он, по большому счёту, решил оберегать Дика? «Большой братик» оказался первым и единственным за очень долгое время, кому искренне было до Джейсона дело. По его меркам, тот вполне заслужил немного преданности.

Не очень-то ему улыбалось раздумывать о том, что он, вероятно, так и не перестал считать всех ― Брюса, Альфреда, Барбару, Дика ― своими. Своими… неважно кем. Не совсем семьёй, не совсем друзьями, но людьми, которые относились к нему, как к одному из них. Джейсон ревностно берёг то немногое, что у него осталось, и любой, кто рискнул бы хоть пальцем их тронуть, получил бы в ответ сполна.

Он мусолил тему, как пёс грызёт давно обглоданную кость, когда чирикнула оконная сигнализация. Дик говорил, что Джейсону не нужно вооружаться до зубов, пока он просто прохлаждается дома, но для спокойствия требовался хотя бы нож. Привычки оставались привычками, и клятвенных обещаний, что квартира безопаснее некуда, не хватило, чтобы так просто откатить годы с оружием под боком. Джейсон остался сидеть, но чуть склонился вперёд и положил руку на спрятанный у щиколотки нож. Теперь он мог совершить мощный рывок ― и рванул, едва маслянистая чёрная тень на неосвещённом подоконнике ожила.

― Не делай, ― негромко, но уверенно предупредила тень. Она нагнулась к свету, и Джейсон отступил на шаг. Эти острые уши он бы узнал где угодно.

Новая Бэтгёрл разительно отличалась от первой. Куда ниже ростом (Бэбс была скорее шесть футов, чем пять, даже если отнять каблуки), и ничего в ней не наводило на мысли о весёлой девчачести. Эта Бэтгёрл облачалась в чернильно-чёрное с ног до головы, ни сантиметра оголённой кожи. Она зловеще растворялась в тени, и единственным мазком цвета оказался тонкий контур летучей мыши на груди.

Больше «Бэт», чем «гёрл», впечатление она производила неизгладимое. Джейсон спрятал нож обратно в ботинок.

― Хм, ― сказал он, удивляясь (и не без причины), как она просочилась в квартиру, не задев ни одной сигнализации, кроме самой тихой. ― Я о тебе сколько слышал. И под этим я подразумеваю, что все бросались твоим именем, но при этом ничего о тебе не рассказывали. Ты очень таинственный субъект, Бэтгёрл номер два.  
― Это значит… ― Она замолчала, и морщины на маске сложились в другой последовательности ― она нахмурилась, будто старательно подбирала верные слова. ― Двое. Нас. Робин номер два.

А эта, тут же решил Джейсон, ничего так. Заменыш пусть остаётся пятном говна на всём человечестве, пока не докажет обратное, но со сменщицей Барбары, кажется, он вполне мог славно поладить.

Она была другой, а «другой» всегда означало что-то интересное.

― Двое в своём роде, ― согласился он и отступил от окна. Не пригласил войти, но она, кажется, поняла и так. ― Они про меня не говорят особо, да? Ах, бэт-винá. Ничто с ней не сравнится.  
― Он мне рассказывал, ― сказала Бэтгёрл и спрыгнула со своего насеста на подоконнике. Её плащ заструился следом. ― Сводил к тебе. Где похоронили. Там, где он думал, что тебя похоронили.  
― Он?

Она положила руку на грудь, постучав кончиками пальцев между острых ушей жёлтого бэт-символа.

А. _Он._ Ну разумеется. Он не хотел горевать в одиночестве, и обставил свою лажу, как поучительную историю, чтобы новые бэт-детки не шалили. Ведите себя хорошо, ешьте овощей побольше, следуйте всем заветам Бэтмена, или кончите свои дни, как бедняжка Джейсон.

Он ощерился.

― И что он рассказывал?  
― Ты любишь машины. Девочек. Зелёное. Робина. Драться. Неа… мороженое трёх цветов. Хочешь показать себя. Всегда.

Значит, Брюс у надгробия пел дифирамбы. Мило.

― Не могу сказать, что знаю много о тебе, плюшечка, ― сказал Джейсон, заваливаясь обратно на диван. Он закинул лодыжку на колено и сложил руки за головой. ― Что нравится тебе?  
― Не плюшечка, ― сказала она. Выглядела она при этом чертовски грозно как для маленькой чёрной мышки, чья макушка даже не доставала Джейсону до середины груди. ― Бэтгёрл.  
― Приношу глубочайшие извинения, Бэтгёрл, ― сказал Джейсон, театрально взмахнув рукой. ― Никаких больше кличек. К сведению принял.  
― И так слишком много имён.  
― Ты на мой вопрос не ответила, между прочим, ― заметил он. Она просто стояла посреди комнаты в нейтральной позе, свесив руки по бокам. Что за диковинная птица. ― И это несправедливо. Я считаю, что мы должны быть квиты.  
― Я люблю… Драться. Летучую мышь. Делать… правильное. ― Она снова умолкла и склонила голову, будто ей правда нужно было подумать. ― Я люблю чай. Семью ― твою семью. Она и моя теперь. Салочки. Мороженое, но ещё не пробовала твоё любимое. Спойлер его не любит. Мы иногда едим вместе другое. С тестом для печенья.

И её голос потеплел самую малость. Что-то обескураживало в её манере двигаться и говорить; этим она только распаляла любопытство, а ему Джейсон всегда потакал. Брюс не раз укоризненно напоминал, что любопытство сгубило кота.

Кошка же рассказала про вторую часть поговорки: «Любопытство сгубило кота; удовлетворив его, он воскрес».

Хорошее жизненное кредо, решил Джейсон. Он уже вернулся один раз, в конце концов.

― Есть идея, ― сказал он, бодро хлопнув в ладоши. ― Я позвоню братику Найтвингу и узнаю, отпустят ли меня погулять. Если разрешит, покажешь мне, как играть в салки. Может, потом удастся сходить за мороженым.

Она склонила голову набок, больше по-птичьи, чем по-человечьи.

― Я должна сторожить.  
― Будешь сторожить меня. ― Он указал на себя. ― Я опаснее всего, что только есть в Блюдхэйвене. Кого угодно спроси.

Пару мгновений Бэтгёрл взвешивала и это. Вдумчивая какая.

― Хорошо, ― основательно поразмыслив, сказала она. Джейсон лукаво улыбнулся и встал. Бэтгёрл последовала за ним на кухню ― не физически, но следя за каждым его шагом. Линзы в её маске были чёрными, как и весь остальной костюм, но тяжесть взгляда чувствовалась спиной.

Номер Дика стоял на быстром наборе. Прозвучало ровно четыре гудка ― столько Дику понадобилось, чтобы сообразить, что одно из отделений в перчатке вибрирует, и повозиться, открывая мобильник затянутыми в перчатки пальцами.

― Привет, птичьи мозги, ― сказал Джейсон, прислоняясь бедром к стойке. Краем глаза он видел кончики острых ушей Бэтгёрл, посматривавшей за ним из-за угла. ― Есть вопрос.  
― Валяй, ― отозвался Дик, не переводя дыхание. На заднем плане свистел ветер.  
― Новая Бэтгёрл заглянула в гости. Маленькая, чёрная и не очень болтливая, но я с кем угодно на свидание согласен уже. Можно я погуляю с ней?

Дик рассмеялся ― громко и искренне.

― Конечно. Только имей в виду, Джей. Без разницы, насколько ты там считаешь, что вырос и стал лучше ― у тебя нет шансов против неё. Кассандра совсем не в нашей весовой категории.

Кассандра, значит. Вместе с именем Джейсону досталось непонятное озарение: Дик доверял ему настолько, что выдал тайну чужой личности… или вообще доверял ему настолько, что даже и не думал скрывать.

Дик творил с его головой что-то странное. И далеко не всё из этого ему нравилось.

***

Салочки Бэтгёрл были самой охренительной штукой, в которую только Джейсон играл, и он пожалел, что сам не додумался до чего-то подобного сто лет назад. Водящий гнался за вторым игроком ― по переулкам, по пожарным лестницам, по крышам ― и, когда нагонял, бил кулаком или пинал, чтобы осалить. Игра была быстрой, головокружительной и без преувеличений зверской. Дик не приукрашивал способности Кассандры: она была быстрее и сильнее всех, с кем Джейсон когда-либо сталкивался. Он думал, что видел лучших из лучших, но Кассандра была на совсем другом уровне. Некоторые приёмы он опознал, и не все они перешли ей по наследству от Брюса.

Бэтгёрл черпала из не самых чистых колодцев. Джейсон знал, потому что тоже к ним ходил.

Странно было наблюдать за ней. Джейсон большую часть игры только догонял ― поспевать за Бэтгёрл было непросто. Джейсон не возражал, потому что в движении она была восхитительной, абсолютно непринуждённой. Её бег завораживал, как танец. Это, впрочем, не давало ответов, а только поднимало ещё больше вопросов: где только её Брюс нашёл, через чьи руки она прошла и почему её приняли, несмотря на то, что грация эта граничила со смертоносностью.

Джейсон подозревал, что Бэтгёрл могла бы разложить его без малейших усилий. Это одновременно и восхищало, и пристыжало. Он давно уже не соревновался с теми, на фоне кого чувствовал бы себя неуклюжим олухом.

За час «игры» он обзавёлся кучей синяков и вымотался, но ухмылялся без конца. Не объявляя, что игра окончена, Бэтгёрл просто присела на краю крыши и подождала, пока он догонит.

― А ты хороша, ― прохрипел Джейсон, упираясь руками в колени. ― Чертовски хороша. Как ты такой стала?

Она чуть склонила подбородок, и Джейсон догадался, что она сейчас надулась от гордости ― по-своему.

― Я могу тебя читать, ― сказала она. Она даже не запыхалась. ― Вижу, что ты будешь делать, и что думают твои мышцы. Люди читают книги. Я читаю людей. Я не могла… У меня не было слов. Я могла говорить только кулаками и ногами.

Получилось куда загадочнее, чем можно было сходу расшифровать. Джейсон мысленно сделал пометку вытрясти из Дика подробности.

― Ну, у тебя отлично получается. Поздравляю. Наверное.

Джейсон выпрямился и провёл обеими руками по мокрым от пóта волосам. Так основательно его гоняли впервые после Эгона. Там он проламывал черепа, и его «тренировочные манекены» оставались с травмами, которые никогда не исцелятся окончательно, так что настроение сейчас было на порядок лучше. Он не жалел ни о том, чему научился, ни о том, _как_ ― все эти люди были мерзейшими из мразей, так что свои изувеченные кости заслужили ― но сам процесс ему не то чтобы нравился.

Он просто понимал, что некоторые вещи неизбежны. Казалось, понимал это только он.

― Боец борется. Убийца убивает. Ты боец.

По спине пробежал озноб.

Она говорила так чертовски уверенно. Будто смогла заглянуть ему в мозг и ответить на вопрос, на который сам Джейсон затруднялся найти ответ. Это его разозлило. Злость была той, которая захлёстывает с головой, от которой кровь ревёт в ушах, и руки сами сжимаются в кулаки.

― Привет! Можно к вам третьим?

Найтвинг возник над краем крыши и подтянулся с неземной ловкостью и идиотской ухмылкой на всё лицо.

Он опять заявился выступать посредником. Сначала с Брюсом, потом с Тимом, теперь с Кассандрой. Это никак не могло быть случайностью ― он специально проталкивался локтями. Джейсон мог только гадать, зачем. Они оба знали, что посетителей к ним подсылал Брюс, и те отчитывались ему после. Они это предвидели. Тогда чего Дик опасался: того, что их гости увидят в нём, или всё же того, что Джейсон им скажет? Он боялся чего-то настолько, что бросался следить за каждой встречей с остальной «семьёй».

Или же Дик просто не доверял ему? Джейсон мог понять, почему Дик не спешил оставлять его наедине с новым Робином, но с Бэтгёрл он не ссорился.

В чём бы ни было дело, Джейсону это не нравилось. Перенести злость с Бэтгёрл на Найтвинга оказалось очень легко.

― Нет, ― вдруг сказала Бэтгёрл. ― Тебе нельзя играть с нами.  
― Что?  
― У тебя патруль. Трое это… ― Она чуть склонила голову влево, выжидающе глядя на Джейсона. По крайней мере, Джейсону казалось, что на него. Непросто было определить сквозь эту её маску с глазами навыкате.  
― Толпа, ― согласился он, кивая.

Найтвинг, похоже, опешил.

― Ты шутишь или?..  
― Нет, ― без выражения сказала Кассандра.

Дик поднял руки, сдаваясь, но его улыбка стала заметно натянутой.

― Хорошо, хорошо, я буду послушным взрослым мальчиком. ― Он качнул головой со слегка недовольным смешком. Глянул на Джейсона и добавил: ― Будь дома к четырём.

От выбранного слова Джейсона пробрала дрожь. Дома. Не «у меня», не даже «в моей квартире». _Дома_.

Забавно. Дик вряд ли задумался даже, что сказал. Не догадывался, что это может для Джейсона значить. Он просто был… собой.

― Обязательно. ― Джейсон проследил взглядом, как Дик перемахнул через край здания. Весь мир для него был игровым комплексом. Любой другой просто спрыгнул бы вниз, или бросил трос, или сошёл по скрипучей пожарной лестнице. Найтвинг же кувыркался, скользил в полёте и перекатывался.

А потом до Джейсона дошло, что он погрузился в свои мысли и молчал слишком долго. Легко было забыть о том, что Бэтгёрл стоит рядом. Она не давала знать о своём присутствии, как большинство других. Она вообще едва колыхала тени.

― Он тебя злит. Он делает тебя счастливым. Тяжело.

Джейсон пожал плечами. Её талантик начинал действовать на нервы.

― Не делай ему больно, ― добавила она, и её тихий голос стал вдруг стальным. ― Сделаешь больно ему, сделаю больно тебе.  
― Для справки, я не собирался его бить. Я тогда… ― Он запнулся, затем тяжело выдохнул. ― Мне кошмар приснился. Случайно ему засветил. Брюсу передай обязательно, раз, выходит, _Робин_ забыл. Ты сама сказала ― я «боец».

В его голос закралось презрение. Как она смогла это углядеть? Как смогла прочитать?

― Нет, ― сказала она нетерпеливо. ― Я говорю… его сердце. Сделаю тебе больно за это.

Под ложечкой резко засосало, будто Джейсон прямо с края крыши шагнул. Она знала, о чём говорит. Стрёмный трюк с языком тела соединил для неё все точки между ним и Диком.

И его реакцию она тоже прочитала.

― Я Бэтмену не скажу. Ты злишь Найтвинга… но и делаешь его счастливым тоже, ― сказала Кассандра, и по тому, как маска сморщилась, можно было подумать, что она улыбнулась. Всего на миг. Затем сладки снова разгладились. ― Присматривай за ним. Он… устал.  
― Ага, ― сказал Джейсон, проведя рукой по лицу. Это было на его совести. Его вина, потому что он свою собственную чёртову башку в порядок привести не мог. ― Я знаю.

И, стоя там наверху, он решил, что сегодня последняя ночь, когда он делает вид, что паинька.

***

В целом жизнь Дика шла своим чередом. Она не ждала, пока он разберётся, что делает, что сделал и что будет делать, когда испытательный срок Джейсона подойдёт к концу. В идеальном мире ему бы досталась передышка, чтобы разобраться со всем, но в идеальном мире ему не нужно было бы надевать синие полоски каждую ночь. Здравость ума Джейсона не подвергалась бы сомнениям вовсе, и не пришлось бы волноваться о том, что мрачные тени в его голове отпечатаются на теле синяками, если Дик по неосторожности заснёт крепко. В грёзы об идеальном мире лучше было не углубляться, потому что так он только зря тратил моральные силы, которые требовались на решение проблем мира неидеального.

Дик едва справлялся и до того, как Джейсон бросил здоровенный гаечный ключ в шестерёнки. Переворот в отделении, тайная группа «хороших копов» с Эми, всё, связанное с немаленьким, гадким и, к сожалению, всё таким же недосягаемым дружочком Роли и паршивые дела на фронте Тарантула, шатающиеся на самой верхушке этой кучи дерьма. Дик не мог уделить внимание чему-то одному: Тарантула убила бы кого-то или убилась сама, группа Эми работала перетруженным сердцем ослабевшей полиции, а Роланд Десмонд держал Хэйвен в железном кулаке даже сейчас, когда с ним заигрывала сама смерть. Ничего нельзя было бросить, и места Джейсону не находилось.

И Дик знал, что живёт опасно. Знал, что рискует, и что накренившаяся гора проблем может рухнуть ему на голову, но что ещё оставалось делать? В таких ситуациях он обычно возвращался к установке «что сделал бы Брюс?». А Брюс бы справился. Как-нибудь он бы всё уладил.

Но Дик не был Брюсом. Не знал своих пределов. Никогда не замечал, что свалился за край, пока не падал на землю. Он был подопечным Брюса, но всё равно оставался Летающим Грейсоном. А Летающие Грейсоны, похоже, уходили со сцены навсегда только одним путём.

Срыв оказался буквальным. Он поскользнулся.

Какая глупая смерть. За четыре дня Дик отдыхал в сумме столько же часов, и он врезался в стену. Любой, кто жил двойной жизнью, знал, сколько может продержаться без сна, прежде чем тело начнёт сдавать. Дик уже истратил все свои вторые дыхания. Технически это было крохотной ошибкой ― нетвёрдый шаг на трёхдюймовую полоску подоконника на втором этаже. Нога подвернулась, и даже сцепление подошв не помогло удержать равновесие.

В падении пальцы Дика загребли пустоту. Он не успел бы бросить трос. Некстати вспомнилось, как отец говорил, что даже кот не сможет приземлиться на все четыре, если в падении не будет времени сообразить, где лапы.

Сорвался он с достаточной высоты, чтобы было больно, но полёт вышел слишком коротким и неожиданным, чтобы получилось его пресечь. Рефлексы сдавали. Дик так чертовски устал, и дело было вовсе не в Джейсоне, он не винил Джейсона, просто не мог, зная, сколько вины тот уже взвалил на себя.

Дик упал на спину. Сжался в последний момент, уберегая череп, но приземление вышло неаккуратным. Неаккуратным, болезненным. С размахиванием конечностями. Позорным.

Он уставился в небо, оторопело моргая в разбивающиеся о лицо капли дождя, и прикинул, готов ли хотя бы пытаться шевельнуться. Он приложился от души, и долгий жуткий миг боялся проверять, чем падение обернулось. Этот страх поселился в его душе задолго до того, как он вернулся домой и обнаружил Барбару прикованной к инвалидной коляске.

Из лёгких выбило весь воздух. В голове плыло от боли, усталости и недостатка кислорода. На мгновение стало почти смешно ― что Брюс сказал бы, если бы увидел, как он свалился с выступа, как бестолковый новичок? Брюс бы отправил его домой, как нашкодившего ребёнка. Он бы выволок его из-под груза ответственности, и Дик бы настолько устыдился того, что не оправдал ожиданий, что легче бы не стало.

А потом он услышал тяжёлый хруст подошв, приземлившихся на мокрый асфальт, шаги, и что-то загородило дождь.

Дик открыл глаза, смаргивая воду. Над ним присел на корточки кто-то немаленький. Капюшон бросал на его лицо тёмную резкую тень.

― Вставай.

 _Джейсон._ Джейсон пошёл за ним. Дик удивился, но не так сильно, как должен был бы. Джейсон говорил, что Дик о себе много думает, что он и вполовину его так хорошо не знает, как вообразил себе, но их всех лепили по одному грубому образцу.

Джейсон так податливо согласился на домашний арест, потому что даже не собирался подчиняться правилам. Дик не мог разозлиться. Он бы то же самое сделал.

Рука оказалась вполне дееспособной, когда он протянул её и ухватился за предложенную ладонь Джейсона. Приложился он крепко, пара рёбер наверняка треснула, но умение правильно падать уберегло его от серьёзных повреждений.

Вечно одно и то же.

― Наорёшь на меня за непослушание потом, ― сказал Джейсон, вздёргивая его на ноги. ― Сначала тут закончи.  
― Как…  
― Как я обошёл твою сигнализацию? Вкратце: ты не хочешь знать. ― Джейсон помолчал, хмурясь на него из глубин капюшона. ― Расскажешь мне, зачем мы караулим молл живых мертвецов, или мне нужно соображать на лету?

Молл был попыткой реанимировать хэйвенскую экономику. Вместо того, чтобы вспыхнуть, она пошипела и затухла. Для того, чтобы тратить деньги, жителям Хэйвена нужно было их иметь, а чтобы пульс экономики бился, ей нужны были вливания средств. Возведение молла остановилось на полдороги, и здание превратилось в кладбище пустых помещений, обклеенных объявлениями о сдаче в аренду, с костяком магазинов, брошенных как есть, когда средства иссякли задолго до завершения постройки.

Внутри было жутко, как в аду. По ночам там гнездились стихии, убогая бродячая живность и бездомные. Самые одичалые представители фауны были двуногими и жили в заброшенных закоулках, создавая в полумёртвом молле иллюзию жизни.

― Кокаиновая облава, ― коротко сказал Дик и повёл плечом, на которое упал. Оно странно щёлкнуло. Тело начинало ныть больше обычного. ― Я выследил досюда крупного дельца. Будем делать по моему плану.  
― Конечно. Ведь твои планы всегда приносят блистательный результат, ― припечатал Джейсон. Ему бы обрадоваться, что Дик сказал «мы», но Джейсон оставался верен себе. ― Ты прости, что не особо хочу оказаться в итоге брюхом кверху в переулке, братец.

Он сказал гадость, какой бы правдивой она ни была. У Дика кожа мурашками пошла от злости. Джейсон не спешил вырастать из амплуа невыносимого младшего брата, а Дика явно избаловала бесстрастная, разумная манера Тима сначала анализировать положение, а только потом лезть в драку. Он как-то совсем забыл, насколько Джейсон бывает твердолобый и сварливый, особенно в деле.

― Это не обсуждается. Или ты следуешь моим правилам, или возвращаешься в квартиру. Ясно?  
― Кристально. Поспорим о методологии как-нибудь за сердечной беседой, ― сказал Джейсон и сжал его плечо. ― Идти готов?  
― Справлюсь, ― отмахнулся Дик. ― Просто ушибся немного.  
― Слегка отбитый Найтвинг, одна штука. Как ты догадался, что я заказывал?

Джейсон улыбался, как хищник. Он был рад выйти на волю. Он расслабился всем телом ― напряжение из спины и плеч ушло, будто и не было.

И только поэтому Дик не отправил его назад. Джейсон ликовал, как пёс, которого после долгих недель бездействия наконец вывели погулять. Он его спас, так что Дик был обязан хотя бы дать ему шанс. Бэтмен бы не одобрил, но Блюдхэйвен не был его городом. Он не мог всё время указывать, что делать.

Слабое оправдание, конечно, но хоть такое.

― Пойдём, ― сказал он и выстрелил тросом в сторону крыши. Оставалось надеяться, что вышло хоть приблизительно похоже на авторитетный тон Бэтмена, хотя толку-то. Когда Брюс рявкал, Джейсон не вытягивался по стойке смирно и не вставал в строй. Его так не вымуштровали.

Ситуацию проще было оценить сверху. Крышу молла изрешетили стеклом, но опорные арки были достаточно широкими, чтобы можно было идти по ним. Они пробирались на свет, который очень кстати освещал события внизу. Молл официально был закрыт уже пять часов как, но кто-то, похоже, продолжал торговлю.

В зоомагазине «Фидо и друзья» горел свет. И вход охраняли двое вооружённых типов.

Что было, конечно же, весьма подозрительно.

― Что видишь?  
― Двое подставных сворачивают магазин. Ходовые товары и продукты должны сбываться быстро, поэтому они должны переместиться до того, как молл снова откроется. ― Джейсон замолчал и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, оценивая ситуацию. ― Я успел увидеть, как они четыре раза поменялись ― прежде чем заметил твою бестолковую задницу, которая свалилась с крыши. Там их двадцать три. Восемнадцать вооружены, но только шестеро держатся уверенно. Вот этот, ― Джейсон дёрнул подбородком, указывая в сторону того, который охранял вход, ― этого берегись. Считает себя зачищателем копов. У хитрюги нож между лопаток ― видно по осанке. Скажешь ему заложить руки за голову, и он вгонит в тебя четыре дюйма лезвия быстрее, чем ты сообразишь, что он на самом деле не собирается подчиняться. ― Ещё пара глубоких вдохов. Джейсон указал на одного уровнем ниже, у которого за поясом на спине заметно бугрился пистолет. ― И этого берегись тоже. Его пушка размером с его эго, но не отражает его таланты. Он будет скорее палить вслепую. И скорее отстрелит сам себе жопу.

Дик постарался не выдать удивления, но Джейсон был абсолютно прав. Нервирующе прав. Сейчас, когда в очевидное ткнули, Дик увидел всё, но без подсказки он не заметил и половины. Джейсон разложил положение по полочкам.

О том, как он научился высматривать то, что нужно, думать не хотелось. Дик сомневался, что даже Брюс бы всё заметил так быстро.

― Хорошо, ― сказал Дик, сумев наконец придушить мысль. ― Пойдём через фудкорт. Можем пройти за…  
― Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя подстрелили? Потому что, похоже, ты нарываешься.  
― Есть идеи получше?

Джейсон только задумчиво замычал. Он потёр подбородок. Кожаные перчатки скрипнули по щетине.

― Эти типы ― братки Сулеймана Томаса Али. Не Чализзи и не Минха, так?  
― Ага.

Джейсон радостно хлопнул в ладоши.

― Отлично. Следуй за мной. Если тебе покажется, что в меня собрались стрелять, брось эти… ― Он изобразил пальцами бросок. ― …как ты свои метательные штуки называешь?  
― Винг-диски, ― сказал Дик, хмурясь. Джейсон закатил глаза.  
― Перестал бы уже всему подряд имена давать. Давно пора. Это самое идиотское название, которое я слышал с тех пор, как ты мне рассказал,что твой байк называется Найт-циклом.

Джейсон стянул капюшон и прочесал пальцами волосы. Он улыбнулся, но эта улыбка была недоброй. Было что-то хищное в том, как он обнажил зубы.

Он выстучал из пачки сигарету, зажал её в губах и вытащил заправленную рубашку со спины.

― Дай мне одну эскрима, ― сказал он краешком рта. ― Мне нужно сделать вид, что я укомплектован, а кое-кто запер все мои глоки.

Это было самым первым, на чём Дик настоял. Никакого огнестрела. Только не в его доме. Он подал одну, сопроводив её выразительным ― или по крайней мере Дик надеялся, что выразительным, ― «ты, надеюсь, знаешь, что делаешь» взглядом. Джейсон заткнул эскрима за пояс джинсов и закрыл курткой. На поясе всё равно остался бугор, вполне заметный, если знать, что высматривать.

И Джейсон выдвинулся. Все его жесты казались естественными и самодовольными; подобную манеру мало кто мог воспроизвести в стрессовой ситуации. Он слега ссутулился, плечи выехали вперёд, как у того, чья мама никогда не зудела, чтобы держал спину ровно. Его язык тела был умышленно небрежным, чтобы производить впечатление нервной неопытности, от души приправленной бравадой.

Не знай Дик его лично ― он бы купился. Он бы отметил его про себя, как самого слабого в группе, самую лёгкую мишень. Дик не видел его в полноценном бою уже много лет (их драки не в счёт; Джейсон глупил, когда они ссорились, и он сам это признавал), и диссонанс между Джейсоном из его воспоминаний и Джейсоном перед ним нервировал ужасно.

Джейсон не преувеличивал, когда сказал, что тренировался быть ровней Бэтмену. Он был хорош. Намного, намного лучше, чем Дик в его возрасте. Возможно, он был даже лучше, чем Дик сейчас.

Жуткая мысль. Дик попытался сглотнуть, чтобы забыть о ней, но не смог выбросить из головы воспоминание о том, как Джейсон рычал: «Я его убью. Его и долбанного паяца», сжав руками его горло.

Джейсон остановился на одном из углов, скрестив на груди руки. Казалось, он несёт вахту ― и делает это препаскудно. Он вытягивал шею, подозрительно осматривая безлюдный молл. Он выжидал. Мучительно терпеливо. Пятнадцать минут проползли мимо, прежде чем он вытащил сигарету изо рта и охлопал свои карманы. Джейсон проверил их дважды, затем, заметно раздражённый, провёл рукой по волосам.

А потом повернулся к тому типу, который действительно нёс вахту. Дик прочитал по его губам: «Мужик, огонька не найдётся?».

Дерзко. Нет, даже больше, чем дерзко. Это было глупо и безрассудно. Брюс бы не согласился на такой рисковый план. Они бы всё сделали как положено: испугать, разойтись и использовать элемент неожиданности, чтобы проредить противников с наименьшим риском. Люди Али не были частью семейной банды, поэтому оставался шанс, что они не заметят совсем новое лицо в своих рядах. Крохотный шанс.

Джейсону его, похоже, вполне хватало.

Бандит достал одноразовую зажигалку и бросил её Джейсону. Тот небрежно отсалютовал ему двумя пальцами, закуривая и глубоко затягиваясь. Когда тип наклонился забрать свою зажигалку, Джейсон вскинулся и ударил его по горлу и в голову так быстро, что тип осел на пол, не успев издать ни звука.

Джейсон оттащил его в тёмный альков и встал на место. Невозмутимый, он продолжил курить. К тому времени, как явилась следующая смена, он прикончил сигарету и взял следующую. Джейсон повторил номер и отволок в сторону второе бесчувственное тело.

Впервые с того момента, как Джейсон спустился, он глянул прямо на жёрдочку Дика. Он давал сигнал. Это был приказ тащить задницу вниз. Он уменьшил количество вооружённых бандитов на двоих и обеспечил как минимум восемь минут до того, как придёт следующая смена караульных.

Восемь минут ― это очень много времени, если знать, как его расходовать. Дик не мог решить, опасаться ему Джейсона в свете его новых умений или всё же впечатлиться. Он решил подумать над этим попозже. Или когда-нибудь. Никогда, скорее всего, ради собственного душевного здоровья. Он бесшумно спрыгнул вниз, следуя за Джейсоном в магазин.

― Пресвятая пластиковая живность, ― тихо рассмеялся Джейсон, ткнув большим пальцем в витрину за прилавком. Рыбы в аквариумах были ненастоящими, и весьма заметно. Они скорбно болтались на поверхности вспенившейся воды. ― В этом городе никто даже не пытается делать вид, да?  
― А зачем им? ― Дик вздохнул и покачал головой. ― До прошлого месяца полиция уютно жила у банд в карманах. Им не нужно было стараться.  
― Печально, ― сказал Джейсон, осуждающе прищёлкнув языком. ― Серьёзно, это просто печально. Им бы стоило гордиться тем, что делают.

«Как ты?», хотел спросить Дик, но не стал. Он не хотел получить подробное определение того, что Джейсон считал своей работой.

Товар упаковали в большой деревянный ящик с логотипом зоомагазина и предупреждением, что внутри живое животное. Это должно было отвадить не слишком ретивых проверяющих, потому что мало кто хотел бы получить на свою голову вырвавшееся на свободу и возможно опасное животное. Идиотская идея, но вполне умный ход.

― Нужно от этого избавиться, ― сказал Джейсон, переворачивая один из завёрнутых слитков рукой в перчатке. На его лице поселилось тёмное и очень жёсткое выражение.  
― Что? Полиция разберётся.  
― Ты серьёзно доверишь им такое количество товара разбирать? Ты, может, и уверен, что твои дружки в синем чистенькие, но в полиции дыр больше, чем в швейцарском сыре. ― Он уронил кокаин обратно в ящик, отряхивая руки. ― Ты не можешь каждую щель заткнуть, суперкоп. Ты правда готов снова увидеть это дерьмо на твоих же улицах?

Джейсон говорил разумно. Очень разумно. Дик не хотел этого признавать, но он был прав.

В последнее время это становилось тенденцией.

― Я так и думал, ― ответил тишине Джейсон и начал вытаскивать из карманов разное добро. Он сунул в нос назальный фильтр, и Дик последовал его примеру. Одна только пыль могла их поразить, так что мерами предосторожности пренебрегать не стоило.  
― Я пытаюсь прошерстить систему, ― всё же возразил Дик, глядя, как Джейсон достаёт из поистине бездонных карманов маленькую флягу с пусковой жидкостью. ― Только так можно поднять Блюдхейвен на ноги.  
― Это слишком мягкий подход, и ты это знаешь, ― сказал Джейсон, щедро поливая аккуратные упаковки. ― В городе настолько скатившемся и испорченном нужно быть готовым всё сломать под корень. Ты не сможешь выполоть все сорняки. Лучшее, что ты можешь сделать ― выкосить их и сжечь.

Он сказал это с таким убеждением. С такой уверенностью. Будто оценил положение так же легко, как бандитов в молле, и увидел то, что Дик сам не заметил. Сердце оборвалось.

― Мы так не делаем.  
― _Он_ так не делает, ― с выражением сказал Джейсон, щёлкнул одноразовой зажигалкой, украденной у одного из охранников, и поджёг кокаин.  
― Эй! ― гаркнул запятнанный татуировками медведь у входа. Этот, вспомнил Дик, не знал, как стрелять, но щеголял пушками вовсю. Замечательно. ― Какого хрена вы тут творите?!  
― И-и-и пожалуй самое время уносить ноги, ― сказал Джейсон, кивая на заднюю дверь. Единственным предупреждением им послужил щелчок безопаски на полуавтомате, и тип открыл огонь веером. С таким количеством свистящих в воздухе пуль ― двадцать в минуту, если точнее, ― пригибаться и прятаться стопроцентно означало остаться решетом. Лучшее, что можно было сделать ― это двигаться, двигаться непредсказуемо и держаться подальше от стен и полов. Рикошеты были опасны не меньше, чем пули, пущенные в цель.

К счастью, такой подход давался Дику естественно. К не меньшему счастью, Джейсон прожил внушительную часть своей жизни тенью Дика, и теперь Дик вёл, а Джейсон двигался вместе с ним. Даже со своим новым ростом и весом он оставался грациозным.

Они зигзагами добрались до задней двери, которая открывалась на лестничную площадку между этажами. Там должен был быть выход на крышу и ещё один на уровне ниже. Судя по шуму, подкрепление уже прибывало с обеих сторон.

― Хочешь навести порядок? ― спросил Дик, почти физически чувствуя возбуждённую энергию, исходящую от Джейсона. Вот для чего он жил. Вот для чего жили они все.  
― Можем и навести, раз мы уже здесь, ― игриво согласился Джейсон. Не самое сложное, с чем они привыкли иметь дело, вовсе нет. Если дать банде разбежаться и отложить поимку на другой день, проблем на выходе получилось бы куда больше, так что обезвредить их и оставить полиции было правильным решением.

― Я возьму верх, ты иди вниз, ― сказал Дик, кивнув в сторону лестницы.  
― А если я хочу верх? ― пробормотал Джейсон, доказав в очередной раз, что остался в душе хмурым подростком, несмотря на возраст и размеры. ― У тебя на кувырки нет монополии.  
― Просто иди!  
― Значит, вниз, ― рассмеялся Джейсон и перемахнул через перила.

Самой замечательной частью любой драки для Дика было то, что ему не требовалось думать, пока он дрался. Он свободно говорил на языке движения. Он всегда точно знал, где находятся его конечности в каждое конкретное мгновение, и никогда не управлял ими сознательно. Он знал точно, под каким углом нужно отклониться, чтобы уйти с пути свистящей пули, точную силу, нужную на то, чтобы прыгнуть от стены к стене. Целая жизнь полётов, падений и драк записала рефлексы в единый гладкий сценарий. Ему не нужно было думать о том, что он делает ― он вообще ни о чём не думал.

Умом он понимал, что что-то с ним фундаментально не так. Нормальные, адекватные люди не считали перестрелки расслабляющими. Нормальные, адекватные люди бы подмочили штаны, зная, что притащили на перестрелку две палки. С другой стороны, гипотетические взгляды нормального, адекватного человека оставались чисто гипотетическими, потому что Дик знал не то чтобы много нормальных, хорошо адаптированных людей.

Он, впрочем, считал. На верхнем этаже было шестеро ― один из них позёр из магазина, хотя у него закончились пули, и снять его вышло без усилий. О шестерых он и позаботился, плюс двое, которых вырубил Джейсон. Оставалось всего пятнадцать неучтённых человек.

Дику эта математика не понравилась. Он был уверен, что Джейсон может позаботиться о себе, но не особо крепко. У Джейсона была одна эскрима, а он привык к пистолетам. Бой с огнестрелом отличался от боя с ударным оружем. Нужно было думать по-другому, двигаться по-другому, по-другому планировать путь. Дик не знал, как давно Джейсон бросил учения Брюса и нелетальное оружие.

Под ложечкой засосало. Нутро говорило ему вернуться. Обычно его нутро было право на все сто, но редко когда оно чуяло вовремя.

Дик связал бессознательных гангстеров пластиковыми стяжками и развернулся к лестнице. Там был, конечно, ряд эскалаторов, но все они были выключены, и внизу подняли защитную решётку, чтобы не дать никому забраться наверх пешком. Краем глаза он заметил всполох красного ― его брат в толстовке стоял по ту сторону решётки. Дик сбежал по ступенькам, перепрыгивая три за раз и улыбаясь ему.

― Верхний этаж зачищен и безопасен, ― сказал он. ― А ты как справился? Прости, что тебе досталось худшее. Я бы не предложил разделяться, если бы знал, что получится так неравномерно. Я просто не хотел оказаться в лестничном колодце заперт, сам понимаешь.  
― Ага, ― сказал Джейсон, слегка кивнув. ― Я всех взял. Все пятнадцать. Не за что.

В его голосе было слышно напряжение, нотка, от которой у Дика мигом перехватило дыхание. Подойдя ближе, он унюхал.

Он вдохнул, и на языке осела ржавчина. Запах забил рот, отдавая металлом.

На толстовке Джейсона расплывалась кровь. С конца эскрима в его руке размеренно капало.

― …Джейсон? ― Он слышал неверие в своём голосе, детский страх: _что ты сделал, что ты наделал, ты в порядке, скажи, что с тобой всё в порядке, пусть с тобой всё будет в порядке, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не пересёк черту опять._

Джейсон улыбнулся.

― Не волнуйся, ― прохрипел он. ― Большая часть моя.

Он хотел остаться стоять, но у него не вышло. Пальцы, вцепившиеся в решётку, не дали ему упасть, но его колени подкосились. Перед толстовки быстро намокал, и Дик вдруг испугался, что той рукой, которой Джейсон зажимал бок, на самом деле он придерживал свои внутренности.

Его ударили ножом. Дик ужаснулся самому себе. Первым же его предположением было, что Джейсон напал, поступил _неправильно_. Он даже не допустил мысли о том, что Джейсон может быть ранен.

Дик не мог просунуть руку сквозь ячейки целиком, но отчаянно ухватился за пальцы Джейсона и сжал. Пальцы были прохладные.

― Кажется, меня пырнули, ― пробормотал Джейсон. ― Не найдётся пластыря, большая пташка?

Дик потряс решётку изо всех сил. Металлический барьер скрипел и лязгал, но не поддавался. Дик не мог добраться до Джейсона. Стоя в шаге от него, он не мог помочь. _Он не мог к нему добраться._ Нужно было уйти, взбежать вверх по эскалатору и пройти этажом ниже.

Этого не должно было случиться.

― Никуда не уходи, ― приказал Дик, хотя Джейсон вряд ли смог бы уйти далеко. Его лицо подёрнулось серым ― весь цвет уходил через рану в животе. ― Держись, птичка. Я иду.

И он побежал. Он не тратил зря ни одного прыжка, ни одного шага, скользя на поворотах и приземляясь так тяжело, что все суставы дёргало. Адреналин смягчил пронзительную режущую боль, вдохнул в него последнее второе дыхание.

Ему потребовалось не больше сорока пяти секунд, чтобы спуститься, но за это время Джейсон всё же упал. Он свернулся на боку, и под ним расползалась липкая лужа.

Каждый удар его сердца выталкивал красную, красную кровь, которая впитывалась в насквозь промокшую ткань толстовки. Дик не мог вдохнуть. Так много. Джейсон истекал кровью. Он умирал.

― Джей, посмотри на меня! ― Нет, нет, он не мог, он обещал, что не будет, он не мог вернуться только для того, чтобы погибнуть от потери крови в жалком призраке молла из-за мелкого бандита, вооружённого ножом. Дик собрался с духом и зажал рану, касаясь липкого тепла. Дик даже близко не был брезгливым, но крови было так много. Он чувствовал её на руках, под ногтями, запах жёг ноздри.

После нескольких попыток серо-синие глаза Джейсона медленно открылись, но веки вздрагивали, будто ресницы вдруг стали слишком тяжёлыми. Он будто не мог сосредоточится на лице Дика, хотя смотрел прямо на него.

― Посмотри на меня. Не поступай так со мной! ― взвыл Дик, надеясь заставить его бороться. Если он будет бороться, он не потеряет сознание. А он должен оставаться в сознании. ― Глупый, глупый ты сукин сын. Я же сказал тебе оставаться дома, но ты никогда не слушаешься! Почему ты не можешь хоть раз послушаться?  
― Тш-ш, ― просипел Джейсон, поднял руку и похлопал Дика по щеке. Его пальцы оставили липкий след. ― Не забудь положить… в баночку для ругательств…

Держа давление на ране одной рукой, второй Дик потянулся нажать на маску.

― Оракул? Оракул, пожалуйста, ответь мне. Ты срочно нужна. Мы ― я ― код чёрный. Джейсон. Мне нужна скорая и медицинский аэротранспорт в Готэм, и очень быстро, потому что он истекает кровью, и я не могу просто отнести его в ближайшую больницу ― у них не хватает людей, и санитария там…

Он знал, что лепечет чушь, но он выдохся. Голова кружилась и его мутило. Он терял Джейсона, терял в самом деле, терял снова, и ничего не мог сделать, не мог ничего исправить, совсем ничего.

― Дыши, Найтвинг.

Голос Барбары в ухе успокаивал. Прошёлся по спине мурашками.

― Пожалуйста, ― повторил он, будто мольба как-то могла повлиять на дело.  
― Оставайся с ним. Я как раз этим занимаюсь.

Всё, что последовало дальше, превратилось в смазанный хаос вызывающей тошноту суматохи, которая медленно, медленно сгущалась вокруг Дика. Он говорил с Джейсоном до самого прибытия парамедиков, чуть ли не кричал на него, когда казалось, что тот отключается. Поразительно, что Джейсон сумел продержаться в сознании вообще, с учётом того, сколько крови терял. Дик опустился рядом с ним на колени, крепко прижимая рану, но сделать мог не так много. Он не носил с собой ничего достаточно мощного, чтобы унять боль, и ничего из более серьёзных материалов, чтобы хотя бы начать его латать.

Скорая забрала его; Дика это убивало, но он отпустил Джейсона одного. Полиция уже ждала в больнице, а они вряд ли отказались бы застегнуть пару наручников у Найтвинга на запястьях. Он не мог ставить под удар тайну своей личности или рисковать арестом, поэтому он связался с Оракулом ещё раз, просто чтобы проверить, что она точно обеспечила всё необходимое для Джейсона. У него не было отпечатков, не было медицинской карточки, не было документов. Бэбс подготовила воздушный мост, как только его привезут, и пусть медики гадают, что же это за Джон Доу, важный настолько, чтобы обеспечивать ему персональный медицинский транспорт. Они должны были увезти его в Готэм, к Лесли, к Брюсу, где его ждал лучший уход и никаких расспросов.

Дик стащил с себя костюм в переулке, там же, где был припрятан его байк, и непроизвольно подавился, снимая перчатки. Они были залиты красным по самый локоть. Его затошнило не от крови, а от комка горькой вины. Блюдхейвен был его проблемой. И на месте Джейсона должен был быть он.

Дав газу, он опасно вилял сквозь уличное движение, добравшись до Готэма на воистину сногсшибательной скорости.

Если Джейсон умрёт опять, и его снова не будет рядом, он себе не простит никогда. Брюс, Альфред и Тим ― вся семья, минус Касс; Бэтгёрл сторожила улицы, ― ждали его в больнице. Состояние Джейсона было стабильным, сказали они. Джейсон был в операционной. И должен был там пробыть ещё четыре или пять часов. В его внутренностях царил хаос, и он потерял много крови.

Дик обессиленно рассмеялся, беспомощно, напряжённо. Они даже не представляли, сколько крови. Зато представлял он. Она пропитала перчатки и высохла слоистыми полумесяцами под ногтями. Опознав зачатки истерики, Брюс отвёл его к креслу и велел сесть. Это не было предложением ― это было приказом Бэтмена. Нравилось Дику или нет ― он послушался.

Сидеть смирно ему было сложно и в нормальный день, а сейчас Дика мутило и знобило от безумного адреналинового отходняка. Обычно он извлекал из скачка адреналина пользу, даже искал его сам. Большинство людей испытывало такие приходы, может, десяток раз за год, но для него они были обыденностью. А вот последствия всплеска, от которых нормальному человеку хотелось блевать и плакать одновременно, он переживал редко.

Тим от него не отходил. Это было странным поворотом на все сто восемьдесят ― чтобы младший брат предлагал ему такую нужную сейчас поддержку, но Дик с благодарностью её принял. Тим крепко держал его за руку, выдавая поток медицинских фактов и цифр. Робин не очень умел утешать других, но для Дика старался как мог. Бездушные чёткие факты успокаивали его, поэтому он держался их. Тонких мозолистых пальцев Тима, сплетённых с его собственными было, впрочем, достаточно. Дику просто был нужен физический контакт.

А от Брюса его ждать не стоило. Бэтмен то сидел в кресле на противоположной стороне, неподвижный, будто в шоке, неприступный даже с виду, то мерил шагами коридор, как животное в клетке. Он ничего не сказал Дику, но обвинения ощущались всё равно.

Джейсон был его ответственностью. Он доверил ему следить за Джейсоном. Он велел ему заботиться о Джейсоне. И Дик бездарно провалил оба задания.

С чего он взял, что может быть защитником целого города, если не мог даже спасти тех, кого любил больше всего на свете? В этот раз он был там. Он даже не мог прибегнуть к старому оправданию.

Джейсона забрали из операционной где-то после шести утра. Брюс не выходил из его палаты, и Дик сомневался, что он уйдёт, пока Джейсон не очнётся сам. Тим суетился и бессловесно тревожился, пока Дик не сказал ему, чтобы возвращался домой и не навлекал на себя беду. Тим яростно обнял его перед уходом, поклявшись позвонить в перерыве на ланч.

И Дик остался в приёмном покое один. Было так тихо, так стерильно, так удушливо. Сидеть наедине со своими мыслями Дик ненавидел сильнее всего на свете. Проиграв наконец неравный бой своему желудку, он добрёл до туалета. Его рвало, пока живот не свело болью. Затем он вымыл руки кипятком, пока не стёр всё до последней крошки подсохшей крови под ногтями.

Когда он вернулся в приёмный покой, там уже ждала Бэбс. Она принесла кофе. От запаха желудок снова перевернулся, но Дик знал, что на одних только жалких остатках адреналина бодрствовать не сможет. Он взял картонный стаканчик, устало кивнув, и снял крышку, чтобы дать кофе остыть до приемлемой температуры.

Бэбс подъехала к нему слева ― самое близкое подобие сидения рядом. Она положила руку ему на предплечье. Ничтожно мало для утешения вообще, но от неё ― бесконечно много. Отношения у них были напряжённые, поэтому её успокаивающее присутствие было благодатью, которой он вряд ли заслуживал.

― Двух недель не прошло, а я его чуть не угробил, ― сказал Дик после долгого молчания. Он должен был что-то сказать. Тишина набивалась в лёгкие, и от этого голос скрипел на каждом слове.  
― Не твоя вина. Что он пошёл за тобой, ― сказала Бэбс, качая головой. Извечно смотрящая через тайные камеры, она всё знала. ― Твоё умение взваливать на себя вину скандально известно, но это точно не на твоей совести.  
― Я обещал Брюсу присматривать за ним, ― пробормотал он, на пробу глотнув кофе. Он был всё ещё слишком горячим, и Дик скривился, когда обжёг язык. С обожжённым языком он теперь мог только жар распробовать.  
― Он решил нарушить приказ и пойти за тобой. И в его положении ты бы сделал то же самое. Вы, мужчины, ― сказала Бэбс, качая головой. ― Вы всё ищете и ищете, как бы ещё друг за друга умереть.  
― Это неправда.

Бэбс глянула на него укоряюще, строго.

― Неправда ли?  
― Может, немножко правда, ― сказал он, съёжившись над своим предательски горячим безвкусным кофе.  
― М-м, ― намеренно уклончиво промычала она. Она погладила большим пальцем его сбитые костяшки. Успокаивающий, бездумный жест. Ему очень хотелось втащить её на колени и, может, расплакаться ей в волосы, уцепившись за её знакомость, за её незыблемость. Но он бы её не тронул. Это было бы эгоизмом, граничащим с жестокостью, и этого по отношению к ней он допустить не мог. ― Ты сам себя терзаешь, Грейсон. Правда сам. Ты хватаешься за самые безнадёжные случаи, а потом истязаешь себя за то, что не смог ничего исправить. Блюдхейвен, Джейсон ― любое безнадёжное дело. Ты их святой-покровитель.  
― Наверное, я король отрицания, ― без выражения сказал он, чувствуя, как горло жгут слёзы. Ему не нужно было слышать этого. Не от неё. Он и так знал. Люди считали, что он ничего не понимает, существует в жизнерадостном неведении золотистого ретривера, но он знал.  
― Может. Может, ты полностью помешанный. Может, эта жажда спасать людей вопреки всему растёт из смерти твоих родителей, ― сказала она спокойно, холодно.

Опустевший желудок Дика свернулся в сложный гордиев узел.

Правильно. Может, он ничем не лучше Брюса. Дик понимал. Правда понимал. Не нужно было укорять его за то, что он цеплялся за надежду ― особенно когда надежда нужна была ему больше всего.

― А может, ― продолжила Барбара, сжав его запястье, ― ты просто видишь хорошее в людях лучше, чем мы, циники.

Дик сглотнул. Отставил кофе и положил вторую руку на её, сжал в ответ.

― Лесли сказала, что он справится, ― сказала Барбара. ― Им пришлось удалить ему селезёнку, правда. Ему требовалось срочное переливание, и сам-знаешь-кто вызвался тут же.

Он даже не знал, что им нужна была кровь. Никто не сказал ему. Брюс никому не дал возможность вызваться. Пальцы Дика беспокойно сплелись и сцепились над коленями.

― Он, наверное, будет беситься из-за этого, ― сказал он, пытаясь криво улыбнуться. Улыбка свернулась сама, как неудачная маска. Он слишком устал, чтобы притворяться.  
― С учётом всего, его жалобы будут оправданы. Его ждёт пара непростых месяцев выздоровления.  
― По крайней мере мне больше не нужно будет волноваться о том, что он убежит. Далеко не уйдёт со всеми этими швами.  
― Скобами, ― поправила его Бэбс, и желчь снова подкатила к горлу. Значит, швов было мало, чтобы собрать его обратно. ― В любом случае, ты прав. Но я не думаю, что он особо заинтересован в том, чтобы от тебя уйти.  
― Я знаю, что звучит эгоистично, но ― но мне кажется, я единственная причина, почему он стоит по верную сторону границы. ― Дик прочесал пальцами волосы, качая головой. ― Талия ― она надавила на него…  
― Он сражается за то, чтобы держать голову над водой, ― согласилась она, делая глоток своего кофе. ― Ты знаешь точно так же как я, что тонущий может утащить с собой любого, кто попытается его спасти.  
― Но в этом-то и дело. Я не думаю, что он меня под удар подставит. Я нужен ему, чтобы быть его хорошим примером. Он мог легко вынести тех ребят, но этого не сделал. Он решил прибегнуть к нелетальному способу, хотя знал, что это оставит его открытым. И я думаю, что он сделал это из-за меня. Если ты понимаешь, что я пытаюсь сказать.  
― Да, ― заметно нерадостно сказала Бэбс. ― Он это сделал, потому что любит тебя.  
― Ну да, он же мой брат, и я…  
― Дик. Прошу, ― перебила она. ― Я не хочу с тобой в это играть. Я знаю.

Он повернул голову и по-настоящему посмотрел на неё. Бэбс глядела тихо, твёрдо и смертельно решительно. Он хотел бы верить, что в её взгляде есть и сочувствие, но запретил воображению уводить его так далеко. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то ― может, поспорить, может, извиниться ― но в кои-то веки слова не скатились с языка.

― Я знала с той ночи, как ты его взял к себе, ― продолжила она, правильно истолковав его молчание, как шок. ― У меня стоит сигнал тревоги в твоей квартире, отслеживающий децибелы в те часы, когда ты обычно патрулируешь. Если там начинают шуметь слишком сильно, включается наблюдение, и я моментально получаю звоночек. Ты просил меня установить охранный периметр, и я установила. Когда вы с Джейсоном начали драться, среагировал сигнал тревоги.

Бэбс знала всё.

Дику ломали рёбра не так больно, как сделало это осознание.

― Ты… видела, как мы?..  
― Нет. Совсем нет, ― отрывисто перебила его Бэбс. ― Я поняла, что ты обмениваешься ударами с кем-то, кого считаешь Джейсоном Тоддом, поэтому послала к тебе того, кто был ближе всех и мог бы обеспечить тебе поддержку.

Если бы в нём болталось что-то кроме желудочного сока и глотка кофе, его бы вырвало прямо там.

― Кого?  
― Тима. У него была Редбёрд, и он не был активно занят с чем-то другим. С учётом характера ситуации я решила, что Брюс не сможет справиться с положением рационально. Был это действительно Джейсон или нет, не имело значения ― если ты был уверен, я опасалась, что и Брюс будет. Я подключила Тима к трансляции аудио, но как только всё… как только… когда стало ясно, что ты погасил конфликт, я оборвала соединение и сказала ему возвращаться в Готэм. Я думаю, он сложил два и два вместе. Он умный малый.

Ох. Тим. Лицо Дика приняло четыре страдальческих выражения одновременно, сведя все мелкие мышцы. Неудивительно, что Тим был такой дёрганый и осторожный, когда наведался в гости. Дик даже не хотел думать, как он воспринял всю ситуацию ― и кем Дика теперь считал. Как оценивал то, что Дик делал с человеком, которого часто звал братом, и во что это превратит их отношения теперь.

― Это объясняет многое. Столько всего объясняет. Я должен буду… должен поговорить с ним. Господи. ― Ещё один разговор, который он вряд ли вынесет, но обязан будет начать. К слову о… ― А… А Брюс?..  
― Я не говорила ему. Не буду ставить на то, что он не знает, впрочем.  
― Но если бы он знал ― знал всё, что Джейсон сказал мне ― думаешь, он бы оставил его со мной?  
― У меня есть две теории, ― сказала Бэбс, поднимая два изящных пальца. ― Теория первая: он правда не знает всего. Может, Талия щепетильно отнеслась к заметанию следов. Я не буду сбрасывать это со счетов, с учётом её личной заинтересованности и количества ресурсов в её распоряжении. Теория вторая: он не позволяет себе узнать. У него есть догадки, и их ему достаточно, чтобы не копать глубже. Возможно, настоящее возвращение Джейсона на путь истинный нужно ему не меньше, чем тебе.  
― Бэбс, я ― прости меня, пожалуйста. Я хотел сказать тебе. Правда хотел. Это всё очень запутанно, я знаю, но клянусь, последнее, что я хотел бы сделать ― это сделать тебе больно, и я… и Джейсон…

Бэбс протянула руку, легко касаясь его лица. Она погладила кончиками пальцев его щёку, и выражение её лица смягчилось.

― Остановлю тебя прямо сейчас, Чудо-Качок. Я не злюсь. Сначала ― да, я была в ярости, и ты не можешь меня винить за это. Но это не… ― Она вздохнула. ― Дело не в ревности. И не в осуждении. Мы с тобой… у нас было столько трения потому, что тебе было сложно смотреть на меня и не видеть ту, кем я была. Ты возвращал меня далеко в прошлое, а я… я не могу туда возвращаться. ― Бэбс умолкла надолго. Она заправила за ухо яркую рыжую прядку, прежде чем продолжить свою мысль: ― Джейсону же нужно напомнить, кем он был, и ты делаешь это для него. И это хорошо, потому что ты единственная форма терапии, на которую он согласится.

Он прижался к её ладони. Он не хотел, чтобы она отстранялась.

― Я слышу «но».  
― Но я волнуюсь, что ты не сможешь оставаться объективным. Ты не видишь его ясно, потому что проецируешь того, кем он был, на того, кем он есть сейчас. Я не сомневаюсь даже, что он о тебе заботится, но, Дик, он всегда ходил по самой грани. Ты сам всё понимаешь. Я себя не прощу, если не проверю хотя бы, что ты осознаёшь, чем рискуешь.  
― Он чуть не умер. За меня.  
― Конечно. Как ещё хоть кто-то может доказать что-то тебе или Брюсу? Смерть ― единственная твёрдая валюта, которую он признаёт. ― Она вздохнула снова, сняла очки и потёрла большим и указательным пальцами между бровей. ― Прости. Это было слишком.  
― Нет, ― сказал Дик, уронив голову и съежив плечи. Тяжесть наконец навалилась. О чём он думал? Думал ли вообще? ― Ты права. Ты всегда права.  
― Не всегда, но комплимент принят. Я не собираюсь рассказывать Брюсу всё, что обнародовал Джейсон. Если он искренне хочет вернуться к своей прежней жизни, он заслужил этот шанс. Но я сохраню запись. Если Джейсон шагнёт за черту, или мне покажется, что он тянет тебя за собой, я восполню пробелы Брюсу. Я не дам тебе пожертвовать собой из-за какого-то безумного комплекса вины.

Он хотел поспорить. Хотел сказать ей, что ей это не понадобится ― Джейсон доказал, что готов умереть за дело, а этого разве недостаточно? Но сил бодаться со стеной непрошибаемой логики Бэбс не было. Она была права. Ему не хотелось этого признавать, но она была права.

― Справедливо, ― сказал Дик. Он покосился на неё, затем отвёл взгляд. ― Только… Если тебе ― если понадобится ― только не, пожалуйста.  
― Исключительно сокращённый вариант. И только аудио. Обещаю.  
― Ты, без сомнений, самая блестящая женщина, в которую я только имел счастье влюбиться, ― сказал Дик, собрав остатки бойкости, затем склонился и поцеловал её в щёку.  
― И милосердная достаточно, чтобы не устроить тебе выволочку за внезапный интерес к молодым мальчикам, ― с усталой улыбкой добавила Бэбс. Дик откинулся на спинку кресла, зажав ладонями глаза, и застонал.  
― Я морально не готов к этому разговору.  
― И не будешь никогда, ― сказала она. ― Выше хвост. Ты мог беседовать по этому поводу с Брюсом.

Точно. Брюс.

Было чего ждать в предвкушении.

***

Привычка бегло охватывать положение и себя в текущем положении въелась в Джейсона глубоко. Она пришла задолго до Брюса, задолго до того, как Джейсон себя помнил. До того, как Бэтмен научил его оценивать себя и окружение по пробуждении, Джейсон так делал по куда более скверным и обыденным причинам. Проснулся он в тёплой комнате или съёжился в проходе, и все мышцы затекли от холода? Один он, или делит этот проход с кем-то? Как он сюда попал? Когда он в последний раз ел? Каждое пробуждение влекло за собой цепочку вопросов.

Первый вопрос: в порядке ли он? Этот вопрос рассматривался в первую очередь по ряду причин. Если он был ранен, нужно было разобраться с этим до того, как приступать к остальному. Если он был цел, от вопроса можно было легко отделаться. В этот раз ответом было смутное «вроде бы?», потому что чувствовал себя он нормально, но без сомнений только потому, что не чувствовал ничего вовсе. С учётом того, что последним его воспоминанием было, как его разделали на филе, ничего не чувствовать было неплохо. Иногда стоило просто расслабиться и наслаждаться вкачанным в тебя обезболивающим. Джейсон не стал противиться хватке лекарств. Крепко же его взяло.

Второй вопрос: где он? Если на первый вопрос ответ был утвердительным, можно было разбираться с тем, что его окружало. Вопросы номер один и номер два менялись местами только когда Джейсон просыпался в экстремальных ситуациях ― например, продрав глаза, он обнаруживал, что всё вокруг горит, или что-то не менее огорчительное. В этот раз он сразу понял, где находится: послеоперационная палата в клинике Лесли Томпкинс.

Готэм. Он снова в Готэме. Он жив (и накачан обезболивающим), в клинике Лесли, в Готэме. Он дома.

И финальный вопрос, конечно же: один ли он?

От обезболивающего в голове плыло, как в густом сиропе, так что сосредоточиться на окружающих пятнах вышло с усилием. Монитор сердца переводил удары в короткие тихие сигналы. Джейсон моргнул ― чёрт, да даже это далось с трудом.

Ответ на вопрос номер три был отрицательным. Брюс сидел на удобном стуле с прямой спинкой по правую руку. В белой рубашке с расстёгнутыми и закатанными выше локтя рукавами.

Монитор сердца визгливо пискнул на вдруг зачастивший пульс. Чёрт. Джейсон даже не знал, правда ли он проснулся.

― Доброе утро, ― сказал Брюс, поскольку подключённый к Джейсону аппарат-предатель его сдал. Голос у Брюса был усталым. Вид, впрочем, тоже.  
― 'Брурто, ― хрипло пробормотал Джейсон, и сам сморщил нос от того, как сипло вышло. Получилось у него так, будто он горло битым стеклом полоскал. Примерно.

― Нам нужно поговорить.

Зашибись.

― Я тебе честно скажу, па… Бр… мэн… Я сейчас немного это, ― невнятно проворчал Джейсон, пошевелив пальцами. Ого. В руку была воткнута капельница. Когда успели? ― У-у-у-у. Вот.

Джейсон поднял руку, чтобы потереть глаза, но разминулся с лицом полностью. Рука бесполезно распласталась по подушке рядом с головой, и Джейсон зарычал на неё. Дебильная мелкая моторика. Бросила его в час нужды. Глаза нашлись со второй попытки.

Брюс вздохнул, но это не был один из его разочарованных вздохов. Это не был даже вздох из тех, когда он давал понять, что у него нет времени возиться с чем-нибудь. В его вздохе была нежность. Хотя вообще-то Джейсона накачали так, что он изучал кончиком языка все эти забавные впадины на задних зубах, так что, может, ему и примерещилось.

― Тогда просто послушай, Джейсон.

Джейсон нашёл большой палец на руке ― ого, у него до сих пор два было, ― и оттопырил его.

― Эт' м'жно.

Брюс отвёл взгляд, рассеянно глядя в окно. Свет раннего утра пробивался сквозь щели в жалюзи и бросал яркие тонкие полосы на его лицо и грудь. Выглядело живописно. Нет, подумал Джейсон, мысленно поправив себя, Брюс не из тех, с кого писали портреты. Он для этого слишком тяжёл. Брюс Уэйн даже сейчас выглядел скорее сделанным из мрамора, чем из плоти.

― Я знаю про Ямы, ― сказал он после тяжёлой паузы. ― Я знаю, что ты вернулся к нам после погружения в Лазаревы Ямы.  
― О.

Потолок вдруг показался Джейсону весьма любопытным. Он стал считать плитки, выжидая, пока Брюс разовьёт своё грандиозное заявление. Он потерял счёт четыре раза и после стал считать, сколько раз сбился. Потом потерял счёт и тут.

Хорошее обезболивающее ему Лесли подобрала, храни её небо.

Наконец Брюс встал, подтянул кресло ближе к кровати и сел снова.

― Иронично. ― Брюс сцепил руки между коленями, низко склонив голову. Он прикрыл глаза. Новые морщины на его лице ― морщины, которые Джейсон не помнил, чтобы там были ― напрягали. ― Иронично, потому что когда я ещё горевал, я… Я сам это обдумывал. Если бы я не боялся из-за предсмертных травм мозга, я бы это сделал. Я бы рискнул и опустил бы тебя в Ямы. Я сделал бы всё, чтобы спасти тебя.

Нечестно. Мудачеством каким-то было подождать, пока его накачают по самые уши, чтобы поговорить по душам. Дик бы так не сделал. Дику не нужны были одурманенные слушатели, чтобы высказать, что у него на уме.

― К'к м'ло.

Джейсон заторможенно моргнул. Голова болталась где-то близко к седьмому небу, так что мыслить связно получалось так себе. Брюс был муднем. Огромным таким мешком _мудей,_ достойным статуи из мрамора. Целой статуи из _мудей._

Брюс положил ладонь на его перебинтованную руку с капельницей.

― Что бы ни произошло, чему бы Талия тебя ни подвергла… ты всё равно мой напарник. Мой солдат. ― Он помолчал. ― Мой сын. Ничто это не изменит, Джейсон. Ничто.

Джейсон облизнул пересохшие губы.

― Ты уже понял, почему я приказал держать тебя под домашним арестом? ― спросил Брюс. Взгляд Джейсона притянулся к нему, и Брюс не отвёл глаза.  
― Потому что ты думаешь, что я рехнулся?

Брюс ничего не сказал, но в его молчании явно слышался укор. Джейсон вздохнул, прикрывая глаза.

― Потому что пташка Дикки убьётся иначе. И ему нужна нянька. Мы нянчим друг друга.

Озарение случилось как раз тогда, когда он пошёл за Найтвингом. Он заигрывал с мыслью уже много дней, пытаясь понять, как Брюс мог закрывать глаза на то, что Дик с собой делает. Бэт-папуля знал Дика лучше, чем кто угодно. Тридцати с лишним миль было мало, чтобы отвадить его пристальный взор, так что Джейсон ни на миг не верил, что тот просто не в курсе, как Дик загоняет себя в могилу. Но что Брюс мог сделать? Если бы он попытался сказать, что Дик не может сделать всё сам, Дик бы боролся ещё яростнее ― и терпел неудачи ещё крупнее. Если бы он попробовал помочь, Дик бы решил, что так ему сообщают о том, что в глазах Брюса он не способен справиться с задачей. Дик назначил себя спасителем Блюдхэйвена, и это превратило его в мученика. Руки Брюса оказались связаны, поэтому, оставив Джейсона с Диком, он вполне буквально убил двух пташек одним камнем: Дик мог следить за Джейсоном по части поехавшей кукушечки, а Джейсон ― чтобы Дик не расшибся в птичколепешку.

Но это ему пришлось выяснять самостоятельно. Он должен был догадаться, что Брюс доверяет ему достаточно, чтобы оставить его с Диком не без задней мысли. Он должен был прилежно выполнить задание на дом, прочитать всё о чудовищах, обитающих в Хэйвене, и осознать, что Найтвинг не справится один. Джейсону хотелось верить, что он слишком изменился, чтобы оставаться предсказуемым, но Брюс знал, что он будет делать. Бэтмен всегда так делал: устраивал эти сложные тесты, системы прошёл-не прошёл, о существовании которых нельзя было догадаться, пока не завалишь контрольную.

Но Джейсон справился. В процессе немного потрепался, но справился.

Как в старые добрые времена.

― Да, ― сказал Брюс, так и не убрав руку. От этой тёплой тяжести у Джейсона защипало глаза. А может, виноваты были опиаты. Джейсон решил для себя, что дело в опиатах. ― И мне нужно, чтобы ты продолжил.  
― Сделаю и снова стану хорошим солдатом, ― прохрипел он, ненавидя подведённые к нему железки за то, что сдали, как от одной только мысли сердце забилось в пару раз чаще. Он мог бормотать спокойно и ровно, контролировать пульс ― нет. ― Это так работает, да?  
― Ты никогда не переставал быть хорошим солдатом, ― несокрушимо твёрдо сказал Брюс. Его исполосованный солнцем профиль расплылся, размытый зудом в глазах. ― А теперь отдыхай. Тебе это нужно.

Джейсон кивнул. От движения ему показалось, что он превратился в странного китайского болванчика какого-то. Он дал себе утонуть в матраце, болеутоляющем и незамутнённом утешении от ладони его напарника-отца на руке. Они не все решили, далеко не все. Может, так никогда и не решат. Но на данный момент Джейсон доказал свою пригодность, и пока что имел право наслаждаться теплом в преддверии нового рубежа.

И это было чертовски приятно.


	6. Chapter 6

До выписки Джейсона прошла целая неделя. В часы посещений с ним всё время кто-то был, и кто-то обязательно караулил его палату ночью. Брюс не собирался рисковать впредь, так что дежурили посменно все ― Брюс, Дик, Альфред, Кассандра, даже Тим. Его Джейсон вышвырнул вон четыре раза, просто потому что стал крайне раздражительным от обезболивающего и смотреть на Тима не желал. Первые два раза Тим расстроился. На третий он просто сел у двери в коридоре и занялся домашними заданиями. На четвёртый он вернулся со своей девушкой, Стефани. Она пропесочила Джейсона от души, а потом очаровала до чёртиков, в очередной раз доказав, что Тим вообще очень смышлёный малый.

Дик пообещал себе, что свернётся на службе за неделю; тем он и занимался. Он работал в дневную смену, приезжал в Готэм, проводил с Джейсоном пару часов, возвращался в Блюдхэйвен, выходил на короткий патруль, смывал и повторял. Он в жизни не подумал бы, что настанет день, когда он с нетерпением будет ждать возможности покинуть службу, но к тому времени, как неделя подошла к концу, Дик был готов проредить своё расписание.

Дик опасался, что Джейсон решит остаться в Готэме, потому что Альфред мог куда лучше помочь ему в период восстановления. Когда Дик задал вопрос, Джейсон только фыркнул и сказал, что умрёт от скуки шататься весь день по особняку, а никто не хотел, чтобы он откинулся повторно.

Так что, когда было решено, что он достаточно оправился, чтобы вернуться в мир, Дик отвёз его в Хэйвен. Едва они переступили порог, Джейсон побрёл прямиком к кровати, и Дик не стал ему мешать ― даже когда он плюхнулся на одеяло, не раздеваясь, бесцеремонно свесив ботинки с краю. Непостижимым образом он распластался так, что занял собой две трети огромной кровати. Дик только криво усмехнулся, усталый, и стянул футболку через голову. От этого из растрёпанных волос получился наэлектризованный венец, который удалось усмирить не с первого приглаживания.

― Что бы они мне там не вкололи, оно мне нравится, ― пробормотал Джейсон, по большей части в плед. ― Лицо не чувствую. Неделю уже как. О-о-о-отличная дурь.

Дик стянул ботинки и наклонился к шнуркам Джейсона. Тот не пошевелился. Он невообразимо устал, и явно плевать хотел на то, что его раздевает кто-то другой.

― Штаны долой, птичка. Если я полежу в обнимку с этой джинсой, моей нежной коже это не понравится.

Джейсон перекатился на спину, буркнув что-то, и Дику стало почти ― почти ― совестно за то, что он его вообще тормошит, но серьёзно. Пусть Джейсон не чувствовал лица, в джинсах он бы нормально не выспался. Пытаться вытряхнуть его из одежды, пока он валялся бездвижным двухсотфунтовым грузом, было тем ещё весельем, так что всем было бы проще, помоги он хоть немного.

Помня о повязках, Дик старался не давить на всё ещё опухший живот, пока помогал ему раздеться. Бедняга даже не смог застегнуть пуговицу на джинсах, дошло до Дика, и он вздохнул: внезапно это всё действительно стало похоже на заботу о младшем брате. Накачанный обезболивающим и раненый, сейчас Джейсон был беспомощнее, чем Дик его когда-либо помнил. Джейсон послушно приподнял бёдра, чтобы помочь стянуть с себя штаны. Он повозился с заторможенной неловкостью ― Дик видел напряжение в его плечах, ощущал его всякий раз, когда Джейсон пытался сделать глубокий вдох, ― и свернулся калачиком под пледом. На то, чтобы его лицо расслабилось, потребовалась всего пара минут, но Дик почти почувствовал, как чужая боль откатилась прочь. Разумеется, Джейсон очень старался скрыть, насколько сильно его потрепало, но он в очередной раз едва унёс ноги с порога смерти.

Джейсон Тодд был тем малым, который шутки ради звонил смерти в дверь и убегал, хохоча. Иногда он успевал убраться с её газона. Иногда ― нет.

Горло Дика перехватило от этой мысли, какой бы иррациональной она ни была. Он сгрёб Джейсона в охапку и притянул к себе. Пальцы впились в крепкие бицепсы, голова Джейсона нырнула под его подбородок, щека прижалась к груди. Тёплое дыхание у шеи немного ослабило жуткий узел внутри, но только самую малость.

― Шалить будем? ― пробормотал Джейсон и повозился у него под боком, устраиваясь поудобней.  
― Шутишь? Ты глаза открытыми держать не можешь.  
― М'гу, ― сообщил Джейсон, не открывая глаза. ― Спас день, пташка. За это мне должны хотя бы подрочить. Героям положено. З'кон такой, офицер.  
― Даже спорить на эту тему не начинай, ― сказал Дик, в основном потому, что говорить больше не было сил. Да, Джейсон спас день, но чуть не умер в процессе. К этой мысли даже приближаться не хотелось. ― У тебя полное брюхо скоб. Никакого секса. Предписание врача.

Он закинул ногу на ногу Джейсона, закрывая его собой. Ему нужно было чувствовать, что Джейсон здесь, что Джейсон в порядке, что Джейсон не оставит его, потому что этого он не переживёт, не сейчас, а может, и вообще никогда. Может, со временем паранойя уляжется, но пока всё было слишком свежим. Дик не мог поверить, что Джейсон жив на самом деле, поэтому боялся однажды проснуться и обнаружить, что это не так.

Пальцы Дика нашарили резинку боксеров Джейсона и поддели, прижимаясь к бедру. Ничего сексуального в этом не было ― просто физический контакт и тепло кожи; просто заверение, что Джейсон действительно здесь и не планирует ничего, кроме как спать рядом и выздоравливать.

― В твоих интересах разбудить меня обезболивающим, сэндвичем и дрочкой, ― сказал Джейсон, зевая. ― Или я пожалею, что расстался с селезёнкой ради тебя, старина.  
― Два из трёх получишь, ― сказал ему Дик, укрывая их обоих. ― А, говоря словами известного барда, два из трёх не так уж плохо.

***

Джейсон храпел, когда Дик проснулся на следующее утро. В самом деле храпел. Никогда ещё он не спал достаточно крепко, чтобы храпеть, и пусть Дик из-за этого проснулся (на долю кошмарной секунды ему показалось, что в квартиру вламывается кто-то с бензопилой), он широко заулыбался. Его маленький брат вымахал в огромного медведя; засыпая как следует, звуки он издавал соответствующие.

Дик выскользнул из кровати, прикрыв за собой дверь в надежде, что Джейсон поспит ещё немного. Себе он соорудил тарелку хлопьев, затем сделал неудачное подобие жареного сэндвича с сыром для Джея. Джейсон беззастенчиво обожал жирное, но Дик сомневался, что его желудок сейчас выдержит. Но всё же он обещал разбудить его сэндвичем, и отступать от своего слова не собирался.

Сэндвич он тщательно обуглил. Обычно он готовил не так паршиво ― сжигать еду вроде бы вошло в привычку только недавно, ― но внимание его было сосредоточено на чём угодно, кроме плиты. К счастью, он так и не вернул на место пожарную сигнализацию после блинчикового фиаско, так что можно было не волноваться, что пробуждение Джейсона будет грубым.

Какая-то часть Дика, впрочем, была уверена, что Джейсон ничего не услышит за собственным храпом. Дик усмехнулся. Он проснулся таким бодрым впервые за последние две недели. Потрясающе, что одна ночь крепкого сна могла сделать с настроением.

Спихнув полусъедобный сэндвич на тарелку, Дик унёс её в комнату. Джейсон перекатился на бок и больше не храпел. Даже на крепком обезболивающем он вполне осознавал окружение. И уже проснулся, по крайней мере частично.

― Как себя чувствуешь, чемпион? ― спросил Дик, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. Джейсон успел сбросить плед, запутаться в нём и довертеться до того, что его волосы встали дыбом. Теперь он выглядел пугающе похожим на невесту Франкенштейна.  
― М-гм-мгх, ― жалобно промычал он.  
― Так и думал. Я пригорел тебе сэндвич с сыром, если ты готов рискнуть.

Джейсон только застонал опять, будто его пытали. Актёришка. Ему действительно было не очень, но Дик точно знал, что Джейсон переигрывает для своего единственного зрителя.

― У меня отходняк от моего чудесного лекарства, я отёк как пиздец, меня кое-как скрепили скобами и у меня не хватает внутренних органов. Как ты думаешь я себя чувствую? ― Джейсон почесал щёку и скривился. ― И-и-и-и-и теперь меня тошнит. Подойди ближе. Сомневаюсь, что смогу проблеваться фонтаном, и не хочу промазать.

Дик сел рядом и помог Джейсону принять относительно вертикальное положение, натолкав подушек ему под спину. Тот мог сколько угодно жаловаться, что Дик кошмарная сиделка, но, честно говоря, Дик считал, что и вполовину не так плох. Он любил заботиться о людях, а нравилось Джейсону это или нет, ему нужен был кто-то, кто позаботится о нём.

― Будем понемногу возвращаться к питательной пище. Тошнит тебя, скорее всего, от анальгетиков, и тебе ещё доза положена. Куриного бульона, может? Тебе нужно много жидкости, но если будешь рвать, толку не будет.  
― Я сам о себе позабочусь, ― пробубнил Джейсон, пряча лицо в подушке.

Они оба знали, что это херня полная, но Дик позволил ему остаться при последних крохах гордости.

Птицы и летучие мыши всегда были социальными животными. В них природой было заложено не жить настоящими одиночками.

***

Дик влез в окно после патруля; его мозг уже успел размягчиться до состояния конфеты-тянучки. Он пытался найти Тарантул, но безуспешно. Это было что-то новенькое, и ничего хорошего не сулило. После выписки Джейсона он не выходил на улицы четыре дня подряд, потому что казалось рискованным оставлять Джея без присмотра день и ночь напролёт. Либо Тарантул потеряла интерес к Найтвингу, либо пронюхала, что Найтвинг основательно взялся за неё. Поиски оказались бесплодны: он перетряс не одну ветку, но ничего не упало. Дик сам не знал, это он работал вполсилы, или же это она стала нехарактерно скрытной. Так или иначе, Дик ввалился в квартиру, когда небо только-только начало сереть перед рассветом, остро ощущая, что потратил немало часов впустую. А время для него было значительно дороже денег.

Он стянул ботинки и бросил перчатки на стол, ворча себе под нос. Он прошёл на кухню, чтобы перекусить; название этому приёму пищи он так и не придумал ― это был или второй послеполуночный перекус, или предзавтрачный завтрак. Дик старался выбирать то, что было напичкано калориями, легко съедалось и не требовало готовки. Обычно ко времени этого перекуса он спал стоя, так что продуктов, требующих пережёвывания ― и которыми можно было подавиться ― он избегал.

Сегодня он взял большую миску шоколадного пудинга, сходу отказавшись от миски помельче. Порции на одного были для тех, кто не прыгал по полночи с крыши на крышу. Обычно Дик ел, пока желудок не переставал его донимать, затем падал в кровать на пару часов до будильника. Он сунул в рот пару с горкой ложек пудинга, захлопнул дверцу холодильника бедром и отправился в спальню квартиры 3Б.

Лекарства Джейсона, похоже, держались хорошо, потому что в спальне было тихо и темно. Дик счастливо проглотил ещё пару ложек пудинга, бесшумно обходя беспорядок на полу.

Ему было стыдно за то, что он накачивал Джейсона перед уходом на патруль или на работу, но это было для его же блага. Держать Джейсона сонным и лежащим пластом столько, сколько он позволит, было критически важно для его полноценного выздоровления. Он катастрофически задвигал все естественные тревожные звоночки от тела, игнорируя боль, если это давало ему возможность делать, что вздумается.

Подгадывать время, чтобы вкатить препараты перед уходом по утрам и вечерам (и округлять дозы в бо́льшую сторону) было не самым немилосердным ходом. Обычно Джейсон ещё спал к тому времени, как Дик заглядывал домой на ланч, под включенную бездумную чепуху по телевизору. Дик привык разуваться и перекусывать в кровати, а потом будить Джейсона, чтобы скормить ему супа и ещё порцию лекарств перед возвращением на работу.

Он просто хотел сделать всё правильно в этот раз. Позаботиться о нём. Убедиться, что Джейсон знает, что о нём хотят заботиться, что его в самом деле не бросили. Дик знал, что не раз допускал ошибки в прошлом, и относился к этому как ко второму шансу стать хорошим братом для Джейсона. Хорошим другом. Хорошим… кем бы он там ему ни был теперь.

И Дику это нравилось. Сложно было не втянуться. Видеть страдания Джейсона не радовало, но зато тот крепко спал в кои-то веки. Он ел и язвил всё больше с каждым днём, а значит, точно шёл на поправку.

Но он не сопротивлялся. Когда Дик хотел побыть рядом, или поговорить, или просто расслабиться на пару чёртовых минут ― он мог. Было что-то умиротворяющее в том, чтобы наблюдать за спящим Джейсоном и знать, что он не подскочит вдруг, просыпаясь с криком.

Дик поставил миску на край кровати, потянулся за спину и дёрнул замок-молнию. Нормальным людям бы потребовалось две пары рук, чтобы снять костюм Найтвинга. Но Дик был гибким на грани фантастики. Не просто так Брюс позволил ему взять личину Робина. У него было крайне несправедливое преимущество перед плохишами, когда дело доходило до связывания. Дик стянул костюм, забрался в кровать к Джейсону и устроился поудобнее с миской пудинга на животе.

А потом ощутил, как снизу просочилось тёплое и мокрое. Дик поспешно отполз в сторону, чувствуя, как от неловкости за беднягу Джейсона загорелось лицо.

Но стоило ему включить настольную лампу, как неловкость мигом переросла в панику. Матрац был запятнан огненным красным. Дик перевернул пудинг, в спешке подхватываясь посмотреть, что Джейсон натворил. Он лежал без сознания, его лицо расслабилось и посерело. Рана открылась снова, и кровь пропитала повязку и майку насквозь.

Чёрт. Наверное, он опять метался от кошмаров. Если бы Дик был рядом и следил, он бы успел вовремя разбудить его, не дал бы разодрать себе всё. Джейсон потерял не очень много крови, но до нормального состояния ему было далеко. Дик оттянул майку, чтобы оценить масштаб того, что Джейсон с собой сотворил, и прикусил щеку изнутри. На память о молле у Джейсона на боку осталась рваная рана, очередной шрам в его штрихованной коллекции. След врачебного вмешательства выглядел таким невозможно аккуратным в сравнении.

Когда Дик коснулся его кожи, Джейсон рефлекторно вздрогнул. Он горел, излучая жар. С самой операции его температура была выше нормы, но того стоило ожидать. Этого ― нет. Это был опасный жар ― не нужно было замерять температуру, чтобы понять. Если не остановить кровь и не сбить температуру, придётся отвезти его в одну из больниц Блюдхэйвена. Дик в этих больницах был, и постоянная нехватка персонала и переизбыток пациентов не внушали ему доверия. Волнение свернуло внутренности в жгут, прогоняя усталость.

Джейсон застонал, пока Дик занимался осмотром, и его ресницы задрожали. Он приоткрыл глаза, но его взгляд оказался слишком ясным и стеклянным, заторможено отслеживал движения Дика.

― У тебя кровь пошла, ― сказал Дик, негромко и терпеливо. Успокаивающе. Голос подрагивал от усталости, но с этим он ничего сделать не мог. ― Плохой сон приснился, птичка?

В обычной для бэт-семьи уклончивой манере Джейсон не ответил. Только прищурился, как капризный ребёнок-переросток, с рассеянным взглядом и налипшими на влажный лоб волосами. Дика не было всего пару часов. Когда он только успел это вытворить?

Он сделал глубокий вдох. Первым делом Джейсона нужно было вытереть, затем оценить, нужна ли ему медицинская помощь, которую сам Дик предоставить не может.

― Это мой пудинг был, ― сказал Джейсон, хмурясь на опрокинутую миску. ― Ублюдок.

Заботиться о нём было бы намного проще, если бы только он вёл себя самую чуточку менее вздорно. Но, опять же, он не был бы Джейсоном, если бы был мирным и с ним удавалось легко поладить. Он был бы Тимом.

― Ты простыни убил. Мы квиты, ― бросил Дик через плечо, рысью отправляясь в ванную. Он вытряхнул на ладонь пару капсул тайленола, добавил к ним следующую порцию предписанного Джейсону лекарства и термометр; он только надеялся, что комбинация двух медикаментов собьёт температуру и притупит боль до терпимой. Свободной рукой он взял два полотенца для умывания, намочил под краном и выжал, прежде чем унести всё в спальню.

― Рот пошире, птичка, ― сказал Дик, пытаясь пошутить. Джейсон всё же криво улыбнулся, послушно запивая таблетки глотком воды.  
― М-гх, ― проворчал он, кривясь от боли, когда Дик снял испорченные бинты и начал промокать кровь. ― Чёрт. Опять протёк.  
― Прекращал бы уже, ― сказал Дик. Не столько укорил, сколько вздохнул. В лёгких кислой пеной искрилась тревога.  
― Но о ком ты тогда заботиться будешь? ― Когда Дик не ответил, слишком занятый наведением порядка, Джейсон коротко, почти обиженно заскулил. Не просто сдавленно застонал от физической боли. Это было что-то... другое. Оно пугало. ― ...Знаю, знаю. Я та ещё заноза в заднице. Но я вообще-то всегда такой.

Джейсон был совсем плох. Дик сомневался, что он бы проболтался вслух, если бы его мозг не спёкся от жара, но гадко было знать, что эти сомнения у него существовали вообще.

― Джей, нет. Прекрати. Я не против. Клянусь. ― Он вложил в слова столько уверенности, сколько получилось собрать, и глянул ему в глаза, чтобы Джейсон знал, что он серьёзно. ― Я не устал от тебя. И не устану никогда. Ты от меня не отделаешься. Понял?

Джейсон только пожал плечами. Поморщился, не завершив жест, потому что движение задело и без того воспалённый живот. Дик осторожно стянул с него майку до конца, и то, как Джейсон сразу задрожал, ему совсем не понравилось. Он не мог просто оставить его на окровавленных простынях под пледом, измазанным в пудинге, но и не представлял, может ли Джейсон вообще двигаться.

― Скажи «а-а-а», ― проинструктировал Дик, поднимая термометр. Джейсон испепелил его взглядом, доказав в очередной раз, что да, он превращался в четырёхлетку, когда болел и температурил. ― Говори «а-а-а», или тебе не понравится, куда я это засуну. Ректальные измерения температуры более точные.  
― Грязные разговорчики не так делаются. Вот хрен я ещё хоть раз дам тебе что-то сунуть мне в рот или в задницу, ― мрачно пробормотал Джейсон. Он всё же открыл рот, и Дик бережно положил термометр ему под язык.

Дик собрал перепачканные полотенца, выжал их в умывальнике до чистой воды. Он достал чистое бельё из шкафа в коридоре, затем принялся стаскивать испачканное. Стоило только забрать плед, как Джейсон застонал, всё так же стискивая зубами термометр, и съёжился жалким калачиком. Дик легко коснулся липкой от пота спины, ощущая, как под рукой дрожат мускулы.

― Мне нужно, чтобы ты встал. Всего на пару секунд. Я постелю свежую простынь ― всего минута. Как думаешь, справишься?

Джейсон кивнул. Это было вызовом, а даже с заоблачной температурой Джейсон Тодд не мог спасовать перед вызовом. Он шлёпнул Дика по руке, когда тот попытался помочь ему встать, и, пусть не сразу, но сумел подняться на ноги. Покачнулся, но удержал равновесие. Дик сменил постель как мог быстро, возможно, даже установив рекорд, которым Альфред бы гордился. Запасное стёганое одеяло было реликтом ещё с университетских дней, потрёпанное и залатанное в двух местах, но в целом годилось. Оно было чистым, а значит, уже лучше, чем ничего.

Забрав у Джейсона термометр, Дик нахмурился. Сто четыре. Если жар поднимется ещё выше, точно придётся везти его в больницу. Дик был не из верующих, но всё равно наскоро помолился, чтобы лекарство сбило температуру.

― Как ты?  
― В обморок не упаду, ― упрямо сказал Джейсон, но великодушно позволил Дику уложить себя обратно в кровать. Дик перекатил его на спину и сходил за полотенцами, чтобы протереть всё ещё раз, прежде чем взяться за новые повязки.  
― Ты ведь спал спокойнее какое-то время, ― сказал Дик, пока трудился. ― Что изменилось?  
― Я начал спать, ― едва слышно пробормотал Джейсон. Он смотрел в потолок вместо того, чтобы смотреть на Дика.

Дик замер и нахмурился.

― Что?  
― Тебе нужно было отдыхать. А мне кошмары через чёртов раз снятся. Ты не разрешал мне спать в другой комнате, а я не хотел расквасить тебе лицо ещё раз.

Обычно Джейсон держал выражение лица и голос под контролем. Но сейчас, в своём сумбурном состоянии, Джейсон звучно излучал вину. И выглядел очень несчастным.

― То есть ты вообще не спал? Столько дней подряд?

Несложно было догадаться, в самом деле. Если бы Джейсону не было так плохо, Дик бы расхохотался над абсурдом положения. Джей всеми силами поддерживал образ заскорузлого сердцем, но его всегда заботило чужое благополучие. Вот это и делало его Робином. Эту его черту не выбили из него и не сломили, и каждый раз, когда Дику удавалось заметить её проблески, в груди больно щемило. Джейсон скрывал её, как слабость, но Дик считал, что ничего лучше в характере героя в маске быть и не может. Месть и гнев опаляли, но выгорали быстро; любовь же вела их в ночь, снова, и снова, и снова.

― Не хочу это обсуждать, ― несговорчиво буркнул Джейсон, отворачиваясь от него. ― Я трагический герой без селезёнки. Отстань.  
― Джей. ― Дик взял чистое полотенце, склонился и вытер его вспотевший лоб. Судя по тому, как тут же начали разглаживаться его нахмуренные брови, прохладная ткань была приятной. ― Я правда думаю, что если бы ты позволил мне помочь проработать кошмары, они бы прекратились. Ты ничего не решишь, если будешь игнорировать их и наказывать себя.  
― И что я буду делать? Лупить тебя каждую ночь, пока всё не пройдёт?  
― Сейчас ты способен разве что любовно шлёпать, ― игриво отозвался Дик. Когда Джейсон прижёг его взглядом, упрямо сцепив зубы, он добавил: ― Я терплю удары покрепче в целях куда менее благородных. Обо мне не волнуйся.  
― Не о т'бе волнуюсь. А о р'же твоей тупой. Офицер Найтвинг... ― Джейсон неловко махнул в его сторону расслабленными пальцами. ― ...офицером Найтвингом быть не должен.

Лекарство начинало действовать. Отлично. Он сможет поспать относительно крепко, если снова накачать его обезболивающим. Оставалось надеяться, что жар спадёт тоже, и Джейсону удастся отдохнуть. Дик мог только пальцы скрестить, что ему не придётся собираться с ним в больницу с утра пораньше. Он решил не ложиться, пока жар не спадёт. Это значило, что на работу он пойдёт, не поспав вовсе, но чёрт с ним. Его птичка нуждалась в заботе, и это было в приоритете.

― Можно не волноваться, что кто-то сложит два и два, ― сказал Дик как мог беспечно. Завтра был его последний день, и о нём думать не хотелось. Он так хорошо делал вид, что его не ждёт неизбежное. ― Офицер Грейсон увольняется.  
― Что?  
― Не забивай этим голову. Я стал полицейским только чтобы бороться с преступностью непосредственно. И поборол. Моя миссия окончена, так что мне больше не нужно быть офицером Грейсоном.

Джейсон продолжил прижигать его сонным взглядом. А Дик-то думал, что Джейсон, жадный до внимания, не будет возражать, если Дик ежедневно станет на пару часов дольше ошиваться с ним.

― Хрень собачья, ― с чувством выругался Джейсон. ― Эт' я или Брюс?

К сожалению, Дик достаточно хорошо понимал невнятное бурчание на болеутоляющих, чтобы догадаться, о чём он. Он хотел знать, принял Дик решение потому, что хотел бывать дома почаще, или же решение приняли за него. Он вздохнул.

― И того и того понемногу, ― признал Дик, стирая с рук остатки крови и швыряя испачканное полотенце в гору грязного белья, и без того немаленькую. ― Засыпай давай. Или я не дам тебе следующую дозу обезболивающего, и ты снова начнёшь чувствовать лицо. Ты же этого не хочешь, да?

Джейсон подозрительно прищурился.

― Ты не посмеешь.  
― Давай проверим?  
― Худшая. Сиделка. На свете, ― безапелляционно сказал Джейсон.  
― Баиньки, птичка, ― сказал Дик и откинул его взмокшие от пота волосы, прочесав пальцами белую прядь. Первое время он её избегал вовсе, потому что она так явственно отличала Джейсона от мальчишки, которого Дик повадился звать «птичкой» столько лет назад, но понемногу начинал принимать её как часть того, кем Джейсон был сейчас. Он не мог выбирать, что в Джейсоне будет признавать, а что ― отвергнет.

Дику показалось, что Джейсон задремал снова, но уголок его рта дёрнулся вверх.

― ...раз ты завязываешь быть копом, ― сказал Джейсон, приоткрыв один серо-голубой глаз, ― я уломаю тебя одеться медсестрой? Поможет мне выздороветь. Честное слово.  
― Спи уже.

Джейсон испустил ещё один тяжёлый наигранный вздох и вытянул руку, чтобы тыльная её сторона прижалась к бедру Дика.

Жар Джейсона снизился к шести, что дало Дику целых сорок пять минут сна перед неизбежной явкой в участок. Он принял душ ледяной настолько, что, кажется, его яйца решили больше никогда не доверять температуре снаружи, а потом проглотил четыре поп-тарта и запил их густым, как ил, кофе. Этот завтрак чемпионов мигом взбурлил кислотой, как только Дик переступил через порог ― Гэннон не дал ему даже дойти до раздевалки, отправив его в офис Эми.

И пусть Дик собирался поговорить с ней вскоре, он не ожидал, что она нанесёт словесный удар первой. Дик налепил улыбку офицера Грейсона ― ослепительную и решительную, и вовсе не улыбку измотанного героя в маске, который держался исключительно на пустых калориях, кофеине и менее чем часе сна. Эта улыбка ему вообще очень, очень хорошо давалась.

Когда Дик вошёл в её офис и закрыл за собой дверь, на лице Эми промелькнула материнская забота. За разными сторонами личности Эми всегда было интересно наблюдать ― там были Эми-коп и Эми-капитан, Эми-жена и Эми-мать. У них было много общего, но иногда многочисленные Эми между собой не ладили. Например, как сейчас, когда беспокойство без церемоний выдворил суровый капитанский подход.

― Дерьмово выглядишь, Грейсон, ― сказала Эми, скрещивая на груди руки и откидываясь в кресле.  
― Тяжёлая ночь, ― виновато сказал Дик, сгибая в руках козырёк кепи.  
― Многовато их у тебя в последнее время.  
― Я... Столько всего произошло. Такое... ― Дик вздохнул, потирая затылок. Между плеч ощутимо затянулся узел ― слишком много стресса, слишком мало сна. Вся его жизнь как есть, без преувеличений. ― У меня чуть смерть в семье не приключилась.  
― Выбрал себе легенду, значит? ― без выражения спросила Эми.

А это откуда взялось?

― Это правда, ― ответил Дик, широко распахнув глаза. ― Я про моего брата. Его попытались ограбить и ранили ножом, он всего несколько дней назад из больницы вернулся, я с ним был, и...  
― Я ещё раз спрошу, ― перебила его капитан, встав и перегнувшись через стол. ― Это твоя легенда?

Дик выудил из кармана телефон и включил громкую связь. Джейсон поднял домашний на четвёртый гудок.

― Ты р'зве не на р'боте быть должен? ― Даже через дребезжащий динамик было слышно, насколько нетвёрдо говорит Джейсон.  
― Я на работе. Просто хотел проверить, как ты себя чувствуешь.  
― Н'рмально. Глюки и прочее дерьмо не ловлю, если ты об этом. Попиваю сок и смотрю «Улицу Сезам», как послушный мальчик. Скучно как пиздец. Я, может, взломаю твоё кабельное потом, просто так.  
― Даже не думай, ― сказал Дик, закатив глаза. ― Пей побольше жидкости, спи, не трогай швы и технику тоже. Увидимся в обед.

Дику вовсе не понравилось, как взгляд Эми стал покаянным. Другого, может, порадовало бы так безоговорочно доказать свою невиновность, но Дик был не из них. Когда он положил трубку, Эми вздохнула. Её плечи расслабились, пусть и не до конца.

― Как же мне не хочется этого делать, Дик. Ты хорош ― лучший новобранец, какого я только видела. Лучше, чем лучший. И поэтому я прошу тебя сдать значок.

Дику показалось, будто его окатило талой водой. На миг лёгкие будто вымерзли.

― Что?  
― Я знаю, ― сказала Эми с особым нажимом. ― Я знаю, кто ты. Я знаю, что ты лгал, и этим ты поставил меня в очень рисковое положение.  
― Эми, я знаю, что я ― но мы не можем ― может, обсудим...

Нужные слова не шли, и Эми оборвала его, просто подняв руку.

― Я не могу предумышленно держать на службе того, кто берёт закон в свои руки.

Ох. Она знала. Он стал слишком небрежен, и она его раскусила. Она могла распутать всё ― его жизнь, жизнь Брюса, всю их сеть, ― просто ловко дёрнув за ниточку.

Ещё один провал. У Дика едва не закружилась голова.

― Сдай значок, ― продолжила Эми, но сказала это Эми-мать, не Эми-капитан. ― Я не могу тебя покрыть, но я могу сказать, что этого разговора никогда не было.  
― Я пришёл к вам, чтобы помочь ― чтобы уладить всё. ― Дик услышал собственные слова будто издали. ― И я собирался сам сдать значок. Мой брат... я не врал. ― Он осторожно отстегнул значок и положил его на стол. ― Я не хотел, чтобы всё так закончилось.  
― Нельзя получить всё и сразу, ― сказала Эми на удивление ласково. ― Надеюсь, твой брат скоро выздоровеет. И спасибо тебе, Дик. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы не пришлось так, как пришлось.

Обратно он ехал как в тумане. Не помнил, что сказал Гэннону, уходя, да и как добрался до квартиры тоже.

Джейсон по-прежнему лежал в кровати. Хорошо. Дик не хотел бы каждый раз привязывать его, уходя, но если Джейсон собирался дальше метаться и истекать кровью, когда спал без присмотра, он был готов и не на такое. Джейсон будто решил стать худшим пациентом на свете, и пока ему удавалось. Сегодня он взял выходной, впрочем ― вместо того, чтобы испытывать себя на прочность как идиот, он лежал с галлоном неаполитанского мороженого и ноутбуком Дика. Когда он поднял голову, взгляд у него был ясный и сосредоточенный; значит, температура спала. К счастью. Джейсон выглядел намного младше, печатая что-то со свисающей изо рта ложкой.

― Я тебе говорил вроде не трогать технику, ― сказал Дик, сбрасывая униформу и забираясь в постель. Под одеялом было тепло, и можно было почти забыть об узле в груди ― слишком вялом для паники, слишком усталом для гнева, но колючем и тугом тем не менее.  
― Не знаю, я не слушал, ― сказал Джейсон, зачерпнул ложкой мороженого и протянул Дику. Дик съел предложенное, забрал у Джейсона ложку и продолжил. Мороженое, может, и не лечило всё, но оно помогало. ― Уволился?  
― Вроде того.  
― Дай угадаю: ты не хочешь об этом говорить.  
― Угу. ― Дик съел ещё ложку, потом скормил следующую Джейсону, который наклонился и выжидающе открыл рот. На ноутбуке он играл во что-то. У Дика никогда не хватало усидчивости для видеоигр, а вот Тим их обожал. То немногое, что они с Джейсоном у себя нашли общего. На экране металлический единорог, изрыгая радуги, мчался по пастельному фону под приторный поп-трек.  
― Что это?  
― «Робот-Единорог атакует», ― сказал Джейсон, отстукивая большим пальцем по пробелу. ― Я формально обязан побить рекордный счёт Тимми.

Это же можно было считать налаживанием отношений, правда? Дик слишком устал, чтобы отругать Джейсона, как полагается старшему брату.

― Тебе, кажется, не помешает подремать, Дикки.  
― Нет, ― сказал Дик, уже мысленно прикидывая, кому нужно будет позвонить. Брюс не обрадуется, когда узнает про Эми. Если рассказать ему. Ему же придётся рассказать. Придётся же? ― Я...

Единорог Джейсона врезался в хрустальную преграду и взорвался. Джейсон со вкусом выругался.

― Если ты не ляжешь поспать, я тебе зад надеру, ― пригрозил он, запуская игру заново. Единорог заржал, и песня вернулась к началу.  
― Швы порвёшь опять, ― предупредил Дик, хмурясь.  
― Именно что. Я залью всё кровью, а виноват будешь ты. Всепоглощающее чувство вины отправит тебя в отключку, так что в любом случае ты проиграл.

Когда Дик попытался поспорить ещё, Джейсон просто пихнул его лицом в подушку свободной рукой, продолжая стучать по клавишам другой.

― Ладно, ― проворчал Дик, отмахиваясь от руки. ― Через час меня разбуди.  
― Категорически исключено, ― елейно пообещал Джейсон и отобрал у него ложку и мороженое. ― Спи давай, принцесса.

***

― В общем, я думаю, мне нужно найти работу, ― заявил Джейсон через пару дней после увольнения Дика. Они вдвоём разбирали и оцифровывали оставшиеся досье преступников, так что Дик, слишком погрязший в неприязни к своим злодеям, не предвидел такого поворота в беседе. Не то чтобы Джейсон как-то к нему подводил; во всём Джейсон бил быстро, больно и без предупреждения.

― Потому что я свою потерял? ― лукаво спросил Дик, откладывая стопку папок, которые он упорядочивал по алфавиту.  
― Нет, потому что это хороший способ обзавестись связями. У тебя свои есть, а у меня никого нет, ― сказал Джейсон, похлопывая по животу ладонью. ― И потом, я даже приседать не смогу ещё три месяца. Мне нужно занять себя чем-то кроме единорогов и бумаг.

Это было правдой. Джейсон шёл на поправку, но как бы быстро на нём всё ни заживало, он всё равно оставался всего лишь человеком. Пройдут месяцы, прежде чем он сможет вернуться в прежнюю боевую форму. Он, скорее всего, упорно найдёт способ пробиться в дело задолго до того, но, может, гражданская работа отвлечёт его достаточно, чтобы тело получило такую необходимую передышку.

― Ты уже думал, где бы хотел работать?  
― Может, в гараже. Ты же знаешь, я мастерски управляюсь со всем, что способно перевезти ленивое двуногое из пункта А в пункт Б.

В Блюдхэйвене автомеханики и мастерские, разбирающие ворованные машины на запчасти, были закадычными друзьями.

― Не-а.  
― Бармен?

У Джейсона был характер что надо и все задатки, чтобы стать отличным барменом, но слышал он слишком хорошо. Он бы не остался в стороне, если бы прослышал что-то любопытное. Дик в этом даже не сомневался, потому что сам был барменом, когда только приехал в Хэйвен. Он работал в полицейском баре, и бросился в дело, едва завидев коррупцию по ту сторону стойки. Джейсон был слишком на него похож ― но недостаточно, чтобы стремиться наверх, а не пропалывать низы.

― Нет, ― горячо возразил Дик. ― Я пробовал, и было отстойно. Никто в этом городе чаевых не даёт.  
― Похоже, мне остаётся только податься в стриптизёры. У тебя не найдётся облегающих подштанников одолжить? ― Джейсон расхохотался, хлопнув по колену, потом махнул в сторону Дика. ― О чём я вообще. Ты Дик Грейсон. Конечно, у тебя где-то валяются запасные облегающие подштанники. Брюс будет счастлив узнать, что я наконец-то зарабатываю на жизнь честным трудом.

Дик тяжело вздохнул, но на наживку не клюнул.

― Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Что-то хорошее. Что-то безопасное. Что-то, что не втащит Джейсона в неприятности, потому что со всем, чем ему уже приходилось жонглировать, бремя проблем, которые Джейсон притягивал, он бы не вынес.

Дик наклонился к нему и провёл костяшками по его подбородку.

― Ты обрастать начал, ― заметил он, касаясь пальцами колючей щетины. Странно было вспоминать, что этот мужчина был когда-то мелким Робином, который так гордился своим новоприобретённым юношеским пушком. ― К собеседованиям совсем не готов.  
― Знаю. Не хотелось бриться. И вообще двигаться.  
― Мне нравится, ― искренне сказал Дик.  
― Правда?  
― Правда.

Джейсон ухмыльнулся. Выглядел он довольным, и Дику это пришлось по душе.

― Это сейчас тебе нравится, ― протянул Джейсон, будто хотел скрыть, что комплимент его обрадовал. ― Но подожди ещё три-четыре дня. К тому времени у меня отрастёт борода, как у лесоруба. В ней будут пропадать мелкие лесные зверушки. Может, и твои ключи заодно. Моя лицевая растительность непредсказуема.  
― Хочешь, побрею тебя? У тебя рука недостаточно твёрдая сейчас, чтобы ты мог сам, ― сказал Дик, усмехаясь. ― Я видел, как ты халтуришь и когда здоров. Ты уже получил переливание крови в этом месяце, одного с тебя хватит.

Джейсон был нетерпеливым. Он не тратил зря время на то, что считал зряшной тратой времени, так что Дику приходилось прикусывать язык каждый раз, когда он видел Джейсона свежевыбритым. Брейся тот простым ножом, и то бы лучше вышло, наверное. Каждый раз Джейсон растерзывал лицо одноразовой бритвой, а потом являлся из ванной, залепив кусочками туалетной бумаги мелкие кровоточащие порезы, в настолько скверном расположении духа, что Дик благоразумно над ним не подтрунивал.

Дик подозревал, что никто не учил его бриться. Джейсон бы мигом отшил его, если бы Дик хоть намекнул на необходимость взять пару уроков, так что он надеялся, что Джейсон обучится на примере.

― Можно, ― сказал Джейсон и грузно поплёлся в ванную. Двигался он до сих пор несколько скованно, но, садясь на крышку унитаза, он не скривился. Дик вошёл за ним и бодро приступил к подготовке.  
― Ты опасной бритвой пользуешься? ― спросил Джейсон, наблюдая с явным интересом. ― Да ты щёголь, однако.  
― Это старинная вещь, ― сказал Дик, взбивая мыло для бритья в пену в кружке. ― Реликвия семьи Грейсонов. Передавалась старшим сыновьям с тех пор, как мой прапрадед купил её.

Джейсон не стал остроумничать по этому поводу. Только смотрел почти тоскливо, словно и сам хотел бы иметь хоть какую-то осязаемую память о собственном отце. Дик решил не давить тему, но его всегда радовало, что воспоминания о папе стали частью его обыденной жизни. Он всегда думал о Джоне Грейсоне, когда брился, смутно вспоминая, как когда-то давно вдыхал запах отцовского лосьона после бритья. Он даже пользовался той же пеной, запах которой запомнил ― эвкалипт и ментол.

Теперь, правда, ментол обрёл новые ассоциации. Теперь эвкалипт и ментол в его воспоминаниях перемежались дымом ментоловых сигарет.

― Голову выше, птичка, ― скомандовал Дик и принялся наносить пену на лицо Джейсона лёгкими, отточенными движениями ― те же взмахи жёсткой кисти, как его учил Брюс. Принадлежности для бритья были папиными, но Джон погиб, не успев передать сыну тонкости обращения с опасным лезвием, так что за дело взялся Брюс ― один из многих моментов его жизни, в которых Дик не мог бы назвать Брюса никем, кроме как отцом. Бреясь, он каждый раз вспоминал и о нём тоже.

Пока Дик трудился, Джейсон сидел очень тихо, безоговорочно доверяя. Дик действовал осторожно, склоняя в процессе его голову, чтобы видеть лучше. Он выбрил Джейсона дважды, потом дал ему нанести лосьон самостоятельно.

― Вот так-то. ― Дик одобрительно замычал, проведя костяшками пальцев по щеке Джейсона. ― Гладенький, как попка младенца. Намного лучше.

Джейсон прильнул к его руке, повернул голову и поцеловал костяшки.

А потом опустился на колени. И пусть в этом положении задумать он мог только одно, Дик всё равно уставился на него, как дурак.

― Тебе нельзя...  
― Заниматься сексом. Я знаю. Ты мне уже раз десять сообщил, ― сказал Джейсон, поглядывая на него из-под ресниц. ― И да, живот у меня весь в швах, зато рот нет. Так что не мешай мне.

Дик моргнул, сбитый с толку. Что он, что Джейсон зависели от физического контакта, поэтому они заигрывали и обнимались, как прежде, но Дик непреклонно следовал указаниям врача. Шесть недель никакого секса. Учитывая, сколько секса у них было с того момента, как Джейсон поселился у Дика, требовали от них непомерного, но они были паиньками. С операции не прошло и трёх недель, так что Дик сомневался, что стоит позволять Джейсону даже такую малость. Да и вернуть любезность вряд ли бы получилось.

― Ты хочешь...  
― Ага. Ты заслужил, ― коротко сказал Джейсон, расстёгивая его ширинку. ― Заткнись уже.

Тёплое дыхание Джейсона прошло по низу живота, следуя по дорожке тёмных волос. У Дика всё сжалось, и дыхание сбилось, когда Джейсон поцеловал его живот, едва ощутимо дразнясь зубами. На пояснице уже собрался пот, липкий и чуть гадкий, но пошевелиться Дик не мог. Когда его вдруг возмужавший маленький брат-птичка опускался на корточки и не спеша развлекался, изучая его, всё остальное как-то меркло.

Джейсон оттянул его боксёры, деловито хлопнув резинкой, и мигом припал к старым засосам, оставляя поверх новые. Он давно уже нашёл все особо чувствительные места Дика, и умело этими знаниями пользовался. Он старательно не делал засосов там, где их могли увидеть посторонние (из уважения к теперь уже бывшему золотому новобранцу офицеру Грейсону), но оставлял их из принципа всё равно.

Он коснулся губ Дика, коротко бросил: «Оближи», что тот и сделал, даже не задумываясь. Джейсон обхватил мокрой от слюны рукой его полувставший член, Дик втянул воздух сквозь зубы и беспомощно толкнулся в неплотно сжатый кулак. Господи, у него руки огромные стали. Когда только успели.

А потом Джейсон провёл языком по изгибу его члена, и эта мысль как-то улетучилась из головы. Дик любил оральный секс (давать, получать, как угодно), но Джейсон возносил это на совершенно новый уровень.

На такой, что Дика это несколько тревожило. Ему в жизни не один минет перепал ― ладно, очень даже не один, ― но Джейсон сосал лучше, чем все, с кем Дик был раньше, вместе взятые. Что-то не складывалось. Джейсон едва справлялся с простыми поцелуями, но его рот становился очень ловким, стоило ему взять в него член. Такое неравное развитие было очень красноречивым. Дик знал, что даже одно предположение, высказанное вслух, взорвётся дракой, потому что Джейсон явно не был готов разговаривать на эту тему.

Но Джейсон любил отсасывать ему, можно сказать, беззастенчиво, так что Дик не мог взять и отказаться от этого просто потому, что боялся тьмы, таящейся в прошлом Джейсона. Вместо этого он давал ему руководить всем, что между ними было, и всем, чего между ними не было. Он никогда не давил и не просил, но сложно было возражать, когда Джейсон добровольно расстёгивал его ширинку и кусал чуть ниже пупка.

Джейсон прихватил зубами побольше кожи, и от этого слабого щипка Дик дёрнулся. Джейсон не спешил, дразня его едва ощутимыми прикосновениями губ и смешками на выдохе, и скоро Дик больше не мог сдерживаться, нетерпеливо ёрзая и желая, чтобы Джейсон наконец взялся за него основательно. Джейсону нужно было ощущать, что он контролирует положение, а Дику явно нужно было хоть иногда передавать бразды правления кому-то и доверяться чужой заботе.

Может, поэтому они так хорошо уживались. Ну да, Джейсон с ума в заточении сходил, и да, Дик хронически уставал, и да, между ними висела метрическая тонна проблем. Но вопреки всем разногласиям, жизнь налаживалась. Пока он был с ним, Джейсон оставался собой, а это стоило того, чтобы спать вполглаза, и держать его, когда кошмары врывались в его сновидения. Пока Джейсон был готов открыться ему и следовать основным правилам Брюса, Дик верил, что и всё остальное наладится со временем.

Джейсон провёл губами по его члену и глубоко вдохнул. Свежевыбритая щека была гладкой, как шёлк, и у Дика мурашки по спине прошлись, когда она проехалась по его члену. Когда Джейсон наконец взял его в рот, это было божественно. Один раз Дик позорно кончил до того, как Джейсон вообще начал сосать (и, как любой уважающий себя маленький засранец, он безбожно дразнил Дика до сих пор). Обычно Дик сдерживался без труда, но другие его партнёры не превращали оральный секс в игру с контролем. Впрочем, ему нравилось. Нравилось, что это было игрой с контролем, что Джейсон делал ему минет, когда ему в голову взбредёт, что Джейсон кончал от одних только стонов, до которых мог Дика довести.

И он был прав. Это не сделало бы ему хуже. Им сложно было обходиться без хоть какого-то телесного контакта. Самые болтливые в семье, разговаривать они умели не очень. Секс заполнял пустоты неловкости. Уже только поэтому Дику его так сильно не хватало.

Дик запустил пальцы в путаницу густых, падающих волнами волос Джейсона. Ему нравилось, когда его тянули, так что он только одобрительно замычал, не выпуская член изо рта. Вибрация переросла в различимую мелодию ― Джейсон что-то напевал в нос.

Дику потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы опознать песню, но когда до него дошло, он застонал. И не в хорошем смысле. Скорее, застонал бессловесным: «Птичка, перестань сбивать мой несчастный пенис с толку».

«Навсегда» Erasure. Та чёртова песня из той чёртовой игры.

― Серьёзно, Джей? ― проскулил Дик, вцепившись зубами в кулак. Джейсон дальше мычал, и низкая гортанная вибрация посылала Дику ужасно противоречивые сигналы. Он уже ненавидеть эту песню начинал, но то, что Джейсон с ним делал под неё, ему нравилось. Очень нравилось.

Если Джейсон собирался выдрессирировать его член, чтобы вставал каждый раз, как играет эта песня, у Дика намечались проблемы.

Да, пожалуй, подыскать Джейсону дневную работу было неплохой идеей.

***

Подыскать работу в Блюдхэйвене было проще на словах, чем на деле. После землетрясения миллионы готэмцев ринулись в Блюдхэйвен, и многие решили не возвращаться. Это оживило экономику, но бум населения ― само собой ― привёл к росту преступности и уменьшению доступных рабочих мест. Не улучшало положение дел и то, что Джейсона, строго говоря, не существовало, и рекомендовать его было некому. Отчего-то не лучшей идеей казалось включать в резюме три года сайдкиком в маске и два года обучения у международных террористов. Дик предлагал сфабриковать работу в «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес», потому что Брюс бы поручился за него не глядя, но Джейсон идею отверг.

Он не хотел получить работу только потому, что папочка замолвил доброе слово. Он не хотел быть обязанным великодушному своему Бэтсу в очередной раз. Он не мог.

Но это значило, что Джейсон проводил до чёрта времени, ожидая ответных звонков, которых просто было. К счастью, с каждым днём он чувствовал себя всё лучше, а значит, мог отвлекаться не только интернет-играми и кошмарным дневным телевидением. Дик вернулся на еженощные патрули и отсыпался большую часть дня, так что у Джейсона оставалось время на себя. Он занимался мелочами ― например, чинил всякую фигню, до которой у Дика не доходили руки, дорабатывал новую систему досье и готовил.

Ему нравилось готовить. Не потому, что нравился сам процесс, а из-за того, в какой нелепый восторг Дик приходил от еды. Он взял у Альфреда парочку рецептов (тот горячо поддержал идею потратить время выздоровления на улучшение их питания; его давно тревожила бурда, которую мастер Ричард употреблял внутрь) и опробовал их.

Когда Альфред сказал ему, что Дик любит фаршированные крабами грибы, Джейсон оказался не готов к тому, _насколько_. Ничто не могло подготовить его к этому. Джейсон взялся готовить, когда Дик прилёг подремать, и один только запах разбудил его.

Джейсон обожал, каким смешным Дик иногда был. Он расхохотался, когда обернулся и увидел его припавшим к дверце духовки и шепчущим:

― Это то, о чём я думаю?  
― Это ужин, ― небрежно сказал Джейсон, ухмыляясь. ― Ты голодный?  
― Ты приготовил фаршированные грибы, ― сказал Дик тоном то ли обвиняющим, то ли боготворящим. Он прижался носом к стеклу и мечтательно вздохнул. ― Я их не ел уже не помню сколько.  
― Двинься, ― сказал Джейсон, пихнув его локтем. ― Я должен вытащить их, пока не сгорели.

Дик послушно отошёл и сел на кухонную стойку. Джейсон взялся за прихватки, достал противень с рядами грибных шляпок и выставил остывать на решётку, изучая плоды своих трудов. Как для рецепта, который он ещё ни разу не использовал, вышло вполне неплохо. Грибы выглядели и назывались навороченнее, чем были на деле. Готовились они вовсе не сложно.

Когда грибы поостыли, Дик укусил один и реально _застонал_ , зажмуриваясь.

Джейсону пришлось глотнуть вина (требовалось по рецепту, да и вообще при готовке пригождалось), потому что во рту вдруг очень сильно пересохло.

― Ты где выучился так готовить? ― требовательно спросил Дик с набитым ртом, прикончив шляпку в два огромных укуса. ― И почему ты это от меня скрывал? Восхитительно.

У Джейсона не хватило духу сказать ему, что большую часть кулинарных мудростей он почерпнул у человека, который учил его работать с токсинами. Это не слишком-то приличествовало случаю, особенно потому, что Дик счастливо поглощал свой ужин, а разговоры о ядах обычно убивали аппетит у любого здравомыслящего человека.

― Альфред, ― сказал он вместо этого, и в общем-то не солгал. ― Я много времени на кухне проводил.  
― Господи, я тебя люблю.

Сделать вид, что он не услышал, у Джейсона бы не получилось. Он застыл, и пожелал изо всех сил, чтобы мысли замерли тоже. Он не хотел вникать между строк, не хотел разбираться, что почувствовал от одной этой крохотной оговорки, но только об этом и думал.

Дик, наверное, заметил его оцепенение, потому что положил руку ему на плечо, осторожно касаясь большим пальцем шеи.

― Я не шучу, Джей. Правда люблю.

Долбаный Грейсон. Не позволил увильнуть от темы. Не оставил ничего недосказанным. Убедился, что Джейсон его услышал.

― Ага, ― хрипло сказал Джейсон, кивнув. ― Ага.

Они доели ужин, даже близко о теме не вспоминая, и распили бутылку вина на двоих. Джейсон избегал слона в комнате, шутя про то, каким плохим копом был Дик, раз дал алкоголь несовершеннолетнему. Дик смеялся, раскрасневшийся от хорошего вина, и заявлял, что для них правила чуточку другие.

И это было правдой. Они следовали законам своего клана, не законам штата, хоть и двулично насаждали второе ― один из многих аспектов выстроенного Брюсом царства, который Джейсон подвергал сомнениям, но редко когда оспаривал. Правда и справедливость для них означали не одно и то же, и по большей части Бэтмен переписывал толкования по своему усмотрению.

Дик выпил большую часть бутылки, что было редкостью. Джейсон списал это на то, что Дику нужно было приглушить эмоции немного, и положительные, и отрицательные. Он расслабился и, кажется меньше тревожился, что он бросил свою дневную работу, которая приносила ему радость, и что Джейсон не сумел ответить на его неловкое признание в любви.

Только вот Джейсон дорожил тупым придурком, пусть и по-своему. Если бы он не любил Дика Грейсона, он бы остался при селезёнке.

Он сорвался вместо Дика. Допустил расчётливую и намеренную ошибку. Когда Дик предложил разделиться в молле, Джейсон расценил это как возможность подстелить Найтвингу метафорической соломки, пока тот не расшибся насмерть. У Джейсона случилось просветление, а вместе с ним он понял, что времени на то, чтобы что-то предпринять, у него в обрез: Дик пикировал и должен был вот-вот потерпеть крушение. Ему нужна была серьёзная встряска, чтобы выправить текущий курс, и раненый младший братишка, пожалуй, подходил идеально.

Как только Дик отвернулся, Джейсон устроил несчастный случай.

Джейсон легко мог вынести предписанных ему мордоворотов. Он разделался с ними по одному, оставив самого большого напоследок. Будь он один, он бы даже не запыхался ― но он был с Диком, а Дику не нужно было знать, на что он способен и не способен. Вернее, Дику нужно было знать, что он всё ещё нужен. Так что когда Джейсон увидел несущийся к нему нож, он рассчитал силу и угол, а потом встал так, чтобы в него попали.

Ровно настолько, чтобы рана была. Ровно настолько, чтобы залить всё кровью. Ровно настолько, чтобы встряхнуть Дика и заставить его пересмотреть приоритеты. Себя любимого он не берёг вовсе, но начал бы браться за ум, если бы на кону стояло благополучие Робина номер два.

Это было жертвой. По мнению Джейсона, сто́ящей. Раскуси он план Брюса раньше, вариантов у него было бы больше, но старший братец Дикки пребывал в состоянии настолько плачевном, что свалился со сраного подоконника. Джейсон знал, что нужно устроить что-то радикальное, если он не хотел, чтобы тот убился.

Одобрительный кивок Брюса подтвердил, что он сделал всё правильно. Может, не так, как понравилось Брюсу ― безнадёжно изувечить селезёнку не входило в его спонтанный план, ― но в целом выполнил именно то, чего от него хотели. Джейсон доказал свою верность и обеспечил Дику причину оставаться в живых. Успех со всех сторон.

И пока Дик не узнает, что Джейсон по сути бросился на подставленный нож, всё будет хорошо. В ажуре просто. Дик будет чувствовать себя нужным и не станет лезть на рожон, как дурак, пытаясь что-то там доказать. Отличная работа, Джейсон Тодд, Солдат без Селезёнки.

Джейсон был грандиозно тронутым. «Я за тебя умру» было его вариантом «Я тебя люблю».

Когда Джейсон убедился, что Дик спит, он выскользнул из кровати и заперся в ванной. Он открыл окно, затолкал под дверь полотенце и закурил. Дик бы взорвался, узнав, что Джейсон дальше курит, так что тот предпринимал хотя бы самые примитивные меры ради скрытности. Ритуальное курение в часы бессонницы было с ним почти всю его жизнь. Он не помнил своей первой сигареты, но ему вряд ли было больше восьми-девяти. Маленькая муха-повторюха: Катерина курила заядло, и Джейсон всегда связывал ментоловые сигареты с ней. С ней, с уютом, и со всем прочим тёплым и трепетным дерьмом, которого позволить себе, разумеется, не мог.

Джейсон уложил зажжённую сигарету на подоконник. С неё упал столбик пепла в четверть дюйма, который Джейсон размазал по линолеуму большим пальцем ноги. Он собирался убрать его нормально потом. Обязательно. Просто сейчас не хотелось сгибаться и вытирать, да и тушить сигарету, выкуренную едва на четверть, казалось глупым.

И ему очень нужно было подрочить. Он прижал руку к ране, будто так мог удержать края, чтобы не разошлась снова, и стиснул пальцы, зашипев. От каждого резкого движения живот слегка тянуло болью, и это ему нравилось куда больше, чем должно было.

Господи, он совсем конченый же.

Джейсон оперся предплечьем о стену, мокрая от пота кожа прилипла к краске. Он дрочил агрессивнее, чем обычно, потому что хотелось жёстче. Хорошо не было, но болело точно меньше, чем всё, что было в голове. Он прижался лбом к руке, зажмурился и представил пальцы Дика. Ему нравились его пальцы. Руки Дика были меньше, чем его, но пальцы были очень сильными, с бережно зашлифованными мозолями. Дик заботился о своих руках, потому что сильные руки берегли гимнаста ― и всех, кого он держал.

Всё у Дика вертелось вокруг трапеций. Всё его долбаное тело. Напряжение и расслабление, как он выворачивался, выгибался и вытягивался, каким мощным выглядел, когда двигался ― он жил, будто выходил на смотр. Он поощрял весь мир любоваться им.

Дик должен был знать, что на него смотрят. Поэтому, когда они «занимались любовью», он настаивал на том, чтобы смотреть в глаза. Он говорил с Джейсоном. Он превращал их в шоу-дуэт, не давал отрешиться в мир эгоистичной фантазии.

Живот болел. Разрезы пульсировали, но именно эта капля, жгучий до белого пульс боли наконец дал ему сорваться. Он заляпал сцену, заглушив вырвавшийся стон в сгибе локтя.

Нелегко было отрицать, что простонал он имя Дика, так что он просто вцепился зубами и зашипел вместо этого.

Он вытерся сам, потом вытер пол и стену мокрой тряпкой. Вымыв руки ещё раз, Джейсон выключил свет в ванной и прошлёпал обратно в кровать. Нельзя сказать, что он сильно удивился, когда Дик подполз ближе, прижимаясь обратно.

― Тебе нельзя вообще, ― промямлил Дик хриплым со сна голосом.  
― Нельзя что? ― спросил Джейсон с непрошибаемой уверенностью в своей невиновности и ткнул Дика холодными пальцами в лодыжку. Дик вывернулся с воплем, пинаясь, как лошадь. Пташка Дикки крайне резко реагировал на холодные ноги. Джейсон с этим знанием вовсю развлекался.  
― Курить тебе нельзя. ― Он помолчал и со вздохом добавил: ― И дрочить.

Значит, он услышал. Ну и ладно. Джейсон ни в одном грехе не раскаивался. Он расслабился наконец, развеялся достаточно, чтобы насладиться по полной теплом Дика и его близостью. Он закинул руку ему на бок и прижался теснее.

― Ну да, я живу опасно, ― пробормотал Джейсон в тёплые волосы на затылке Дика. ― Если я не могу курить, сражаться с преступностью и гонять лысого, жизнь теряет смысл.  
― Ты мазохист.  
― Возможно, ― согласился Джейсон и ухмыльнулся темноте.


	7. Chapter 7

Как ни странно, запрет на секс оказался лучшим, что с ними могло случиться. С тех пор, как Джейсон ворвался в жизнь Дика, они прибегали к сексу всякий раз, когда хотели увильнуть от разговоров. Самые болтливые в семье, собраться с силами и поговорить о серьёзном они умели не очень. Дик хотел, но не мог задать слишком много вопросов; Джейсон же был готов рассказать слишком много того, чего Дик не желал слышать. Проблемы Джейсона никуда не делись, его кошмары не спешили затихать, а Брюс не торопился со своим ультиматумом. Пока они страдали ерундой вместо того, чтобы ругаться, им удавалось мирно сосуществовать в крохотной квартире вопреки вышеперечисленному. Но ранение Джейсона положило конец этому укладу, так что им пришлось приступить к самому опасному: начать разговаривать друг с другом и начать друг друга слушать.

Было нелегко. Джейсон слез с обезболивающего намного раньше, чем Лесли рекомендовала, и превратился из неловкого, беспомощного и прилипчивого в хмурого засранца, который терпел боли и страдал от отходняка одновременно. Первые ссоры, громкие и банальные, начались после того, как Дик стал ловить Джейсона за тем, что тому делать было запрещено. Младший братец категорически не желал ждать выздоровления и, стоило Дику отвернуться на пару мгновений, упрямо проверял себя на прочность. Когда Джейсон только поселился здесь, он тренировался, чтобы скоротать время и оставаться в форме. Всякими глупостями вроде приседаний он успел растревожить раны ещё два раза, прежде чем Дик наконец пригрозил рассказать Альфреду. Не рассказал бы, конечно ― не хватало ещё, чтобы это выглядело, будто он не способен позаботиться о Джейсоне, пока тот (вроде как) недееспособен, ― но угроза оказалась достаточно весомой, чтобы Джейсон к тренировкам не возвращался.

Они начали узнавать друг друга ближе. Процесс шёл медленно, перемежаясь перебранками и недопониманиями, но Дик не сдавался. Джейсон не мог ему врезать, не мог отвлечь сексом, ему некуда было деться от него в светлое время суток. Дик брал его измором, докучал до тех пор, пока ругательств и язвительных ремарок не стало меньше, и за ними начал проглядывать тот, в кого же на самом деле вырос его брат.

А он действительно вырос. Иногда Дик поверить не мог, что Джейсон всего на каких-то пару лет старше Тима ― Тим был, без сомнения, ещё мальчишкой, но Джейсон… Джейсон ― уже нет. Дело было не только во внушительном росте. Жизнь досрочно состарила его, и Дику всё время приходилось напоминать себе, что тому всего восемнадцать, да и то едва. У него случались, конечно, приступы подростковой иррациональности, но в остальном он был взрослым.

Дик считал, что Джейсон вырос хорошим человеком. Хорошим человеком, которым Дик гордился. Хорошим человеком, с которым Дик хотел работать, даже когда тот изо всех сил делал совместную работу невозможной. Хорошим человеком, которого Дик был рад видеть снова, когда небо Блюдхэйвена серело и патруль оканчивался. Хорошим человеком, которому он упорно хотел помочь, и которого, не скрываясь, любил.

Но свой урок он усвоил. Когда дело касалось выражений этой любви, Джейсон не был готов услышать слово на букву «Л», как бы Дику ни казалось, что именно это ему и нужно. Чтобы узнать Джейсона поближе, нужно было как минимум выяснить, что говорить и делать при нём нельзя. Дело шло методом проб и ошибок. Чем больше Джейсон поправлялся, тем меньше Дик давил, потому что чем здоровее становился Джейсон, тем выше был риск, что он просто встанет и уйдёт, если Дик скажет что-то не то.

А Дик мог столько _не того_ сказать. К сожалению, по истечении двух месяцев у них закончились мелкие ссоры. Дик постарался не думать о том, от чего он увиливает ― не думать о маленьком стаде слонов, которые материализовывались в помещении всякий раз, когда они сидели вместе, о бесследно испарившейся из Хэйвена Тарантул, которая не находилась вопреки всем его усилиям. Не думал он так старательно, что голова начинала не на шутку раскалываться. Делу не помогало то, что телефон разрывался весь вечер. Номер высвечивался каждый раз один и тот же, и при его виде желудок Дика стягивался всё туже и туже.

На пятый звонок Дик швырнул досье, которое упорядочивал, встал и выдернул телефон из розетки.

― А ты чего такой антисоциальный стал?

Джейсон выгнул бровь, глядя на Дика поверх своего драгоценного пудинга. Ел он _постоянно_. Дик уже слажал один раз, пошутив, что за калориями нужно следить, пока тренировок не предвидится. Джейсон характерно оцепенел; Дик уже научился распознавать это как шаг на зыбкую почву. Было что-то скованное в движениях его пальцев, когда Джейсон похрустел костяшками, будто сигнал тревоги сработал. Джейсон пробормотал тогда, что не хотел бы спать на пустой желудок, и Дик не стал выспрашивать подробнее. Два и два он мог сложить. Какой-то частью сознания Джейсон ещё боялся, что придётся лечь спать с грызущим изнутри голодом, и Дик не знал, что на это ответить. Правильных ответов не было, потому что Джей вбил себе в голову, что сочувствие ― это синоним жалости, а от жалости он приходил в опасную ярость быстрее, чем можно было щёлкнуть пальцами.

― Я не антисоциальный. Я просто ― это Гэннон звонит. Он не прекращает, а я не знаю, что ему сказать. Он хочет, чтобы я оспорил моё увольнение. У полиции, похоже, беда. У них не хватает людей, и я бы очень хотел обратно, но… ― Дик вздохнул, потирая затылок. ― Сам знаешь, что Эми сказала.  
― Хорошо, что ты красивый, ― сказал Джейсон, выскабливая ложкой остатки пудинга. ― Потому что ты точно не очень умный.

Дик нахмурился.

― Чего?  
― Эми сказала, что не хочет тебя увольнять, но и покрыть тебя тоже не может. А по какой-то богомерзкой причине ты просто о-бо-жа-ешь быть хорошим копом. ― Джейсон ткнул в него ложкой и закатил глаза. ― Ну так продолжай втираться в их ряды, только зайди с другой стороны. Полиция не откажется от консультанта, так будь же, чёрт тебя подери, частным сыщиком. Наплети им, что да, у тебя с самого начала было спецобучение, но ты не хотел выпячиваться, чтобы выкорчевать коррупцию в рядах. Это же всё правда, так?  
― Ты… Да, ты прав.  
― Конечно же, прав, ― сказал Джейсон с ноткой гордости. ― Я тут самый умный, сумасбродный мистер Тодд, хитрый как лис. Потому что мы, пройдохи, все из одной породы. Лисьей, то бишь.

Дик сел с ним рядом, вытирая большим пальцем остатки шоколадного пудинга из уголка его рта.

― Ах, мистер Тодд, какие у тебя большие глаза.  
― Это чтобы лучше видеть тебя, мой сладкий, ― сказал Джейсон, хлопая ресницами.  
― Ах, мистер Тодд, какие у тебя большие уши, ― продолжил Дик, забираясь к нему на колени.  
― Это чтобы лучше тебя слышать, ― прорычал Джейсон, вскинув бёдра. Дик проглотил стон.  
― Ах, мистер Тодд, какие у тебя большие зу…

Мысль повисла неоконченной, потому что Джейсон отодвинул воротник его футболки костяшками и укусил туда, где шея перетекала в плечо. Когда Джейсон кусался, он оставлял следы. Вспыхивающие, пульсирующие уколы боли, от которых Дик всегда ахал. Дик поцеловал его, распробовав на вкус ментоловые сигареты и шоколад.

Иногда Дик просто обнимал его и льнул близко, будто надеялся, что сможет удержать здесь и сейчас, бездвижным, целым и невредимым, если будет только сжимать покрепче. Умный мистер Тодд всегда будто вот-вот собирался рассыпаться на осколки, и единственной мерой предосторожности, которая пришла в голову Дику, были тесные объятия. Конечно же, Джейсон был очень большим ― слишком высокий, слишком широкий, слишком много невидимых трещин, которые нельзя было зажать пальцами, до которых нельзя было добраться вовсе ― но Дик старался, как мог. Сидеть без движения сколько угодно времени было невыносимо, но ради своего брата он старался. Он должен был.

Нет. Он _хотел._ Большая разница.

― Ты сегодня на календарь смотрел?

Дик вопросительно вскинул бровь.

― А надо было?  
― Шесть недель, ― сказал Джейсон, поглядывая на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Уголок его рта уполз вверх.  
― А, ― сказал Дик, а потом добавил: «А!», когда до него дошло, что Джейсон имел в виду шесть недель с происшествия. Шесть недель лечения, шесть недель, после которых врач разрешил вернуться к привычной «изматывающей» деятельности. Шесть недель не слишком прилежного воздержания. Они жульничали по мелочам, но не занимались любовью как следует с того дня, как Джейсона чуть не прирезали. Это были очень долгие шесть недель во всех смыслах.

Дик забрался рукой под футболку Джейсона и задрал её повыше, изучая. Швы и скобы давно ушли, оставив только полосы шрамов. Дик погладил кончиками пальцев некрасивые бугры. Джейсон слегка располнел с того момента, как ему запретили даже десять фунтов жать, но в боевую форму он бы вернулся не глядя.

Из чего следовал вопрос, что он будет делать теперь. Устроит ли Брюса, если его заново натренируют и выпустят патрулировать? Уедет ли он обратно в Готэм? Уедет ли он в целом? Пока Джейсон был ранен, Дику не приходилось беспокоиться о том, застанет ли он Джейсона, когда вернётся с патруля. Он был ему нужен, и оба это знали.

― Надо отпраздновать, ― бодро объявил Дик.  
― Может, начнём с того, что начнём выходить из дома? ― сказал Джейсон, и под ложечкой засосало. Замечательно. ― Без шуток, я из окна выброшусь, если дальше буду вынужден тусить взаперти. Я не могу все часы в сутках посвятить «Атаке Робота-единорога», или я просто рехнусь.  
― Все часы?  
― А что мне ещё делать, пока ты патрулируешь? Я сижу, матерю дельфинов и жду обратных звонков. ― Джейсон нахмурился и рубанул обеими руками по воздуху. ― Грёбаные дельфины. Можно было бы подумать, что у робота-единорога, там… наплечные турели будут. Если бы только. ― Джейсон печально вздохнул. ― Я бы тех дельфинов расстрелял.  
― Мы разве не договаривались насчёт твоего фетиша на пушки, Джей? ― сказал Дик, отстраняясь. Он чувствовал, как общее настроение опасно кренится. Каждый раз, как всплывала тема домашнего ареста, Джейсон выпускал когти. Не то чтобы Дик его винил. Джейсон правда был терпеливым, но пока Брюс так и не озвучил своего решения. Чем дольше это тянулось, тем сильнее казалось, что Брюс признал Джейсона непригодным к геройствованию в маске и теперь ждал, пока они сообразят сами. Дик понимал раздражение, но ему начинало надоедать, что в итоге выливалось оно на него.

― Конечно, ― сказал Джейсон, улыбаясь во все зубы. ― Я люблю стрелять, и ты это прекрасно понимаешь, даже если тебе не нравится. В моих предпочтениях ничего не поменялось.  
― Джейсон.  
― Хорош. У меня целый список сомнительных моральных качеств есть, о которых ты ныть можешь, _Ричард_. Давай поразнообразнее, что ли.

Ему реально стоило прекратить. Он понял это ещё до того, как открыл рот. Это не было темой для мелкой ссоры ― не могло ей быть.

Но и промолчать он не мог. Не в этот раз.

― Ты не такой, ― взорвался Дик в отчаянии. ― Почему ты так стараешься _таким_ быть?  
― Я такой, ― ровно сказал Джейсон. Уверенно. От этого тона у Дика взмокли ладони.  
― Не такой.  
― Ты так ему и сказал? ― Джейсон рассмеялся, низко и неприятно. ― Ты же не рассказал ему, что я собирался сделать. Или рассказал?

Как от обжиманий они перешли к этому? Джейсона мотало между двумя крайностями с умопомрачительной скоростью.

― Нет. А должен был?  
― Ты спрашиваешь моего мнения или спрашиваешь, значится ли «Убить Бэтмена» в списке моих дел до сих пор?  
― Если бы я думал, что ты хочешь его смерти, ― искренне сказал Дик, ― тебя бы здесь не было.  
― А если я просто приручаю тебя, чтобы удобнее было добраться до него? Что, если я просто даю тебе сделать всю сложную работу по втиранию в доверие вместо меня? Если я сам подставился, чтобы меня ранили?

У Джейсона было два вида скандального настроения. В обычном, таком, с которым было относительно легко справиться, он бесился, кричал и шумел. Другое же было медленным вскипанием, спокойным и пугающе убедительным. Дик ненавидел, когда Джейсон становился таким, потому что знал, у кого он набрался.

Брюс. Так скандалил Брюс, а Дик не впервые проигрывал спор Брюсу Уэйну.

― Я тебе не дам этого сделать без боя.  
― Ты за него умереть готов. ― Он не спрашивал, он ставил перед фактом.  
― Да, ― непоколебимо сказал Дик.

Про такое развитие событий он, к несчастью, думал нередко. И всегда приходил к одному и тому же ответу. Бэбс отлично сказала: они все только рады были броситься на амбразуры друг ради друга.

― Да? Ну, а я уже умирал, ― прорычал Джейсон, и от неожиданного яда в его голосе у Дика волосы на затылке дыбом встали. ― Дохрена мне от этого пользы было, конечно. За ум возьмись, птичка. Нужно жить для себя, или Бэтс доведёт редкий вид Летающего Грейсона до полного исчезновения.

Отпихнув его, Джейсон встал, выпрямившись во весь свой, стоило признать, внушительный рост. Не проронив ни слова больше, он повернулся к двери и зашагал.

У Дика перехватило горло.

― Джей.  
― Что? ― спросил он, бросив на него пытливый взгляд.  
― Сделай нам обоим одолжение и последуй собственному совету. Живи дальше. Я не смогу тебя ещё раз похоронить.  
― Сделай нам обоим одолжение, ― сказал Джейсон, стиснув кулаки до побелевших костяшек. ― В следующий раз кремируй меня.  
― Нет, ― отрезал Дик, громче, чем собирался. Когда Джейсон только продолжил шагать к двери, Дик сгрёб в кулак ткань его футболки и дёрнул к себе. ― _Нет._

Странная помесь вины и злости мелькнула жаром в сине-серых глазах Джейсона. Похоже, дело было в чём-то другом.

― Зачем ты это делаешь? ― требовательно спросил Джейсон.  
― Делаю что?  
― Подстраиваешься под то, чего, как тебе кажется, хочется мне. Делаешь вид, что у нас ничего нет. Возможно, и сексом со мной поэтому занимаешься. Это ты мне расскажи.

С равным успехом Джейсон мог просто врезать ему под дых. Обвинение выбило из него весь дух.

― Я делю с тобой постель, потому что я этого хочу!― Дик широко распахнул глаза. Он не мог поверить, что Джейсон это ему сказал. Что он так думал. Что он так чувствовал. ― Я же говорил тебе, Джей. Я тебя люблю.  
― Да, но видишь ли, я задаюсь вопросом, это та самая любовь, или же какая-то ебанутая братская любовь, где ты согласен себя угробить, только бы не дать мне уйти со стороны ангелов.

Дик нетвёрдо выдохнул.

― Если я себя гроблю, это не твоя вина.  
― Потому что если гробишь ― давай только начистоту с самим собой, ― я просто…  
― Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, ― перебил его Дик, потому что у него не было сил спорить с ним про это. Он не хотел об этом думать. Его чувства были тем, чем были. Зачем пытаться их препарировать? ― Я точно не делаю ничего, чего мне бы не хотелось сделать.  
― Тогда прекрати быть таким мудлом, Дик, и дай мне помочь исправить то, от чего у тебя крыша едет.  
― А что ты? ― потребовал Дик, не успев прикусить язык ― не успев подумать, что он говорит и насколько глубже закапывается. ― А твоя голова как будет?

Джейсон умолк. Секунда тикала за секундой, мешала дышать, но Джейсон не проронил ни слова. По скулам у него прошлись желваки, когда он сердито стиснул зубы, но он не ответил.

― Двулично это или нет, но Брюс не пускает тебя патрулировать из-за того, что у тебя в голове сейчас творится, ― сказал Дик, когда стало ясно, что ответа он не получит. Горло сдавило и пересохло, сглотнуть не было никакой возможности. Дик резко вдохнул через нос. ― Ты не в порядке. Я знаю, что ты это сам понимаешь.

Тишина. Дику почти хотелось взмолиться, чтобы он сказал что-то, что угодно, продолжил ссору, если ему так хочется. А потом Джейсон качнул головой. Один раз всего, медленно и едва заметно. Он выглядел настолько безнадёжно смирившимся, что у Дика в груди заболело, будто его в рёбра ударили.

― Это не починишь, ― пробормотал наконец Джейсон, сдвинув брови.  
― Мы сможем, ― настойчиво сказал Дик, легко касаясь его плеча. Когда Джейсон не стал сбрасывать его руку, он ободряюще сжал пальцы. ― Ты не один с кошмарами мучаешься. Думаешь, Брюсу они не снятся? Думаешь, они не снятся мне?

Злоба будто скатилась с него волной, почти ничего за собой не оставив.

― И что ты делаешь?

Вопрос отдался рябью удивления, а затем ― облегчения. Дик кивнул, усаживаясь обратно на диван. После короткой заминки Джейсон присоединился к нему. Хорошо, что их ссоры угасали так же быстро, как вспыхивали. Эмоциональные качели били больно, но могло быть и хуже. Джейсон остался. Джейсон просил помощи. Дик знал, что с этим делать.

― У меня один кошмар повторяется года два, а может, и все три, ― сказал Дик, потирая челюсть. Перед глазами уже стояла картинка, кислотное варьете про́клятых. ― Он начинается с того, что я снова стою на трамплине, жду начала шоу. Я снова мальчишка, поэтому я… я маленький. Слабый. Я смотрю, как падают мои родители, а потом падаю сам. Только я никогда не разбиваюсь. Потом всё как в той сцене из «Алисы в Стране Чудес», когда она проваливается в кроличью нору и мимо неё проносится всякое ― я вижу, как Бэйн ломает Брюса пополам, Джокера на стрельбище, где все мишени выглядят как Барбара, а потом его же ведущим кулинарного шоу, где он отбивает фаршированного Робина… ― слово застряло в горле, и Дик сглотнул, ― …ломиком. А я всегда только падаю. И никого не могу спасти. Ни Брюса, ни Бэбс. Тебя и подавно.  
― Тебе снятся кошмары, где Джокер ведёт кулинарное шоу со мной в качестве главного блюда?  
― Когда ты это так говоришь, звучит бредово.  
― Что-то с твоей башкой очень неладно, чувак, ― сказал Джейсон, слабо ухмыльнувшись. ― И это тебе говорит парень с травмой мозга.  
― В общем. Я давно решил изменять сон, а не пытаться увидеть что-то другое. Я себя знаю. Я упрямый, даже когда мне не хочется. ― Дик потёр глаза. ― Поэтому я просто позволяю родителям упасть не больно.  
― Не пытаешься их поймать? ― спросил Джейсон, хмурясь.  
― Нет. Как я и сказал, я упрямый. Я знаю что не смогу их поймать никогда. Я знаю, что их больше нет. Поэтому я просто представляю, что они так и не почувствовали падения.

Джейсон напряжённо замолчал снова. Дика от этого бросило в дрожь. Он ненавидел молчание. Тишину всегда хотелось чем-то заполнить, но он никогда не знал, что сказать. Слишком часто он выбирал именно неправильные слова, и даже лучшие его намерения не всегда могли склеить осколки воедино.

― Два кошмара, ― сказал Джейсон так тихо, что Дику сначала показалось, что он ослышался. ― У меня два основных как минимум. Оба о том, как я «проснулся», но в кошмарах я прихожу в себя только чтобы умереть снова. Я пряжкой из гроба выбрался, но в кошмаре? Вся тяжесть земли и червей и прочего говна просто обваливается, и я задыхаюсь. Другой кошмар ― про Ямы. Я тону, и умираю, но не могу умереть с концами, потому что эта молодильная лужа оживляет меня снова и снова. Не боюсь больше сдохнуть. Я всё время сдыхаю.

Джейсон уставился в одну точку на потолке. Глаза у него остекленели и влажно блестели.

― Думаю. ― Дик откашлялся и попробовал ещё раз. Его собственные кошмары вдруг стали казаться совсем детскими. Его мучили страхи. Кошмары Джейсона были куда ближе к реальности. ― Думаю, нам нужно просто научить тебя переключаться на другой сон. Кошмары могут быть делом привычки, поэтому, если ты научишься представлять вместо них что-то другое, то получится разорвать порочный круг. Так вот. Что бы ты хотел видеть во сне, если бы мог выбрать что угодно?  
― Как я в первый раз надел костюм. ― Джейсон прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. ― Лучший день моей жизни. Без исключений.

В его голосе было столько обожания, но говорил он сдавленно. Ему было больно думать даже о лучшем своём воспоминании. Дик понимал ― чёрт, да он сам бы никогда не забыл, как впервые встал бок о бок с Бэтменом. С той только разницей, что жизнь у него была вполне неплохая до того, как погибли родители. Его воспоминания никогда не менялись, их никто не растаптывал. В его жизни было много хорошего и до Робина, и после него.

Джейсон любил свою мать, а потом узнал, что она ему не родная. Он нашёл свою родную мать, а она сдала его Джокеру. Джокер не только забил его насмерть ― он убил его веру в Бэтмена и Робина.

Робин был лучшим, что было у Джейсона, и даже его у него отобрали.

Дик решил, что хотя бы это может исправить. Он встал, открыл шкаф и сдёрнул с вешалки запасной костюм и маску. Швырнул маслянисто-чёрную тряпку Джейсону на колени.

― Надевай, ― сказал он. Джейсон растянул костюм в руках и глупо на него уставился.  
― Не влезу, ― сказал Джейсон, хотя заметно было, что он проверяет, насколько костюм податливый.  
― Влезешь, ― уверенно сказал Дик. ― Он очень просторный. Надевай.  
― Зачем?  
― Пойдём проветримся. Может, если растрясём твои воспоминания о полётах, тебе станет легче видеть их во сне.  
― Брюс котят родит, ― сказал Джейсон, водя пальцами по пронзительно-синей птице на груди костюма. ― Долбаный выводок котят.  
― Это не город Брюса, ― сказал Дик. ― Это мой город. И я говорю тебе одеться и зашнуровать ботинки. Мы не идём патрулировать и не будем искать неприятностей себе на голову. Мы идём гулять. И праздновать.

***

Праздничная прогулка надолго пешей не осталась. Реагировал Джейсон чуть медленнее, чем обычно, и ступал не так уверенно, но в целом он явно выздоровел. Как только до него дошло ― а Дик почти увидел миг, когда его озарило, потому что Джейсон вдруг заулыбался, ― оставаться на земле ему захотелось в последнюю очередь. Он полетел, как мог лететь только бывший Робин. Так что Дик повёл его через город, в восторге оглядываясь через плечо и каждый раз видя своего брата, который вторил каждому его движению безупречно, как тень.

Это напомнило ему о временах, когда они патрулировали вместе. Тогда Джейсон из кожи вон лез, чтобы доказать, что _готов_ , он способен на всё, он герой. Получалось у него не всегда, но зато он выкладывался на полную.

Это не изменилось. Джейсон всё ещё лез вон из кожи по тем же причинам, доказывая всё то же самое и ему, и Брюсу. Интересно, надоедало ли ему когда-то.

Интересно, что бы случилось, если бы он перестал.

Дик задушил эту мысль, как артерию пережал. Об этом думать не стоило, потому что этого бы не случилось. Джейсон был готов, был способен на всё и был героем. Дик верил в это всем своим существом.

Они пробежали весь Хребет от района Мелвиля до Готэмского причала, держась грязного, полного скверны сердца города, пока оно не расщепилось в вонь доков. Дик наконец перевёл дыхание и, смеясь, повернулся к Джейсону сказать, что этой пробежкой тот заслужил минимум пару порций пудинга. Но его тени нигде не было. Дик не заметил, где его потерял, но осознание пригвоздило его к месту.

Паника электричеством прокатилась по венам, и он дико заозирался. Дома на Авалон-Хилл считались в своё время лучшими районами города, построенными, когда в Блюдхэйвене ещё водились деньги и немного веры в лучшее. Кирпичные здания выглядели строгими и величавыми сотню лет назад, но десятилетия ядовитого воздуха и отчаяния изъели их до вытянутых рваных силуэтов. Здания не столько вырисовывались на линии горизонта, сколько торчали из неё гнилыми зубами.

Джейсон не мог сбежать. Не сбежал бы он. Да, Дик одолжил ему запасной костюм, и да, в перчатках и манжетах хранились кое-какие инструменты, и да, Джейсон ещё не был экипирован лучше с тех пор, как Дик запер его опасные пожитки в сейфе, но он бы не стал сбегать, прихватив чужое. Не стал бы. Вопреки его заявлениям о прямо противоположном, он не был таким. Дик знал, что не был.

Мысль замкнулась в голове, нарезая круги по протоптанной отрицанием дорожке. Не стал бы. Не стал бы. Не стал бы.

Стал бы?

Дик опустил визоры ночного видения, подсвечивая окружение. Может, Джейсон отстал случайно. Может, если постоять на месте и подождать пару мгновений, он явится.

Но он не явился. Вокруг виднелись только несоразмерно добротные дома на холме да клубок города у подножия. Синей полоски одолженного костюма нигде не было видно.

― Жульничаешь, пташка, ― сказал очень весёлый, низкий голос ему на ухо. Дик ударил импульсивно, не задумываясь, но Джейсон поймал его кулак. Он залихватски усмехнулся, явно слишком собой довольный. Видеть его в этом костюме было странно. Странно. Не плохо. ― Скучал?  
― Не делай так больше, ― предупредил Дик, но ему слишком полегчало, чтобы вышло похоже на угрозу. Наверное, у Джейсона закололо в боку от длительной пробежки после стольких-то недель без упражнений. Не стоило сразу думать о самом плохом ― это было нечестно по отношению к Джейсону.

Джейсон наклонился к нему. Если что и улучшилось стремительно за шесть недель без секса, так это его техника поцелуев.

― Спасибо, ― пробормотал он.  
― За что? ― спросил Дик, пытаясь понять, с чего бы это. Джейсон не разбрасывался благодарностями просто так. Да и в целом не разбрасывался.  
― За это. ― Джейсон широко раскинул руки и глубоко вдохнул. ― За вот это и селезёнки не жалко.

Залитый лунным светом, отражающимся от поверхности залива, Джейсон выглядел умиротворённым. Умиротворение и Джейсон редко пересекались, так что Дик пару мгновений просто наслаждался зрелищем. Джейсон сейчас выглядел скорее мальчишкой, чем взрослым, и в груди снова шевельнулась тоска, а ещё ― самая кроха печали, потому что Джейсон выглядел по-настоящему юным, только когда выходил в ночь.

Жизнь не должна была сложиться так, но ночь заявила права на Джейсона очень, очень давно.

***

Как выяснилось, Гэннон Мэллой был крайне целеустремлённым человеком. Не отвечать на его звонки и выдернуть телефон из розетки было недостаточно, чтобы разуверить его, и Джейсон узнал об этом из первых рук. Он работал над одним небольшим проектом, пока Дик свалил за покупками, оставив Джейсона с двумя часами в его личном распоряжении. Возиться тайком стало сложнее с тех пор, как Дик начал проводить большую часть дней в квартире, но прогресс ― размеренный, хоть и не очень быстрый ― был.

На стук в дверь Джейсон от неожиданности выругался. Несмотря на популярность среди жильцов комплекса, к Дику мало кто наведывался. Из-за этого они не договорились наперёд, можно ли Джейсону впускать кого-то, пока Дика нет дома.

Любопытство пересилило. Натянув спортивные штаны, он открыл дверь.

Офицер Мэллой быстро заморгал.

― Э-э, простите, я, кажется…  
― Нет, вы не ошиблись квартирой, ― перебил его Джейсон, махнув рукой. ― Но Дика нет дома сейчас. Передать ему, что вы заходили?

У Гэннона была внешность и характер куклы Кена. Он пригладил волосы, неловко улыбаясь Джейсону.

― Это было бы замечательно. А вы… живёте с Диком?  
― Ага. Он мой, ну. ― Как ещё он мог ответить-то? Дик был его неловким, не вписывающимся ни в какие ярлыки «ну».  
― Брат? ― подсказал Гэннон, но что-то в его тоне было не так. Джейсон провёл языком по зубам, одновременно пытаясь небрежно пожать плечами.  
― Ага, что-то типа того.  
― Дик же вроде говорил, что единственный ребёнок в семье.

Джейсон только пожал плечами ещё раз. Поддерживать этот разговор не хотелось, особенно не в отсутствие Дика. Обычно он отлично играл развязного парня ― свой бойкий шарм он отточил с малых лет ― но именно сейчас сил на это не было.

― Послушай, если ты и он ― то есть, я ничего такого не имею в виду, но…

Чувак явно считал его бойфрендом Дика, дошло вдруг до Джейсона.

Чёрт. А был ли он бойфрендом Дика?

Такой мысли у него вообще-то ещё не возникало.

― Да, ― сказал Джейсон, просто чтобы проверить, как это прозвучит вслух. ― Он мой бойфренд.

Звучало не то чтобы плохо. Странно немного, но привыкнуть было можно. Он вряд ли стал бы им щеголять ― уж не перед Брюсом точно, ― но… да, он мог бы привыкнуть к тому, как рефлекторно дёргались вверх уголки губ.

― Ух ты, ― сказал Гэннон. И ещё раз: ― _Ух ты_. Дик вроде как пинговался на моём радаре, но я не думал…  
― Он был новичком. Ему и так со всех сторон жару задавали, понимаю. А тебя зовут… ― Джейсон сделал вид, будто вспоминает, хмурясь. А потом щёлкнул пальцами: ― О'Мэлли, да?

Его звали Гэннон Джеймс Мэллой, двадцать шесть лет. Переехал в Блюдхэйвен вскоре после того, как завершил обучение в Академии. Его партнёра звали Эллис, и они были вместе уже три года. Гэннон был напарником Дика четыре месяца. Он был хорош ― один из лучших новобранцев, по-настоящему хороший человек. Козерог. Любил романтические комедии.

Джейсон имел привычку знать всё, что может быть важно. Очень привлекательный полицейский-гей, с которым Дик проводил половину дня, был очень важен.

― Мэллой, ― сказал тот, просияв и протянув руку для пожатия. ― Гэннон Мэллой. Рад познакомится с тобой?..  
― Джей, ― сказал Джейсон, потому что если в итоге он возьмёт фальшивое имя, «Джей» можно будет пристроить ко многим вариантам. ― И мы с Диком не так давно вместе, так что не кори себя за то, что не знал про меня, Гэн, дружище. Не хочешь зайти и выпить пива или содовой, или ещё чего?  
― Тебе двадцать один есть, Джей?  
― Распитие алкоголя несовершеннолетним меня уже не раз до греха довело, ― сказал он, театрально подмигнув. ― Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

***

Гэннон не задержался надолго. Он выцедил полбанки диетической содовой, забросал Джейсона кучей самых благонамеренных и навязчивых вопросов, и оставил Джейсона вариться в собственном соку. Гэннон был неплохим малым, но от того, что пришлось прикинуться чьим-то туповатым качком-бойфрендом (самая удобная личина; никто не ожидал от него ответов на глубокомысленные вопросы или поддержания сколько-нибудь важного разговора) во рту остался необъяснимо горький привкус.

После ухода Гэннона Джейсон мало что сделал. Сосредоточиться на чём-то помимо ноющего напряжения, от которого дрожали пальцы, не получалось. Это не должно было его задеть. Он злился от того, что его это задело.

― П-ш-ш, Джейсон. Сюда смотри.

Джейсон поднял голову от ноутбука. Он моргнул и глянул туда, откуда шёл голос ― из окна гостиной, которым пользовались чаще, чем входной дверью.

Дик свисал вниз головой со ступенек пожарной лестницы с букетом в руке и дурацкой улыбкой на лице.

Джейсон медленно закрыл ноутбук, хмурясь.

― Надеюсь, ты шутишь.  
― Узнал сегодня кое-что любопытное, ― сказал Дик, будто его не услышал, забираясь в окно. Когда Джейсон продолжил прожигать букет взглядом, Дик просто положил его на кофейный столик и переступил с ноги на ногу, как ребёнок, которому приспичило в туалет.

Это ни к чему хорошему не вело.

― Да?  
― Я сходил поговорить с Эми насчёт консультаций, как ты предложил. Она сказала, что подумает, но у меня хорошее предчувствие. А на выходе я столкнулся с Гэнноном. Он поздравил меня с попаданием в десяточку.

Дик многозначительно помолчал, явно выжидая реакцию. Какую реакцию, Джейсон не знал точно. Он хотел, чтобы Джейсон весь разговор с Гэнноном пересказал, как грязный секрет вываливают? Если бы Джейсон совестился каждой крохотной лжи, которую произносил, у него бы не осталось времени на все остальные губительные чувства, от которых спасу не было.

― Он сказал, что обрадовался, что я нашёл кого-то особенного, ― продолжил Дик, сделав ударение на «особенном», будто Джейсон просто не понимал, о чём речь. ― Потому что он волновался обо мне с тех пор, как я с Бэбс разошёлся. Он сказал, что теперь, когда полиция в таком состоянии, нам особенно важно иметь кого-то, к кому хочется вернуться домой ― без этого кто угодно быстро сгорит в деле.  
― Как ужасно мило с его стороны, ― сказал Джейсон, выпростав ноги и скрестив лодыжки. ― Он оценил меня на десяточку.

Дик вздохнул.

― Послушай. Ты ему сказал, что я твой бойфренд?  
― Ты мне поэтому цветы приволок? ― припечатал Джейсон, гадливо оглядывая букет. Иногда он сомневался, что Дик помнит, что встречается с обладателем пениса ― с тем, кому не нужны и не интересны ухаживания с цветами. Он не представлял, как Дик вообще мог забыть такую важную, впечатляющую деталь.

― Я первый вопрос задал.  
― Он сказал, что у тебя нет братьев. Что я должен был делать? ― Он прижал руку к щеке в притворном ужасе. ― Боже милостивый, это что же получается: мы _гомосексуалисты?_  
― Не смешно.  
― Немного смешно, ― возразил Джейсон, от чего Дик, кажется, распалился ещё больше и залился краской.  
― А можно серьёзно поговорить хоть пару секунд? Мы не можем избегать этого вечно.  
― Определи «это».  
― Это вот, ― повторил Дик, махнув между ними рукой. ― Ты вообще хочешь, чтобы я был твоим бойфрендом?

Джейсон только плечами пожал.

― Мы что-то многовато трахаемся как для братьев.  
― Не говори так.  
― Что? Это так. ― Он сцепил руки за головой и глянул в потолок. ― У тебя затишье в сладких романах с длинноногими девочками, поэтому ты трахаешь меня. У меня нет претензий.  
― Не говори так, ― взмолился Дик, и его голос прозвучал скорее обиженно, чем как-то ещё.  
― Не говорить что? «Трахаться»? Ты свои нежные обидки придержи, Грейсон. Мы трахаемся, ты и я.  
― Нет. Может, ты да, но я нет. Я этого не делаю. Ни с кем. Я мог бы. Если бы я хотел просто секса, мне несложно было бы найти кого-то, кто захотел бы в мою постель, ― сказал Дик, шастая туда-сюда. Ему не сиделось на месте и в спокойный день, но когда на него нападали эмоции, его просто встряхивало. ― Это не самолюбование ― мне поступали предложения, знаешь? Но я этого не делаю. Это не в моём характере.  
― А, ну да. Ты занимаешься любовью, ― сказал Джейсон, театрально изобразив пальцами кавычки.  
― Чертовски верно. Потому что если я сплю с кем-то, то это потому, что я люблю. Потому что я хочу дать знать, как сильно люблю. Потому что… ― Он поискал верные слова, плотно сжав губы. ― Потому что я хочу остаться с ними, и построить с ними будущее, и быть любимым взаимно.  
― Как я и сказал, ― пробормотал Джейсон, ― трахаемся мы.  
― Ты этого хочешь? Чтобы это было просто сексом?  
― Да ну, Дикки. Ты же знаешь, что я не тот, кого можно привести домой.  
― К счастью для тебя, ― напряжённо сказал Дик, ― мой дом и твой дом тоже.

Джейсон расхохотался. Его брат дёрнулся, будто его ударили.

― Ты правда так думаешь. Ты серьёзно, на самом деле так думаешь, ― сказал он, почти поражаясь силе его отрицания. Жаль, что из этого оружия бы не вышло. ― Иисусе. Если бы я ему был нужен, я бы уже был в Готэме. Я не в Готэме. Вот тебе ответ.  
― Ты нужен мне! ― выкрикнул Дик, взмахнув руками. Он начинал сердиться. По-настоящему сердиться. Наблюдать за этим было в каком-то смысле восхитительно. Ярость Дика горела ярко, ослепляя. ― Я хочу быть с тобой! Я не спрашивал никогда, потому что так и знал, что ты начнёшь!..

Джейсон сделал несколько глубоких, размеренных вдохов. Вдох через нос, выдох через рот. Он не собирался дать ему задеть себя. А ведь задеть его могло запросто. Этого Дик и хотел, наверное. Он хотел, чтобы Джейсон заглотил наживку и поверил ему.

― Ты хочешь быть моим бойфрендом?  
― Хочу!  
― Давай поговорим о будущем, ― сказал Джейсон, в кои-то веки спокойный и терпеливый. Он обязан был. Если он сорвётся, они будут задирать друг на друга, пока не подерутся или не потрахаются. А если верить Дику, последним они не занимались. ― Давай представим, что ты не бросишь эту затею и не решишь жить дальше, когда я в тебе «не буду нуждаться».  
― Джейсон…  
― Не-не, ты погоди, ― сказал Джейсон, покачав головой. ― Ты тот тип людей, которые хотят семью. Ты хочешь найти свою «половинку» и остепениться. Рано или поздно тебе захочется услышать топот маленьких пикси-сапожек и понять, что ты больше не единственный Летающий Грейсон. Вот твой план. ― Джейсон прочесал пятернёй волосы, раздражённый. Он не хотел, чтобы ему пришлось это говорить, но он не собирался позволять Дику с ним остаться… из жалости? Обязанности? Чувства вины? ― А я хреновая мамочка.

Руки Дика упали вдоль боков, снова расслабленные. Он бросил Джейсону слабую улыбку.

― Значит, я буду мамой.  
― Я не шучу, ― предупредил Джейсон.  
― И я тоже, ― сказал он, качая головой. ― Я немногих знаю, кому смог бы доверить детей. Рано или поздно и тебе смогу. Правда. Кошмары пройдут, а Брюс… тоже поймёт, рано ли поздно.  
― Этот разговор очень быстро стал серьёзным, я смотрю. ― Джейсон не знал, сердится он, или расстроен, или то и другое. Бешеный стук сердца отдавался в ушах. ― Проблема в том, что ты разговариваешь сам с собой. Это всё только миленькая выдумка, которую ты в голове выстроил. Бэбс тебе нужна, чувак. Тебе нужен кто-то, кого не нужно собирать по кускам.

Дик молчал очень долго. А потом, наконец, вздохнул.

― Ты закончил играться в адвоката дьявола? Потому что я вроде как достаточно взрослый, чтобы решить, чего я хочу.  
― Ты никогда не знаешь, чего хочешь.  
― Сегодня Гэннон сказал мне, что у меня чертовски классный партнёр, ― сказал Дик, неотрывно глядя на него. ― Я хочу, чтобы он оказался прав, Джей.

Джейсон сердито потёр отчего-то зачесавшиеся и зазудевшие глаза. Сократив дистанцию между собой и Диком в два длинных шага, он поцеловал его, не успев отговорить себя ― поцеловал опять неловко и слишком быстро, слишком грубо и с зубами, как умел ― хреново. Ему просто нужна была хоть какая-то близость, и ничего лучше он не придумал.

Что он должен сказать был? Он не знал. Он нихрена не мог. Просто нихрена.

Он хотел сказать да. Хотел сказать всё то, что сказал бы тот, у кого есть светлые планы на будущее.

― Трахни меня, ― вырвалось у него, полузадушено и тонко.

Дик отстранился, заметно сбитый с толку.

― Мы же только что об этом говорили.  
― Я просто. ― Джейсон со щелчком сцепил зубы, напрягая челюсть. ― То есть…  
― Я понял. Идём, ― сказал Дик, некрепко обхватив его запястье. Осторожно потянул. ― Будем заниматься любовью.  
― Тебе обязательно это так называть? ― спросил Джейсон, и даже сам услышал, насколько вышло похоже на нытьё.  
― Да, обязательно, ― сказал он и расстегнул его джинсы.

Ну, без штанов спорить хотелось намного меньше. Они добрались до дальней спальни, сбрасывая одежду по пути. К тому времени, как они дошли до самой кровати, на Дике остался один носок, а боксеры Джейсона болтались на одной щиколотке. И то и другое тут же забылось, когда Дик широко улыбнулся и пихнул его спиной на кровать.

— Давай попробуем кое-что другое, — объявил он, потянувшись за флаконом. Откинул крышечку пальцем, щедро выдавил смазку на ладони.  
— Насколько другое? — спросил Джейсон, уже жалея о тупой просьбе. Оно само вырвалось. Он не был уверен, что правда хочет того, о чём просит. Не был уверен, что вообще готов к этому. Даже с Диком. Даже сейчас.

Дик заулыбался мягче, и _понимание_ в его глазах гадко скрутило кишки. Это была не жалость, но довольно близко к тому. Возражение готово было сорваться с кончика языка, но Дик провёл скользкими пальцами по внутренней стороне его бёдер, от изгибов колен до уже набухшего члена. Вдох замер в груди Джейсона, и он рефлекторно вздрогнул, когда руки Дика потянулись обеспечить, чтобы стояк у Джейсона был первоклассный. Он начал слабеть, но Дик исправил дело парой отточенных движений.

— Если тебе не нравится, мы прекратим, — сказал Дик, голубые глаза посерьёзнели. — Я просто… твои _бёдра_ …

Его пальцы впились в крепкие мышцы, лаская скользкую кожу. Дик качнулся, погружаясь в мокрую щель между его ног, и Джейсон застонал. Никакого проникновения, но он ощущал, как член трётся о чувствительную кожу.

Что-то другое. Компромисс. Джейсон подобрался, напрягся, стискивая бёдра. Дик задал ленивый ритм, будто не спешил кончить — будто ему для счастья хватало просто толкаться между сжатых бёдер, расслабленно и тесно.

Ни за что на свете он не собирался звать это «занятиями любовью», но сложно было назвать это «трахом», когда Дик ворковал ему на ухо сладкие, бессмысленные похвалы и сиял ему белозубой улыбкой.

***

Дик заснул очень умиротворённым. Он не только сумел уговорить Джейсона никуда не спешить и расслабиться, но даже урвал себе немного посткоитальных обнимашек, прежде чем они вырубились. Джейсон не признал вслух, что да, теперь они в общем-то по-настоящему вместе, но Дик знал, что это как со словом на «Л» ― рано или поздно Джейсон и до этого дойдёт. Терминология оставалась его камнем преткновения, даже когда желания и намерения были вполне ясными. Храп Джейсона доказывал, насколько он в самом деле расслабился, и тепло, принесённое этим осознанием, просочилось и в сны Дика. Одну редкую ночь они проспали до утра без тревог. Никто из них не вскочил, хватая ртом воздух или мечась, а это уже можно было считать благословением.

К сожалению, их утро началось слишком рано. Дика разбудило пронзительное дребезжание телефона. Он хотел было ухватить остатки разбитого сна ― а сон он видел хороший, очень хороший, в этом он был уверен ― но невыносимые телефонные трели вытолкали всё остальное из головы.

Дик устало выругался. Джейсон согласно промычал что-то. Дик вздохнул и стянул трубку с рычага.

― 'ло? ― просипел он, щурясь на часы на прикроватном столике. Они мрачно сообщали, что сейчас 4:48 траурными красными цифрами. Четыре было паршивым временем ― слишком поздно для сов и слишком рано для жаворонков. Никому не нравились четыре часа утра.  
― Дик! Слава богу! ― Знакомый голос прошил его, как разряд электричества. Ирвинг, нынешний менеджер цирка Хэйли. Хороших причин звонить Дику в четыре утра у него точно не было. Плохих зато ― навалом. ― Послушай, у нас настоящая беда, я не знал, кому ещё позвонить!

Дик сел, мгновенно проснувшись. В желудке свернулся ком размером с кулак, но Дик сумел как-то впихнуть улыбку в следующие слова. Огромная рука, которая обняла его за талию, здорово с этим помогла. Джейсон повозился, укладываясь по-новому, и прижался щекой к бедру Дика, сонно всхрапнув.

― Ирвинг? Что такое? Что случилось?  
― Мы сейчас в Саратоге, ― поспешно сказал менеджер. ― Как быстро ты сюда сможешь добраться?

Это вполне ответило на его вопрос. Слишком деликатная тема, чтобы обсуждать по телефону, слишком срочное дело, чтобы ждать до рассвета.

― Довольно быстро, ― что было правдой. Если не нарушать скоростные запреты, он мог добраться туда через пять часов. Дик прикинул, что уложится в три. Если Ирвинг сказал, что у них беда, значит, у них беда. Паника, от которой все слова Ирвинга сливались вместе, стряхнула с Дика последнюю сонливость.  
― Хорошо. Хорошо. Спасибо. Я просто ― я не знал, кому ещё позвонить.  
― Никаких проблем, ― сказал Дик успокаивающе. ― Увидимся через пару часов. Держись.  
― Ч'тряслось? ― спросил Джейсон, зевая. Время было действительно неудачное, потому что перспектива покидать тёплую кровать с сонным вторым Робином вообще не будоражила.

Но цирк был домом. Навсегда им остался. Поэтому, когда они звали, он откликался. Вот так просто.

― Хэйли, ― коротко ответил Дик, протянув руку, чтобы положить трубку. ― Что-то случилось. Ирвинг не захотел говорить по телефону. Только попросил, чтобы я приехал, и я вполне смогу быть там через три часа, если газану. Хочешь со мной?  
― Я, э-э. ― Кадык Джейсона заметно дёрнулся. ― Я бы да, чувак. Но. Грёбаные клоуны.

Дик тут же пнул себя мысленно. Конечно же, у Джейсона была куча застарелых фобий, связанных с клоунами. И конечно же он не хотел прямо об этом говорить. Джокер не забрал у Дика и вполовину столько, сколько забрал у Джейсона, и всё равно он не мог смотреть на клоунов так же, как в детстве. Его странно мутило каждый раз, когда он даже собственное отражение в гриме видел. Если было сложно ему, то каково было Джейсону?

Хуже, чем дёргаться каждый раз, когда слышишь, как бейсбольная бита проламывает что-то плотное, уж точно.

― Я тебе привезу слоновье ухо, ― пообещал Дик, выпутываясь из объятий и соскальзывая с кровати.  
― И корндог, ― сонно пробормотал Джейсон. ― Если тебе жизнь дорога.

Неловкий момент миновал. Дик облегчённо выдохнул и наклонился за поцелуем. Джейсон был целым минным полем, но Дик уже наловчился обходить скрытые растяжки.

По крайней мере, нигде пока не рвануло. Хотя вот чуть раньше он был кошмарно близок к этому. Иногда не оставалось ничего, кроме как делать крохотные шажки вперёд, задерживать дыхание и надеяться, что Джейсон не сдетонирует.


	8. Chapter 8

― Ты хочешь, чтобы я что сделал? ― переспросил Дик в который раз. Ирвинг снял шляпу и прочесал пальцами уже редеющие волосы. Он выглядел как человек, который не спал с неделю, и как бы хорошо Дик ни понимал его ― ох, как он сопереживал, ― он всё ещё не мог уложить в голове его просьбу.  
― Я уже сказал, Дикки, ― ответил управляющий, стиснув пальцами переносицу. ― Я не знал, кому ещё позвонить. Теперь, когда Олега не стало, Алисса осталась без напарника. А нас сегодня снимают. Ты сам знаешь, что такая реклама может нам принести!  
― Я знаю, знаю, ― сказал Дик, примирительно вскинув руки. ― Но ты меня несколько ошарашил, Ирвинг.  
― Не представляю, чего ты ожидал, малый. Зачем ещё я мог тебя позвать, если не попросить тебя лететь?

Дик задавался этим вопросом снова и снова на протяжении всей трёхчасовой поездки из Блюдхэйвена. Он успел придумать миллиард ответов, но не угадал ни разу. Ирвинг позвонил ему посреди ночи по двум причинам. Первая: Олег, половина дуэта ведущих воздушных гимнастов цирка, покончил с собой. Вторая: Ирвинг хотел, чтобы Дик занял место Олега.

Просьба застала его врасплох. Он так давно не летал, что от мысли о выступлении перед зрителями желудок свело страхом сцены, какого Дик ещё в жизни не испытывал. В первую очередь волновали его истории, которые придётся наплести, чтобы объяснить, почему он остался в безупречной форме, а не сама необходимость снова впрягаться в программу. Насколько Ирвинг знал, Дик не тренировался. Воздушная трапеция требовала физической выносливости, а Олег и Алисса не занижали старую планку Летающих Грейсонов: им не натягивали страховочную сеть.

― Я коп, ― попробовал было возразить Дик, но Ирвинг только лающе хохотнул и хлопнул его по плечу.  
― Ты Грейсон. Ни одна живая душа не сможет подняться туда и показать людям четырёхкратное, ― сказал он, стиснув его плечо. ― Я знаю, что ты не отрабатывал номер и у тебя почти нет времени его разучить, но ты сын Джонни Грейсона. Ты сможешь.

Дик не знал, ужасаться ему или воодушевляться искренностью веры Ирвинга в его способности. В любом случае, он знал, что не сможет ему отказать.

Ирвинг напал на него из засады, как только Дик подъехал. Дик оставил мотоцикл на пару мгновений, просто глядя, как рабочие деловито готовились к шоу. Для него цирк никогда не был только тем, что происходит под светом софитов. Цирк был подготовкой, сворачиванием и бесконечными часами в пути. Цирк был людьми, потому что люди были его семьёй.

Дик не мог сдержать улыбку. Стоянка пестрела красками и шумела на разные лады. Он и забыл, как скучал по этому всему, пока не увидел собственными глазами. Стеклянный блеск и тьма Готэма приютили Дика на срок куда больший, чем Хэйли, но он не думал о Готэме, как о доме. По определению Дика дом был людьми, а люди не сидели на месте.

Если бы его попросили дать более привычное определение дому, он бы не про семейное гнездо Уэйнов вспомнил. Хэйли всё равно шёл первее. Поэтому возвращение вскружило голову, несмотря на обстоятельства, которые его сюда привели.

Дик сделал глубокий вдох и выдохнул.

― Ладно, я…

И тут что-то схватило его. Первым порывом Дика было вырваться, но что-то в голове ― давно погребённое воспоминание, уже почти часть подсознания ― сдержало его и не дало ударить. Он обернулся, округлил глаза и восторженно вскрикнул.

Пока он разговаривал с Ирвингом, к нему со спины подошла слониха. Она обернула хобот вокруг его талии и потянула к себе, однозначно пытаясь обнять. Он здорово вырос с тех пор, как последний раз появлялся в Хэйли, но слониха всё равно его узнала. Дик погладил её хобот, широко улыбаясь.

― Зитка, ― выдохнул он, позволяя ей разворошить его волосы и тщательно ощупать со всех сторон. ― Я так рад тебя видеть, милая.

У большинства людей в детстве были коты, собаки и рыбки. У Дика была Зитка. Она тоже была участницей труппы, так что технически не принадлежала Дику. Скорее уж наоборот ― Зитка положила глаз на малыша Дикки Грейсона, едва он научился ползать. Дик не помнил этого, потому что был совсем младенцем тогда, но родители так часто рассказывали и пересказывали историю, что иногда казалось, будто он все же помнит. Как прирождённый цирковой эскапист, Дик выбрался из слинга и сбежал из палатки до того, как кто-то его хватился. Зитка, нежная толстокожая гигантша, нашла его, подобрала и отнесла обратно к родителям. С тех пор она стала его негласной нянькой, а он считался её малышом. Она всегда знала, где его искать, как бы далеко он ни сбегал.

И она до сих пор его помнила. У Дика защипало в глазах и обожгло горло. Он прижался к ней лбом, вздохнув.

― Слоны никогда не забывают, да? ― сказал знакомый голос, невесёлый и натянутый.

Алисса похлопала Зитку по боку, но её улыбка так и не затронула глаза. Уже переодетая в трико, Алисса всё равно выглядела отстранённой и бледной. Сердце Дика оборвалось, и он высвободился из хобота своей няни, чтобы обнять ее. Алисса жила цирком ― как и Грейсоны, её семья выступала на арене из поколения в поколение. Она родилась в цирке за пару лет до Дика. В его памяти она осталась мощной девчонкой-гимнасткой с распущенными волнистыми волосами и задиристой улыбкой.

Та Алисса уже выросла из девочки в женщину (восхитительную женщину, стоит сказать), но в своем горе она казалась невозможно крохотной. Она спрятала лицо на груди Дика.

― Только про Олега узнал, ― сказал он, поглаживая её по спине. ― Лис, мне так жаль.  
― Но Дикки сегодня тебя подхватит, ― вклинился Ирвинг, сверкнув ему улыбкой истинного шоумена. ― Так ведь?  
― Конечно, ― искренне ответил Дик.

***

Поколение, с которым рос Дик, уже обзавелось собственными детьми, поэтому репетиция с Алиссой то и дело прерывалась ровным потоком маленьких циркачей, которые жаждали наконец познакомиться с дядей Дикки. От того, что его не забыли в цирке, Дик улыбался, как дурной. Летающие Грейсоны остались в рассказах, поэтому дети вели себя так, будто Дик всю жизнь прожил с ними. Дик запоминал новые имена так же старательно, как старательно они помнили его все это время. Постоянные перерывы были очень на руку, потому что мысли Алиссы занимал один Олег. Так было проще выведать из неё больше подробностей о его смерти, но Дик не хотел давить сверх меры. Она казалась сейчас слишком хрупкой.

Пока Алисса знакомила его с программой, Дик с удивлением поймал себя на том, как сильно он жалел, что Джейсон не приехал с ним. Он всё время думал о том, что хотел бы ему показать и о чём рассказать. Как бы он ни радовался, радость хотелось с кем-то разделить. Учить Тима было потрясающе, но Тим слишком много думал. Он анализировал каждое действие до неприличия много. Это делало из него отличного детектива, но скованного акробата. Чтобы быть настоящим воздушным гимнастом, нужно было дать волю телу.

Большинство воздушных гимнастов летали с рождения. Трапеция была не всякому по плечу, поэтому самые успешные акробаты начинали летать до того, как дорастали до боязни головокружительной высоты. Дик вот не помнил, чтобы когда-либо боялся. Джейсон в этом от него не отличался. Он мог бы стать потрясающим акробатом, если бы только попытался.

Но Джейсон ещё продирался через проблемы, и Дик всё прекрасно понимал. Джейсону не стоило лезть туда, где что-то могло затронуть скверные воспоминания. Он прошел слишком тяжелый путь, чтобы скатиться обратно из-за грима и несуразных ботинок. Дик им гордился. Может, получилось бы убедить Ирвинга оказать услугу взамен и выделить им с Джейсоном арену. Технически цирк и так принадлежал Дику, так что если бы он захотел выдворить клоунов на пару часов, он мог это устроить. Просто он терпеть не мог ставить требования, да и опасался, что Джейсону будет неловко за особенное отношение.

Джейсон, которому было неловко, становился ершистым Джейсоном, а ершистый Джейсон запирался ото всех. Дику же просто хотелось получить возможность полетать со своим младшим братом.

Нужно было снова поднять вопрос патрулей с Брюсом. Джейсон был готов. А даже если не совсем готов, свобода и занятия тем, что ему лучше всего удавалось, должны были сказаться на процессе крайне благотворно. Пока Дик рядом, Джейсон будет вынужден держать свои тёмные порывы под контролем. Дик был более чем готов работать его личным сверчком-совестью.

Они взяли перерыв ближе к десяти, когда громкое бурчание живота Дика оповестило всех в радиусе десяти футов, что он ещё не завтракал. Евдокия, древняя повариха, которая без преувеличений знала Дика с пелёнок, была только рада накормить его, предварительно от души потрепав за обе щеки. Дик набрал себе яичницы и знаменитой баницы Евдокии, и воспользовался случаем, чтобы проверить, как там Джейсон. Он прижал телефон к уху плечом, чтобы можно было занять руки едой.

Джейсон поднял на второй гудок.

― Здравст _вуй_ , Кларисса.

Дик ухмыльнулся, затолкав в рот сразу большой кусок фило.

― И тебе привет. Я же тебя не разбудил?  
― Не-а, ― коротко ответил Джейсон. ― Пришлось встать пораньше и в душ идти. Я обещал Дейву посмотреть, что там с проводами на втором этаже.

В период реабилитации Джейсон стал помогать по мелочи в квартирном комплексе. Он всегда хорошо управлялся с механизмами, поэтому Дик старался приучить его тратить свободное время в созидательном русле. Дейв и Джей поладили сходу, к огромному облегчению.

― Ты таким домовитым муженьком становишься, ― поддел он, потому что между ними сейчас простиралась пара сотен миль, и уворачиваться от подзатыльника, который ему наверняка бы отвесили, не требовалось.

Дик рассмеялся над собственной шуткой и откусил ещё кусок. Громовое молчание Джейсона ясно давало знать, что за ремарку он так или иначе поплатится.

― Так что такое важное случилось, что тебе пришлось посреди ночи сняться?  
― Смерть, ― сказал Дик, мигом помрачнев. Он погонял по тарелке кусочек теста, прежде чем проткнуть его вилкой. ― Олег, ведущий гимнаст. Официально ― самоубийство.  
― Официально, ― повторил Джейсон, и Дик расслышал в его тоне то же недоверие, которое сам чуял нутром.  
― Передозировка бензодиазепинами. Его нашли голым, и если верить тем, с кем я поговорил, он был вполне себе счастлив. Никто не знал даже, что у него бессонница.  
― Думаешь, у него была?

Дик тщательно прожевал, прежде чем покачать головой.

― Нет. Не сходится.  
― Потому что бензо-группа ― это мышечные релаксанты, ― согласился Джейсон. ― Атлеты их избегают в основном. Плюс, если он собрался сам себе билет прокомпостировать, сомневаюсь, что он бы хотел, чтобы его нашли голым. Может, несчастный случай, но ты, кажется, так не думаешь.  
― Алисса, его напарница, уверена на все сто, что его убили, ― сказал Дик, понизив голос. ― Если кто и знал, что у него в голове творилось, то это она. Я ей верю.  
― И что? Они вызвали большого начальника в четыре утра ради вот этого?

Дик помедлил. Откашлялся.

― Нет, они позвонили мне, потому что Алисса не может выступать одна. Они уже пропустили одно шоу и не могут позволить себе отменить это, ― сказал он, откладывая вилку и потирая лоб. От одной мысли желудок свело. Он был безгранично благодарен, что у него есть средства, чтобы поддерживать цирк на плаву, но и он не был всемогущим. ― Ирвинг попросил меня выступить сегодня.  
― И ты выступишь, ― сказал Джейсон, потому что знал его. Знал, что он не откажет, даже если в последний раз летал под именем Грейсонов много лет назад.  
― Ага. Я им нужен.

Джейсон притворно вздохнул, словно смирился.

― Я всё равно требую слоновье ухо, Дик. Больше ничего по этому вопросу не скажу.  
― Я вернусь вечером после выступления, ― сказал Дик, чувствуя, как губы снова расползаются в улыбке. ― Ещё раз побегаем по городу сегодня, если ты готов.

Это угощение было слаще любой закуски с цирковых лотков. Дик знал, что Джейсона тянет на неё куда сильнее.

― Конечно, ― сказал Джейсон, будто и не проглотил целиком только что подачку. ― Дай мне знать, когда возвращаться собираешься.  
― Дам, ― пообещал Дик.

Возможности сдержать это обещание у него не оказалось.

***

Джейсон обзавёлся скверными привычками. Конкретно: ему начало нравиться спать с кем-то рядом. Сначала делить постель с Диком ему не нравилось, потому что это ощущалось отвратительно интимным. Трах отличался, с его точки зрения. Секс мог случиться где угодно, и тот, с кем он трахался, даже не обязательно должен был ему нравиться. Прошлое Джейсона наглядно доказывало и первое, и второе утверждение.

Спать с кем-то было непривычно, потому что это значило разделять одеяло, бельё и тепло с кем-то на долгие часы. Это значило расслабиться, ослабить бдительность и доверять соседу в кровати достаточно, чтобы позволить себе отдохнуть. Дик делал всё ещё интимнее, потому что непрестанно его касался. Иногда всего лишь поддевал лодыжкой его ногу, но по большей части Джейсон просыпался с носом Дика, вжатым в затылок, и его рукой, закинутой ему на бок. Дик любил обниматься, и брал своё силой, если приходилось.

Сначала Джейсон его отпихивал. Выворачивался из хватки, как мог, но рано или поздно оказывался на краю кровати ― в ловушке без путей к отступлению. Он смирился далеко не сразу; если откровенно, только скобы да постоянное накачивание обезболивающим помогли ему свыкнуться с прилипчивостью Дика.

Дик был терпеливым. Дик его сломал.

И теперь Джейсон привык. Он понял это, когда проснулся в кровати в одиночестве. Он забыл, что Дика нет; с закрытыми глазами он протянул руку на вторую половину кровати, и что-то оборвалось внутри, когда ладонь сжала холодную простынь.

― Блин, ― пробормотал он в пустоту, щурясь.

К счастью, Дика, который мог бы заметить его маленькую слезливую оплошность, рядом не было. Джейсон перевернулся на спину, и настроение покатилось под откос. Он силой выгнал себя из кровати и принял очень короткий и очень леденящий душ. После двух мисок приторных хлопьев и чашки кофе он стал чувствовать себя чуть более вменяемым существом. Звонок Дика его не удивил ― зачем ещё цирк бы его позвал? Он сразу догадался, что им нужны или деньги, или таланты Дика. Второе, как выяснилось. Он жалел немного, что всё-таки не поехал с ним, но часы одиночества выдавались слишком редко.

Хитрый мистер Тодд был весьма занят, вопреки кажущемуся безделью. Под посменным наблюдением Дика и Барбары у него было очень мало возможности заняться делами. Дик упростил ему работу, буквально всучив досье своих злодеев, но на голой информации не так уж и далеко можно было уехать. После беседы с Кассандрой он поклялся беречь Дика. Джейсону нравилось считать себя тем, кто держит слово, поэтому он делал, что мог со своим ограниченным временем, ограниченным покоем и ограниченными ресурсами.

Прежде чем отправиться в молл мёртвых, чтобы пожертвовать собой, Джейсон навестил кое-кого. Дик дал ему стопку деталей головоломки и всё время на свете, чтобы собрать единое целое. Джейсон собрал. Очень быстро он отследил убийцу шефа Редхорна до Каталины Флорес, экс-агента ФБР и большой поклонницы Джона Лоу. Он догадывался, что если бы Дик не ловил сразу дюжину зайцев, он бы и сам всё распутал. Чёрт, да всё, что Джейсону потребовалось ― это потрепаться с Джоном, когда они столкнулись в коридоре. Безобразно легко.

Из-за плотного расписания пришлось быть очень лаконичным и резким. У него всего пара часов была; короткая отсрочка, потому что он знал, что после ранения Дик беспечно спустит побег из-под ареста на тормозах. Один тщательно выверенный удар ногой положил конец линчевальной карьере второго Тарантула на обозримое будущее. Он объяснил ей, почему её метод решения проблем не годился в долгосрочной перспективе, признал, что болел бы за неё, если бы она не полезла в карман к Блокбастеру, и сломал ей ногу. Открытый перелом. Очень скверный. Заживать должен был не один месяц, и это не считая терапии. Получилась целая куча времени, в которое Тарантул не мешалась бы Найтвингу. Пусть неортодоксальные, но методы Джейсона всегда приносили результат.

Он преподал ей очень важный жизненный урок. Когда ты решаешь надеть костюм и стать мстителем в маске, нужно быть готовым ко всему. В том числе к тому, что сумасшедший мужик сломает тебе ногу, чтобы вывести из строя. Джейсону могло бы стать стыдно за это, но Тарантул, по собственному признанию, подставляла Блокбастеру брюхо за объедки с пиршественного стола, как и половина ряженых в городе.

Найтвинг сделал ей строгий выговор, видимо. Вместо того, чтобы отвернуться от геройской жизни, это подтолкнуло её обзавестись гаденькими друзьями. Так что Джейсон поступил с ней слегка (или даже не слегка) жестоко из лучших побуждений. Может, это было лицемерно с его стороны, но между его методами и действиями Каталины хотя бы была разница: он тренировался. Он точно знал, что делает и ради чего. Он бы никогда не стал клевретом какого-то амбала. Наоборот ― может быть, но он дал себе зарок, что никогда больше не будет тем, кто не контролирует положение.

Каталина была крепким орешком. Джейсон прекрасно понимал, что такое детство в трущобах. Но Тарантул поклонилась в ножки самому большому куску дерьма в городе, едва Дик бросил ей вызов, и ничего хорошего о ней это не говорило. Джейсону потребовалось всего пять минут разговора, чтобы увидеть, как она идёт по пути очередной криминальной шишки с большими заблуждениями о собственном героизме, а у Дика были дела и поважнее.

Так что Джейсон взял на себя обязанность повычёркивать некоторые дела из списка забот старшего братца. Он не лишился из-за этого сна ― ну, не больше, чем обычно, по крайней мере. Он вызвал ей скорую, прежде чем отправился на встречу с Найтвингом в молле, в конце концов.

Джейсон ещё не решил, что будет делать со своим свободным временем сегодня. Он обещал Дейву, что поможет с проводами, но это не заняло бы весь день, а Дик не вернулся бы до ночи. Джейсон залпом осушил еще чашку кофе и оделся. Дейв просил встретить его в фойе, так что времени у него было полно. Он спустился вниз рано, и хорошо.

Обычный человек ничего бы не услышал. Чёрт, да даже нормальный герой в маске не услышал бы ничего. Звук был такой тихий, такой безобидный. Его так легко было пропустить мимо ушей. Он и должен быть таким. Никто не должен был его слышать.

Но уши Джейсона всегда ловили этот звук. Он слышал его в кошмарах, и неумолимый обратный отсчёт останавливался на нуле ровно перед тем, как Джейсон рывком просыпался.

Тиканье. Слабое, механическое. Тикала бомба. Джейсон в этом даже не сомневался. Звук для него никогда не затихал, поэтому первые тридцать секунд он думал, что ему мерещится ― что в ушах звенит от фантомного взрыва. Он силой заставил себя успокоиться, выравнивая дыхание.

Тиканье не прекратилось. В этот раз оно было настоящее. Закрыв глаза и напрягая слух, Джейсон пошёл на звук. В конце его маленькой охоты за сокровищами его ждал сюрприз ― коробочка под лестницей. Под лестницей лежала бомба. Кто-то подложил бомбу под лестницу, и она тикала. Взведённая. И у него не было решительно никакой возможности узнать, сколько осталось до взрыва, который обрушит этажи стопкой, как блинчики.

Второй раз в жизни Джейсон Тодд играл в гляделки с бомбой. Грудь сдавило, но не от страха. Нет, он просто чертовски разозлился.

Этого не случится. Он не даст этому случится. Кто и почему ― разобраться можно и позже. В фильмах герои осторожно открывали чехол, не обращая внимания на катящиеся по лицу капли пота, и раздумывали, какого цвета провод перерезать. Голливудская херня. Тормошить бомбу означало рисковать: она могла сдетонировать раньше времени, невзирая на то, выиграна ли лотерея с проводами.

Джейсон внимательно осмотрел пространство вокруг бомбы. Тот, кто её установил, был или не такой умный, как Джейсон, или просто чуть добрее. Если бы бомбу устанавливал Джейсон, он бы встроил в неё с десяток тепловых сенсоров. А раз их личный террорист решил обойтись без подстраховки, у них остался шанс.

Джейсон взлетел назад по лестнице, по паре ступенек за раз. Он отчаянно пожалел, что на бомбе нет видимого таймера ― у них в запасе могло быть всего несколько секунд, а могло быть и несколько часов. Джейсон предпочёл действовать, будто красные цифры отсчитывали от десяти, и поднажал.

Части костюма Дика валялись на полу в спальне, где он их бросил вчера после патруля. Джейсон схватил перчатки и беспорядочно открывал отделения, пока не нашёл спрей для заморозки. Обычно его использовали не для этого, но жидкий азот должен был сгодиться.

Массовая культура считала, что от бомб избавляются перерезанием проводков. Настоящие бомбы терпеть не могли, когда с ними игрались. Они от этого любили бабахать. Так что самым лучшим способом обезвредить бомбу было заморозить её нахрен. Электронные компоненты не переносили холода, так что вся конструкция превращалась в погремушку.

Бомба никуда не делась, тикала себе дальше, когда Джейсон спустился вниз. Он тщательно обрызгал её со всех сторон, пока тиканье не затихло.

Он не заметил, что затаил дыхание, пока не выдохнул так, что грудь обожгло.

В этот раз у него всё получилось. Никакого взрыва. Никаких смертей. Ни его, ни чьих-нибудь еще. Джейсон прижал к губам сжатый кулак, тяжело дыша через нос. Кровь отбивала гулкий ритм в ушах.

Кто-то снова пытался высадить его на воздух.

Теперь у него было чем заняться.

***

Цирк Хэйли всегда славился воздушными гимнастами, пэотому выступление Дика и Алиссы стояло последним в программе. Весть о том, что Потрясающий Летающий Грейсон (в единственном горьком числе) вернулся из отставки на одну ночь, разнеслась быстро, так что цирк был набит до отказа. Все репетиции Дик ходил со скверным предчувствием: а что, если он слишком давно не выступал? Что, если не запомнит программу достаточно быстро? Что, если он разочарует тех, кто пришёл посмотреть как летает именно он? ― но как только он взобрался на трамплин и встал в позицию, он понял, что находится как раз там, где и должен быть.

Мир за пределами тента исчез в жгучем свете прожекторов. Дику не пришлось вымучивать широкую улыбку, махая толпе.

Господи, ему этого не хватало. Брюс предпочитал отсиживаться в тени, Дик ― нет. Он родился для яркого света и аплодисментов ― это было в его крови. Из всего, что он испытал с приезда утром, именно в это мгновение он почувствовал себя дома. Он чувствовал себя лучше, чем хорошо ― он _сиял._

Он перехватил взгляд Алиссы и произнёс одними губами: «Я сделаю четырёхкратное».

И она улыбнулась ему, широко и искренне. Программа шла как по маслу ― он ловил и прыгал, вскидывал ноги и взлетал под восторженные вскрики со всех сторон. Это было проще, чем снова сесть на велосипед. Тело помнило всё, так что ему нужно было только расслабиться и передать бразды правления мышечной памяти. На патрулях он двигался по-другому ― Брюс снова и снова ругал его, пока он не сточил все движения до минимально необходимых. На патруле он не мог быть ослепительным артистом. Дик не всегда следовал этому правилу, но сиять по-настоящему он позволял себе только в своих снах.

Он не поднимался под купол уже многие годы, но в мыслях он выступал несколько раз в неделю. В своих снах Дик летел. В своих кошмарах Дик летел, а потом падал.

Изящно кувыркаясь в четырёхкратном сальто, он чуть не забыл, что всё происходящее с ним сейчас реально. Брюсу нужен был солдат, не артист. Дик дал ему солдата. Он отбросил ту часть себя, которая была Потрясающим Грейсоном ― или похоронил где-то глубоко в подсознании, по крайней мере. Летать над восторженной толпой было слишком здорово, чтобы быть правдой, так что он парил, исполняя программу.

Он не удивился, когда сон сменился кошмаром. Он не удивился, но ему потребовалась пара драгоценных мгновений, чтобы вспомнить, что сейчас всё наяву.

Его цирковые кошмары обычно были о шорохе и треске разрывающихся канатов, о влажном ударе тел о землю. В этот раз было по-новому ― по-другому. По-настоящему. Цирк был в его крови, но путь героя в маске стал его призванием по сознательному выбору. Эта работа научила его смотреть в оба, поэтому, даже кувыркаясь на высоте десятков футов над ареной, он увидел зазубренную тень, которую отбрасывали металлические крылья Светляка ― надломанную светом перекрещивающийся прожекторов, почти демоническую. Дик увидел его до того, как тот поднял своё оружие и выстрелил длинными языками огня.

Хэйли был одним из немногих цирков, которые до сих пор пользовались холщовым тентом. Это было частью их маркетинговой стратегии. Они держались более традиционных декораций, даже не пытаясь соревноваться с более современными труппами. Хэйли предлагали ориентированный на американцев цирк европейского стиля, в который родители хотели бы водить детей. Безопасный, тёплый, волшебный; Хэйли дарил воспоминания о скорлупе от арахиса и духе старой доброй бродяжнической Америки. Старомодность и благоприятность держала Хэйли на плаву и конкурентоспособным на фоне более современных цирков. У Хэйли была одна арена, сорок футов в поперечнике, и зрители сидели к нему вплотную. Если бы у них был огнеупорный пластиковый тент и трибуны, как положено на стадионах, всё бы сложилось совсем по-другому.

Но купол Хэйли был холщовым, а холст с готовностью горел.

Пламя лизнуло главную мачту. Крики изменили тональность, радость превратилась в пронзительный ужас. Мозг Дика отключился, ошеломлённый невозможностью того, что разворачивалось у Дика на глазах ― он не видел Светляка с тех пор, как Готэм объявили ничьей землёй, поэтому это не имело смысла, не складывалось, как он оказался в старом цирке в пригороде Нью-Йорка. Алисса, кричащая его имя, выдернула его из безумного водоворота.

Он забыл о ней. Она отпустила перекладину, а он не был, где нужно, чтобы поймать её. Она вывернулась в воздухе, пытаясь ухватить отцепку. Её вытянутые пальцы беспомощно загребли пустоту, и она начала падать.

И мигом Дику снова стало восемь. Его мама протянула к нему руки, тёмные кудри взметнулись у её лица, невесомые, на доли секунды, прежде чем она полетела вниз. Последним, что Дик услышал, был её крик. Его имя. 

Этого не случится. Он не даст этому случится. Схватив перекладину, Дик нырнул, бросив тело по широкой дуге. Он сгрёб край сетки одной рукой и изменил траекторию полёта, чтобы врезаться в опорную балку. Он натянул сетку широко и приготовился, чтобы его не утянуло вниз, когда Алисса упадёт. Плечи взвыли, но он не обратил внимания на боль. Огонь уже ревел, и крики зрителей заглушали жалобы тела.

― Выбирайся отсюда! Беги! ― что есть сил крикнул он Алиссе, спрыгивая на землю.

Спасти их, спасти их, спасти их — билось в нём с каждым ударом сердца. Он должен был. Алисса рванула к выходам, Дик же бросился к трибунам.

В пожарах опасность представлял не только огонь. Очень часто большая часть смертей приходилась на панику ― люди бежали к выходам, пробираясь по телам тех несчастных, кто спотыкался и кого сбивали с ног. Пожар в клубе «Коконат Гроув», сорок второй год; толпа ринулась к главной двери с таким отчаянием, что раздавленные тела завалили выход. Пожар в цирке Хатфорд, сорок четвёртый; погибшие лежали штабелями в перегруженных выходах, поэтому многие спрыгивали с верха трибун или бросались через край тента. Когда люди паниковали, они лезли по головам товарищей по несчастью или прыгали навстречу смерти, лишь бы не сгореть. Огонь будил в людях визжащих от ужаса животных.

Но у Дика с инстинктом самосохранения всегда было не очень. И он вбежал прямиком в горящие ряды, сразу выхватив взглядом троих рыдающих детей, сжавшихся в комочки.

― Я тут, ― сказал он им, взяв по одному в каждую руку и присев, чтобы третий мог повиснуть у него на спине. Он вынес их наружу, сделал пару жадных глотков чистого воздуха и бросился обратно в огонь.

Дым душил отравой. К третьему заходу внутрь лёгкие будто выгорели изнутри, и голова кружилась. Спасать становилось всё тяжелее, потому что попавшие в ловушку люди начинали терять сознание, наглотавшись дыма. Мёртвый груз был мёртвым грузом; выносить их было непросто.

Операторский кран застонал, как умирающее животное. Дик скорее поволок, чем понёс мужчину без сознания, полагаясь на нутро, чтобы найти выход. Арена превратилась в ад; огонь ревел со всех сторон. Огонь поглотил большую часть тента. Времени почти не осталось. Дик знал это какой-то холодной аналитической частью мозга; голос, напоминавший ему об этом, был очень похож на Бэтмена.

Дик заметил одного из силачей, Лукаска. Тот нёс на спине двух клоунов, но всё равно потянулся к мужчине, которому помогал Дик.

― Беги, Дикки! Вон! ― проревел он с сильным акцентом.  
― Нет! Я могу ― я ещё… ― Дик потряс головой. ― Никто не умрёт сегодня! Никто! Понял меня?

Лукаск никогда не видел в малыше Дикки Грейсоне Бэтмена, но подчинился ему всё равно. Он кивнул, не обращая внимания на катящиеся по голове и шее ручьи пота, и потащил свою непосильную ношу в безопасность. Выдающаяся сила. Выдающийся героизм.

Густой жаркий воздух мало годился для дыхания. Дик проигнорировал это, даже когда голова закружилась. Он должен был спасти их. У него было достаточно времени. Он знал, что сможет. Он должен был. Двигаясь на надрывный, сломанный вой кого-то, зажатого в ловушке, он нашёл ещё троих. Одного из них придавило падающей балкой, но остальные просто лежали. Дик не стал проверять, живы они или мертвы. Стена тента была близко, так что Дик с силой разорвал холст, создав им путь для побега. Он поднял балку, вытеснив из сознания тоненькое _некуда идти, некуда, некуда, некуда_ и поволок мужчину в сторону дыры. Пихнул его наружу и развернулся за остальными.

Операторский кран издал последний нечеловеческий стон, прежде чем рухнуть. Дик обернулся вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как на него несётся решётчатая металлическая конструкция. Удар пришёлся ровно в грудь, придавив его к земле спиной и выбив дыхание. Он и услышал, и почувствовал, как треснули рёбра. Кровь и дым набились в рот, и перед глазами начало темнеть.

Кран был слишком тяжёлым. Он не мог его поднять. Никто бы не смог, даже Лукаск. Безопасность была в двух футах от него, но недостижима. Голова закружилась от недостатка кислорода, сознание помутилось, и напоследок в голове всплыла глупая мысль: может, и хорошо, что Джей не приехал.

Что-то мазнуло по щеке, шершавое и тёплое, как толстая кожа. Чувствительный кончик хобота обнюхал его волосы, затем обвил за плечи и грудь. Ни один человек не смог бы поднять искорёженные останки операторского крана, но его спаситель не был человеком.

Зитка нашла его. Встав на колени, слониха просунула сильный хобот в проделанную Диком дыру, обхватила его и потащила наружу. Вместо того, чтобы бежать прочь от огня ― а это было бы ожидаемо, все животные так и сделали ― она поняла, что Дика нет, и нашла его. Дик боролся за каждый вдох сжавшимися лёгкими, и дал Зитке утешающе ворошить его волосы.

Начался дождь, но его не хватило. Прибыли пожарные, но их не хватило. Цирк Хэйли сгорел дотла, и Дик знал, что это каким-то образом его вина.

***

Каждый поджигатель и создатель бомб имел собственный уникальный стиль. Не сознательно, но замысел и выбранные методы как-то отражали личность создавшего, или даже их личную космологическую модель, если присмотреться. Рискованно было оставлять пометки определённого стиля, поэтому большинство старательно этого избегали. Но они все были людьми творческими, а творцы всегда гордились своей работой. К примеру: Унабомбер. Истовый неолуддит, он включал свой общий посыл в материалы и упаковку. Его примитивные кустарные бомбы рассылались в оболочке из деревянных коробок, сделанных вручную. Его бомбы сами по себе были посланием.

Это было целым искусством, и как всякое искусство, к нему подходили в определенном ключе. Одни созидали, потому что таким было их призвание ― ради высшей цели, или чтобы сделать заявление, или просто ради искусства самого по себе… и были те, кто созидали, потому что это была их работа, искусство по чужим требованиям, умелое и целенаправленное.

В деле терроризма последнее было опаснее первого. Страсть и творческий подход несли силу, но оставались неряшливыми. За бомбы платили специалистам, а они были не настолько глупы, чтобы оставить шанс на осечку.

Бомба, найденная Джейсоном, не вписывалась как следует ни в одну, ни во вторую категорию. Он ломал над ней голову весь вечер, пытаясь понять, какой посыл выражал её создатель. Отсутствие изысков и материалы наводили мысли о профессионале, но у неё не было ничего в резерве. Профессионал бы никогда так не поступил. Так что или её собрал идиот с большим эго, или создателя не особо заботило, взорвётся ли бомба. Им не было дела до назначения, их волновал только чек. Может, они не хотели делать эту бомбу вовсе. Джейсон прочесал каждый чёртов дюйм комплекса, но второй бомбы не обнаружилось.

У него были кое-какие домыслы, но времени их проверить не было. Дик должен был скоро вернуться, и последнее, чего Джейсон хотел ― это чтобы тот застукал, как Джейсон возится с распотрошённой бомбой на кухонном столе.

Телевизор Джейсон включил для фонового шума. Ему не нравилась тишина, так что даже незатейливые проблемы культуры паникёров были предпочтительнее молчания. Шли одиннадцатичасовые новости, перебирая, как обычно, сенсационные истории. Активность банд, пропавшие дети и чудовищные смерти, пара беззаботных заказных статей под занавес. Вечерние новости были форменно биполярными. Дикторы расписывали то истинные кошмары, то раздутые выдумки, а затем утешали аудиторию тупыми россказнями, которые им скармливала очередная пиар-фирма. Процент новостей, которые были истинными новостями ― не тщательно сформулированными псевдоновостями, которые выпускали в эфир в определённом свете, в зависимости от компании ― был удручающе мал. Что удручало ещё больше: большинство вообще не подвергало сомнению увиденное по ящику или прочтенное в газетах. Они всё принимали за чистую монету.

Но когда прилизанного ведущего перебили посреди предложения, Джейсон поднял голову. Экстренные новости, которые тут же продолжались рекламным блоком, были херней, но новости, настолько важные, что их давали в обход вылизанных репортажей, стоило слушать. Они были слишком неотрепетированные, слишком редкие, чтобы быть ложью.

― Более двадцати трёх человек считаются погибшими и более сотни серьёзно пострадали от пожара, разгоревшегося около трёх часов назад в людном цирке в северной части Нью-Йорка, ― сказал ведущий. Накачанное ботоксом лицо не давало ему выразить приличествующий ужас. ― Наш корреспондент Тина Филлипс…

Джейсон не услышал всё остальное за звоном в ушах. Он не слышал конец репортажа, и не слышал, как открылась входная дверь. Он даже не понял, что Дик дома, пока тот не уронил мотоциклетный шлем и не захлопнул за собой дверь.

Одно короткое мгновение Дик стоял на пороге, на щеках ещё блестели дорожки слёз. Его подбородок задрожал, и он рухнул на колени.

Дик _закричал_. Не произнёс ни слова, не разразился бранью, ничего внятного ― ничего, кроме бессилия и безысходности, горя и ярости, которые он явно сдерживал не один час. Голос у него был низкий и сиплый, загрубелый после дыма.

Джейсон опустился на колено рядом, и Дик обвил его обеими руками, не дожидаясь разрешения. Спрятал лицо у него на груди, всхлипывая прерывисто и хрипло. Джейсон не стал задавать вопросов или пытаться его утешить ― он знал, каково это, когда боли и гнева через край, столько, что не знаешь, что с ним делать. В первую ночь, после того, как Джейсон вылез из Ямы, когда прочёл газеты и узнал задним числом обо всём, чего Брюс не сделал с момента его смерти, Джейсон кричал и рыдал, и крушил всё, до чего мог дотянуться. Он разломал в щепки всю мебель в гостиничном номере, избил тех, кто пришёл его утихомирить, и прекратил кричать только тогда, когда голос сел до надломленного шёпота-хрипотцы. Ему не стало лучше после, но ужасный надрыв, который копился в душе, выплеснулся ровно настолько, чтобы больше не казалось, что сейчас лопнет кожа.

Он прижимал к себе Дика, пока тот не выплеснул всё. Через какое-то время крики перешли во всхлипывания, а всхлипывания и вовсе затихли.

― Я уже слышал, ― сказал ему Джейсон, когда Дик наконец чуть успокоился. Он вложил в сказанное все сразу: «Я знаю, мне так жаль, не нужно ничего мне объяснять, ничего вообще не нужно говорить, я понимаю». Он снял с Дика подбитые перчатки и ботинки, помог снять кожанку. Дик не слишком сопротивлялся, но и не помогал. Он без выражения смотрел на него покрасневшими глазами и выглядел совершенно измотанным. От его волос несло костром, будто он с пикника вернулся, но Джейсон прекрасно знал, что всё далеко не так невинно.

― Давай, ― сказал Джейсон, отводя своего брата на диван. Тот просто… плюхнулся, раскинув ноги и сложив безвольные руки на животе. ― Тебе нужно выпить.  
― Не нужно мне…  
― Не обсуждается, ― бросил через плечо Джейсон, направляясь кратчайшим путём на кухню. Он давно заметил пару бутылок, задвинутых в один из шкафчиков, нетронутых и пыльных. Отодвинув какую-то никому не нужную бакалею, Джейсон нашёл две бутылки. Одна ― роскошная бутылка чистого бурбона «Хирш», с тиснением из золотой фольги. Вторая ― на треть початая бутылка водки. Джейсон развернул её, чтобы посмотреть на этикетку, и мрачно нахмурился.

«Взбитые сливки».

Кто ещё, кроме Дика, мог заливать в себя отстойное сиропное пойло, пока отличный бурбон пылится нетронутый в шкафу. Джейсон открыл бутылку и сразу же вдохнул Брюса. Насыщенный и хмельной, дуб и дымок. Закрыв глаза, Джейсон вспомнил себя двенадцатилетнего и любопытного ― как он макал пальцы в хрустальный графин в кабинете Брюса и слизывал сладко-землистый алкоголь, пока хозяин дома не видит. Брюс Уэйн редко пил, но когда всё же собирался, то всегда ― на два пальца бурбона именно из того роскошного графина.

Джейсон налил себе куда щедрее, чем на два пальца, и взял целую бутылку водки для Дика. Он не рассчитывал, что Дик выпьет всё ― тот вообще пьянел быстро, ещё отравления алкоголем ему не хватало, ― но собирался вливать в него рюмку за рюмкой. Джейсон подозревал, что Дика ждали неслабые кошмары, но, может, спиртное удержит их на привязи хоть одну ночь.

― «Взбитые сливки»? ― неверяще спросил Джейсон, возвращаясь со своей добычей в гостиную. ― _Водка?_  
― Она вкусная, ― сказал Дик, обороняясь, и передёрнул плечами почти незаметно. ― Если смешать с апельсиновым соком, будет как фруктовый лёд с ванильным мороженым.

Не будь Дик так ужасно разбит, Джейсон бы от него прямо тут и отрёкся. Но сейчас было не до шуток, поэтому он только вздохнул и покачал головой. Успеется ещё подколоть его на тему нежного вкуса и девчачьих напитков.

― Ты это берёг для особого случая? ― спросил он, поднимая стакан с бурбоном.  
― Не то чтобы. Это подарок был. Я не поклонник виски.

Подарок от Брюса, конечно же. Дик хранил все подарки, какие получал, даже если это означало волочь за собой запечатанную бутылку бурбона до седин. Если он вообще до них доживёт.

― Это хорошее пойло, ― сказал Джейсон, поднимая стакан к свету. Бурбон правда выглядел, как драгоценный металл. При цене в сотню долларов за глоток — и должен был. Джейсон вообще открыл его назло. ― Старше нас с тобой. Винокурня закрылась в восьмидесятых, так что это вымирающий вид.  
― Откуда ты всё знаешь… ― и Дик сам себя оборвал, поджав губы, так, что задрожали мускулы в скуле. ― Хотя нет. Не хочу знать.

Хорошее решение. Джейсон не хотел рассказывать, какой из его тренеров баловался изысканным алкоголем. Дик дошёл до того, что просто не задавал никаких вопросов. Будто надеялся, что месяцы, которые Джейсон якшался с серийными убийцами, испарятся, если старательно их игнорировать. Сила отрицания Дика впечатляла. Джейсон поставил выпивку на кофейный столик и ушёл за аптечкой.

Дик обгорел. На кистях и руках у него вздулись блестящие красные рубцы и жирные волдыри, и он даже не озаботился ими, прежде чем вернуться в Блюдхэйвен. Зная его, от медицинской помощи он просто отмахнулся. Он почти никак не отреагировал ни когда Джейсон щедро покрыл мазью мелкие ожоги, ни когда вычистил и перебинтовал те, что покрупнее. Непривычно было заботиться о старшем, но Дик столько недель без единой жалобы возился с ранами Джейсона, что теперь была его очередь вернуть долг.

Дик сидел без движения и молчал с отрешённым видом. Джейсон бы, пожалуй, предпочёл, чтобы Дик дальше кричал ― да что угодно, кроме этого жуткого, такого несвойственного Дику спокойствия. Он не давил, впрочем. Если Дик не хотел говорить, значит, ему было не нужно говорить. Иногда последнее, что бывает нужно ― это _поговорить об этом_. Кому, как не Джейсону, понимать.

Он закончил с первой помощью, вытер пальцы о кухонное полотенце и глотнул своего бурбона. Потом открыл водку и налил рюмку, которую подал Дику. От запаха, даже подслащеного, он сморщил нос.

― Я не смог спасти всех, ― тихо сказал Дик, отставив рюмку.  
― Я знаю, ― сказал Джейсон, наливая ещё. Бесполезно было говорить Дику, что он сделал всё, что было в его человеческих силах, и что он и так спас десятки людей, или даже что его героизм чуть не стоил ему же жизни. Джейсон мог бы напомнить ему о логике и жизненной правде, но это не имело бы значения. Он не спас всех, поэтому, согласно недостижимому стандарту, установленному их общим наставником, Дик не справился. Дик никогда не сможет считать по-другому.

― Сколько? ― спросил Дик, и между его бровей залегла морщина.

Ему не нужно было пояснять вопрос. Джейсон и так знал, о чём он спрашивает. Как только он узнал о размерах непоправимого урона в новостях, он знал, что Дик будет раздавлен. Он захочет узнать, сколько погибших, все имена, есть ли у них семьи. Он позаботится об этих семьях. Он будет помнить каждого. Потому что он был Диком Грейсоном.

Джейсон резко покачал головой.

― Нет.  
― Скажи мне, ― сказал Дик. Его взгляд предвещал грозу. ― Сколько? Сколько погибших?  
― Ты не…  
― _Говори!_

Джейсон раздражённо прочесал пятернёй волосы.

― Двадцать три, ― сказал он, и от того, как расширились глаза Дика, ему стало дурно. ― Около сотни в критическом состоянии.

Дрожащей рукой Дик взял у него рюмку и выпил до дна.

― Я позвоню завтра. Переведём большинство в ожоговое отделение в Готэмской больнице. Я могу заплатить. За всё, что им нужно для лечения. ― Дик уронил голову, и в его горле сдавленно булькнуло ― наполовину скулёж, наполовину всхлип. Джейсон в жизни не слышал ещё ничего настолько жалкого. Он выглядел _уничтоженным_. ― Это я виноват.  
― Херня, ― прорычал Джейсон.  
― Виноват! ― выкрикнул Дик; голубые глаза загорелись несвоевременным гневом. Глупый Дик-герой сам себя свежевал. По нему, чёрт возьми, видно было. ― Олег ― Алисса всё говорила, что не сходится, настаивала, что это убийство. Кто-то убил его, чтобы Ирвинг позвал меня. Я единственный мог заменить его без подготовки. Они убили Олега, чтобы сжечь мой дом у меня на глазах. ― Его передёрнуло. Он сглотнул. ― На глазах у непричастных к этому зрителей. Они все погибли из-за меня.

Джейсон налил ему снова, и окинул его суровым взглядом, когда Дик попытался отодвинуть рюмку. Дик выпил, только обречённо вздохнув.

Он мог бы рассказать Дику про бомбу. Сейчас была идеальная возможность. Джейсон даже не сомневался, что два нападения связаны между собой. Его дом детства был не единственной целью. Квартирный комплекс Джейсон спас по чистой безумной случайности.

Но он ничего ему не сказал. Не сказал, потому что Дик не был готов знать, сколько жертв должно было быть. Не сказал, потому что всё указывало на методичный план уничтожить всё, что Дику дорого. Он не сказал ему ничего, потому что такое планирование и такая страстная ненависть стоили недёшево.

Джейсон знал, потому что чуть не пошёл по той же дорожке. Месть была кропотливым и затратным делом. У Дика Грейсона не было таких врагов, но они были у Найтвинга. Значит, кто-то с очень чёрным сердцем и на редкость глубокими карманами знал, что Дик Грейсон и Найтвинг ― одно лицо. Он знал, что Дик рос цирковым мальчишкой, и что ему принадлежал квартирный комплекс.

Список подозреваемых был очень, очень коротким.

― Они погибли, потому что в мире полно психов, ― сказал Джейсон и налил ещё рюмку. ― Что ещё нового.

Они погибли, потому что психопат, затаивший на Дика зло, хотел заставить его страдать, но этого Джейсон ему не сказал. Он потягивал свой бурбон и смотрел, как Дик наливает себе ещё.

― Не спеши, старина, ― посоветовал он, отодвигая от него бутылку. ― Размереннее давай. Я не собираюсь держать тебе волосы, пока ты будешь блевать херовым спиртным.

Он хотел, чтобы Дик расслабился и напился, не чтобы ему стало плохо. Дик уже понемногу начинал шататься.

― Ты когда последний раз ел?

Дик потянул за край свежих бинтов на руках. И не ответил. Джейсон вздохнул опять, встал и вернулся на кухню. Первым богатым на углеводы продуктом, попавшимся ему, был бейгл, так что он взял его.

― Ешь, ― проинструктировал он, сунув бейгл Дику под нос. И мрачно на него смотрел, пока тот не подчинился и не начал клевать.

Джейсон совсем не умел в это все. Он не умел утешать других. Он слишком привык, что это у него срывы, не привык держать кого-то, чтобы этот кто-то не развалился на части. Дик на глазах расходился по швам, и гениальным решением Джейсона было накачать его спиртным и бейглами, пока не станет лучше. Дик прижался щекой к его плечу, доедая. Он вымотался с концами, эмоционально и физически истощился, и одного бейгла было слишком мало, чтобы уравновесить выпитое. На этом фронте план сработал отлично. Алкоголь уже ударил Дику в голову, и он начал расслабляться.

Джейсон закинул руку ему на плечи. Дик вжался ему в бок, издав жуткий сдавленный звук. Джейсон не сразу сообразил, что Дик опять плачет.

С этим он тоже не умел справляться. Джейсон погладил его по спине, чувствуя, как он заходится каждым всхлипом.

Что ещё ему оставалось делать? Когда Дик потянулся за недопитым стаканом с бурбоном, Джейсон дал ему выпить. От спиртного его развезло, но это было лучше, чем всё остальное. Может, так Дик выплачется, отключится, и будет в нокауте хотя бы шесть часов.

К тому времени, как он заполировал бурбон, Дик опьянел. Его веки потяжелели, плечи опали. Джейсон никогда ещё не видел его пьяным раньше, и пожалел, что сейчас не самые хорошие обстоятельства. Если бы Дик был счастлив, он был бы развязным, легкомысленным и несносным. Надломленный, как сейчас, Дик искал контакта и дрожал, вечный ребёнок в теле взрослого, отчаянно жаждущий утешения, которое Джейсон не знал, как ему дать.

Дик запустил руку под футболку Джейсона, прижав ладонь к его животу.

― Ты тёплый, ― хрипло сообщил он.  
― Это мой талант, ― бодро согласился Джейсон. ― Один из многих. Из меня отличная постельная грелка.

Дик попытался рассмеяться, но вышло неправильно. Даже близко не правильно.

― Ты… ты да. Тёплый в постели. Здорово, ― сказал он, похлопав его живот под футболкой. ― Не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы ты не…

Что бы он делал, если бы Джейсон не поймал его в свободном падении? Гипотетический вопрос тревожил Джейсона куда больше, чем, казалось бы, должен. Его брат просто не умел существовать в одиночестве. Он был тем, кто тянется к людям. Сольное турне было худшим его решением, которые он только принимал в своей жизни.

― Я тут.

Дик снова попробовал засмеяться, но получилось совсем ломано. Лучше бы он перестал. Лучше бы он просто заткнулся и уснул. Джейсон мог со всем справиться, если бы только ему не пришлось больше видеть страшную пустоту в глазах Дика, отражение целой жизни потерь, всплывшее на поверхность, как маслянистая плёнка. Пожар задел его. Ударил в самое больное. Душевные силы у него иссякли задолго до этого, поэтому вместо встать и отряхнуться со свойственной ему жизнестойкостью, он сломался, глядя, как его дом превращается в пепел.

Это только распалило Джейсона. Если и был на свете человек, который не заслуживал такого дерьма, то это Дик. И всё равно получал он только дерьмо с добавкой дерьма, по-видимому. Его знаменитый оптимизм истрепался, и кто-то нашёл способ его надломить.

― Когда ты исполняешь номер… ― Дик помахал свободной рукой и выгнулся, чтобы взглянуть на Джейсона снизу вверх. ― Когда летаешь с кем-то ― когда ловишь. Нужно сказать «я тут», чтобы знали. Что ты держишь.

Джейсон сжал его плечо.

― Я тут, ― повторил он.

Дик неловко забросил на Джейсона сколько мог своих конечностей. Извечный тактильный наркоман, прилипчивый как никогда сейчас, он вцепился в него почти до синяков. Джейсону потребовалось провести пару маневров, но в итоге он сумел встать вместе с Диком, наполовину вцепившимся в него, и наполовину свисающим с него. Он отнёс его в дальнюю комнату и уложил в кровать.

Дик не дал ему отделаться так просто. Он упорно не желал отпустить его и залезть под одеяло, так что Джейсону пришлось лечь с ним. Потребовалось немало труда, чтобы вытащить его из мотоциклетной кожи, потому что мистер Гибкость по пьяни стал сплошными резиновыми костями и выгибающимися конечностями. Он поцеловал Джейсона, неловко и липко-сладко после приторной водки и бурбона, хотя Джейсон ворчал и пытался его отодвинуть, чтобы перестал. Дик был в раздрае. Он лип и сам не знал, чего хотел.

В конце концов Джейсон всё же раздел его и уложил. Ему пришлось лечь на бок и обнять его, прижимая его спиной к груди и животу. Видеть своего героя-бойскаута в таком состоянии расстраивало его до слёз. Успокаивался тот, только когда Джейсон держал его так крепко, что он бы не смог выбраться, даже если бы захотел.

― Ты поспишь, ― сказал он Дику, перегибаясь через него, чтобы взять баночку с ибупрофеном и стаканом прохладной воды, которые он принёс чуть раньше. Утром Дика ждало прегадкое похмелье, так что пара таблеток ибупрофена и глоток воды перед сном могли немного отдалить его наступление. Ему пришлось поддеть подбородок Дика и скормить ему таблетки по одной. Дик легко покусывал его за кончики пальцев. Джейсон забрал руку, покачав головой. Не до этого.

― Тебе пять минут на то, чтобы свалить нахрен спать, пташка.

Он услышал, как Дик вздохнул, низко и рвано.

― Люблю тебя, птичка, ― пробормотал он, уже закрыв глаза. Он нырнул головой под подбородок Джейсона, щекоча тёплым дыханием его горло.  
― Да, я… ― Джейсон запнулся на словах, погонял их во рту, прежде чем сказать наконец: ― Люблю тебя тоже.

Он сомневался, что Дик вспомнит утром, но сегодня он ещё слабо улыбнулся, прежде чем задремать. Джейсон полежал с ним немного, прижав руку к его спине. Когда он почувствовал, что его дыхание выравнивается и замедляется, он осторожно встал и начал собираться.

Может, и был способ разобраться с ситуацией получше, но он сделал, что знал, как делать. Этого было ничтожно мало, но он попытался.

Он взял пустую спортивную сумку и собрал в неё список предметов, который составлял с сегодняшнего вечера. Клейкая лента, нейлоновые верёвки, пластиковые стяжки и один из миленьких маленьких электрошокеров Дика. Работать пришлось быстро. Дик не будет спать долго, а когда проснётся, то начнёт гадать, кто решил сделать ему больно, значит, путешествовать налегке было важно. Остальные припасы он, как рачительная белка, припрятал в течение двух месяцев ― короткие иголки для инъекций, шприцы и кварта промышленного растворителя краски.

Шприцы и иглы он добыл у Аарона Хельзингера, которого Джейсон приручил. Большой плохиш Амигдала боялся уколов, но ему нужны были ежемесячные инъекции в дополнение к таблеткам. Джейсон ему помогал с этим. Три недели ему пришлось ошиваться с ним рядом, но это окупилось. Ему нравился Аарон, что тоже было на руку. Растворитель краски он получил от Дейва, смотрителя. Дейв хорошо ладил с людьми и скверно ― с приборами. Джейсон помогал ему там и сям, якобы потому, что проходил реабилитацию и ему всё равно было нечего делать ― то есть, как раз это было правдой. Так что когда он мельком упомянул, что ему нужен растворитель для небольшого проекта, Дейв подогнал ему отличный и сильный.

Краем глаза Джейсон уловил проблеск синего, когда наклонился застегнуть сумку. Дик, как неряшливый пятилетка, бросил костюм Найтвинга кучей на полу прошлой ночью. У него появилась привычка просто сдирать его по возвращению с патруля и забираться в кровать взмокшим и пропахшим ночным воздухом. После патруля Дик всегда был на взводе, даже когда выматывался физически. Джейсон со временем понял, что вовсе не прочь просыпаться ради раннеутреннего секса. Он прожил с Диком достаточно, чтобы выработалась привычка.

Джейсон подобрал брошенную униформу, мазнув пальцами по синему. Он подумал немного, затем бережно уложил её в сумку. Сумку он закинул на плечо и вышел из спальни, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Компьютер Дика был включён и гудел сам по себе, как обычно. Какая-то из сигнализаций в квартире срабатывала на звук и была включена только в то время, когда Дик патрулировал. Джейсон не знал, на какие децибелы она была настроена, но подозревал, что крика Дика более чем хватило, чтобы её сорвать, включить камеры и отправить трансляцию Оракулу.

― Бэбси? ― спросил Джейсон у пустой комнаты, поглядывая на одну из камер наблюдения на компьютерном столе. ― Не спишь?

Ему подмигнул зелёный диод.

― К сожалению, нет, ― сказала Оракул через колонки, устало и невыразительно. И взволнованно тоже.  
― Слышала новости сегодня?  
― Да.

Она не спросила, как Дик. Она знала Дика, поэтому вопрос даже не стоило задавать. Дик Грейсон, профессиональный мученик, держал себя лично в ответе за всех и вся, что шло не так вокруг него.

― Я собираюсь попросить тебя об одолжении, ― сказал Джейсон очень тихо. ― Но это не для меня.

Он знал, что Барбара всё ещё любит Дика. Он знал, что Дик любит её до сих пор. Дик не переставал любить людей, люди всегда любили его. Если честно, Джейсон сейчас именно на эту любовь ставил.

― Я слушаю.  
― Отвернись. ― Помолчав, он добавил: ― Он сам себя не защитит. Ты сама знаешь. Он не представляет как.

Барбара ничего не сказала, но яркие огоньки охранной системы погасли один за другим.


	9. Chapter 9

Схалтуренная бомба стала досадной заминкой в остальном продуктивного дня. Роланд Дезмонд не удивился, что Маус и Гиз на поверку оказались некомпетентными; винить он мог только себя — за то, что положился на исполнителей не должного уровня. Связаться же со Светляком было мудрым решением. Возможно, стоило ловить все нужные ему таланты в глубоком море готэмских кандидатов. Бомба была личным делом, важным делом, и даже риск привлечь внимание назойливой готэмской городской легенды стоил бы того.

Особенно с учётом того, что он знал сейчас. Роланд глотнул своего шампанского из крохотного на фоне массивного кулака тонкостенного бокала. В целом, день выдался наиплодотворнейшим. Он заслужил отпраздновать. На то, чтобы расставить все фигуры в нужные позиции, требовалось время, время и терпение. И того и другого у него было мало, но он был решительно настроен сделать всё как следует.

Убить самодура в маске было недостаточно. Он должен был страдать. Он должен был страдать затяжно, целиком, с полной самоотдачей. Роланд отметил, что нужно будет ещё раз присмотреться комплексу на Паркторн. Он с ним разберётся, даже если ему придётся разваливать его голыми руками по кирпичу за раз.

Отсалютовав бокалом вечерним новостям, Роланд решил сделать круг почёта по городу. Блюдхэйвен, без сомнений, вскоре будет принадлежать ему снова ― он не оставил Найтвингу альтернатив, не оставил места, где можно залечь и зализать раны. Герой должен был понести наказание за то, что он сделал с матерью Роланда. После этого можно будет продолжить распространять своё влияние за пределы Хэйвена.

Прогулка, впрочем, оказалась короткой. Без команды водитель за рулём лимузина вдруг развернулся назад к Авалон-хилл. Охранная система, среагировав на приближение машины, раскрылась, как цветочные лепестки. Роланд раздражённо зарычал. Он хотел объехать квартирный комплекс на Паркторн ― может, просто посмотреть, а может, и нанести визит.

― Я не собирался возвращаться домой, шофёр.

Водитель не ответил. Он хранил благословенное молчание весь вечер, не требуя ни общения, ни указаний, которыми его вечно донимали предыдущие его помощники.

― _Шофёр,_ ― пророкотал Роланд, повышая в этот раз голос.  
― Сколько влезет беснуйся, здоровяк, ― беззаботно сказал человек за рулём, заруливая в гараж. Дверь за ними закрылась автоматически. ― У тебя всё на сегодня, и командую тут я.

Роланд стиснул подлокотник так, что пластик заскрипел и прогнулся.

― Ты будешь…  
― Не буду. Не сотрясай воздух впустую. ― Он припарковался, но не заглушил мотор. Отстегнул ремень безопасности. ― Хорошенькое ты себе гнездо свил. Целый Авалон-хилл в твоём распоряжении, плюс десять акров огневой мощи вокруг него. Только дурак сюда попробует силой пробиться ― тот, кому дырок в шкуре не хватает. А потом я кое-что подметил. Каждый раз, как я тебя на снимках видел, у тебя был новый шофёр. Плохо ты с обслугой обращаешься.

Шофёры были пешками. Легко приобрести, легко использовать, легко заменить. Роланда никогда не заботил бестолковый сброд, им нанятый. Вооружённые силы, пистолеты и периодические облавы казались вполне достаточной защитой.

― Не сильно ты спешил запоминать их по имени и знакомиться с ними, да? Стыдно-то как, Ролли. Будь у тебя хорошие отношения с твоим шофёром, ты бы давно сообразил, что я дал ему отгул сегодня.  
― Я тебя убью, ― прорычал Роланд, пока шофёр запирал двери и открывал окна. Он оставил мотор включённым, ключи ― в зажигании.  
― Можешь попробовать, но могу поспорить, что ты уже чувствуешь вялость. Это всё газ без запаха, которым ты весь вечер дышал. Я не хотел, чтобы ты вздумал тут чудить. Драться со мной полез, например, ― сказал шофёр, забираясь на заднее сидение. Он был крупным молодым человеком, лет двадцать, но на фоне Роланда выглядел тростинкой. Лицо у него было открытое, но Роланд его не узнал. Новый игрок, значит. ― Просто расслабься, страшилище. Я слыхал, что у тебя с сердцем проблемы.

Роланду хотелось выдавить большими пальцами эти бледные голубые глаза, расплющить голыми руками его череп в месиво обломков и густых чёрных волос. Но тело не слушалось. Будто все конечности заполнило бетоном.

― Знаешь, а про тебя интересно было информацию собирать, ― буднично сказал незнакомец, хотя в гараже уже начал скапливаться горький выхлопной газ. ― Видишь ли, я помню, как ты был ещё самым обычным ушлепком ― когда твой брат Марк был главной мускульной силой. Братья, знаешь, такая головная боль. На что мы только не идём ради них, приятель. Конечно, ты им пользовался, пока он не убился, злодействуя, но, может, где-то и в твоей душе немного братской любви залегло.  
― Кто ты, чёрт тебя дери? ― процедил сквозь стиснутые зубы Роланд.  
― Хороший вопрос, ― отозвался чужак, вытаскивая из внутреннего кармана кожаной куртки огромный шприц. ― Ещё не разобрался. Но рано или поздно меня озарит.

Он включил верхний свет, поднес к лампе клятую иголку и постучал по ней пальцем в перчатке.

― Может немножко жечь, ― сказал он со свирепой улыбкой, вогнав иглу Роланду в шею.

***

Бэтмен знал, что его подопечный будет на блюдхэйвенских крышах, будет опрометчиво выискивать того, кто нанял Светляка. Он с некоторой натяжкой знал Дика лучше всех; Дик был неотъемлемой частью его жизни с самого детства. Он всегда был пылким, но когда его задевали, то голова Дика переставала отвечать за его действия.

Он знал, сколько для Дика значил цирк. Добавить сюда влияние Джейсона, и положение становилось ещё взрывоопаснее. Джейсон был новым зажигательным элементом, подконтрольный пожар, который грозил раскинуться, едва подует ветер.

Он застал Найтвинга в районе Зи Мура, восседающим на одной из крыш над трущобами. Бэтмен ощутил его присутствие раньше, чем увидел ― как пробежавший по спине холодок. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, выискивая, где тени сходились неровно. Косой луч бледной луны выхватил мазок синего на груди.

Он понял, что в костюме Найтвинга не Дик, ещё до того, как тот вышел на свет. Он не мог бы объяснить, как ― просто тот двигался по-другому. Нельзя было с точностью сказать, что именно не так. Он держался сдержанно, выверенно, но было что-то дерзкое в его шаге, что-то такое в наклоне бедра. Не размеры его выдавали. Выдавало его то, как он расслабленно повел плечами, выпрямляясь. Бесстрашно. С издёвкой. Он держался, будто бросал вызов.

Джейсон.

― Ты что, по-твоему, делаешь? ― спросил Бэтмен.

Джейсон улыбнулся одними зубами.

― Прибираюсь.

Когда Бэтмен промолчал, он добавил:

― Я сегодня обезвредил бомбу в квартирном комплексе и в паршивом настроении теперь, как понимаешь. По шапкам нужно надавать, но Найтвинг не в состоянии сейчас. ― Джейсон прокатил по ладони одну эскрима и вернул в кобуру за спиной. ― Так что я за него сегодня.

Потрёпанное сердце Брюса Уэйна заболело.

― Ты выздоравливаешь.

Это было утверждением, вопросом и возражением, три в одном. _Ты выздоравливаешь после ранения. Ты достаточно здоров, чтобы этим заниматься? Ты рискуешь своей жизнью и нашей миссией, если возвращаешься на улицы неподготовленным._

― Я выздоровел. ― Джейсон похлопал себя по животу. ― Может, я и не в той форме, в какой был, пока ещё обладал селезёнкой, но это меня не остановит. Когда ещё скидывать послеоперационный жирок, если не надирая задницы плохишам, да?  
― Ты рискуешь, ― сказал он, заставив тело сохранять нейтральную позу.  
― Мы всегда рискуем, разве нет? ― Верхняя губа Джейсона приподнялась. ― Послушай, я не разрешения у тебя спрашиваю. Будешь мне мешать?  
― Нет.  
― Вот как. ― Джейсон уперся руками в бока и отклонился назад, чтобы посмотреть на него получше. ― Тогда что теперь?

Бэтмен решил рискнуть тоже.

― Мы могли бы добиться большего вдвоём.

Голова Джейсона дёрнулась вверх, будто его током прошибло.

― Боже правый, ты это что, подбиваешь меня поработать вместе? ― Он зашёлся хохотом, хлопнув рукой по колену. ― Подбиваешь! Ты, я и справедливость, которую мы успеем учинить до рассвета. Совсем как в старые времена.

В старые времена. Добрые времена. Они ведь были добрыми. Брюс сделал его Робином не только для того, чтобы направить его неуравновешенный нрав в более конструктивное русло. Потому что не всегда он пытался наставить Джейсона на правильный путь, не всегда хоронил его останки, не всегда прятал в стеклянный кейс свою вину. Брюс подарил ему короткий жёлтый плащ и хотел видеть его рядом, потому что при нём он становился лучше. Не эффективнее ― светлее. Осмысленнее. Бэтмен всегда помнил о своих Робинах ― они помогали ему сосредоточиться на важном.

Джейсон, кажется, обдумывал предложение пару долгих мгновений, склонив голову.

― У меня по плану навестить кабак, ― сказал он наконец. ― Бар «Надёжных ребят». Я ищу близнецов Триггер, так что если возьму тебя с собой, будет честно. Два на два, да?

Тэд и Том Триггеры. Профессиональные стрелки, наёмные киллеры. Тим в последний раз имел с ними дело в Готэме пару месяцев назад, но они жили на полупостоянной основе в Блюдхэйвене. В целом, теперь они относились к галерее злодеев Найтвинга. Все, связанные с Блокбастером, были его врагами по умолчанию.

― Бойцы Блокбастера?  
― Одни из немногих, кто остался. Я уже переговорил со всеми остальными, кто присосался к его карманам.

Тогда костюм Найтвинга становился понятен. Это было показательным запугиванием. Он хотел дать всем знать, что с Найтвингом шутки плохи, и что работать на Блокбастера вредит здоровью. Мальчик всегда хорошо понимал силу страха и чего мог добиться мог тот, кто не боялся ничего вовсе.

― Веди.

Двигался он с неземной грацией, лёгкая поступь и гибкость контрастировали с заметной мощью. Когда Джейсон был Робином, он двигался, как его учили: он двигался как Дик. Брюс сам его к этому толкал. Этой ошибки с Тимом он не повторил, но ошибка всё равно оставалась ошибкой. В Джейсоне он попытался найти замену, не понимая, что Дик и Джейсон ― очень разные мальчишки. Разные тогда и разные сейчас.

Он не знал, в кого вырос Джейсон. Но всё равно им гордился. Вопреки голосу интуиции и страхам, Брюс смотрел на своего сына и гордился им. Пусть и понимал нелогичность своих чувств.

Бар «Надёжных ребят» находился возле церкви Бейли ― в одной из старейших частей города. Улицы здесь бугрились американскими горками, поэтому крыши были и лучшими обзорными пунктами, и самым быстрым способом передвижения. Бэтмен подал Джейсону знак остановиться на крыше напротив бара.

Чёрный внедорожник, увенчанный на капоте рогами быка, был припаркован у входа. Близнецы Триггер были здесь. Но, к сожалению, бар считался популярным местечком, поэтому полноценная драка привела бы к недопустимому уровню сопутствующего урона среди людей.

― Давайте уже, уебки, ― пробормотал Джейсон себе под нос, переместив вес на другую ногу. ― Выходите скорее. Этот костюмчик мне в задницу впивается.  
― Не выражайся, Робин.

Джейсон застыл. Застыл и Брюс. Воздух в лёгких задержался, пока не стал затхлым. Это было ошибкой. Он мог бы списать всё на воспоминания, сквозившие в каждом движении Джейсона, на примерещившееся ему видение мальчишки, которого пришлось похоронить. Это было рефлекторным ответом. Джейсон обладал уникальным даром заражать окружающих; его эмоции подхватывались и вились вокруг него. Джейсон вспоминал прошлое, и это отразилось на том, как он держался. Бэтмен просто последовал примеру.

― Так точно, сэр, ― сказал Джейсон с той же издевкой и весельем, как тогда, когда его вихрастая макушка едва доходила Брюсу до середины груди. ― Но я не буду ждать, пока они там надерутся.  
― Я займусь входом. Ты зайди сзади и займись юго-западным крылом.  
― Оттеснить в туалеты?

Бэтмен кивнул.

― Рукопашная. Нет удобного выхода. Меньший риск вовлечь сторонних наблюдателей.  
― И меньше проблем уборщикам после того, как мы их до усрачки напугаем, ― согласился Джейсон, уже спрыгивая на пожарную лестницу и соскальзывая в тень.

Это было простым тактическим маневром ― они использовали его в прошлом не раз и не два. Большинство преступников, завидев входящего в помещение Бэтмена, бросалась врассыпную. Он пользовался этим, давая своему напарнику прикрыть выход. Он должен был верить, что тот не отступит и будет готов. Если нет, маневр мог завершиться побегом преступника.

Бэтмен вошёл в бар. Если бэт-пещера была приспособлена под жизнь, которую он выбрал, бар «Надёжных ребят» отражал псевдо-безнаказанность Дикого Запада, которой окружили себя близнецы Триггер. Деревянный бар был испещрён царапинами, воздух давил сигаретным дымом, а за полкой с дешёвым алкоголем жужжала ядовитая неоновая вывеска.

Кто-то уронил кружку; звон разбитого стекла было едва слышно за подвыванием музыкального автомата. Бэтмен не обратил внимания на широко распахнутые виноватые глаза, потому что пришёл он за двумя. Соберись он выкорчевать всю блюдхэйвенскую гниль, понадобилось бы куда больше, чем одна ночь. Он видел, как Дик пытался долгие месяцы, практически ничего не добиваясь.

Тэд Триггер выделялся на фоне бара куда меньше, чем на улицах Блюдхэйвена; всё так же театрально разодетый, ковбой в сапогах, ни разу не ступавших в невыгребенное стойло. Тэд ― прозвище; Таддеус Уинстон взял себе новое имя, когда встретился с ужасающе похожим на него Томасом Дюаном ― опрокинул своё пиво на себя, когда вскочил, выругался и запнулся одновременно. Его тело напряглось, готовое бежать: реакция животного, загнанного в угол, но побег подтвердил бы его вину.

Поэтому Тэд съёжился. Тонкие губы обнажили отбеленные зубы в жалком оскале.

― Ты что… Ты что тут вообще забыл? Я ничего не сделал! ― Тэд сгрёб запястье ближайшей к нему девушки ― со взбитой лаком пероксидно-белой причёской ― и потряс её. Она закричала. ― Её спроси! Кого хочешь спроси! Мы тут всю ночь были!  
― Не трать зря моё время, ― сказал Бэтмен, всё так же спокойно шагая к близнецу.

Со стороны уборной раздался крик:

― Тэд! Помоги!

Показав редкий дух товарищества ― псевдо-братскую верность, желание защитить, инстинкт ― Тэд выпустил женщину и бросился на крик.

Он ворвался в дверь с подписью «Жеребцы» ― и напоролся прямиком на Джейсона. Даже не видя, Бэтмен услышал глухой удар кулака, встретившего тело.

― Вызывайте скорую, ― бросил Бэтмен женщине, следуя за Тэдом.

Они так часто проделывали этот маневр. Они провернули его в первую ночь, когда Бэтмен официально выпустил своего второго Робина в поле. Это было возможностью мальчишки показать себя, и он показал ― к тому времени, как подоспел Бэтмен, Джейсон отправил типа в отключку и успел его обездвижить. Он сидел у него на спине, скрестив ноги, ухмыляясь широко и безрассудно.

В этот раз Джейсон стоял на полу на коленях, оседлав Тэда. Он не обратил внимания на появление Бэтмена. Он не искал его одобрения.

Он знал, что его не получит.

― Ты думал, что парень в глупой маске и спандексе лёгкая мишень, да? Понятная ошибка. ― Джейсон ударил его снова. ― Я понимаю. ― И ещё раз. ― Но знаешь, ― опять, ― ты и твой «братишка» каждую ночь тоже в переодевалки играетесь. ― Тэд царапнул его по лицу, отчаянно пытаясь добраться до глаз. ― Только вот разница в том, что я играю в переодевалки, чтобы побеждать. ― Джейсон вздёрнул его, намотав на кулак пропитанную кровью рубашку, и впечатал его голову обратно в плитку. ― А сегодня, приятель, я разоделся ради справедливости.

Джейсон любил говорить. Это в нём не изменилось. Он говорил не так, как Дик, впрочем ― Дик говорил, потому что для него это было естественно. Он поддерживал диалог со своей аудиторией, кем бы они ни были. Джейсон пользовался общением, как оружием. Без усилий и эффективно вдобавок. Он понял, почему Бэтмен никогда не требовал от своих Робинов молчания, и теперь, став взрослым, использовал беседу в свою пользу. Многие из инструментов, которыми Джейсон теперь пользовался с безжалостной эффективностью, Брюс дал ему сам.

Джейсон не сдерживался. Тэд не шевелился. Джейсон не останавливался.

Звуки ударов стали мокрыми.

― Отставить! _Отставить!_

Рёв Бэтмена был той командой, от которой большинство теряло контроль над своим кишечником, но Джейсон даже не вздрогнул. Он не посмотрел на Бэтмена ― не перестал смотреть Тэду в глаза. Лицо ковбоя уже начало опухать, потерявшее форму и пятнистое.

― Хватит, ― прорычал Бэтмен.

Наконец Джейсон отпустил. Он встал и сделал шаг назад, раскинув руки, будто хотел сказать: «Что, я? Я ничего не делаю».

Тэд сплюнул кровью, слюной и зубами.

― Я бы посоветовал вам не попадать больше в переделки и пожелал вам хорошей ночи, _мальчики,_ но что-то мне подсказывает, что у вас другие планы, ― сказал Джейсон, переступая через потрепанную кучу мяса ― второго близнеца Триггер, который валялся без сознания.

Те немногие посетители бара, которые были достаточно храбрые, глупые или пьяные, чтобы не смотать удочки в ходе драки, расступились, выпуская их. Смог и вонь нефтехимических фабрик, волочащийся по крышам, вдыхать было тяжелее, чем когда они вошли в бар. Вдали взвыли полицейские машины и кареты скорой.

― Это был перебор, ― сказал Бэтмен, сминая в кулаках плащ. Перчатки заскрипели. ― Они не имели отношения к нападению на Хэйли.  
― Они работали с Блокбастером. На мой взгляд, как день ясно, что они виновны, ― упрямо сказал Джейсон. ― Они и худшего заслужили.  
― Не нам решать.

Джейсон развернулся на пятках и отшатнулся, будто ему пришлось изо всех сил себя сдерживать, чтобы не ударить. Он замер, стиснув кулаки, затем также неожиданно расслабился. И улыбнулся.

― Не нам решать, ― повторил он. Распростёр сине-чёрные руки и пальцы, будто обращался к самым дальним от сцены рядом в театре. ― Не _нам_ решать. Лучше будет, если вердикт вынесут подкупленные присяжные и прибранные к руками судьи. Пусть судят деньги и коррупция, как всегда.  
― Мы не определяем, кто будет жить, а кто умрёт.  
― Да неужели? Мы всегда принимаем решение. Я вот принял. ― Глаза Джейсона нездорово блестели. ― То есть. Ты же нашёл бомбу, правда?

Бэтмен застыл. Два года назад. Свинцовая соль и циклонид, на восемь дюймов позади заднего левого колеса бэтмобиля. Подготовленная, но так и не взорванная.

― Она бы тебя на кусочки разметала, ― сказал он с какой-то дикой гордостью. ― Зуб даю, нагнал я на тебя страху божьего. Зуб даю, ты долго думал, кто сообразил, как подобраться достаточно близко к твоим колёсам. Зуб даю, ты тогда с ума сходил.

Он провёл без сна восемьдесят с лишним часов после того, как нашёл бомбу. Восемьдесят часов ломал голову, как его защиту пробили. Когда он не нашёл ответов, он отправил ту машину в утиль и собрал новую. Каждую запчасть к ней он заказывал через новую компанию-однодневку, из нового источника ― раз он не смог найти прореху в броне, нужно было исключить все переменные. Вопрос никуда не делся. Неразгаданные загадки всегда болтались у него в голове, как призраки. Эта особенно отличилась, преследуя его.

― Но ты её не взорвал.  
― Я решил, что ты не умрёшь _так_.

Бэтмену пришлось принять это открытие, это подтверждение, и отложить на потом. Он не мог думать о нем именно сейчас. Точность и жестокость бомбы потрясли его тогда, а сейчас, когда он узнал, что стояло за той тщательно выверенной яростью ― причины, идеологию, руки ― можно было считать, что та бомба всё же взорвалась. Правда была губительной. Поэтому он её спрятал.

― Ты меня настолько ненавидишь?  
― Да. ― Джейсон наконец отвёл взгляд. По щекам заходили желваки, когда он стиснул зубы и выплюнул: ― Нет. Не знаю. Я не мог ― я _не могу_ тебя простить за то, что ты дал ему свалить на волю. Я должен был последним быть. Последним малым, которого этот псих убил.  
― Ты не неправ. Я думал об этом. Мечтал об этом, ― признал Брюс. Слова пришлось тащить из самых тёмных недр, но они ему дались. ― Но я не могу пересечь границу.  
― Забей. Мне уже лекцию твой самый большой поклонник прочитал, ― отмахнулся Джейсон, будто не хотел продолжать мысль в этом ключе. По едва заметному следу крови, оставленному Талией, Брюс понял, что Джейсон искал знаний, которые в ходе своих тренировок Бэтмен намеренно подверг цензуре. Он ожидал, что они опять не сойдутся во взглядах ― этот разговор с Джейсоном начался ещё когда тот был всего лишь мальчишкой, но они так ни до чего и не договорились. Из ниоткуда появившаяся уклончивость не сходилась с тем, что в своих отчётах говорили ему Дик, Барбара и Кассандра.

До Брюса дошло.

― Ты уже это сделал.  
― Я так и сказал. Я всего лишь прибираю то, что осталось. ― Джейсон поймал его взгляд опять. И не отвёл глаза. ― Я тебя простил, но вопрос в другом: простишь ли ты меня? Потому что буду честен, отец, я согрешил.

Он не знал, назвал ли его Джейсон отцом с сарказмом. Его голос был слишком низким, слишком ровным, слишком невыразительно спокойным.

Брюс растерялся.

― Это зависит от того, ищешь ли ты прощения.  
― Я пока не знаю. Не знаю, не сделаю ли я этого снова. Как ты сам сказал: однажды переступив эту грань, ты уже никогда не вернётся обратно. ― Джейсон испепелил его взглядом. ― Если только ты не Зелёная Стрела. Или Флэш. Или Зелёный Фонарь.

И он рискнул. Поднимать эту тему, пусть даже косвенно, было опасно. Бэтмен так и не решил, будет ли лучше её игнорировать или рассказать им, что он в курсе.

― Если ты собираешься остаться здесь, в его городе, он будет рассчитывать, что ты не станешь марать руки. Поступать по-другому… поставит ход дела под угрозу.

Джейсон напрягся. Туманная формулировка оставляла ему достаточно места для манёвра.

― Ты его не видел. Он себя на смерть загонит. Ему вряд ли понравится, что я проблемы решаю за него, но я бы… ― Джейсон вздохнул так, что всколыхнулась его разноцветная чёлка. Его голос стал таким тихим, что Брюс не мог бы на сто процентов уверенно сказать, правильно ли расслышал: ― …хрена с два я его сделаю мучеником на своём пути к «искуплению».  
― Я наблюдал, как его положение ухудшается.  
― Так чего ты ждал? Что Здоровина МакМудень из него дурь выбьет? Да гори оно все. Ради него. Или ради тебя. Я ни перед чем не остановлюсь.

Угроза повисла в воздухе, как серная вонь. Запал Джейсона разгорелся. Брюс слышал, как его голос повышается понемногу, каждое слово было решительным и быстрым. Он говорил так, когда был взволнован ― рассказывал историю, смеясь и жестикулируя ― и когда до крика ему оставалось два вдоха сделать. Это не изменилось.

― Тебе придётся остановить меня лично, ― сообщил ему Джейсон, резко рассмеявшись. ― Чёрт, да тебе придётся меня убить, наверное!

Бэтмен задержал дыхание. Взял его под контроль.

― Ты сам знаешь, что я не убиваю.  
― Даже ряженые это знают. Я тебе никогда не прощу, что ты дал Джокеру жить. Дик никогда не простит меня. ― Его голос выровнялся. Успокоился. ― И нам всем придётся с этим жить. Я смогу, пожалуй. А ты?

Это было вызовом.

― Я пока не уверен.

Он столько всего хотел ему сказать. Он репетировал извинения перед пустым костюмом в мемориальном кейсе столько лет, но сейчас, когда Джейсон во плоти стоял перед ним, слова не шли.

― Ты не избавишься от меня, Брюс, ― сказал ему Джейсон. ― Ты никогда меня не опередишь. Может, именно сегодня ты решишь, что я вернулся двинутым и не захочешь меня больше видеть ― а зная тебя, и не увидишь. Но даже если меня не будет рядом, я буду следовать за тобой по пятам. Ты не можешь исправить случившееся, но отказываешься делать то, что сделать нужно. И это ― это знание, понимание, что ты слажал ― оно тебя сожрёт. От него ты не избавишься. Ты не избавишься от меня.

Джейсон вызывающе вскинул подбородок. Тени резко очертили его скулы, сверкнули его глаза, ясные, живые, смертоносные.

― Но то, что я сегодня сделал? Это не про тебя. Это про него, и про меня, и про то, что я не ты, и по большей части про то, что он лучше, чем мы с тобой вместе взятые.

Лёгкие обожгло. Брюс выдохнул медленно и выверено. Жгучая эмоция вскипела в горле, но её он безжалостно удержал при себе. Он вдохнул. Он заставил сердце биться ровно; он заставил себя успокоиться.

― Подумай о том, в какое положение ты его ставишь, ― сказал Бэтмен, отказываясь клевать на наживку. ― Капитан знает тайну его личности.  
― Ничего они ему не припишут. Она не сможет ни на кого ничего повесить. ― Он улыбнулся ― зубы блеснули в темноте. ― Ты меня хорошо обучил. Так что если ты надумал отправить меня в тюрьму, придётся тебе лично впрягаться, босс. Мы оба знаем, что ты можешь сам завести дело и принести его на блюдечке полиции. Но если ты это сделаешь, то у нас ― всё. У меня ― всё.

Он стал очень внушительного размера, понял какой-то отстранённой частью сознания Брюс. Может, он ещё не вырос окончательно, но уже смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Взрослый мужчина. Незнакомец. Его сын. Брюс к этому не подготовился.

― Пора делать выбор. Здесь ты принимаешь решение, Брюс. Здесь ты решаешь, действительно ли правовой процесс ― твой Бог.

В следующий раз он выполнит свой план. Вот что ему говорил Джейсон, полностью открыто, целиком откровенно. Джейсон пользовался правдой с безжалостной точностью. Ему не нужно было использовать ложь, чтобы резануть до кости.

― Если ты хочешь поступить правильно, ― сказал Бэтмен, отводя взгляд, ― ты сдашься полиции сам.  
― Я и так поступил правильно.

В одно мгновение Джейсон исчез.

И Брюс дал ему уйти.

***

Когда Дик проснулся, его настигло самое ужасное похмелье из всех, какие он помнил. В сочетании с внутренними ушибами от упавшего на него операторского крана, ожогами разной степени на руках и боли в изодранном дымом и криком горле, чувствовал себя он адски скверно. Просачивающийся сквозь шторы свет иголками колол пересохшие, горящие глаза. Дик потёр лицо, низко застонав. От одной только головной боли он вспомнил, почему нечасто пьёт вообще. В силу безграничной иронии вселенной, похмелье от водки со вкусом взбитых сливок было к нему ничуть не снисходительнее похмелья от водки обычной.

Но он, хотя бы, не был один. Джейсон спал с ним рядом, закинув огромную руку ему на бок.

Дик прикрыл глаза. Двигаться не хотелось. Он не хотел звонить в Хэйли и в больницу. Не хотел знать, сколькие из его друзей не пережили ночь. Он не хотел выслушивать, что Брюс ему скажет о его грандиозном провале. Он сомневался, что готов сейчас встретиться с миром лицом к лицу. Его ждали дела ― перестройка, спонсирование, вопросы СМИ, устранение последствий, распределение финансов, чеки, похороны.

Ему было больно. Физически, психологически, эмоционально.

С чего вообще начинать наводить порядок в этом хаосе? За что браться первым?

Найти Светляка нужно было в первую очередь. Нужно было предоставить его правосудию ― чтобы он поплатился за то, что сделал. Брюс уже, наверное, начал поиски сам. Зная его.

Брюс с этим справится. Он всегда справлялся.

― Прекрати, ― проворчал Джейсон. Он притянул Дика к себе, прижался теснее. Это утешало больше, чем Дик готов был признать вслух. Редко когда обнимали его, а не наоборот. Физически Джейсон вырос огромным. Дик вцепился в его руку, подтянул к себе колени и вжался в уютное укрытие тела за спиной.  
― Что? ― проскрипел Дик. Голосовые связки он себе отлично уделал.  
― Перестань себя истязать.

Дик заворчал низко, из самых глубин изодранного горла.

― Что, так заметно?  
― Ага. Так что завязывай. Тебя это, наверное, очень удивит, но ты не один этим занимался. ― Джейсон тепло и не очень радостно вдохнул. ― Б. примчался из Готэма помочь.

Дик перекатился к нему лицом, широко распахнув глаза. У Джейсона под глазами и у рта залегли усталые складки, которые ясно давали знать, что спал он от силы час. На скуле у него красовался свежий порез, которого не было там, когда Дик засыпал.

 

Он подрался. С кем ― Дик почти что боялся спрашивать.

― Вы что… Ты с Брюсом…  
― Потом, ― отмахнулся Джейсон, перегнулся через него и взял ибупрофен и наполовину полный стакан. ― Пей свою воду и витамины.  
― Что ты сделал?

Джейсон вытянулся на спине со вздохом, рассматривая потолок. Он лизнул большой палец и осторожно потёр рану на щеке, дёрнулся и зашипел. Дика это не удивило: там стоило бы наложить швы, а трогать тонкую корочку было и подавно скверной идеей. Но Джейсон потыкал рану пальцем ещё раз, чтобы наверняка, потому что в этом был весь он.

В своей нерешительности он казался почти юным. Он тянул время. Дик заёрзал.

― _Джейсон._  
― Послушай. Твой цирк был не единственной целью. Сюда тоже подложили бомбу. Я её нашёл и обезвредил, но только по чистой случайности. Если бы меня здесь не было, ну. ― Джейсон наконец покосился на него. Рану на щеке он разодрал. Крупная капля крови вспухла, затем скатилась в щетину. Джейсон рассеянно размазал её правой рукой. ― У тебя не было бы дома, куда можно вернуться.

Дыхание перехватило. Джейсон не остановился:

― И после этого я понял, что кто-то разгадал тайну твоей личности. У Дика Грейсона нет таких влиятельных врагов. Ни одного настолько жестокого и с хорошими связями, по крайней мере. Так что я уложил твоё пьяное тело баиньки и сходил в гости. ― Джейсон пожал плечами, подложив руки под голову. ― Пересёкся с Брюсом по дороге. Он помог мне закончить. Так всё и было, офицер.

Это не было ответом. Не ответом на вопрос, который Дик пытался задать.

― Джейсон. Что ты _сделал?_  
― Я сделал всё, чтобы каждый в этом городе знал: работать на подлецов опасно для здоровья, ― сказал он, ухмыляясь.

Дик рывком сел. Болела шея, и голова была на фунтов тридцать тяжелее, чем надо. Он тотчас пожалел, что вообще зашевелился.

― Вы с Брюсом вместе патрулировали?  
― Как в старые времена, ― подтвердил Джейсон, кивнув. Он прожёг Дика строгим взглядом и потянул за запястье назад. ― Ты сейчас в нелётной форме, Дикки, пташка. Нихрена ты миру не поможешь, когда сам готов от одного чиха откинуться. Я знаю, что папочка не раздаёт знаки отличия за самосохранение, но подыграй мне сейчас.

Дик дал Джейсону уложить себя снова. Он нутром чуял, что это не всё. Даже близко не всё. И по правде говоря, Джейсон увиливал от ответа. От этого было больно всюду, но сил на именно эту ссору не находилось. Если Брюс работал с ним ― если Брюс выпустил его на дело, наконец-то, ― это было хорошо. Это было прогрессом.

Ему нужно было, чтобы прогресс наметился хоть в одном безнадёжном деле из тех, которые он взвалил на плечи. Всё остальное, к чему Дик прикоснулся в Блюдхэйвене, уволило его, провалилось или сгорело дотла. Он так устал. Это было очень по-человечески. Он был всего лишь человеком.

Но Дик знал, что Брюс бы ничего из этого не допустил. Более того: он наведался к нему аж из Готэма, потому что предостаточно насмотрелся, как Дик не способен ни с чем управиться.

― Прекрати, ― снова проворчал Джейсон, притягивая его к себе.

Дик коснулся жёсткой щетины на щеке Джейсона. Он сплёл ноги с его, просунул бедро между его колен. Джейсон вполголоса застонал.

― Ты… точно?..

― Пожалуйста, я просто ― пожалуйста, ― пробормотал Дик, касаясь его шеи. Джейсон открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Дик поцеловал его снова, притираясь к нему бёдрами.

***

Первая неделя после пожара стала одной из самых сложных в жизни Дика. Он знал, что ему нужно будет устроить, чтобы людей перевезли, друзей похоронили, финансы распределили, компенсации выплатили, но он даже не представлял, как тяжело ему придётся. Большинство звонков он должен был сделать лично, так что Джейсон не особо мог помочь.

Но Джейсон делал, что было в его силах. Он оставлял Дика наедине, когда ему предстояли по-настоящему тяжёлые звонки ― Лукаск балансировал на грани два дня, прежде чем скончаться; почти все большие кошки сгорели заживо в клетках; у Зитки начались проблемы с дыханием ― и был поблизости, когда ему нужна была поддержка. Джейсон ставил перед ним еду, когда Дик забывал поесть, загонял его в кровать, когда он отказывался спать, поддерживал в течение дня и держал крепко, когда он метался ночью. В очередной раз они поменялись ролями.

Забота Джейсона отличалась от заботы Дика. Дик надоедал и ходил справляться всё время, что нужно, давал больше, чем от него просили. Джейсон просто делал дело. Он мало говорил. Не спросил даже, в порядке ли Дик. Он просто сделал всё, чтобы обеспечить его нужды, предвосхищая проблемы до того, как они появлялись, и самолично их устраняя. Дик знал, что это в характере Джейсона ― что это просто Джейсон ― и какой-то частью сознания он _знал_.

Подтверждение пришло через полторы недели после пожара. Когда он вернулся из похода за продуктами, у двери в квартиру Дика поджидала Эми. Дав такую редкую слабину усталости, она съёжилась, засунув руки в карманы. Едва завидев Дика, она выпрямилась и расправила плечи.

Она не стала тратить время и ответила на его приветствие отрывистым:

― Нам нужно поговорить, Грейсон.

Дик быстро заморгал. Он попытался улыбнуться, но чувствовал, что улыбка дрожит. Он совсем не хотел разговаривать.

― Я ― о чём?  
― Роланд Десмонд мёртв.

Он всегда пытался представить, каково будет услышать эти слова. Он не радовался смертям, даже когда умирал кто-то бесспорно _плохой_. Но и с облегчением он ничего не смог поделать. Какая-то часть его была эгоистично, злобно рада. Гадкое, запутанное чувство вышло.

― Официально ― самоубийство, ― продолжила Эми, скрестив руки на груди. ― Отравление угарным газом. Его нашли в машине. В новости пока не просочилось, но мы долго не продержимся.

Этот разговор не в коридоре нужно было вести.

Дик неловко перетасовал пакет в руках, пока не сумел выудить из кармана ключи и открыть замки и дверь. Эми вошла следом.

― Ты сказала «официально», ― сказал Дик, как только захлопнул дверь ногой. ― Ты в это не веришь?

Эми выгнула бровь.

― Он, по-твоему, похож на того, кто мог бы наложить на себя руки?  
― Нет, ― признал Дик, взгромоздив пакет на кухонную стойку. ― Но…  
― Патологоанатом сомневался, стоит ли упоминать об этом в отчёте, потому что… он никогда такого не видел. Но ему кажется, что Десмонду могли ввести метилен-хлорид. Он нашёл на шее прокол от иглы.

Метилен-хлорид? Что-то новенькое.

― Расскажи подробнее.  
― Летучая жидкость. Печень преобразует его в угарный газ, и наступает кислородное голодание. Особо опасен для тех, у кого проблемы с сердцем, а у…  
― А у Ролли сердце увеличенное было, ― закончил Дик, вспомнив записку-стикер, которую он вложил в папку Блокбастера после общения с Кларком. ― Я знаю.

Эми бросила на него взгляд, который он хорошо помнил у Альфреда ― сердитый и многострадальный, будто она не знала, отругать его или всё же похвалить.

― Я не буду спрашивать, откуда ты знаешь.  
― И хорошо. А то мне Супермен сказал, и я не знаю, поверишь ты в это или нет.

Эми покачала головой.

― Ты не шутки шутишь, малый.  
― Хватит уже обо мне и моих летучих друзьях с другой планеты, ― сказал Дик, прислоняясь к стойке и бросая ей самую бойскаутскую из своих улыбок. Далась она с усилием. ― Как мог наш подозреваемый добыть достаточно метилен-хлорида, чтобы это провернуть?  
― Ему немного нужно было. К ещё большему сожалению, достать его не слишком сложно. Он в обезжиривающих средствах для металла, в некоторых пестицидах, в фабричном растворителе для краски.

Сердце Дика оборвалось. Дейв же спрашивал, как там у Джейсона идёт его маленький «ремонтный» проект, вот на той неделе?..

― …думаешь, кто-то обставил всё, как самоубийство?  
― Не то чтобы ему нужно было особо стараться. Никто не хочет превращать это в расследование убийства. Никто даже для виду не пролил слезинку, что Десмонд отправился к праотцам.

Справедливо. Но убийство оставалось убийством. Кармический баланс жертвы не имел значения.

― Так почему ты ко мне с этим пришла?

Расцветшее на миг раскаяние в её глазах его удивило.

― Я подумала ― очень мимолётно ― что это мог сделать ты. У тебя с ним много чего в прошлом связано.  
― Но теперь ты не думаешь, что это я?  
― Нет. Потому что ты хороший малый. ― Эми вздохнула и растёрла напряженную мышцу между шеей и плечом. ― Кто бы ни убил Роланда Десмонда… он садист. Метил-хлорид жжёт. Ужасно жжёт. Я даже не могу представить, каково будет вколоть его без сильнейшего наркоза. Я не слышала, чтобы кто-то такое делал раньше.

Пальцы Дика стиснули край стойки, пока костяшки не заболели.

― Спасибо, ― сказал он, продолжая улыбаться. ― За информацию, в смысле. Если я что-то узнаю, передам тебе.

Он солгал. Ему тошно было лгать ей, но Джейсон был его ответственностью. Несмотря ни на что. Если он заварил кашу, пытаясь о нём позаботиться, то именно Дику предстояло её расхлёбывать.

***

Джейсон спал, когда Дик уходил за продуктами. Он спал спокойно, так что Дик выбрался на цыпочках по делам, пока тот дремал. Вскоре после того, как Эми ушла, Джейсон вышел из спальни и, широко зевая, прошлёпал к кухне кратчайшим путём, как обычно. Дик сидел на диване с газетой и пытался прочесть статью на передовице в сотый, наверное, раз.

― Ты забыл про продукты? Мороженое протекло сквозь пакет. Там неаполитанпокалипс целый. Серьёзно, Дик. ― Джейсон озадаченно высунулся из-за угла. ― Дик?

Дик поднял газету. Он не следил за происходящим в мире за пределами своей собственной катастрофы. Он нашёл недельной давности газету в мусорной корзине, где инкриминирующий заголовок погребли под коробками от еды на вынос. Он подозревал, что Джейсон не хотел, чтобы он это прочёл.

«Хэйвенская больница под завязку забита злодеями», кричали большие буквы.

― Нам нужно поговорить об этом. О Блокбастере.

Лицо Джейсона окаменело.

― Спроси себя, насколько сильно ты хочешь знать на самом деле, ― сказал он. Дик знал, что это предупреждение.

За одну ночь Джейсон самолично разделался с каждым злодеем, работавшим на Блокбастера. Дик сам снабдил его информацией. Долгие недели Джейсон записывал всё, что Дик знал о своих врагах. Когда возможность подоспела, он пустил знания в дело. Обо всём позаботился. Потому что он так делал.

― Они ничего не докажут, так? ― спросил Дик, хотя знал уже ответ.  
― А ты как думаешь?

Дик устало потёр глаза.

― Я не знаю что думать сейчас, Джей.  
― Я думаю, что твоя проблема сама о себе позаботилась. Никто больше не пострадает, ― успокаивающе сказал Джейсон. ― Не пытайся мне доказать, что так Хэйвену не лучше.

Он не ошибался. Он не был прав, но он не ошибался. Дик не знал, что сказать.

Так что он протянул руки и убрал белую чёлку. Он прижался губами к его лбу.

― _Te aves yertime mander tai te yertil tut o Del._

«Я прощаю тебя, и пусть Бог простит тебя так же».

Его отец говорил так каждый раз, когда ловил Дика за чем-то, чего тот делать был не должен. Это было самым искренним способом выразить прощение. Особый ритуал. Он сомневался, что Джейсон знает, что значат слова, но он их прочувствовал. Закрыл глаза и выдохнул. Джейсон ждал его прощения. Теперь Дик это видел.

Но это было всего лишь ритуалом. Ради Джейсона. Джейсон убил ради него человека, и это Дик не мог так просто оставить. Простить и забыть ― это всё же две очень разные вещи.

Потому что это было его виной. Если бы он разобрался с Блокбастером сам, если бы он только ― если бы он только сделал всё, как Брюс, если бы послушался его совета, Джейсон бы не посчитал нужным решать проблему за него. Эта кровь была и на его руках. Вина кольцом свилась под рёбрами, сдавила горло. Он толкнул Джейсона на это. Он виноват.

Дик поцеловал его в лоб, и в щёку, и в губы. Содрал с него куртку с усилием и провёл ладонью по его паху сквозь джинсы, ощутил, как напрягся его член. Он успел расстегнуть его ширинку наполовину, прежде чем Джейсон схватил его за запястье.

― Ты что делаешь? ― сдавленно спросил Джейсон.

Дик не ответил. Разве не очевидно? Он обхватил одной рукой затылок Джейсона и притянул его к себе, грубо целуя. Они вернулись к тому, с чего начали: снова целовались с зубами.

Джейсон отшатнулся, отворачивая лицо.

― Нет.  
― Нет? ― озадаченно переспросил Дик.  
― Нет. Мы этого не будем делать.  
― Что ты…  
― Ты не в себе. Мы этого не будем делать, когда ты в таком состоянии. Я так не поступаю.  
― Я в порядке, ― упрямо сказал Дик, но, кажется, это только рассердило Джейсона больше.  
― Нет, не в порядке. Я не дам тебе… наказывать себя, что ли? Погоди, ты же именно это и делаешь, а. ― Голос Джейсона стал громче и выше. Достаточно громко, чтобы у Дика в ушах зазвенело, но недостаточно громко, чтобы было слышно через звукоизоляцию. Джейсон очень тщательно изучил ограничения. ― Вот что это было, да? На хуй это. На хуй тебя.

Джейсон уперся обеими руками Дику в грудь и оттолкнул его. Сильно. Дик не ожидал ни толчка, ни силы в этом толчке, и отшатнулся.

Джейсон вспылил.

― Я тебе одолжение сделал, ― гневно сказал он. ― Все злодеи Найтвинга сейчас штаны пачкают от страха. Те, что не срут в пакетики на ближайшее обозримое будущее, я имею в виду. Теперь этот город будет тебя уважать. Тебе не нужно марать руки.  
― Я это уважение зарабатывал, ― возразил Дик. Горло жарко сдавило от жестокой картины, обрисованной Джейсоном. Он дрался рассерженным, и потому прибегнул к чрезмерной силе. Но показал бы сам Дик бо́льшую выдержку, если бы добрался до своих злодеев раньше? Мог ли Дик с уверенностью сказать, что было бы совсем не так, если бы костюм той ночью надел он? ― Я делал Блюдхэйвен моим. Своими методами.  
― Твои методы не работали.  
― Но ты убил! Это ― это неприемлемо.  
― Я лишил жизни, ― сказал Джейсон, вскинув палец. ― Важное различие в этимологии, знаешь ли. И это не первый раз. Ты сам об этом знаешь.

Как бы сильно он не пытался это игнорировать, Дик знал.

― Я думал, что ты хочешь измениться.  
― Я никогда не соглашался быть твоим внеклассным проектом. ― И добавил через мгновение: ― Мистер Бакенбарды всё равно одной ногой в могиле стоял.  
― Это не улучшает дела! ― огрызнулся Дик, вскипая и теряя остатки самообладания. ― Это не оправдание!  
― Он не остановился бы, пока не уничтожил всё, что тебя окружает, ― сердито сказал Джейсон, толкая его ещё раз. Он будто нарывался на драку. Удар кулаком, может, болел бы не так сильно. ― Сначала твой цирк, потом твой квартирный комплекс ― где бы это прекратилось, как думаешь? На часовой башне Бэбс? На особняке Уэйнов? Он бы не остановился, пока от твоей жизни не остались одна херня да обломки. Я не собирался сидеть сложа руки и смотреть, как он исполняет свой план!  
― Значит, ты должен был передать его полиции! ― выкрикнул в ответ Дик. От того, что ему это нужно было объяснять, стало дурно. Это было первое правило. Всегда было первым. Они не убивали ― не могли убивать.  
― И смотреть, как его выпустят? ― перебил Джейсон, повышая голос. ― Ага, нет. Можешь меня ненавидеть, если хочешь, но я не буду смотреть, как ты сам себя в могилу загоняешь, потому что ты до сих пор не разобрался, как работает реальный мир!  
― Что, только потому что я не работаю…

Вместо того, чтобы прижать к его губам палец, Джейсон зажал ему ладонью весь рот.

― Хорошенько сейчас подумай, как ты хочешь это предложение завершить, Дикки, ― прошипел он.

Было что-то в его голосе, что-то во взгляде, что-то такое… бэтменское. Робин Дика отозвался соответствующе Он отступил. Он должен был.

― Мне нужно на свежий воздух, ― только и сказал Дик, дёрнув головой. Он не взял пальто и даже не стал зашнуровывать ботинки до конца. Ему нужно было уйти. Ему нужно было подышать.

И Джейсон его отпустил.

***

Дик просидел на крыше комплекса, пока пальцы не отнялись, а скулы и нос не закололо от морозного ветра. Октябрь в Хэйвене был отвратительно холодным, но Дик не мог позволить себе спуститься обратно, пока не успокоится. Он не сможет совладать с положением, пока не совладает с собой. Он не ненавидел Джейсона за то, что тот сделал. Он ненавидел, что тот сделал это всё равно.

Хуже всего было то, что Джейсон пытался поступить правильно. Вся соль шутки ― он пытался помочь. Блокбастер, разгадавший личности бэт-семьи, поставил бы под угрозу куда больше жизней, не только Дика, так что Джейсон предотвратил катастрофу эффективнее некуда.

Дик просидел там от силы полчаса, но к тому времени, как он решил спуститься, оттаять и извиниться, Джейсон уже ушёл. Все следы его пребывания ― от одежды до оружия и от оружия до одежды ― исчезли из квартиры Дика. Он забрал даже свои пистолеты из сейфа, хотя не должен был знать, как его вскрыть. Джейсон выложил не все свои тузы из рукава. Он всегда был готов собраться и уйти.

Осознание, как быстро и легко он снялся и исчез, ударило под дых. Он должен был это предвидеть ― должен был знать, что как только Джейсону покажется, что Дик не хочет его видеть, он снова пропадёт. Чудовищность ошибки встала комом в горле. Дик ударил по больному.

Джейсон оставил ему одну-единственную вещь, понял Дик, заглянув в тайную спальню. На туалетном столике лежал конверт, набитый помятыми двадцатками и долларовыми купюрами, кисло пропахшими заправкой для зажигалки.

Деньги в сумме равнялись половине оплаты за квартиру за всё время, что Джейсон здесь провёл. Он умышленно не оставил записки, потому что чистый конверт, полный засаленной налички и брошенный на видном месте, означал целую кучу гадостей. Он знал, что Дику не нужны и не интересны его деньги. Джейсон оставил их намеренно. Заплатив ему, он наклеил ценник на время, проведенное вместе.

В характере Джейсона была привычка отдавать сторицей; когда ему было больно, он немедленно делал куда больнее в ответ. Конверт был его контрольным выстрелом.

Джейсон не собирался возвращаться.

***

_Год спустя._

Впервые в жизни тело Дика его не слушалось. Конечности вели себя, как непокорные дети. Иногда они подчинялись мозгу, а иногда простейшие действия оборачивались катастрофическими неудачами и бунтом. Новая непреходящая тема всей его жизни: всеобъемлющий, абсолютный провал.

Всё началось с Джейсона. Он был уверен, что упал на самое дно в тот вечер, когда Джейсон снова исчез ― будто его никогда не было, будто он не был так близко к тому, чтобы стать чем-то незыблемым, ― но это оказалось только прелюдией. После этого в Готэме грянула война банд, и погибла следующая Робин. После этого Химо почти полностью сравнял Блюдхэйвен с землёй. После этого он получил пулю в грудь, которая вывела его из строя почти на год ― пулю, предназначенную Брюсу. Пулю, которая, с учётом всех обстоятельств, должна была убить его.

Вместо этого она поджарила его нервную систему. Дику пришлось начать с нуля, заново учить тело всем связям. Легче сказать, чем сделать, конечно. Особенно потому, что со связями с другими у него уже давно не ладилось. Спасать Брюса он бросился на чистом рефлексе ― он сказал, что умрёт за него, и для этого сделал всё возможное. А когда Химо упал на Блюдхэйвен, первая постыдная мысль была не обо всех невинных людях, которых Дик не знал в лицо. Первой его мыслью был Джейсон.

Он не знал, уехал ли Джейсон. Никто не видел его с той ночи, как он ушёл. Если бы Брюс, Кассандра, Тим и Бэбс не видели его тоже, Дик бы решил, что Джейсона и не было вовсе. Грёзы и реальность сливались в одно, когда дело касалось Джейсона ― сложно было поверить, что он вообще существовал, живой вопреки всему. Когда Дик отчаянно пытался вывести из зоны поражения выживших, он поймал краем глаза мазок красного. Это было всего лишь горячечным видением мужчины в красной худи с капюшоном, но истеричное сознание вцепилось в мысль, что Джейсон был там в тот кошмарный день.

Дик не знал, больше хорошего или плохого дала ему эта маленькая галлюцинация. В хорошие дни ему нравилось представлять, что Джейсон остался в городе, чтобы помочь спасти тех, кого ещё можно спасти, а потом покинул Блюдхэйвен, чтобы начать заново, в этот раз действительно с чистого листа. В плохие дни Дику казалось, что у каждого обгорелого тела, которое он видел в облучённых останках города, могло быть лицо Джейсона.

Джейсон Тодд, Шрёдингеров кот.

В любом случае, Джейсона не стало. У Дика остались только обкромсанные кусочки его семьи, и все они были слишком далеко, чтобы за них держаться. Они разбежались, поэтому он отдалился от всех ориентиров, которые напоминали бы о них.

Нью-Йорк был новым началом. В качестве новой квартиры он выбрал лофт. Огромное открытое пространство. В нём пока не было мебели, кроме кровати и пары тарелок, но это он ещё исправит. Электричество пока не включили, поэтому Дику оставалось только сидеть в темноте, одному. Ни в каком смысле это ему не было в новинку, конечно, но он не припоминал, чтобы ему было так одиноко без близких. Пришлось напомнить себе, что переезд в Нью-Йорк был его светлой затеей. Нью-Йорк и не должен был казаться домом. В этом была вся суть.

Когда село солнце, и взошла луна, огромная, круглая — зависла над Манхэттенским горизонтом, Дик натянул костюм Найтвинга. Он пообещал себе, что не будет искать неприятностей. Он просто пробежится. Ему это было нужно. Даже незаполненная пыльная пустота его нового места обитания давила.

Тело до сих пор бунтовало время от времени. Не так часто, как было когда он только очнулся после трёхнедельной комы, в которую его ввёл доктор Миднайт, но достаточно часто, чтобы Дика это беспокоило. Сегодня он уже проиграл один из немногочисленных стаканов спазму; мускулы свели руку в неподвижную клешню, и стакан выскользнул из пальцев. Нервные окончания вспоминали, что к чему, но процесс шёл безнадёжно медленно и больно. Нужно было время.

Так что Дик не был уверен, готов ли он лезть в неприятности. Для начала нужно было изучить город. У Найтвинга было преимущество гибкости и твёрдого шага, но знание местности означало разницу между «прокатиться с ветерком на попутном поезде» и «размазаться кляксой по асфальту». После землетрясения Готэм стал почти неузнаваемым, Блюдхэйвен же не будет прежним уже никогда. Города, которые он помнил наизусть, ушли навсегда.

Дик стоял на краю крыши и смотрел на город, пытаясь вдохнуть его. Или хотя бы просто сделать вдох.

― Нихрена себе у тебя смелости носить _это_.

Он знал этот голос. Безошибочно узнаваемый, огрубелый от дыма и низкий. А ещё он был единственным предупреждением, которое Дик получил, прежде чем две сотни фунтов мышц врезались ему в бок.

Из лёгких Дика выбило весь воздух, когда он впечатался в бетон. Он не услышал, как к нему подошли ― он был хорош, а у Дика проржавели все навыки. Прижатый спиной к крыше, он силился вдохнуть.

― Да чтоб меня. ― Поваливший его откинулся назад, ухмыляясь. Он загородил собой луну и стал тенью с белоснежными линзами и кривой улыбкой. ― Я тебя за девчонку со спины принял, а я, вообще-то, единственный, кто имеет право пиздить твой стиль. Боже ты мой, тебе срочно нужна стрижка.

Он встал, протягивая Дику руку.

Джейсон.

Джейсон стоял перед ним, он был жив, и Дик не смог даже осознать это озарение во второй раз. Он сделал дрожащий вдох.

― Джей? Я думал ― бомба ― я думал, ты погиб, ― пробормотал он, взмахнув обеими руками. ― Я думал, что видел тебя, а потом ― нет.  
― Тогда мы квиты. Я видел, как тебя прикончили. ― Джейсон выкрасил волосы в чёрный, но Дик заметил отдельные белоснежные корни у чёлки, когда Джейсон повернул голову. ― Я поэтому эту штуку снова надел.

Он оставил себе старый костюм Найтвинга, который забрал у Дика в тот раз, но теперь у него были полноценные сапоги, не просто его старые военные ботинки. Он выглядел что надо ― как более крупная, широкоплечая версия Дика. В очередной раз он взял его старые вещи и превратил их в свои собственные.

Джейсон был куда сентиментальнее, чем хотел признать. Слухи о подражателе Найтвинга ходили среди местных, но Дик даже подумать не мог, что им окажется Джейсон.

― Погоди. Раз ты думал, что я… ты сделал это в память обо мне?  
― Звучит очень тупо, когда ты так это говоришь. ― Он переступил с ноги на ногу, повёл плечами. ― Я просто решил, что если кто и годится таскать твои обноски, то это я. У меня за плечами опыт большой.

Вина никуда не делась ― и будет с ним всегда, наверное, ― но в этот раз от неё не перехватило дыхание. Он не мог изменить то, что уже произошло, но сейчас он мог двигаться дальше. Джейсон же смог. Если он носил его костюм, то он держался правил.

Так он носил по нему траур. Он не отправился мстить, не воспользовался этим поводом, чтобы отступить от пути праведного, не вернулся к былому. Джейсон надел его униформу и пытался поступать справедливо от его имени. Дику было стыдно за то, что Джейсон так долго верил в его смерть, но гордился им в то же время.

― Итак, ― сказал Джейсон, когда Дик не сделал ход первым. ― Ты собрался заклеймить меня убийцей опять, а потом потребовать снять костюм и остальное? Потому что я бы тогда сразу послал тебя в задницу и продолжил делать то, что делал. А я, для справки, сражался с преступностью парой дурацких палок.  
― Нет, ― сказал Дик, улыбаясь. ― Сейчас я не буду требовать, чтобы ты разделся. Как бы сильно мне не нравился вид отсюда, я не собираюсь никому такое шоу устраивать.

Лицо Джейсона мигом потеряло всякое выражение, будто все эмоции сбили оплеухой. Руки Джейсона напряглись, синие с чёрным пальцы сжались в кулаки. К счастью, Дик знал его достаточно, чтобы знать: это не агрессивная поза ― не у Джейсона, во всяком случае. Он становился таким, когда не совсем понимал, как реагировать. Когда его захлёстывали эмоции, он уходил в себя и пытался не подать виду. Он защищал себя, идеальное воплощение извечной дилеммы ежа.

― Мне не жаль, ― сказал Джейсон почти что растерянно.  
― А мне жаль, ― сказал Дик, резко выдохнув. ― Я никогда не соглашусь с тем, что ты сделал. Никогда. Но ты всё равно ― ты мой ― я так скучал, птичка.

Наконец-то Джейсон улыбнулся в ответ.

― Не хочешь зарыть этот топор и наверстать упущенное? То есть. Преступность до завтра никуда не денется. Я себя так чертовски хорошо вёл в последнее время, что заслужил себе выходную ночь. ― Джейсон неожиданно неуверенно покосился на него. ― То есть. Мы ещё?..

Дик сгрёб его за волосы и притянул, чтобы поцеловать. О чём бы он ни собирался спросить, ответ Дика был неоспоримым «да». Он не сомневался, что Джейсон его понял.

Джейсон, не переводя дыхания, низко рассмеялся.

― Ага. Рад знать.

Дик поцеловал его ладонь, поймал зубами кончик перчатки на одном из синих пальцев и дёрнул. Он стащил перчатку, спеша добраться губами до тёплой и солоноватой кожи. Сейчас было почти как в первый раз, в каком-то смысле: так же неожиданно, так же невероятно, так же будоражаще. Но вместо агрессии, жажды и спешки, они не торопились. Джейсон целовался, все так же чуть пуская в ход зубы, и держались они друг за друга так сильно, что наверняка останутся синяки, но они не торопились.

Джейсон был спокоен. Дик не боялся, что он рванёт прочь, если не быть осторожным. В этот раз Джейсон его искал. Он хотел, чтобы его нашли. Обдумать извинения они смогут и позже.

Ладонь Джейсона скользнула вверх по изгибу его спины, затем обратно вниз, когда Джейсон расстегнул замок до самой поясницы. Он одёрнул костюм с такой силой, что Дик даже удивился, как ткань не порвалась. Он скомкал одной рукой плавки Дика у него на боку, а потом распорол материал одним взмахом складного ножа. Кончик лезвия мазнул по бедру; у Дика перехватило дыхание, когда Джейсон разрезал эластичную резинку паховой защиты.

― Мне эти плавки нравились, ― сказал Дик, слишком гортанно, чтобы вышло как положено сварливо.  
― Не повезло, ― сказал Джейсон, сдёргивая с него разрезанное. ― Шевелиться быстрее надо было.

Дик оттащил его подальше в тень от рекламного щита. Плакала его идея не устраивать никому шоу. Не то чтобы ему всерьёз было дело.

― Скучал по тебе ужасно, птичка.  
― Да? ― от рокота голоса Джейсона по коже пробежали мурашки. ― Так покажи мне.

***

В квартире ещё не было электричества, но полная луна давала достаточно света, чтобы можно было видеть. У Дика в лофте стоял единственный предмет мебели ― кровать королевского размера, и Джейсон занимал треть её.

― Господи боже мой, Джей, ― сказал Дик, возвращаясь в кровать с пиццей. Бедная девочка-курьер опешила ― но нельзя сказать, что не оценила,― когда Дик открыл ей в одних семейниках с лого Бэтмена и полумаске. ― Ты стал больше за год?  
― Может, ― сказал он, с чего-то самодовольно. Он сложил руки за головой и приглашающе двинул бёдрами. ― Хочешь прийти и узнать?  
― По-моему, мы договаривались, что тебе больше расти не надо, ― укорил Дик, открывая коробку и вдыхая восхитительный запах сыра. Аппетит он нагулял.  
― Что поделать, я большой мальчик, ― сказал Джейсон, невинно похлопал ресницами и сгрёб кусок пиццы.

Дик одобрительно замычал, окидывая его взглядом. Да, Джейсон стал шире в плечах и крупнее. У него стало больше волос на груди. Он оставил позади остатки юношества.

― Я тебе не дам снова уйти, ― сказал ему Дик, смахнул волосы с его лица жирными пальцами. Джейсон, с виду удивлённый и чуть раздражённый нежным прикосновением, потерпел. ― Ты же это понимаешь, да?  
― Я думаю, что буду делать, что нахрен захочу, ― сказал Джейсон с полным ртом пепперони. Он прожевал и проглотил. ― Но у меня, э-э. Я ещё не нашёл в городе, где жить, так что. Решил, что у тебя потусуюсь пока что.

Дик только ухмыльнулся, ухватив ещё кусок, пока Джейсон не умял большую часть пиццы самостоятельно. Самое важное никогда не менялось.

― Конечно, птичка.

Какая разница, что в лофте не было электричества и обогрева пока. С тёплым телом под боком новое гнездо не казалось таким же пустым, как прежде.


End file.
